Shokugeki no Soma New Generation
by harcey-sama
Summary: La 112ème génération de l'Académie Tootsuki va bientôt démarrer, feront-ils mieux que leurs homologues de la 92ème. Chapitre 66 le ? [Saga 2nde 1-64]
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew d'avoir recorriger le texte**

Voilà déjà près de vingt ans que la génération de Soma, Erina, Megumi et leur camarades avaient obtenu leurs diplômes de fin d'études.

Cette 92ème générations reconnu à posteriori comme la meilleur de toute l'histoire de l'académie, celle qui fut la première à atteindre le plus haut taux de réussite dépassent même le célèbre dicton de l'Académie Tootsuki :

''Seul moins de 10% des élèves inscrits à l'académie obtiendrons leurs diplômes au bout des trois ans''

Cette génération eu 12% des élèves inscrits qui purent validée leur diplômes

Mais les diplômes de nos amis ne furent pas les seules choses qui leur sont arrivés.

Nos amis se sont mariés.

Bien évidemment le premier couple à s'être mariés c'était Soma et Erina qui se sont déclarer après la victoire de Soma sur Asahi durant le BLUE, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls puisque que les années qui ont suivis ont eu lieu les mariages de Megumi et Takumi, Akira et Hisako, Eishi et Rindo, Nene et Satoshi, Ryo et Alice alors que Isami, Ikumi et leurs camarades, eux ont rencontrés leurs âmes sœurs après le lycée.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale, ils ne le savent pas encore mais cette 112ème génération risque d'être intéressante, pleine de joies, de tristesse et de SHOKUGEKI qui s'accompagneront des célèbres foodgasms et des explosions vestimentaires

**Note de l'auteur :**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, c'est un prologue pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire qui sera raconter.**

**Je compte publier des chapitres courts (pas aussi courts que celui-ci) donc ne me dites pas que vous aurez préférez plus longs ( si vous me dites tous que c'est trop court je verrais à allonger les chapitres).**

**Si je publie des chapitres court c'est aussi pour en proposer plus souvent plutôt que d'attendre 3 mois entre deux chapitres.**

**Donc si vous voulez suivre ce qu'un Français peut produire, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre. **


	2. Un air de déjà vu

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew d'avoir recorriger le texte**

''Alors c'est ici qu'il a étudié'' déclara le jeune homme devant l'immense porte de l'académie Tootsuki.

Ce garçon se nommait Gabriel Ascalon un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noir, une cicatrice à l'œil et un tissu blanc accroché à la main.

Quand il entra dans l'académie il vit sur son chemin les pleures des étudiants recalés à l'examen d'entrée et de l'autre côté les étudiants qui appelaient leurs parents pour leurs annoncer la mauvaises nouvelle mais pour Gabriel, ça n'avait aucune importance, il était là pour entrée à Tootsuki, pas pour réconforter les recalés.

''Alors, où se déroule l'épreuve'' pensa t'il en cherchant sur l'affiche à l'entrée où se trouvait le lieu de son examen.

_15 minutes de recherche plus tard_

''Excusez-moi mais c'est ici l'épreuve d'admission ?

-Oui-oui, c'est ici, vous venez pour l'admission ?

-C'est ça.

-Alors veuillez remplir ce formulaire.''

_Remplissage du formulaire_

''Tout est en ordre Ascalon-san, c'est la première porte sur votre droite.

-Merci, au revoir.''

Gabriel suivit les conseils de la dame à l'entrée et trouva la salle d'admission qu'il cherchait mais il n'était pas le seul à vouloir être admis, la salle était bondée de monde, il devait être une bonne cinquantaines dans la salle.

Le silence régna quand les examinatrices arrivèrent dans la salle, il s'agissait de deux jeunes femme, une aux cheveux rouge, au yeux jaune comme de l'or et à la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine ,tandis que l'autre femme avait une peau mat qui contraster avec ses cheveux rose.

''Même si vous me connaissait déjà je me présente, je m'appelle Suna Nakiri et voici ma camarade, elle se nomme Sakura Hayama. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous dire en quoi consiste l'épreuve. Votre épreuve sera de satisfaire Sakura, votre ingrédient principal sera l'œuf, l'épreuve durera trente minutes, je laisse une minute à ceux qu'il le souhaite pour quitter la pièce.''

A ces mots tous les étudiants s'enfuirent les jambes à leurs cou .

Gabriel en attrapa un par le bras pour qu'il lui explique pourquoi tout le monde partais.

''Tu ne les connais pas ? , la fille aux cheveux roses est la fille de deux anciens membres du conseil de la 92ème promotion, son odorat est le meilleur de toute l'académie et Suna est la fille de la directrice et de l'ancien premier siège de la 92ème promotion, elle a hérité du palais divin de sa mère, ces filles font déjà parti de l'élite du monde de la gastronomie'' déclara le jeune homme avant de lui faire lâcher prise et de rejoindre ses camarades.

''Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du dira ça Suna-chan, ils se sont tous enfuit "

-Bon, au moins ont peut aller prendre le thé avant le discours de début année.

-Euh, excuser moi mais vous m'avez oublié.

-Tu n'a pas fuis avec les autres ?'' demanda Suna en le prenant de haut

''Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour ça, je ne vais pas abandonner sans avoir essayer.

-Bien, alors commençons l'épreuve à moins que tu es besoin que je te réexplique ?

-Non, ça ira.

-Puisque tu es le seul à faire cet épreuve, dans mon humble gentillesse tu auras une heure au lieu de trente minutes.

-C'est gentil de ta part mais trente minutes me suffiront amplement pour réussir cette épreuve.

-Tu te crois malin ? Alors vas-y impressionne moi.'' déclara Suna agacer par le petit jeu qu'il jouait

''Désolé Sakura, on s'était mis d'accord pour que se soit toi qui juge les examens de l'épreuve mais là je veux vraiment le faire, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Ce n'ai pas grave je te le laisse'' répondit Sakura remarquant la veine former sur le front de Suna tellement elle était énervée.

''Alors c'est parti !'' déclara Gabriel commençant à enlever le tissu qu'il avait au poignet pour le nouer sur sa tête pour empêcher ses cheveux en batailles de le gêner pendant sa préparation et commença à cuisiner.

Il commença par casser des œufs dans un grand saladier avant de les battre avec un fouet.

Pendant la préparation Suna remarqua quelque chose de particulier chez lui, dans ça manière de cuisiner, c'était comme son père, comme Soma, que ce soit le tissu sur le front ou le visage qu'il arborait en cuisinant , il s'amuser ça se voyait , tout chez lui lui rappelait son père.

''Qu-qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

-Alors le palais divin ne peut pas le deviner ?

-D'après ce que je sens, tu prépares une omelette'' répondit Sakura interrompent la discution .

''Bonne réponse'' déclara Gabriel en formant un cercle avec ses bras.

''Une…omelette, tu te fiches de moi, Tootsuki n'est pas un jardin pour enfants, alors…

-Chut, tu verras quand ça sera prêt si je me fiche de toi ou pas.''

Gabriel commença à finaliser sa préparation et quand l'omelette fut dans l'assiette, Gabriel tendit une fourchette à Suna pour la laissée déguster ce qui lui avait été préparer.

Suna pris une bouchée et puis…

Une explosion de saveur dans sa bouche, elle en sentit les plumes des poules qui avait pondu ses œufs la chatouillée de toute part.

« Arrêter, stop, je vous en supplie » Pour la première depuis les repas préparer par ses parents, elle était en plein foodgasm.

''Alors, c'est délicieux ?

-C'est-c'est.

-Aller dis-le tu l'as sur le bout de la langue, aller dis que c'est délicieux.

-C'est…HORRIBLE''

Gabriel s'immobilisa sur place, pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un avait jugé son plat de ''horrible''.

Suna accompagnée de Sakura sortit de la salle énervée.

Gabriel lui, sortit de la salle totalement dépitée par le jugement que Suna avait donnée à son plat.

Quand plus personne n'était dans la salle, la directrice Erina qui passée par hasard ici s'arrêta pour prendre une bouchée du plat et son verdict fut sans appel, elle avait adorée le plat et elle annula la décision de sa fille.

« Alors j'ai été comme ça avec lui » pensa-t-elle en se rappelant le souvenir de sa rencontre avec celui qui serait plus tard l'homme de sa vie.

_L'entrée de Tootsuki_

« Je devrais l'appeler pour lui annoncer que j'ai raté l'examen d'entrée, je le vois déjà se moquer de moi » pensa-t-il.

Alors que Gabriel se dirigeait vers la sortie de Tootsuki, quelqu'un le rattrapa pour lui tendre une enveloppe.

Gabriel l'ouvrit et lis ce qui était écrit.

''Ascalon Gabriel, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez réussi l'examen d'entrée de la section lycée de l'académie , je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue à Tootsuki.''

Signée Nakiri Erina

Gabriel sauta de joie à l'annonce de sa réussite de l'épreuve alors qu'à côté, il y avait les élèves recalés à l'examen qui le dévisager , mais pour Gabriel cela n'avait aucune importance puisque dans la lettre il y était indiqué qu'il devrait faire un discours devant tout les autres élèves de l'académie. Il y avait aussi son terminale d'étudiant qui contenait son emploi du temps, sa liste de shokugeki et plein d'autres fonctions.

_Au même moment au manoir Nakiri_

''Tu vas mieux Suna-chan ?

-Oui, c'est bon je me sens plus calme.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu énervé à ce point.

-C'est de sa faute .

-En tout cas, il ne risque plus de refaire surface.

-Oui, tu as raison, c'était juste un gêneur plus qu'autres chose.

_Cérémonie de la rentrée des secondes de la section lycée de Tootsuki_

Alors que les étudiants bavardaient entre eux en attendant le début de la cérémonie.

La directrice Erina arriva sur l'estrade servant pour le discours, elle s'installa au pupitre et pris la parole.

''Cher 2nd de Tootsuki, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Tootsuki. Durant vos trois années de collège vous avez appris les rudiments qui font de vous un bon chef, mais au lycée se sera différent, vous bataillerez parmi les cailloux inutiles pour révéler votre véritable éclat, 1000 élèves sont inscrits en 2nd mais à la fin de l'année seulement 100 élèves atteindront la 1ère et moins d'une dizaine atteindront la terminale, mais ceux qui y arriveront seront élites parmi l'élite, les diamants parmi les cailloux sans valeurs. Je vais maintenant laisser la place à notre nouvel étudiant transféré.''

''Salut à tous, je m'appelle Gabriel Ascalon, la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de Tootsuki j'ai rigolé tellement la difficulté me paraissait exagérer, mais il est hors de question que des gens sans talent, sois devant moi, donc vous devrez vous contentez du deuxième siège de Tootsuki car le premier sera pour moi et personnes d'autres, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, je vous dis à plus tard.''

Suite à cette déclaration Gabriel fut accueilli par une huée générale jusqu'à atteindre les coulisses dans lesquelles il vit un visage familier.

''Tient, ce n'était pas toi l'examinatrice. Mon dieu tu m'as bien fait marcher à me faire croire que tu m'avais recalé.

-Comment tu peux être là, je t'ai moi-même refusé ?

-Alors ce n'est pas toi qui m'as accepté ?

-Peu importe, de toute façon tu ne tiendras pas une semaine ici, les élevés présent ont trois ans de formation et tu crois pouvoir rivaliser, tu ne pourrais même pas battre le plus nul d'entre eux.

-Trois ans de formation c'est pas mal mais moi, la première fois que j'ai tenu un couteau dans les mains j'avais trois ans, autrement dit ça fait douze ans que je fais de la cuisine.''

A ses mots Suna se rappela les paroles de son père.

''Tu sais ma chérie, la première fois que j'ai tenu un couteau j'avais trois ans''

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce garçon lui rappelle constamment son père ?

''Donc si n'est pas toi qui m'as accepté ça veut dire que tu as vraiment qualifié ma nourriture de ''horrible'' mais je te ferrais dire que ma nourriture est délicieuse.''

C'est ainsi que démarra la nouvelle histoire entre un roturier et une princesse, mais où mènera cette aventure ?


	3. Le dortoir de l'étoile polaire

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew d'avoir recorriger le texte**

Après avoir fait son discours de présentation, Gabriel se dirigea en direction de là où il vivrait pendant les trois prochaine années de sa vie.

Un lieu bien connu des étudiants de Tootsuki, un endroit où des légendes sont nées.

Le légendaire dortoir de l'étoile polaire.

« Je crois que je vais vraiment acheter un moto parce que si c'est comme ça tous les jours je n'ai pas fini .» pensa-t-il

« Il faut que je prenne à droite puis à la deuxième sortie je prends à gauche, bordel, pourquoi tout est trop grand ici .» repensât-il

Gabriel trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Il était immense mais le lieu était si sale avec le feuillage, comme si personne ne l'avait entretenu pendant plusieurs années.

Gabriel hésita mais se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait été dit.

''Quand tu seras à Tootsuki, je te conseille de loger au dortoir de l'étoile polaire, on y vit bien et n'oublie pas de prendre des ingrédients pour le test d'entrée.''

« J'ai mes ingrédients, je suis devant le dortoir, plus qu'à y rencontrer la matriarche.

Gabriel passa les grilles, puis les portes du dortoir, pour ensuite arriver dans le hall d'entrée qui faisait face à l'escalier

'' Ohé, il y a quelqu'un ?!''

Quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, rien avoir avec la vielle dame qu'il lui avait décris.

''Salut jeune homme, je peux t'aider ?

-Bonjour, oui, je cherche une vielle dame, elle serait la surveillante du dortoir, vous savez où elle est ?

-Vous devez parler de ma grand-mère Fumio Daimido, elle à pris sa retraite l'année dernière et c'est moi qui la remplace, je m'appelle Rika Daimido, enchanté.

-Alors j'ai ramené mes ingrédients pour rien ?

-Non, car je ne change pas les règles que ma grand-mère avait établi, pour vivre au dortoir tu devras me préparer un plat qui me satisfasse

-Parfait, où est la cuisine ?

-Elle est par là suis-moi'' dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres

_Dans la cuisine du dortoir_

Gabriel commença par mettre son bandeau autour de son front puis se mit à cuisiner.

Il commença par découper toute sorte de fruits, certains en dés, d'autres en fine lamelles, puis mis au four certains fruits, d'autres à la marmite et le reste à la poêle.

Pendant que les fruits cuisaient, Gabriel prépara la pâte qui aller servir à encadrer tous les fruits.

Une fois préparer, transférer dans le moule et cuit Gabriel sortit la pâte feuilleter ainsi que toute les fruits qui avait été préparer.

Gabriel installa au fond de sa futur préparation les fruits qui ont été broyer pour servir de base , sur le dessus les dès de fruits et pour recouvrir le tout, les lamelle de fruits.

''C'est prêt, bon appétit !''

Il en découpa une part et la servit sur une assiette pour Rika.

Elle commença par sentir la tarte, puis elle l'a croquât à pleine dent.

Le goût déferla dans sa bouche, la sensation descendit jusqu'au bout de ses doigts de pied.

Elle lui rappeler les après-midi chez sa grand-mère.

''Grand-mère, quand je serais grande je veux travailler à l'étoile polaire !

-Alors, je n'ai pas de peur à avoir pour l'avenir de ce dortoir, si c'est toi qui t'en occupes.''

Une larme de nostalgie perla sur la joue de Rika.

''C'est bon je suis convaincue, tu peux vivre au dortoir, je t'amène la clé de ta chambre

-La chambre 303

-Oui, on raconte que c'est dans cette chambre que l'ancien premier siège de la 92ème promotion à séjourner durant son passage à l'étoile polaire

-Alors, je suis honoré de vivre dans cette chambre !''

Après cette petite histoire, Gabriel monta jusqu'à sa chambre.

''Il y a un trou dans le plancher, génial'' soupira Gabriel

_Toc toc toc_

Gabriel ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une jeune fille .

''Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Mary Soukini, je suis ta voisine de chambre et tu es ?

-Je m'appelle Gabriel Ascalon

-Tu es celui qui prétend vouloir prendre le premier siège du conseil des dix ?

-Oui c'est moi, je peux t'aider ?

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je viens juste te redonner cette mallette noir, je crois qu'elle est à toi ?''

Quand Gabriel vit la mallette, il s'empressa de lui arracher des mains.

''Je suis désolé, c'est juste que…Ce sont des objets que j'ai amenés avec moi depuis chez moi précisa le jeune homme.

-Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai des objets que j'ai ramené ramener depuis chez moi répondit la jeune fille.

-Merci de ta compréhension.

-On fait une petite réunion dans ma chambre, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?

-Pas de problème, je pose mes affaires et j'arrive.

-Alors, à tout de suite''

Gabriel ferma la porte et s'assit à son bureau.

« Personne ne doit voir ça » pensa-t-il en regardant le contenu de sa mallette.

Gabriel se leva et partis en direction de la chambre de Mary.

''Tu es là, on peut commencer.''

Une première personne pris la parole, il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon :

''Bonjour, je me nomme Basara Aldini ( fils de Takumi Aldini et de Megumi Tadokoro), ma spécialitée est la cuisine italienne, enchanté de te rencontrer.

-A moi, je me nomme Noaki Kinoshiki (fille de Satoshi Isshiki et Nene Kinokuni), je suis spécialiste de la cuisine nippone traditionnelle.

-Moi je m'appelle Florentino Aldini (fils de Isami Aldini), je suis aussi un spécialiste de la cuisine italienne et Basara est mon cousin.

-Je m'appelle Mira Tsukami (fille de Ikumi Mito), je suis la plus grande spécialiste de viande que tu trouveras à l'académie.

-Et moi, je suis Mary Soaki mais on s'est déjà vu, je suis une spécialiste des légumes.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Gabriel Ascalon, Je n'ai pas vraiment de spécialitée mais je dirais que le point que je maîtrise le mieux c'est la cuisine française.

-Mais c'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais prendre le premier siège du conseil des dix !

-En effet, c'est bien moi qui ai dit ça.

-Je te souhaites bien du courage car tu es loin d'être le favori à ce siège.

-Et qui est le favori ?

-Je dirais soit Suna Nakiri ou alors Sakura Hayama.

-Alors, j'ai juste à les battre et puis je serais le nouveau favori'' exposa Gabriel.

Tout les étudiants rirent à cette déclaration.

''Je te souhaite bien du courage pour y arriver'' déclara Basara encore souriant à la déclaration.

''Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait cette déclaration si je ne le pensais pas » renchérit le jeune homme.

-Si tu penses y arriver, alors on te soutiendra'' soutenu Mary en espérant qu'il y arrivera.

La soirée continua et permit à Gabriel d'en apprendre plus sur les autres membres du dortoir, comme le fait que Basara, Florentino et Mira font partis d'un groupe non-officiels appelés ''les enfants des prodiges'' et qu'ils souffraient beaucoup d'être sans cesse comparé à leurs parents, ce n'était pas les seuls à avoir leur problème, Noaki, elle était constamment sous pression en tant qu'héritière de la fusion de la famille Isshiki et Kinokuni.

Quant à Mary, elle ne ce fit presque pas entendre de la soirée alors que tout se passait dans sa chambre.

Vers 23h00, petit à petit les fêtard rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectifs jusqu'à ce que Gabriel et Mary se retrouves seul à seul dans un silence de mort.

''Dis-moi Mary-san, on ne t'a pas entendu de la soirée, ça va ?

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas une vie si importante qu'eux. Moi, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, ils ont dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour m'envoyer ici. Expliqua Mary.

-Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai vécu quelque année dans un orphelinat, alors je sais ce que sait. Pour moi, l'endroit d'où on vient n'est pas important, le plus important est de savoir où on va ! philosophât le jeune orphelin

-Tu as raison Gabriel-san, à partir de maintenant je ferais une croix sur mon passé pour me diriger vers l'avenir.

-C'est ça, t'a tout compris.''

C'est sur cette déclaration de choc de Mary que Gabriel lui aussi quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne et il s'endormit rapidement en attendant le début des cours demain.


	4. Premier jour, premier SHOKUGEKI!

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew de recorriger les chapitres**

Le jour se lever sur l'académie Tootsuki et sur l'étoile polaire.

Gabriel s'était levé à l'aurore pour apprécier le lever de soleil depuis le balcon du dortoir.

Il laissa ces yeux errer sur se qui l'entourait, quand Mary le ramena sur Terre.

''Tout va bien Gabriel ?

-Oui-oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'ai hâte de débuter les cours .

-Tu es vraiment déterminé !

-J'ai dit que je prendrais le premier siège, alors il faut que je sois le meilleur !''

Quand ils descendirent dans la salle à manger, ils furent accueillis par tout le reste du dortoir.

''Gabriel-Kun, Marry-San, content que vous soyez là, installez-vous c'est bientôt prêt'' déclara Basara le sourire aux lèvres.

''C'est toi qui prépares le petit-déjeuner ? Interrogeât le jeune homme

-Oui, aujourd'hui c'est moi mais on change tout les jours, il me semble que tu n'as pas encore eu l'emploi du temps pour tes jours de cuisine ? poursuivit le cuisinier italien

-Non, en effet je n'ai eu que mes clefs quand je suis arrivé ici.

-Tiens mange, je vais t'en chercher un.

-Merci Aldini-San

-De rien…aussi tu peux m'appeler Basara-Kun, comme on va rester ensemble un bon bout de temps, tu n'as pas besoin d'être formel.''

C'est sûr cette mise en confiance de Basara, qu'il prit ses baguette pour goûter le petit-déjeuner italien fait par son ami.

Gabriel en prit une bouchée et découvrit ce que Basara était capable de cuisiner, un raz de marée d'huile d'olive embrumé ses sens, le blé et la farine utilisaient pour faire la pâte était-elle aussi tout bonnement exquis, ce plat était comparable à un colisée, puissant mais d'une finesse incroyable, puis Gabriel revint à lui-même.

Le plat du jeune cuisinier était délicieux mais y avait-il un message à transmettre à travers ce plat, voulait-il lui montrer son niveau pour le ramener à la réalité, celle de l'excellence de Tootsuki.

Une fois le repas avalé et l'assiette mise dans l'évier, Gabriel pris ses affaires mais Basara l'intercepta avant qu'il ne parte.

''Gabriel-Kun, je l'ai trouvé, c'est l'emploi du temps du travail à l'étoile polaire.

-Merci…alors je vais cuisiner le mardi matin, le jeudi et samedi soir ?

-Exactement, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non, pas du tout. Poursuivit Gabriel

-Alors c'est parfait. Répondit son collègue.

-J'aimerais te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute

-Quelle place tu vise au conseil des dix ? Tu me la prouver ce matin tu as un très bon niveau.

-Je ne sais pas qu'elle place je peux atteindre, mais comme mon père à fini 5ème siège et ma mère 6ème , j'aimerais réussir à les dépasser donc entre le 1er siège et le 4ème lui répondit Basara.

-Je vois…alors je te souhaite bon courage pour les dépasser, on verra qui de nous deux siégera sur le trône de Tootsuki.''

Au même moment Mary arriva et les deux étant dans la même classe aujourd'hui décidèrent d'y aller ensemble.

Après près d'une heure de marche Gabriel et Mary arrivèrent dans le cours de cuisine française.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde dévisageait Gabriel pour sa provocation lors de la cérémonie d'entrée mais pas seulement , Ils dévisagèrent aussi Mary que tout le monde connaissait sous le surnom ''La plus nul'', en effet l'année dernière Mary fut la dernière admise dans la section lycée de Tootsuki.

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans la pièce jusqu'à l'arrivé du professeur de cuisine française.

''Bonjour à tous, je me présente, je m'appelle Roland Chapelle, je suis le professeur de cuisine française de l'académie Tootsuki''

Tout le monde connaissait le nom de ce professeur mais surtout son surnom de ''Chef qui ne souriait pas'', seulement une fois dans sa vie il avait arboré un sourire , tout le monde connaissait le responsable de cette exploit .

''Avant que l'on débute l'année j'aimerais éclaircir deux chose, la première c'est que durant mes années d'enseignement , j'ai eu dans ma classe de nombreux cuisiners de talent, pour n'en citer que quelques-uns Kojiro Shinomiya, Eishi Tsukasa ou encore Soma Yukihira donc si vous voulez les égalé ou même les dépassez , je vous conseille de bien travailler, de mettre vos tripes et votre âme dans ce que vous cuisinez, la deuxième chose que j'aimerais vous communiquer c'est qu'il s'agit de ma dernière année d'enseignement avant ma retraite donc je compte sur vous pour être exemplaire. Sur ce, nous pouvons commencer le cours avec un test pour évaluer votre niveaux en cuisine française, avec ma méthode habituel, à savoir que vous allez préparés un coq au vin*, vous aurez trois heures , deux dernières choses, vous allez travaillés par deux et tous ce qui ne mérite pas un A auront un E, sur ce je vous laisse commencer.''

***Note de l'auteur : Je compte faire aussi des cours de cuisine italienne, donc j'aimerais demander au Italien qui me lises de me donnez des recettes de cuisine italienne autre que la pizza et les pâtes, merci =) !**

Mary se mis instinctivement avec Gabriel car il serait sûrement le seul à accepté de se mettre avec elle, il accepta avec gentillesse sa proposition et mis son bandeau sur son front, une geste qui interpella Chapelle qui se rappelait d'un garçon effronté qui lui aussi mettait son bandeau de la même manière. Il commença à cuisiner avec l'aide de Mary à qui il demandait de s'occuper de la préparation des légumes qui était son domaine d'expertise. Ensemble, ils travaillèrent main dans la main à la confection de la recette , ce qui attira l'attention des autres étudiants dans la salle .

Au terme de plusieurs heures de cuisine acharnée , Gabriel et Mary purent servir leur assiette sans encombre.

''Tenez Chapelle-Sensei''

Il en prit une bouché et tout à coup, une gigantesque vague de vin s'abattit sur lui suivi d'une armée de poulet qui le chatouillé avec leurs plumes.*

**Note de l'auteur : décrire un foodgasm sans image c'est très compliqué**

''Délicieux'' dit-il en souriant choquant tout les élèves dans la salle.

''Votre, plat correspond parfaitement à ma définition des classiques de la cuisine française, je vous mets un A'' poursuivit l'enseignant

Les mots accompagnent la parole, il écrivit la lettre A à côté des noms de Gabriel et Mary.

''Je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à redire, c'est que je suis triste d'avoir seulement un an pour goûter ses plats d'exception.''

C'est sur ses dernières louanges que Gabriel et Mary quittèrent la salle sous les yeux ébahit des autres étudiants.

Après que tous le monde eu fourni un plat à Chapelle-Sensei, seulement deux groupes eurent un A le reste dut se contenter d'un E .

Le groupe qui lui aussi avait eu un A se dirigèrent alors vers Gabriel et Mary qui discutaient tranquillement.

''Vous êtes là c'est bien commenta en membre le duo

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Gabriel avec assurance

-Je me nomme Edouard Lefèvre et voici mon frère Jean.

-Cool, je peux t'aider ?

-Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?'' cria Jean

''Je m'adresse à un gars qui s'appelle Edouard et qui a eu un A dans le cours de Chapelle-Sensei . Énuméra le jeune cuisinier.

-Mais pas seulement'' répondit hargneusement Edouard

''Je suis aussi celui qui à terminer troisième de la section collège de Tootsuki derrière deux des fils des enfants des prodiges et mon frère à terminer septième au classement générale au collège. Se vanta Edouard

-Ouais, c'est censé m'impressionné ?'' déclara Gabriel partant pour le prochain cours mais il s'arrêta.

''Moi, je vise le 1er siège de l'académie, toi tu vises la troisième place et c'est pour ça que tu resteras inférieur à moi !

-Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte à mon frère ? s'énerva Jean

-Toi tu vises la septième place et par conséquent tu restes aussi inférieur à moi et à Mary lui expliqua calmement le jeune Ascalon

-A cette cruche ? laisse-moi rire, , tout le monde la connait sous le nom ''La plus nul'', et tu crois que je peux perdre face à elle ? l'interrogeât Jean

-Absolument, je suis sûr, toi aussi Edouard tu es moins fort qu'elle mais je dirais que tu à 10% de chance de gagner.

-Pour qui tu te prend ?'' s'emportât Edouard attrapant Gabriel par le col.

''Pour quelqu'un de meilleur que toi. affirma Gabriel.

-Enfoiré

-Tu veux régler ça dans un SHOKUGEKI, toi contre moi et Mary contre ton frère ? ''

A la déclaration d'un SHOKUGEKI, tout les étudiants s'était retourné pour voir de plus près l'altercation et surtout ce qu' Edouard et Jean allaient répondre.

''C'est d'accord.

-Pour moi aussi.

-Si on gagne, alors vous serez tous les deux expulser de Tootsuki.

-Moi, ça me va par contre si on gagne c'est vous qui partirez.

-Perdre n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire.

-Et pour les thèmes des duels'' dit timidement Mary

-Pour ma part, je propose les légumes'' proposa fièrement Jean sûr de son talent.

''Et moi je te laisse choisir'''' répondit Gabriel désintéresser

''Quel thème veux-tu Ascalon-San ?

-Je m'en fiche, de toute façon peut importe ce que tu choisiras, je gagnerais.''

Edouard étant furieux d'être traité comme un moins que rien répondit par sa spécialité.

''Très bien, dans ce cas, notre thème sera le lièvre.

-Hein, mais Edouard est un spécialiste du lièvre'' répondit un élève dans l'assemblés

''Il veut vraiment gagner avec une t-elle faciliter ?'' rajoutât un autre élève.

''Je fais la demande de duel, toi aussi fait le Jean.''

Les deux sortirent leurs terminaux d'étudiants et se rendirent dans la section.

SHOKUGEKI Demande de duelElèves de la 112ème promotionGabriel AscalonEnvoyer demande

''Tiens, tu devrais recevoir la demande dans quelques secondes !''

Edouard Lefèvre vous à défier en SHOKUGEKI

OUI/NON

''Bien évidemment que oui ! Se réjouit Gabriel

-C'est fait je te conseille de préparer tes affaires car après notre duel, tu vas quitter cette académie !

-Je te retourne ton conseil''.

Alors que l'échange verbal entre Gabriel et Edouard continuaient, Mary , hésita à accepter la demande de duel, sa place ici allait être mis en jeu face à un des meilleurs étudiants de la promotion, la pensée de perdre lui faisait perdre ces moyens, la voyant hésité, Gabriel appuya sur le bouton [OUI] pour elle.

C'était fait les duel Jean Lefèvre/Mary Soukini et Edouard Lefèvre/Gabriel Ascalon était tous le deux actés.

Qui en sortira vainqueurs et brisera les rêves des deux autres ?

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà c'est fini, désolé de m'être absenter pendant quelques jours, j'avais un devoir à rendre donc je n'ai pas pu publier.**

**Enfin, la prochaine fois le scan 310 de Shokugeki no Soma devrait être sorti donc je ferais peut-être un review sur mes impressions et ce que j'en ai pensé.**


	5. Petit détour

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew d'avoir recorriger ce chapitre**

_Tootsuki Tv _8h00

''Chers téléspectateurs, on y est, c'est aujourd'hui que va avoir lieu le duel opposant le duo Soukini-Ascalon aux frères Lefèvre , avec pour enjeu, leurs places respectives à l'académie.

-En effet, les deux duos ont eu une dispute qui à mené à ce résultat.

-Le premier duel sera Mary Soukini qui affrontera Jean Lefèvre à 11h00 tandis que le duel Gabriel Ascalon – Edouard Lefèvre aura lieu juste après à 13h30 !

-Mais ce ne sont pas les seules duels importants de la journée, car élève de 1ère… défiera le #5 siège, le terminale…''*

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne vais pas tout de suite vous donnez les noms des membres du conseil**

Alors qu'on présenter les matchs, Gabriel et Mary se baladaient tranquillement dans l'établissement.

Enfin, l'un était plus serein que l'autre.

Mary, que tout le monde connaissait comme ''la plus nul'' était, tellement stresser qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mary-San ?

-Je vais partir, après tout mes efforts pour en arriver là !''

Gabriel chercha un moyen de la calmer, il lui demanda de joindre ses mains puis avec les siennes claqua très fort sur celle de Mary et comme par magie ses mains se sont arrêtés de trembler.

''Comment ta fait ça ?

-J'ai vu un jour quelqu'un faire ça pour en calmer une autre donc j'en ai conclu que sa marchait, mais cette technique ne marche que quand on est deux.

-Merci .''

Ils reprirent leurs chemins quand Gabriel vit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est Mary-San ?

-C'est la zone des paris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on y paris ?

-Les résultats des Shokugekis, elle est gérée par les responsables du bureau des Shokugekis lui répondit sa collègue.

-Donc, on peut aussi parier sur mon match ?

-Oui.

-Je vais parier sur moi alors.

-Désolé Gabriel-Kun mais les duellistes on interdiction de miser sur leur match respectif pour éviter toutes corruption ou matchs arrangés, tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de parier à ta place aussi précisa Marie.

-C'est logique en même temps.

**-**Mais si tu veux, tu peux voir ta côte.

-Ouais, allons-y !''

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, tout le monde les dévisageaient mais Gabriel n'y accordât pas la moindre importance, il se dirigea vers les côtes des Shokugekis, surtout pour voir la sienne.

''On m'a côté à 34 et mon adversaire à 1,33.

-On dirait que tu ne pars pas favori.

-Et Mary, tu es côté à 58 et ton adversaire à 1,09.

-Et moi, on me voit déjà perdante !

-T'inquiète pas Mary, moi je crois en toi. D'ailleurs, je vais même parier sur toi !

-Hein !

-Bonjour, je voudrais parier sur le Shokugeki entre Mary Soukini et Jean Lefèvre.

-Le montant, s'il vous plait ?

-Dix mille yens sur Mary.''

Tout le monde se retourna a l'annonce du montant que Gabriel misait sur elle, il s'en suivi des explosions de rire .

''Gabriel-Kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je parie sur toi, c'est évident !

-Mais tu mises dix mille yens sur moi , alors que tu vois bien que pour tout le monde, j'ai déjà perdu !

-Je te fait confiance, je sais que mon argent sera rentabilisé, tu devrais faire de même pour moi.

-Mais, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour faire un paris, mon orphelinat me donne assez d'argent pour que je vive convenablement donc je ne peux pas dépenser mon argent dans ça.

-Tiens, voilà mille yens, parie sur moi !

-Je ne peux pas accepter un-t-elle cadeau. Lui expliqua la jeune cuisinière

-J'insiste, de toute façon, cette argent appartient à celui qui m'a forcé à venir à Tootsuki donc je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra si je dépense son argent pour la vie étudiante.

-M-merci.

Bonjour, je-je voudrais parier, s'il vous plait.

-Quel match et quel montant veux-tu ma petite ?

-Le duel Gabriel Ascalon - Jean Lefèvre, je mise mille yens sur Gabriel.

-Voilà, ma petite, ton ticket, ne le perd pas sinon on ne pourra pas te donner l'argent en cas de victoire du paris.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup.''

Une fois fini, Mary regarda l'horloge qui indiquer 10h30 et son Shokugeki commencer à 11h00.

Elle tira Gabriel et parti en direction de la Shokugeki Arena en courant à toute vitesse.

''10h55, il faut se dépêcher de rentrer à l'intérieur.''

Ils passèrent les contrôles de sécurités à toute vitesse puis Mary parti de son côté en direction de l'arène en elle-même tandis que Gabriel rejoignit sa loge en attendant d'être appelé .


	6. SHOKUGEKI

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour la correction **

_Dans la Shokugeki Arena_

Une jeune fille entra sur la scène pour faire la présentation des concurrents.

''Mesdames et messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à là Shokugeki Arena''

Tout les étudiants se levèrent crièrent de joie à l'annonce de la présentatrice.

''Je vois que vous êtes en forme, nous allons maintenant faire les présentations, le premier concurent nous viens de France, lors des examens de fin de collège, il a terminé 7ème de la promotion, veuillez accueillir Jean Lefèvre''

Toute la salle se levèrent à l'entrée du favori

''Maintenant veuillez accueillir l'outsider de ce match, elle a terminé dernière admis aux examens du collège, son surnom ''La plus nul'' parle pour elle, veuillez accueillir Mary Soukini''

Un grand silence accueilli son entrée, personne ne croyait en ses chances de victoire.

La peur commença à envahir Mary à l'idée de perdre et de devoir partir de Tootsuki, mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder son calme.

''Je vais vous annoncer les thermes de ce Shokugeki, le duel durera deux heures pendant lesquelles vous cuisinerez un plat avec pour thème les légumes''

La foule se demandaient pourquoi le thème était la spécialité de Mary mais un idiot dans la salle déclara que même avec sa propre spécialité, elle ne pourrait jamais gagner contre le talent de Jean.

''Le perdant de ce duel devra quitter l'académie Tootsuki à jamais.

-J'espère que ces trois années au collèges et cette semaine aux lycées Tootsuki t'auront bien plus, parce qu'après notre duel tu ne pourras plus rester ici'' déclara fiérement Jean

Mary ne répondit pas à la provocation.

''Je te souhaite un bon match Lefèvre-San

-Je te souhaites bien du courage, Soukini-San

-Que le duel commence''

Début du duel : Jean Lefèvre – Mary Soukini

Les deux concurrents commencèrent par la découpe des légumes qu'ils allaient utilisés, Jean opta pour des légumes de son pays tandis que Mary fit le choix de sélectionner des légumes de l'étoile polaire.

Jean commença la préparation d'un bouillon de légumes, il y mettait tout les légumes qu'il avait découpés, laissa les légumes imprégner l'eau chaude de la marmite et se dirigea vers le plan de travail de Mary.

''Alors, tu avances ?

-J'avance, tranquillement mais sûrement

-Tu crois toujours que t'a une chance contre moi, je ne sais pas si c'est de la témérité ou de la bêtise mais tu es plus courageuse qu'au collège où tu te plantais sans cesse''

Ces mots rappelèrent de mauvais souvenir à Mary

_Un jour dans la section collège de Tootsuki_

''Mary, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait bon sang, tu as un artichaut à la place du cerveau où quoi ?

-Désolé , je vais m'appliquer

-Tu as plutôt intérêt sinon au lycée, tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine avant de te faire renvoyer

-Oui je comprends'' déclara t'elle toute penaude

''C'est mauvais Mary, ça sera un E comme toujours''

_Retour au présent_

« Hors de question que ça recommence, je l'ai promis à Gabriel, il à misé son argent sur moi, il croit en mes capacités »

''Je retourne à la préparation de mon plat, je te laisse'' dit-il tout sourire, confiant de sa supposé supériorité

''C'est prêt'' dit Jean, sortant la marmite de la gazinière.

Il mit son bouillon dans des bol puis partit servir les jurés

''Voici mon bouillon de légumes, bon appétits messieurs ''

Les jurés prirent une cuillère et dégustérent le bouillon.

Le goût tomba au fond de la gorge et les emmena sur un ruisseau de légumes qui continua jusqu'à un océan de légumes.*

**Note de l'auteur : C'est toujours aussi compliqué de décrire un foodgasm sans les images**

Alors que les jurés s'extasiés sur le plat de Jean, Mary quant à elle avança sur la préparation de son plat.

Jean avait choisi de cuisiné les légumes sous une forme liquide, Mary gardait les légumes sous leurs formes solide.

Elle fit le dressage des assiettes et partit servir les jurés qui s'étaient remit du plat de Jean.

''Bon appétits

-La présentation est bonne Mary, je vois que tu as travaillée sur ça

-Comme vous me l'avez conseillée Haguri-Sensei

-Cher confère jurés, je vous souhaite bon appétit''

Ils en prient une bouchée et tout d'un coup une impératrice est apparue devant eux, elle était sur son trône de légume, une longue robe de salade.

''C'est…

-Oui, le voilà, le super pouvoir de Mary Soukini, ''Amplification des légumes'', qui lui permet de donner plus de saveur aux goûts des légumes''

Mary n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait même pas connaissance de son super pouvoir et pourtant les professeurs eux le savait.

''Nous avons en face de nous la nouvelle impératrice des légumes succédant à la grande Megumi Tadokoro''

Mary fut à nouveau choqué, elle était comparée à son idole, son exemple.

Plus les compliment s'alignaient, plus elle croyait en ses chances de victoires

''Bien il est temps de passer au vote''

Résultat du duel : Jean Lefèvre 1 – 2 Mary Soukini

Personne n'en revenait dans la salle.

A commencer par Jean, il venait de perdre face à celle qu'on considérée comme la plus nul de toute l'académie, la déception et l'humiliation se voyait sur son visage.

''Comment peux-tu avoir gagnée contre moi l'un des meilleurs du collège Tootsuki ?

-Quelqu'un croit en moi, je ne peux pas le décevoir et nous ne sommes plus au collège, nous avons tous évolués y compris moi''

Il ne voulait toujours pas y croire, son cœur refuser de l'admettre, jamais dans les futures alternatifs il aurait dû perdre.

Mary quitta la salle pour rejoindre la loge où se trouver Gabriel qui regardait le match depuis la télé à l'intérieur.

''Félicitations, Mary-San, tu as assurée

-Merci, c'est grâce à tes encouragements que j'ai réussit

-Non, c'est grâce à ton talent que tu as réussie affirma le jeune cuisinier

''Je vais bientôt y aller

-Bonne chance Gabriel''

Il fit un geste de la main en la remercient de ces encouragements.

_Dans la loge VIP_

''Suna-chan, pourquoi tiens-tu à voir ceci ?

-Je veux le voir se faire exclure

-Tu pense vraiment que Edouard-San va y arriver ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-chan, même s'il est moins bon que nous, il reste celui qui a finit troisième meilleur cuisinier de la section collège de Tootsuki

-Mais, Soukini-San a bien gagné alors qu'elle était considérée comme la moins bonne de l'académie

-Sauf qu'elle a eu son ingrédient fort, alors que là, c'est Edouard-San qui à l'avantage du théme ''

_Au centre de la Shokugeki Arena_

''Nous allons maintenant passer aux deuxièmes Shokugeki de la journée qui opposera Edouard Lefèvre à Gabriel Ascalon, qui des deux rejoindra Jean Lefèvre aux oubliettes de Tootsuki ?''

''Nous accueillons le premier concurrent, il vient de France, il a terminé troisième meilleur de la section collège de Tootsuki, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, Edouard Lefèvre''

Le public cria à son entrée et les groupies dévoilaient leurs atouts pour qu'il les remarque.

''Lefèvre-Sama, bonne chance

''Et maintenant, accueillez celui qui pense pouvoir prendre le 1er siège du conseil des dix, Gabriel Ascalon''

Une hué retentie dans la salle à son entrée en scène, seuls ses amis de l'étoile polaire l'encourager

''J'espère que tu as préparé tes affaires car après ce Shokugeki, tu pourras dire adieu à cette académie

-Je te rassure tu vas plutôt rejoindre ton frère aux oubliettes''

Edouard serra les dents

''Je vous rappelle les termes de ce Shokugeki, vous aurez deux heures pour préparer un plat avec comme ingrédient principal le lièvre, le perdant de ce duel sera expulsé de Tootsuki''

Les deux concurrents se dirigèrent vers leurs plans de travail respectifs, Edouard avait récupéré le couteau de son frère pour qu'il lui donne de la force tandis que Gabriel enleva son manteau et accrocha son bandeau aux front.

''Qu'elle tristesse qu'il soit si arrogant parce qu'il est mignon je trouve'' remarqua l'une des spectatrices

''Tu as raison, il est très mignon et cette cicatrice lui donne un côté mauvais garçon. Peut-être qu'il est bon mais jamais il sera au niveau de Edouard-Sama'' continua la voisine de la spectatrice

''commencez'' cria la présentatrice

Début du duel : Edouard Lefèvre – Gabriel Ascalon

Edouard attaqua avec la découpe du lièvre, il prit un lièvre entier, qu'il découpa et vida de ces boyaux.

Il s'en suivit de la découpe minutieuse de la viande.

« Pour toi frérot, je te vengerais, je vais gagner et ensuite je ferais virer Soukini dans un autre duel de chef »

''Dis-moi, ça te fait quoi de savoir que tu vas perdre dans ta stupide tentative de vengeance ?

-Comment tu sais que je veux me venger ?

-J'ai la même tête que toi quand je veux me venger

-Retourne à ta cuisine

-Tu perds tes moyens car tu n'es plus concentrer sur ta cuisine mais sur ton idée de vengence

-Tais-toi, tu ne connais rien de mon frère'' cria-t-il

''On rêvait d'être les meilleurs chefs du monde, avoir notre nom gravé dans le marbre de la gastronomie, on voulait être comme Yukihira-San ou les frères Aldinis'' se confessa Edouard commençant à pleurer

''Tu veux que je te fasse une révélation, leurs enfants sont dans le public, mais tu n'atteindras jamais leurs grandeurs. Même moi, je respecte le grand chef qu'est Yukihira Soma, mais jamais j'en n'aurais pour des personnes comme toi.

-Silence'' hurla-t-il

Edouard prépara ses assiettes et partit en direction des juges, les larmes aux yeux

''Bonne appétit, messieurs les jurés''

Le juré découpa une portion avant de la mettre en bouche.

La mélancolie

C'était la sensation que les jurés avaient en goûtant le plat, celui de perdre un être cher, les pleurs de la famille du défunt, celui des enfants ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passe autour d'eux, enfin de la veuve ayant perdu l'être aimé.

Les larmes commencèrent à perler sur les joues des jurés émotifs des sensations de tristesse que ce plat faisait ressentir à leur cœur.

Dans son coin, Gabriel continuait sa préparation .

Il dressa son assiette, mis la cloche dessus et partis à son tour servir son plat aux jurés.

''Bonne appétit''

En soulevant la cloche, le son de l'église on retentit, personne ne savait d'où provenez se son mais ce que tout le monde savait, c'est que ce plat serait probablement différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu dans leurs vies.

Une bouchée leurs suffit pour atteindre l'objectif de ce plat.

Ils étaient dans leur tenues d'Adam à marchées sur les sentiers fleuris

''Ce plat est un véritable jardin d'Eden ''

Cette déclaration choqua l'assemblé, jamais dans l'histoire un étudiant aussi jeune avait un plat qualifié de ''Jardin d'Eden de la gastronomie''.

Même la 92ème promotion ont attendus la terminale avant d'avoir leurs plats qualifiés ainsi et Gabriel avait déjà reçu cet honneur dès la 2nde.*

**Note de l'auteur : petit rappel, en France, au lycée on démarrer de la 2****nde**** puis la 1****ère**** et enfin la terminale, je fais cet aparté car je sais que dans les autres pays ce n'est pas comme ça.**

''Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à la délibération'' déclara le jurés centrale

''Je pense aussi'' lui répondit celui à sa gauche

Résultat du duel : Edouard Lefèvre 0 – 3 Gabriel Ascalon

Tout le monde dans la salle fut choqué du résultat.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le troisième meilleur élève des 2nde perdrait à plat de couture face à un inconnu.

_Dans la loge VIP_

''Impossible'' cria Suna

''Moi aussi, je n'aurai jamais pensé que Edouard perdrait '' poursuivit Sakura faussement calme

_Dans la loge de Mary_

« Alors il était sérieux quand il disait vouloir prendre le 1er siège du conseil, c'est presque terrifiant » pensa Mary décontenancer

_Le groupe de l'étoile polaire_

''On dirait qu'il ne mentait pas quant à son ambition de prendre le 1er siège'' dit Basara impressionner du talent de Gabriel

''Tu as raison et dire qu'on a rigoler quand il a dit ça'' dit Noaki en admiration devant le talent qu'il avait

''Vous devez prendre exemple sur lui, en tout cas si vous voulez atteindre le conseil de dix'' leur conseilla Rika

_Au centre de l'arène_

''Heureux de servir'' leur répondit Gabriel avec son éternel sourire tirant sur son bandeau pour le retirer

Cet phrase était passé inaperçue parmi les spectateurs sauf une.

Suna Nakiri

Elle se rappela, c'était la phrase que disait tout le temps son père après un Shokugeki entre lui et sa mère qu'il gagnait ou perdais.

Pourquoi tout ce qu' il faisait lui rappeler son père ?

Elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire.

''Il est temps de passer à la mise en place des enjeux conforme au duel, Edouard Lefèvre. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes expulsé de l'académie Tootsuki, votre terminal d'étudiant, s'il vous plaît

-Je te l'avais dit que peut importe le thème du duel, je gagnerais''

Il ne répondit pas.

Il redonna son terminal au bureau d'administration des Shokugekis et partit la tête basse.

''Un commentaire sur votre victoire éclatante, Ascalon-San'' demanda l'une des membres du club de journalisme de Tootsuki

''Comme j'ai gagné face aux troisième meilleur, ça veut dire que c'est moi qui est ce titre à présent, je n'aurais que deux chose à dire ? J'accepterais n'importe qu'elle demande de Shokugeki, alors vener me défier, Nakiri-San et Hayama-San c'est aussi valable pour vous deux.

_Dans la loge_

''S'il te plat Sakura, n'accepte aucune demande de Shokugeki contre lui jusqu'à ce que j'aie une conversation avec mon père

-D'accord Suna-chan, je le ferais''


	7. Rencontre fortuite

Depuis le Shokugeki de Gabriel et sa victoire.

La plupart des gens ont changés d'opinion sur lui, le discours qu'il tenait au début de l'année n'était pas si faux.

Il avait un bon niveau, même un très bon niveau.

Il avait même eu un fan club, les groupies de Edouard ont retournés leurs vestes telles des politiciens et l'ont soutenu comme s'ils avaient fait ça toutes leurs vies, surtout après qu'il est récupéré l'argent de son paris lors du Shokugeki de Mary.

Gabriel avait aujourd'hui cours de cuisine italienne avec Basara Aldini, Mary et Florentino n'étant pas présent à cause d'une fièvre.

''On y va Basara-Kun

-Quand tu veux Gabriel-Kun''

Ils se mirent aux travails, Gabriel attachant ses cheveux avec son bandeau tandis que Basara mis une mèche qui le gênait derrière son oreille avant de vraiment commencer à travailler.

Basara demanda à Gabriel pour qu'il soit le chef et lui son commis, ce qu'il accepta étant donné qu'il était le spécialiste entre les deux.

Gabriel commença par couper les légumes et écraser les tomates pour en faire un jus.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à la préparation de la garniture, Basara prépara la pâte pour la pizza.

Les deux terminèrent au même moment sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves impressionner par le coordination alors qu'il ne travaille pas ensemble d'habitude.

Basara eu l'idée de rajouter un dernier détail pour parfaire la recette.

Il commença par sortir une mallette en inox qui probablement contenaient des couteaux.

Une fois ouverte, il sortit une lame brillante qui aveuglaient toute la salle.

La mezzaluna

''La fameuse mezzaluna qu'utilisaient ton père et ton oncle

-Je l'ai reçu de mon père et Florentino a reçu l'autre moitié de notre lune

-Alors montre moi ce qu'elle a dans le ventre'' dit Gabriel avec défi

''Observe et admire'' répondit Basara au défi de Gabriel

Basara commença la découpe à une vitesse incroyable, les élèves essayant de suivre sa vitesse commencèrent à avoir la tête qui chauffe tellement c'était rapide.

''Je peux essayer ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à la maitriser'' répondit Basara

''J'ai déjà eu des couteaux spéciaux entre les mains, une mezzaluna ne sera pas un problème

-Alors tiens, là voilà, fait très attention''

Gabriel pris une profonde inspiration et commença la découpe de la viande.

Ces gestes était d'une précision chirurgicale, il avait le même niveau que Basara ou Florentino Aldini.

''Tu l'as déjà utilisé ou quoi ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde, c'est ma première fois''

Basara était impressionner par son maniement de la mezzaluna, jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou son cousin pourrai utiliser ce couteau.

Quand il eu terminer la découpe, Basara regarda pour voir si un léger défaut de coupe était à signaler mais rien à déclarer de ce côté-là.

''Il est temps de passer à la préparation puis à la cuisson et on pourra servir, c'est parti'' ordonna Basara

_Une heure plus tard_

''Mais quelle plat magnifique, qu'elle est son nom ?'' demanda le professeur de cuisine italienne

''C'est une pizza en due parti, je vous conseille de commencer par la partie végétarien de plat, Mucconi-Sensei'' dit Basara

Mucconi-Sensei s'exécuta et mangea en premier la partie végétarienne du plat.

Il se réveilla dans la forêt d'Umbra.*

***Note de l'auteur : Ce lieu existe en vrai en Italie**

Il traversa les hectares de forêt accompagné d'une nymphe de la forêt, le sourire, le rire et la joie sur le visage de cette créature mistique l'emmena loin dans le cœur de forêt et au moment de l'arrivé dans ce cœur, le foodgasm se termina et il prit l'autre parti de la pizza qui cette fois ci était purement composé de viande.

Le plat l'emmena à nouveau dans la forêt avec la nymphe vers un grand colisée et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était dans ce colissé.

''Chers être de la forêt, veuillez accueillir notre combattant, Mucconi-Sensei''

Vêtue d'une peau de bête et d'une épée, il se préparait pour le duel à venir contre l'ours à l'autre bout de l'arène.

Armé de son courage, Mucconi-Sensei se lança dans le combat dont il ressortit vainqueur.

Puis il se réveilla devant Gabriel Ascalon et Basara Aldini, le visage de ses élèves cherchant à savoir quelle note il allait leurs atribuaient.*

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai mangé une pizza pendant que j'ai écrit ces lignes.**

''Il n'y a qu'une seule note à attribuer pour ce plat. C'est un A, félicitations Basara Aldini et Gabriel Ascalon''

Ils se claquèrent les mains en signe de victoire avant que Basara déboutonne un bouton de sa tenue de cuisinier et que Gabriel enleva son bandeau pour le remettre autour du poignet puis ils sortirent de la salle en héros.

Lors de la pause du midi, Gabriel et Basara discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne pose une question personnelle à Gabriel.

''Gabriel-Kun, d'où viens-tu ?

-Comment ça ?

-Excuse mon impolitesse mais ton prénom ne fait pas très japonais donc si tu n'es pas Japonais d'où viens-tu ?

-C'est vrai, je suis seulement japonais naturalisé. En vrai, je suis né à Détroit au Etats-Unis, j'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes 10 ans avant de rejoindre le Japon, et j'ai reçu la nationalité japonaise l'année dernière.

-Tu es donc Américain

-Oui et toi, si je ne me trompe pas, tu es mi-italien, mi-japonais

-C'est exact''

Pendant qu'ils discutaient de leurs nationalités respectives, Suna et Sakura passèrent devant et s'arrêta pour discuter

''Bonjour Basara-Kun'' dit Suna suivi de Sakura

''Bonjour Suna-San, bonjour Sakura-San'' répondit Basara

''Bonjour vous deux'' dit Gabriel d'un geste de la main

''Basara-Kun, pourquoi tu traines avec lui ?'' demanda Suna dégoutée

''Nous habitons dans le même dortoir et nous sommes de bons amis

-Ami, avec lui ?

-Tu les connais Basara-Kun ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Oui, comme nos parents sont amis, je connais donc Suna-San et Sakura-San depuis l'enfance

-Oh-oh, dis-moi, comment était Nakiri-San pendant l'enfance ?

-Basara-Kun, je t'interdis de répondre à cette question'' dit Suna énervée

''Désolé, Gabriel-Kun, je ne peux pas''

''Pas grave, je trouverais bien un moyen de le savoir

-Il faudrait déjà que tu restes avec nous jusqu'au prochain examen

-Comment ça jusqu'au prochain examen'' demanda Gabriel

''Le premier examen va bientôt commencer'' répondit Basara

''Et qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

-On l'appelle ''le camp d'entrainement de l'amitié et du rapport Tootsuki'', nous allons devoir cuisiner pour Tootsuki Resort sous le commandement d'anciens élèves de l'académie

-Je vois, comme Takumi Aldini ou Megumi Tadokoro

-C'est vrai que mes parents seront peut-être là

-Et toi Nakiri-San, tes parents y seront ?

-Ma mère est la directrice de l'académie alors elle a autre chose à faire et mon père est quasi impossible à avoir pour les évènements officiels, et pourquoi je me confis à toi déjà'' répondit Suna en criant sur la fin de sa phrase

''En tout cas, tu seras expulsé pendant ces examens et je n'aurais plus à te voir''

''Si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire, alors vas-y''

Gabriel et ses amis se rendront bientôt au camp.

Quel sera leurs destins ?

**Note de l'auteur : désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour sortir ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail pour les cours entre les examens et aussi que je n'ai pas vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre mais j'en avais besoin pour faire la transition sur la suite des évènements**


	8. Le camp du rapport Tootsuki jour 1

Gabriel et ses amis était devant la porte de l'étoile polaire à attendre les derniers.

''Les amis, vous êtes prêts ?'' cria enjouer Gabriel

''Ouais'' répondirent les autres sauf Mary trop paniqué pour réfléchir

Ses amis essayaient de la déstresser mais en vain.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt à partir, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

C'était un arrêt de car, tous ce qu'il y a de plus basique.

Les 800 étudiants de 2nde attendaient l'arrivé de Chapelle-Sensei, celui en charge de l'examen.

Quand il arriva, il ordonna aux élèves de monter dans les cars pour partir à Tootsuki Resort.

Une fois arrivé, Chapelle-Sensei dit aux élèves de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

A l'intérieur de l'hôtel, du sol au plafond, tout était fait pour que les riches puissent y séjourner.

''Veuillez entrer dans la pièce sur votre droite'' dit Chapelle-Sensei

Tous les étudiants suivirent les instructions et entrèrent dans la pièce.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient les prochaines directives, le groupe de Gabriel et ses amis discutèrent tranquillement.

''Mary, ça va ?'' demandèrent les autres

''Non, tout ça, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place'' répondit-elle toute penaude

''T'inquiète pas Mary-San, on sera tous là pour les autres

''Silence, je vous prie'' cria Chapelle-Sensei

''je vous souhaite la bienvenue au camp d'entrainement et du rapport Tootsuki, il s'agit là de votre premier examen de l'année. Le déroulement sera celui-ci. Sous la tutelle des anciens de l'académie, vous devrez réussir les épreuves de trois sur cinq des anciens. Je vais vous les présenter''

Les anciens entrèrent sur l'estrade sous le choc des élèves apprenant que des diplômés, les 10% ayant obtenue leurs diplômes de fin d'étude serai là pour les juger.

''Tout d'abord voici l'ancien 5ème siège du conseil des dix de la 92ème promotion, Takumi Aldini*, ensuite voici l'ancienne 6ème siège du conseil de la 92ème promotion, Megumi Aldini* (anciennement Tadokoro)

-Maman et papa'' dit Basara choqué

''Tu vas t'en remettre Basara-Kun'' dit Gabriel sur un ton moqueur

''L'ancien 2ème siège de la 92ème promotion, Akira Hayama*, l'ancien 3ème siège de la 91ème promotion, Terunori Kuga et enfin l'ancien 1er siège de la 90ème promotion, Eishi Tsukasa**

***Note de l'auteur : voilà comment je vois le conseil de dix après le départ de la 91****ème**** promotion**

**1-Soma Yukihira**

**2-Akira Hayama**

**3-Ryo Kurokiba**

**4-Alice Nakiri**

**5-Takumi Aldini**

**6-Megumi Tadokoro**

**7-Hisako Arato**

**8-Isami Aldini**

**9-Subaru Mimasaka**

**10-Ikumi Mito**

****Note de l'auteur : Vous y avez cru, que j'aillais dire Soma, mais non, hihihihihi**

''Salut les jeunes, ça fait spécial d'être là quand on n'a été en contre-bas'' cria Kuga

''Voici les groupes dans lesquels vous allez être asigné avec votre tuteur''

Tout le monde regarda le tableau et se mis en rang devant l'ancien élève qui leur a été attribué

''T'es dans quel groupe ? Basara-Kun'' demanda Gabriel

''Dans celui de mon père et toi ?

-Dans celui de Megumi-San

-Je suppose qu'on ne se verra pas avant au moins la deuxième épreuve

-Essaye de ne pas rater'' dit Gabriel en rigolant

''Tu devrais écouter tes propres conseils'' rétorqua Basara

''Suivez-moi les enfants'' cria Megumi essayant de garder son calme

Une fois entrée dans la salle et à un plan de travail, Megumi donna les instructions de l'épreuve.

''Bien, alors mettez-vous par deux et ensuite cuisiner avec ses ingrédients

-Mais, Aldini-Sensei, il n'y a rien sur la table'' dit un des élèves

Mais avant même que Megumi ne réponde à la question, quelqu'un c'était chargé d'y réponde

''Elle n'indique pas la table mais la forêt derrière, nous allons devoir trouver nos ingrédients nous-même

-C'est exact, ton nom s'il te plait ?

-Gabriel Ascalon

-Ascalon-Kun a raison vous aller devoir trouver vous-même vos ingrédients dans la forêt jusqu'au limite à l'autre bout, vous avez trois heures''

« Hinako-Senpai, dire que j'étais effrayer le jour de cette épreuve et aujourd'hui je la donne aux élèves de cette promotion'' pensa Megumi culpabilisant un peu

Tous les étudiants se mirent à courir dans la forêt sauf Gabriel qui prient le temps de choisir une arme pour chasser.

Ses yeux se porta sur un arc avec un carquois et des flèches.

Il donna une liste à Mary de légumes et condiments à prendre et lui parti en chasse du gibier.

Ils partirent donc l'une pour la cueillette et l'autre pour la chasse.

Gabriel était un habitué, il avait appris à chasser à l'âge de 6 ans et à dépecer à 8, il ne prenait jamais longtemps avant de trouver sa proie.

Il la trouva, c'était un cerf, il buvait tranquillement dans la rivière.

Gabriel sortit un flèche de son carquois et le banda à l'arc.

Dans le mille, en plein dans la gorge.

Il n'avait rien perdu de ses talents de chasseur.

Il revint, le gibier sur les épaules sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades qui n'avaient trouvés que du poisson alors que lui avait eu l'idée de trouver du gibier.

Mais Gabriel était généreux à ce moment là et proposa quelque chose.

''Puisque je ne vais pas utiliser tous les morceaux de cette bête, vous pouvez vous servir''

Après que Gabriel eu pris ce dont il avait besoin pour sa recette.

Il laissa les autres étudiants se battre pour obtenir une pièce de viande tel des rapaces.

''Mary, on y va ?'' demanda Gabriel à sa camarade stressée

''Oui'' répondit-elle en panique

''Je m'occupe de la viande et toi des légumes et la sauce, ok ?''

Mary répondit par un hochement de tête puis se mis en selle par la découpe des légumes tandis que Gabriel après avoir attaché son habituel bandeau pris un couteau et commença la découpe de la pièce de venaison.

Comme d'habitude, Gabriel réussis à la perfection sa découpe puis la mis dans un plat, le laissant reposer à l'air libre.

Puisqu'il avait terminé plus vite qu'il avait prévu, il se mis à aider Mary pour la sauce qu'il lui avait demandé.

''C'est bon Gabriel-Kun, je peux le faire toute seule, pas besoin de m'aider'' dit-elle timidement

''Mais ,c'est mieux de cuisiner à deux, non ?

-Tu as raison, surtout que quand tu m'as expliqué ce que tu visais dans la sauce, je n'ai pas très bien compris''

Gabriel aida Mary à la sauce en préparant et en donnant les directives puis quand cela fut réaliser.

Ils mirent la viande et les légumes à la cuisson dans un four.

Quand la cuisson fut finie, ils sortirent la viande et dressa l'assiette puis se dirigèrent vers Megumi qui attendait le plat qui serai capable de la satisfaire.

''Tenez, bon appétit, nous l'avons appelé 'La venaison du printemps' '' dit Gabriel tendant le plat vers Megumi

Elle pria devant le plat puis découpa la viande avant de prendre une bouchée.

La saveur explosa dans sa bouche, elle l'emmena dans la forêt au côté des animaux, un lac où l'eau est calme, sans vague empêchant de voir le reflet du ciel dedans, cette douce brise passant entre ses jambes, caressant son cou.

De retour dans la réalité, Megumi se racla la gorge avant de prendre sa décision.

''Félicitations, vous avez réussi''

Gabriel et Mary se tapèrent dans les mains puis Gabriel retira son bandeau et le remis à son poignet, ce détail n'échappa pas à Megumi qui lui rappela une certaine tête rousse.

''Ce garçon, il ne peut pas être le disciple de Soma-Kun…Non Soma-Kun ne peut pas avoir de disciple…Il est trop…Soma-Kun'' pensa Megumi

Quand l'épreuve fut finie, Megumi appela Erina pour avoir des informations sur Gabriel

''Megumi-San, comment tu vas ?

-Bien, Erina-San et toi ?

-Je suis épuisé par mon travail mais sinon tout va bien, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

-J'aimerais avoir des informations sur un certain Gabriel Ascalon en 2nde

-Oui, c'est un étudiant transféré, Suna l'avait refusé mais en gouttant son plat je l'ai accepté ici, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu, tu vas l'avoir lors du camp ?

-En fait, je viens de l'avoir et comment dire… Sa cuisine et… même dans son comportement son très proche de ceux de Soma-Kun. Est-ce que tu saurais si Soma-Kun a eu un disciple ?''

Erina explosa de rire.

''Soma, un disciple, tu rigoles j'espère, il a même refusé de prendre Suna comme disciple en pensant que, en tant que palais divin j'étais plus à même de lui enseigner la cuisine. Même si c'est vrai que ça me rassure de savoir que ma fille ne fait pas des plats étranges'' Megumi se rappela les plats de Soma qu'elle avait goutée durant ses années lycées

''Mais tu as raison Megumi, les plats de cet élève me sont familier, je demanderai à Soma quand il aura fini de faire le tour du monde

-C'est vrai que depuis qu'il à quitter l'académie, après la naissance de Suna-Chan, il est parti à la découverte du monde

-Je suis désolé de devoir te raccrocher mais j'ai du travail, je dois te laisser et encore merci d'avoir acceptée de participer au camp

-Merci à toi de m'avoir invitée, je vais te laisser aurevoir Erina-San

-Aurevoir Megumi-San''

« N'empêche, ce garçon est vraiment étrange, il cuisine comme Soma, même Megumi-San, Suna, Chapelle-San l'ont remarquée… Je vais directement lui demander des explications » pensa Erina

Chéri

xxx-xxx-xxx

Erina attendit que Soma réponde mais comme à son habitude la messagerie du téléphone fut la seule chose qu'elle entendit, il est encore parti en voyage, au Mexique cet fois ci.

Quel lien uni Gabriel Ascalon à Soma Yukihira à la fin ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira ?*

***Note de l'auteur : moi je sais, hihihihihi**


	9. Le camp du rapport Tootsuki jour 2

La première nuit dans le complexe luxueux de Tootsuki Resort se passa à merveille, tout les étudiants où presque dormaient à point fermer sauf Gabriel qui était rester éveiller à regarder la lune depuis son balcon à parler tout seul.

''Je vous rattraperai et je vous battrai un jour'' dit-il à personne.

Le lendemain, les étudiants se dirigèrent vers la deuxième épreuve.

Gabriel Ascalon se retrouva dans le groupe de Akira Hayama avec comme seule tête connue, Sakura Hayama.

Cette organisation énerva les autres élèves dans la salle qui pensaient que Akira avantagera sa fille mais personne n'osait faire la remarque par peur des représailles sauf Gabriel.

''Hayama-Sensei, vous êtes sûr que vous avez le droit de juger votre fille, car vous pourrez l'avantager

-Tu penses que j'ai besoin de tricher pour rester à Tootsuki'' cria Sakura

Akira ria à la remarque téméraire de Gabriel et la réponse de sa fille.

''Je comprends, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avantagerai pas ma fille si tu veux savoir''

Après cette déclaration Akira se leva de son siège et se racla la gorge pour annoncer le dérouler de l'épreuve.

''Voici ce que vous allez devoir faire. Vous allez cuisiner un plat que mon odorat ne puisse ressentir''

Les étudiants furent choqués d'apprendre le thème de l'épreuve mais ce n'était pas tout puisque Akira dit une phrase qui a glacé le sang de tout les élèves dans la salle

''Aucune personne du groupe d'hier n'a réussi l'épreuve, vous aurez trois heures, seul''

Alors que tous les étudiants commencer à paniquer à l'idée de devoir trouver un plat qui puisse engourdir ses sens olfactif accru sauf Sakura et Gabriel qui ont démarrés leurs travailles chacun de leur côté.

Sakura partit avec un avantage puisqu'elle avait aussi un sens de l'odorat ultra développé mais Gabriel n'était pas en reste.

Son talent avait déjà été montrer en cuisine.

Les autres élèves se mirent aux travailles voyant les deux travaillés comme des forcenés.

Le choix de Gabriel fut audacieux puisqu'il tenta un plat au piment connu pour ses arômes très puissant.

Il commença par les écraser pour s'en servir de base pour son plat puis il commença à découper de la viande et prépara des nouilles.

Le plat qu'il allait servir était presque déjà connu, des ramens africains connu pour sa composition de piment rouge.

Alors qu'il faisait cuire ses nouilles, les concurrents d'à côté s'en sortait plutôt mal avec leur plat car en essayant de donner un gout qui puisse engourdir Akira, il détruisait l'équilibre, le gout ou encore même l'harmonie du plat qui devenait sans saveur.

Mais dans ses incompétents, une personne réussissait à produire quelque chose qu'on puisse appeler un plat produit par un élève de Tootsuki, Sakura Hayama.

Elle avait opté pour un plat faible en aromes pour éviter que l'équilibre et l'harmonie soit détruit par une puissante odeur olfactive.

''Tu crois vraiment cacher l'odeur de ton plat avec des piments rouges ?'' dit Sakura méprisante

''Parce que tu sens quelque chose ?'' répondit Gabriel

« C'est vrai que son plat ne dégage aucune saveur, ni aromes qui détruise l'harmonie et l'équilibre dans ce ramen, mais s'il croit que c'est juste faire un plat sans odeur qu'il va réussir cette épreuve, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil c'est avant tout un examen de cuisine donc il doit servir un bon plat » pensa Sakura sur le ramen de Gabriel

''Bon appétit, Hayama-Sensei'' dit Gabriel en tendant le bol de ramen vers lui

''Déjà, tu as réussi à engourdir mon sens de l'odorat, reste à savoir quel gout il a ?''

Il prit des baguettes puis en pris une bouchée.

Une fois les nouilles en bouche, la puissance des piments rouges dans le plat se révéla, une puissance comparable à se faire marcher dessus par un éléphant d'Afrique et la viande de bison se marrie parfaitement bien avec le piment et les nouilles, elle donnait l'impression d'être un chasseur armé de sa lance à la chasse aux bêtes pour en ramener la viande à la tribu.

''Tu as réussi l'épreuve… Gabriel Ascalon, c'est ça ?

-Ravi de servir'' dit-il en retirant son bandeau frontal pour le ranger

Ce détail n'échappa pas à Akira qui avait l'impression de revoir son ancien camarade de promotion, Soma Yukihira, même son plat avait un gout de nostalgie.

Gabriel sorti de la salle la tête haute d'être le premier à réussir cette épreuve alors que Sakura possédant le même sens de l'odorat que son père.

Finalement, seules deux personnes réussirent l'épreuve sur les 40 élèves présents dans la salle, Gabriel Ascalon et Sakura Hayama.

Lors de la soirée entre les anciens étudiants sur la suite des programmes et l'organisation, Akira demanda à Chapelle des infos sur Gabriel Ascalon

''Puis-je vous demander quelque chose Chapelle-Sensei ?

-Tu es un adulte Akira-Kun, appelle moi Roland et vas-y demande moi

-Qui est cet élève, Gabriel Ascalon ?

-Il s'agit d'un étudiant transféré en début d'année et le moins qu'on puisse dire est que son entrée était remarquée

-Comment ça remarquée ?

-Il a dit qu'il allait prendre le 1er siège du conseil comme notre ancien chef aux cheveux roux, tu as remarqué j'imagine ?

-Sa cuisine est similaire à celle de Yukihira, c'est ça

-Exactement, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel depuis Soma''

Megumi et les autres anciens étudiants entendirent la conversation et s'immiscèrent

''Moi aussi, je l'ai remarquée, que sa cuisine est similaire à celle de Soma-Kun'' dit Megumi

''Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est le disciple de Soma ?'' dit Takumi

''J'ai demandé à Erina-San mais elle n'en sait pas plus à ce propos'' répondit Megumi

''C'est étrange, ce n'est pas le style de Soma de cacher quelque chose'' répondit Takumi sur la remarque de sa femme

''Vous voyez Soma avoir un disciple, pour moi c'est juste un coïncidence s'ils ont les mêmes gestes et idée dans leurs cuisines respectifs'' dit Kuga

''Si, tu avais gouté son plat, tu saurrais que ce n'est pas qu'une coïncidence'' dit Akira

Alors que leur conversation battait son plein, le seul rester en dehors se prononça

''Il m'intéresse, puis-je l'avoir pour le prochain examen'' demanda Eishi Tsukasa

''Tu es sur Eishi-Senpai ?'' demanda Megumi

''Oui, je suis sûr de moi, je veux voir ce qu'il a montré

-Bien, dans ce cas Eishi-Kun, tu auras l'élève Gabriel Ascalon dans ton groupe demain'' prononça Roland Chapelle

''Merci, Roland-San'' « Je vérifiais moi-même si ce garçon est comme Soma » pensa Eishi

**Note de l'auteur : Bon j'ai plusieurs chose à dire**

**-Pendant les vacances comme j'aurais plus de temps pour moi, je pourrais poster plus de chapitre**

**-En septembre, il y en aura moins comme je vais en 1****er**** (j'ai 16 ans)**

**-J'aimerais savoir vos théories sur la relation en Soma et Gabriel, proposez dans les commentaires**


	10. Le camp du rapport Tootsuki jour 3

**Note de l'auteur : Aujourd'hui c'est le 10ème chapitre de ma fanfiction de Shokugeki no soma, je suis très content d'avoir commencé, car depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic, tout le déroulement de l'histoire était dans ma tête et ne demandait juste qu'à être exploiter donc je suis heureux d'avoir un public qui sera là pour lire ce que j'ai produit, bon maintenant que le moment émouvant est passé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

''Bien le bonjour à tous'' dit Eishi en bégayant

La peur chronique que Tsukasa face à la foule était toujours présent, même face à des enfants.

Heureusement que sa femme, Rindo était là pour le soutenir lors de c'est conférence de presse et réunion pour les actionnaires de son restaurent.

''Aujourd'hui, votre épreuve sera de concocté un plat qui puisse figurer dans mon restaurent''

Tous les étudiants furent choqués d'entendre une-t-elle condition de réussite.

Faire un plat du niveau d'un restaurent trois étoiles, comment étaient-ils supposés réussir cette épreuve ?

Dans la salle, seul un homme resta calme, Gabriel Ascalon, peu importe le défi, il répondait toujours présent.

''Combien de temps avons-nous, Tsukasa-Sensei'' demanda Gabriel avec un air de défi

''Vous aurez trois heures pour cette épreuve à partir de maintenant'' répondit Eishi

A ces mots, Gabriel enfila son bandeau puis commença l'épreuve.

« On dirait qu'il avait raison pour cette étrange similitude avec Soma-Kun, mais qu'en est-il de sa cuisine » pensa-t-il

Gabriel commença par choisir ses ingrédients et à choisir la recette qu'il allait produire à partir de ça.

Son choix se porta sur un plat à base de canard, il appuyait son choix sur le fait que le canard est une viande très utilisée dans la cuisine française mais ce n'est pas tout, car quand un canard est vide, on peut y mettre tous les accompagnements pour qui soit imprégniez par la graisse du canard.

Il commença par la première étape de tout cuisinier, c'est-à-dire, la découpe des ingrédients.

Il commença par vidé le canard de ses boyaux puis par découper les légumes qui allait servir d'accompagnement au canard.

Quand cela fut fini, il commença la deuxième étape d'une préparation, la sauce.

Il opta pour une sauce chaude fait à partir du foie du canard.

Pendant qu'il préparée sa sauce, il mit à cuire le canard avec dedans l'accompagnement pour que tous soient prêts pour servir quand il aura fini la sauce.

Il continua la préparation de sa sauce jusqu'à la sortie du canard du four.

Et quand il découpât le canard, toute les saveurs et les aromes à l'intérieur s'échappa faisant se retourner toute la salle vers lui.

**Note de l'auteur : truc qui n'a rien avoir avec ce que vous lisez mais en faisant des recherches, j'ai appris que le prénom Suna correspondait parfaitement au caractères de Suna Nakiri, je n'avais pas choisi ce prénom en fonction de ça, c'est du pur hasard, la vie est quand même sacrément drôle.**

Il dressa son assiette puis se dirigea vers Eishi qui attendait avec impatience le plat de l'élève dont tout le monde compare à Soma.

''Bon appétit'' dit-il le bras tendu laissant l'odeur du plat caresser le nez de Eishi.

Il en découpa un bout puis le mis en bouche.

Une explosion de saveur déferla en bouche, la texture était onctueuse, plus les bouchées s'accumulaient, plus Eishi se rendait compte de ce que Megumi et Akira voulaient dire par ''une cuisine proche de celle de Soma''.

''Tu as réussi l'épreuve, c'est un plat digne de mon restaurent'' dit Eishi reprenant sa respiration après l'expérience culinaire qui venait de vivre.

''A votre service'' dit Gabriel en tirant sur son bandeau pour le retirer de sa tête

Alors qu'il commençait à repartir vers le hall pour attendre le reste des élèves qui passait les examens, Eishi l'arrêta en tirant sur sa manche.

''Attend, ton talent est très précieux. Voudrais-tu venir travailler pour moi et mon restaurent ?''

Tous les étudiants furent choqués de sa déclaration, un chef d'un restaurent trois étoiles demandant à un élève de 2nde de travailler pour lui, il y avait de quoi être surpris.

''Bien sûr, tu pourras finir tes études à Tootsuki avant de venir travailler pour moi, alors tu es d'accord ?''

La demande de Eishi fit sourire Gabriel, il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

''Je travaille pour ceux qui arrive à me battre en duel donc si vous me battez, je veux bien travaillez pour vous, par contre si je vous bats, j'aimerais que vous m'enseigner tous ce que vous savez sur la cuisine française

-Vendu j'accepte la proposition, alors attend la fin de l'examen et on va régler ça''

Après que tout le monde soit passé et que ceux qui ont échoués soit remercier puis expulser de l'académie, ceux qui avaient réussis été rester dans la salle pour assister au duel entre Eishi Tsukasa et Gabriel Ascalon.

''Le thème du duel sera ce qui a dans le garde-manger, ça te va ?

-Aucun problème, bon, on y va ?''

Une élève se désigna pour commenter le duel et pour servir de témoin au vainqueur

''Vous êtes prêt ? cuisiner'' cria-t-elle

Début du duel : Eishi Tsukasa – Gabriel Ascalon

Gabriel renfila son bandeau puis sorti ses couteaux et reparti à la découpe de la viande de bœuf tandis que Eishi pris une viande canard.

Il recommença à faire ce qui la propulsée parmi les grands de la gastronomie officiel, son talent pour communiquer avec les aliments.

''Venez ici, je ne vous ferai pas de mal'' dit-il aux ingrédients

''Alors c'est ça le super pouvoir de ''communication'' de Tsukasa-Sensei'' dit un des élèves

Gabriel de son côté entamer la préparation de la sauce.

''Comment peut-il rester aussi calme en affrontant un ancien élèves de Tootsuki ? Qui plus est le premier

-Ascalon-San est comme ça, il n'a peur de rien'' répondit Basara Aldini

''Aldini-San, que faites-vous ici ?'' dit l'élève cherchant à attirer l'attention d'un des fils des prodiges

''On nous a dit que l'un des élèves avait défié un anciens de l'académie, alors je suis venue voir ce duel de mes propres yeux''

Alors que tous les élèves commençaient à discuter sur le duel, seul deux filles était resté en arrière de l'attroupement, Suna Nakiri et Sakura Hayama.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Suna

''Apparemment, Eishi-Senpai et Ascalon-San sont en plein duel'' répondit Sakura

''Pardon'' cria-t-elle

''Suna-Chan, tu veux qu'on aille regarder le duel ?

-Pourquoi, on irait voir un duel dont-on connait déjà le vainqueur ?

-On n'a rien d'autre à faire alors pourquoi n'irait-on pas ?''

Sakura tira Suna en direction de la cuisine.

Leurs arrivés ce fit remarquer par les autres élèves présent dans la salle.

''Nakiri-Sama, que faut l'honneur de votre présence ici'' Dit un lèche bottes*

***Note de l'auteur : Je voulais dire autre chose mais je dois rester poli donc je vous laisse l'appelez comme vous voulez**

Suna lança un regard froid sur élève qui laissa sa place pour que Suna puisse mieux voir.

Elle s'approcha du devant de la scène pour voir le duel et ce fit remarquer par l'un des participants.

''Nakiri-San, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'ai aucune obligation de te répondre, alors remets toi au travail

-Oh, bonjour Suna-Chan et Sakura-Chan, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien le bonjour Eishi-Senpai, je vais très bien, merci de vous en soucier'' répondirent-elles à l'unisson

Les deux concurrents se reconcentrèrent sur leurs fourneaux respectifs.

''Sakura-Chan, qu'est-ce qui est mis en jeu ?'' susurra-t-elle

''Apparemment, Eishi-Senpai a proposé à Ascalon-San de travailler pour son restaurent s'il gagne

-Quoi ?!'' cria-t-elle

Tous les étudiants se retournèrent vers Suna et la regarda et la dévisagea.

Au moment où tout le monde regardait en direction de Suna, les deux concurrents terminèrent leurs plats respectifs.

''Maintenant que j'y pense, on n'a pas de juges pour nos plats, on fait comment ?'' dit Eishi

Tous les étudiants se bousculèrent pour être les juges.

''On n'a qu'à gouter le plat de l'autre et on s'accorde pour dire qui à gagner'' proposa Gabriel

''Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient'' répondit Eishi

Il prit donc une bouchée du bœuf que Gabriel avait préparé.

Eishi fut emmener dans une arène de corrida, le bœuf chargea sur lui et l'encorna par sa puissance gustatif, l'arôme semblait être aussi puissant que de se faire marcher dessus par un Taureau sous Red Bull.

Quand il revint à la raison, Eishi était entouré de beaucoup d'élèves qui attendait son jugement pour le plat de Ascalon.

''Finalement, non'' prononça Eishi

''Comment ça, non ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Je me rends compte que nos cuisines respectifs sont incompatibles donc ça ne servira à rien que je te prenne pour mon restaurent''

Résultat du duel : pas de vainqueur

''Alors qui à gagner ?'' demanda-t-il

''Disons que c'est un match nul'' répondit Eishi

''Non, un duel doit avoir un vainqueur et un vaincu, je ne l'accepte pas

-Si tu veux faire un jugement, alors goute mon plat

-Très bien, je vais gouter puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de rendre un jugement''

Gabriel avala une bouchée du plat préparé par Eishi et fut transporté dans le jardin d'Éden de la gastronomie.

Une musique religieuse commença à résonner dans la cuisine, les plumes qui tombaient des oiseaux s'envolant vers des horizons inexplorés puis soudain un ange se dressa devant Gabriel, ses plumes dorés reflétant la lumière du soleil l'aveuglait.

''Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, tu dois devenir un grand chef avant de mourir''

Puis il se réveilla, sonné par la puissance que Eishi mettait dans son plat.

Mais, peut de personne était choqué quand on connait le besoin ultra-perfectionniste de Eishi pour ses plats.

C'est aussi pour ça que Eishi n'a que quelques tables dans son restaurent, c'est parce qu'il est tout seul pour gérer et cuisiner son restaurent sans compter les serveurs, c'est aussi pour ça que beaucoup fut surpris quand il a demandé à Gabriel de venir travailler pour lui.

''On se dépêche les enfants « sinon, je fais me faire gronder par les autres »''

''Je n'y crois pas, ta fait match nul face à un ancien premier siège'' dit Basara à son ami

''Non, j'ai perdu'' répondit Gabriel

''Comment ça ?

-Goute son plat et le mien et tu comprendras

-Je pense avoir compris pourquoi tu dis ça, pas besoin de gouter son plat pour le comprendre''

Tout les étudiants commencèrent à rejoindre le hall où il devait s'y retrouver après les épreuves.

''Demain aura lieu le dernier examen du camp, il faudra cuisiner le petit déjeuner pour tout les résidants de l'hôtel, l'épreuve aura lieu demain à 6 heures du matin''

Dès que Chapelle-Sensei leur annonça les quartiers libres, tout le monde se mirent à courir pour aller préparer leurs petits déjeuners pour demain

Alors que les étudiants s'entrainaient, les anciens élèves se mirent à discuter des derniers évènements d'aujourd'hui et surtout de duel entre Eishi et Gabriel

''Quand même, Eishi-Kun, tu ne pourrais pas faire ça un autre jour que pendant le camp ?'' demanda Chapelle

''Au départ je voulais vraiment qu'il vienne travailler pour moi, mais il est un peu trop turbulant pour moi'' répondit Eishi

''C'est égoïste de ta part Eishi-Senpai, tout le monde le veux pour son restaurent mais on s'est abstenue de le faire, tu aurais dû faire de même'' dit Megumi en prenant ses airs de ''maman grondant son fils''

''Désolé''

''Alors, tu as pu te faire un avis sur la questions ?'' demanda Kuga

''Oui, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, ce garçon à un style proche de celui de Soma-Kun

-J'aurais aimé voir ça

-Ce garçon est peut-être vraiment le disciple de Soma-Kun

-Ou plutôt, imagine ce n'est pas son disciple mais son fils caché'' dit Kuga en rigolant ce à quoi Megumi répondit

''Arrête de dire des bêtise Terunori-Senpai, Soma-Kun ne ferrait jamais ça, il a épousé une magnifique femme et a eu une magnifique fille, pourquoi gâcherait-il tout ça ?'' cria Megumi en cherchant à rallier des voies à sa cause

''C'est un blague Megumi-Chan'' répondit Kuga en s'excusant pour ces propos

''Et puis, je ne pense pas que Soma-Kun risquerait de gâcher son mariage avec Erina-San quand on connait son caractère, s'il le fait, c'est plus que la prison à vie qu'il l'attend'' s'exclama Takumi

Alors que la tension commençait à descendre, Chapelle demanda l'attention de tout le monde

''Excusez moi tout le monde, mais on doit organiser les groupes pour le derniers examens du camp

-L'épreuve des 300 assiettes ?'' demanda Megumi

''C'est exact, il faut organiser les groupes et leurs attribution dans les halls''

''Alors allons-y'' dit Akira


	11. Le camp du rapport Tootsuki jour 4

C'était aujourd'hui la dernière épreuve de camp.

Gabriel et ses amis allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Mais, il restait une épreuve, et pas des moindre.

C'était l'épreuve des 300 assiettes.

Le nom de cette épreuve correspondait exactement à l'objectif de cet examen, servir 300 assiettes dans le temps imparti.

Hier, beaucoup d'élèves ne s'étaient pas reposés afin de trouver une idée, ce qui faisait que beaucoup avaient des cernes de fatigues visibles dans le creux des yeux.

Enfin, pas pour tout le monde.

En effet, certaines personnes avaient trouvé une idée de quoi servir demain matin comme Gabriel, Suna ou Sakura, eux avaient trouver une idée sur quoi préparer aux clients de Tootsuki Resort.

En attendant, les professeurs venaient d'afficher la liste des participants à chaque hall.

''Le hall F'' dit Gabriel

''Est-ce qu'on est dans le même hall ?'' répondit Mary

''Je ne crois pas, tu es dans quel hall ?

-Je suis dans le hall B et toi ?

-Dans le F

-Donc, on n'est effectivement pas dans le même hall, dans ce cas, bonne chance, Gabriel-Kun

-Alors dans quels halls aves-vous étés assignés ?'' demanda Basara

''Moi, dans le hall F et Mary dans le B et toi ?

-J'ai été assigné au hall C avec Florentino

-Moi, je suis dans le hall E'' dit Noaki Kinoshiki

''Moi dans le A'' prononca Mira Tsukami

Pendant ce temps d'autres groupes se demandaient dans quels halls étaient l'autre

''Alors Suna-Chan, dans quel hall as-tu été assigné ?'' demanda Sakura

''Dans le hall A, et toi Sakura-Chan ?'' répondit Suna

''Dans le hall B''

C'est à ce moment que deux personnes apparurent derrière Suna

''Alors, dans quel groupe es-tu Suna ?'' demanda une fille

''Pourquoi te répondrais-je ? Misa''

La fille à laquelle Suna venait de répondre était Misa Nakiri, la fille de Alice Nakiri et de Ryo Nakiri (anciennement Kurokiba), étant la disciple de sa mère, elle avait appris la cuisine moléculaire, elle avait aussi obtenu la belle chevelures blanche de sa mère et de sa grand-mère (ainsi que ses courbes voluptueuse) et à coté de lui son petit frère jumeau même si s'était difficile d'imaginé que s'était son petit frère comme il faisait une tête de plus que sa sœur , Fubuki* Nakiri, le fils de Alice Nakiri et de Ryo Nakiri (anciennement Kurokiba), lui avait appris la cuisine occidentale et il a reçu le bandeau du Bershker de son père.

***Note de l'auteur : signifie : Tempête de neige**

''Ce que tu peux être froide Suna, tu étais beaucoup plus joviale quand on jouait ensemble dans le manoir, pas vrai Ron

-Je te rappelle qu'on n'a plus cinq ans'' cria Suna

''Je sais, je sais, mais je voulais juste savoir dans quel hall tu étais ? Je peux quand même te le demander ?

''Tu me ficheras la paix si je te réponds

-Peux être

-Je suis dans le hall A et Sakura-Chan dans le B, et toi ?

-Oh, tu me demandes dans quel hall je suis ?

-Je dit ça par courtoisie, je m'en fiche totalement de savoir où tu es, tant que c'est loin de moi

-Méchante Suna

-Tu as quel âge pour dire ce genre de chose ? Non, enfaite je m'en fiche, aurevoir Misa

-Attends, je ne t'ai pas dit où j'étais

-Alors accouche sinon je vais être en retard

-Je suis dans le hall D avec Fubuki

-Bon très bien, moi j'y vais aurevoir Misa'' dit Suna avant de partir en direction son hall

Tout le monde attendait, le signal de départ des examinateurs.

Avant d'ouvrir les portes des différents halls, tout le monde commençait le début de leurs préparations.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel regardait son bandeau, pris une profonde inspiration puis mis son bandeau autour de son front et commença à cuisiner les petits déjeuner qui était inspirée de sa terre natale, les USA.

A savoir, un petit déjeuner assez lourd avec du bacon, des œufs, des pancakes et encore d'autres choses.*

**Note de l'auteur : En faisant mes recherches, j'ai remarqué que vous les Américains, vos petits déjeuners ce n'est pas de la rigolade**

Gabriel sortit plusieurs poêles pour cuire les différents ingrédients.

Pendant ce temps, ses amis eux s'affairaient à leurs préparations de leurs petits déjeuners respectifs.

Chacun rester dans leurs styles de cuisine respectifs pour pouvoir proposer le meilleur de leur cuisine.

Quand les portes des halls s'ouvrirent, des centaines, voir des milliers de clients de l'hôtel affluèrent en direction des stands des élèves.

Et tout de suite, la différence s'installa entre les élèves entre ceux qui arrivaient à attirer les clients et ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas.

Dans le hall A, celles faisant la course en tête fut Suna Nakiri dont le visage et surtout le pedigree attira la clientèles vers son stands, seul Mia sauvait les meubles pour le moment.

Dans le hall B, la tête de courses fut Sakura Hayama tandis Mary Soukini avait de mal à démarrer.

Dans le hall C, Basara était en tête mais il était au coude à coude avec son cousin Florentino.

Dans le hall D, Misa était devant de très peu, elle était suivie de près par son petit frère jumeau Fubuki

Dans le hall E, il y avait très peu de concurrence, ce qui faisait que Noaki se retrouva en tête sans grande difficulté.

Dans le hall F, tout le monde fut impressionné par Gabriel qui monopolisait toute la clientèle présente dans le hall, il arrivait à gérer affluence de client au désespoirs des autres élèves présents dans la salle, même quand des dizaines et des dizaines de clients arrivaient de toute part, il arrivait à gérer le problème et à servir les clients, plus il servait, plus les clients arrivaient en masses.

Au fur et à mesures que le temps s'écoulait, l'affluence de clients commença à baisser, la plupart des élèves avait déjà réussi leurs épreuves mais voulait continuer pour être dans le haut du classement pour augmenter leurs chances de participation au sélections d'automnes.

Mais pour d'autres, c'était un moyen de faire un petit test pour savoir qui était le meilleur comme Suna et Sakura, Misa et Fubuki, Basara et Florentino et encore d'autres.

Lorsque l'examinateur annonça la fin de l'épreuve, deux réaction se distinguèrent, ceux ayant réussi et célébrant et ceux ayant rater tombant en larmes.

Très vite une rumeur s'installa parmi les élèves.

''Ta entendu la rumeur ?'' demanda un élève

''Non, et toi ?'' répondit l'autre élève

''Apparemment, tous les élèves sauf un du hall F ont été éliminés

-Sérieusement !

-Ouais, je sais ça à l'air improbable

-Et qui est celui qui a réussi ?

-Certain dises que c'est le nouveau

-Gabriel Ascalon, celui qui as dit qui prendrait le 1er siège.

-Si c'est vrai, son discours d'entrée sera peut-être véridique

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, il a quand même osé dire qu'on était des gens sans talents''

Mary entendit la rumeur mais seulement le début, elle se précipita en courant vers le hall F pour aller voir Gabriel.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, une immense vague de fumée blanche obstruée la vision des élèves.

De cette fumée blanche en sortit Gabriel qui retira son bandeau frontal, Mary couru en direction de Gabriel et lui attrapa les mains.

''Gabriel, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi que tu as réussi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, qui ta dis que j'avais raté ?

-La rumeur selon laquelle tout le hall F aurait été recalé, dis-moi que c'est faux s'il te plait ?

-Tu devrais écouter les rumeurs jusqu'au bout

-Comment ça, jusqu'au bout ?

-Quelqu'un d'autre à entendu la rumeur ?

-Moi aussi, je l'ai entendu, jusqu'au bout

-Explique lui S'il te plaît Basara-Kun

-La rumeur dit que tout les élèves sauf un avaient été recalé dans le hall F

-Et…

-Oui, c'est moi ce un''

A ces mots, Mary sauta au cou de Gabriel, elle était vraiment heureuse que Gabriel ait réussi son examen.

''Allons rejoindre les autres'' dit Gabriel, ce à quoi, Mary répondit par un hochement de tête.

Dans la salle tout les étudiants, réagissaient à l'entrée de Gabriel dans le hall principal.

''Alors la rumeur était vraie'' dit un élève

''Je le crois bien'' répondit un autre

''Moi, en tous cas j'ai vu personne qui était dans le hall F, qui sont ici'' exprima le troisième élève

Cette chahut générale attira l'attention de Suna.

''Sakura-Chan, pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de l'autre idiot* ?'' demanda Suna

**Note de l'auteur : j'aurais pu dire en japonais, ça aurait fait ''baka''**

''Apparemment, Gabriel Ascalon-Kun aurait été le seul élève présent dans le hall F à n'avoir pas été recalé'' répondit Sakura

''J'aurais aimée qu'il soit recalé'' Sakura fit un rire forcée pour ne pas énervée son amie

Chapelle-Sensei monta sur l'estrade pour les annonces.

''Silence s'il vous plait'' cria Chapelle-Sensei

''Tout d'abord, félicitations pour votre réussite lors de ce camp d'entrainement''

Tout le monde cria et sauta de joie à l'annonce de Chapelle.

''Vous avez réussis la première des longues épreuves qui vous attende encore pour la suite de votre scolarité à Tootsuki. Il est maintenant tant d'annoncer le top 3 des élèves ayant le mieux réussi le dernier examen''

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

''Tout d'abord, à 2ème place ex-aequo, Suna Nakiri et Sakura Hayama avec 404 assiettes chacune''

Suna et Sakura furent surprise qu'aucune des deux ne finisses à la première place et les étudiants aussi furent choqué.

''Et celui ayant terminer à la 1er place avec 7303 assiettes servies est…''

Tout le monde furent encore plus choqués qu'un élève ait réussi à servir autant d'assiettes.

''Gabriel Ascalon'' annonça Chapelle

Personne n'en revenait, il avait servi plus de 7000 assiettes, comment est-ce possible ?

''Pour ce qui est des places antérieur, elles sont affichées sur les tableaux sur votre droites, maintenant que cela est dit, je vous demande de vous rendre dans le restaurent de l'hôtel'' dit Chapelle

Quand les étudiants entrèrent dans le restaurent, ils furent accueillis par les anciens élèves de l'académie.

''Je n'y crois pas, ce sont les anciens qui vont nous faire à manger'' dit un élève

Les élèves s'installèrent à une place et discuta en attendant que les plats arrivent.

Le groupe du dortoirs de l'étoile polaire s'installa à une table pour six personnes.

L'entrée arriva, tout le monde à la table s'empressa de manger.

Basara reconnu dès la première bouchée que ce plat avait été préparé par sa mère, c'était si chaleureux et si doux, cela lui rappelait quand elle lui préparé de bon plat le soir en rentrant de l'école.

''C'est à votre gout ?'' demanda Megumi

''Aldini-Sensei'' cria toute la table

''Maman'' dit Basara

''Basara, je suis si content que tu es des amis proches'' dit Megumi en pleurant de joie pour son fils

''Dis-moi, tu manges à ta faim ? Et l'école comment ça se passe ? Tu ne fais pas de bêtises avec les filles j'espère ?''

Plus Megumi posait des questions, plus Basara était gêner

''Chérie, laisse notre fils manger, surtout qu'on doit continuer le service'' dit Takumi

''Merci papa''

Takumi fit un simple clin d'œil à son fils avant de retourner en cuisine.

''Le premier qui fait un commentaire, je l'étripe'' s'exclama Basara

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

''Gabriel-Kun, c'est aussi le cas pour les rires

-Désolé, mais c'était trop marrant à voir

-Ce n'est pas drôle d'avoir une mère envahissante''

Gabriel s'arrêta de rire un instant.

''Tu sais, je préfèrerai un mère envahissante que de ne pas avoir pas de mère

-Comment ça pas de mère ?

-Non, ce n'est rien oublie''

En une phrase Gabriel venait de tuer l'ambiance à table mais il la réanima par son humour.

A la fin du repas et après les multiples foodgasm qui s'étaient enchainés dans la salle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les professeurs de Tootsuki avaient organisé une petite fête dans la salle d'à côté.

Gabriel et ses amis y firent la fête, et lors du moment ''slow time'' beaucoup des membres du fan-club de Gabriel demandèrent un slow avec Gabriel que celui-ci refusa poliment. Des couples commençaient à se former, et même le couple mariée, Takumi et Megumi firent un slow à la fois gracieux et pleine d'amour.

Pendant que Gabriel buvait dans son coin, il vit Suna sans son amie de toujours, il se dirigea vers elle.

''Voulez-vous faire un slow avec moi ojou-Sama* ?'' demanda Gabriel

**Note de l'auteur : signifie en japonais : mademoiselle. C'était plus classe de le dire comme ça**

''Que viens-tu faire ici, abruti, tu n'as pas t'es groupies à faire danser'' répondit froidement Suna

''Non, j'ai refusé, mais par contre, toi tu es toute seule sans la fille aux cheveux rose

-Cette fille aux cheveux rose comme tu dis à un nom, c'est Hayama pour toi

-Tu ne réponds toujours pas ma question, pourquoi es-tu sans elle ?

-Elle ne se sentait pas bien, alors elle est partie se coucher plus tôt. Maintenant cette discussion est terminée, alors du vent''

Suna partit au loin, laissant Gabriel tout seul.

Il y avait de la musique et des boissons sans alcools, ce qui fit que certain groupe d'élèves partirent dans les chambres pour boire de saké en cachette.

Dans la chambre de Gabriel, tout le groupe discutaient et rigolaient.

''Bon, il est temps de partir prendre un bain'' dit Noaki

''Ouais, allons-y'' cria Mira

Alors que tout le monde commença à se lever et partir, Gabriel resta allonger sur le lit.

''Tu ne viens pas avec nous Gabriel-Kun'' demanda Florentino

''A cette heure, ça va gronder de monde, j'irais plus tard'' répondit Gabriel

''Très bien, dans ce cas, à toute à l'heure'' dit Basara

Alors que le reste du groupe partit en direction des bains, Noaki demanda à Mary quelque chose.

''Je peux te poser une question Mary-San ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Gabriel-San par hasard ?'' demanda Noaki

Mary devint rouge comme une tomate à la question de son amie

''Non'' répéta Mary en bégayant

''Pourtant, tu lui as pris les mains après l'épreuve des 300 assiettes en pensant qu'il avait échoué et pendant le repas tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder et aussi pendant la soirée, sur ton visage on lisait ''refuse s'il te plait Gabriel-Kun'' ou quelque chose comme ça'' dit Noaki sur un ton moqueur

''Non, ce n'est pas ça''

''Alors c'est quoi ?

''Enfaite, tu te rappelle quand je t'ais dit que j'avais vécu dans un orphelinat, la vérité, c'est que c'était un orphelinat pour fille et au cours du temps, je suis devenue la plus grande parmi tous, donc tous le monde à commencer à m'appeler ''Onee-Chan''. Dans mon cercle priver cela ne fait que depuis le collège qu'il y a des garçons parmi ce cercle et pour Gabriel-Kun, je le vois plus-tôt comme mon ''Onii-San''*, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

***Note de l'auteur : Et non, ce n'est pas Mary qui aura le cœur de Gabriel, comme Megumi n'a pas eu le cœur de Soma, tu me diras Erina aussi, pas vrai Yuto Tsukada.**

''Oui, malheureusement'' répondit Noaki avec nonchalance

Une heure plus tard, Gabriel partit en direction des bains qui devaient être libérer du monde qu'ils y avaient.

Arrivé devant les portes, il se dirigea en direction de l'entrée, sur le chemin il tomba sur Suna qui sortait du bain.

En regardant son yukata, Suna se rendit compte qu'il était un peu trop ouvert et qu'il laissait sa poitrine généreuse à sa vue.

Suna poussa un crie avant d'envoyer un violente claque sur la joue de Gabriel.

Il fit un triple salto dans l'air avant de tomber au sol.

Lorsque Suna partit dans sa chambre en courant, elle marcha involontairement sur les parties qui faisait de Gabriel un homme.

« Désolé les enfants, j'aurais aimé vous voir grandir, vous amusez mais on dirait que ça va être impossible » pensa-t-il

Quand il se releva, il partit en direction des bains pour enfin se détendre après cette terrible douleur.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle privée, les professeurs se détendait en buvant du saké et d'autres alcools.

''Enfin fini, ce n'est pas trop tôt'' dit Kuga

''Oui, tu as raison Terunori-Senpai. J'ai oublié, Erina-San m'a demandé de lui dire les résultats des examens'' répondit Megumi

Elle se mit à l'extérieur pour ne pas déranger les autres pendant son appel

Erina

xxx-xxx-xxx

''Bonsoir Erina-San

-Bonsoir Megumi-San

-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère

-Non, je discutais des enfants avec Hisako, d'ailleurs, comment se sont déroulés les épreuves pour Suna et Sakura

-Et bien…

-Erina-Sama, ça veut dire que c'est ma Sakura qui à gagner

-Enfaite, elles ont terminé ex-aequo''

Hisako et Erina rigolèrent à l'annonce de Megumi, elles savaient toutes les deux que leurs filles étaient à égalité dans les compétences culinaires.

''Mais, ce n'est pas tout

-Comment ça ?

-Le plus improbable, c'est qu'elles ont terminée toutes les deux à la 2ème place

-Il y a quelqu'un qui à terminer devant les filles ? Qui ?'' demanda Hisako

''C'est Gabriel Ascalon

-L'élève qui ressemble à Soma

-Oui

-Combien d'assiettes il a servi ?

-Suna et Sakura ont servies 404 assiettes chacune et Ascalon a servi plus de 7000 assiettes

-Hein'' cria Erina et Hisako

''7303 pour être précis

-Même nous on n'avait pas fait autant à l'époque'' commenta Hisako

''Ce n'est pas seulement notre promotion, c'est même le record absolue

-Sérieusement

-Le record jusqu'alors été détenu par Akanegakubo-Senpai avec 948 assiettes mais lui l'a pulvérisé. Dans tous les cas, merci Megumi-San de me l'avoir informé et merci d'être venue, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai encore une montagne des paperasse a terminé

-Alors aurevoir Erina-San

-Aurevoir Megumi-San''

Erina raccrocha le téléphone et regarda Hisako d'un air dépité.

''Un problème Erina-Sama

-Mon dieu, il est vraiment temps que j'aie une conversation avec Soma

-Tu penses toujours qu'il serait le disciple de Soma-Kun

-Avec lui, tout est possible

-Excuse moi de te dire ça Erina-Sama, mais Soma-Kun a quand même refusé de prendre Suna-Chan comme disciple

-Tu sais, je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, c'est raison été justifié

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, quand on a découvert que Suna avait le palais divin, il m'a dit que ça serait mieux pour elle d'apprendre auprès de moi. Et aussi, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse des expérimentations bizarres comme son père

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui nous reste à effectuer ?

-Tu dois signer des demandes de partenariats avec nos futurs collaborateurs et demain on doit commencer à organiser les prochaines sélections d'automnes

-Dépêchons de finir avant que je prenne racine sur ce fauteuil

**Note de l'auteur : !spoil de Shokugeki no Soma ! review du scan 315**

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à dire que ce que je vais dire n'est que mon avis subjectif sur le chapitre et que vous êtes libre de vous faire votre propre avis dessus et je tiens aussi à dire que je ne vais pas prendre de gants dans cette review.**

**Yuto Tsukada, non, mon cher Yuto Tsuka, il est vrai que l'arc du Blue n'était pas le meilleur de toute la série, je dirais même que c'est le plus merdique, trop de n'importe quoi à tuer cette œuvre magnifique qu'était SnS. De plus les chapitres sur la fin n'avaient aucun lien entre eux (des conversations qui ne se finissait pas d'un chapitre sur l'autre), autre chose le personnage d'Asahi Saiba à été introduits beaucoup trop tôt, j'aurais préféré que Soma gagne d'abord face à Joichiro puis qu'après il gagne face à Asahi, genre au moment où il commence à célébrer sa victoire, Asahi apparait et qu'il bat Soma, en gros mettre Asahi en tant que boss final de SnS. Mais ce chapitre 315 était probablement le pire de tous et sur plusieurs points :**

\- **Le duel Soma – Erina qui finit sur une fin ouverte sans conclusion**

\- **Le fait que le personnage de Tamako Yukihira ne sera jamais exploité**

\- **Que Erina ne veux pas dire à Soma que sa cuisine est délicieuse, alors que c'était le moment parfait pour le faire, le dernier chapitre, du dernier arc, mais non, à la place on à eu un ''dégoutant'' et un sourire de salope**

\- **Je ne le précise pas car ce n'est pas seulement sur ce chapitre mais le fait que Erina a pris la place de Soma en tant que personnage principal**

\- **Et surtout, on n'a pas eu SoRina bordel de merde, juste un ''Je veux pouvoir te proposer toute ma vie ma cuisine, Erina veux-tu sortir avec moi ?'' et là on aurait été content mais non**

**Dans tous les cas, je critique mais ce manga aura été génial. Je me rappelle encore quand j'ai découvert un One-Shot sur internet du nom de ''Shokugeki no Soma'' en 2012, j'avais 9 ans (tu auras compris qu'aujourd'hui j'ai 16 ans), pendant un moment j'ai même voulu devenir cuisinier à cause de ce manga même si au final ça ne se sera pas fait. Ce manga et la série animée (dont la saison 4 arrivera en octobre, j'ai trop hâte) m'auront fait découvrir des plats qui avait l'air tellement bon. Si je devais donner mon moment préféré du manga, j'en aurais deux, la première la finale du BLUE, Sélection d'automnes et le régiment de cuisine entre les rebels et la central (C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai hâte de voir son adaptation en animée), d'ailleurs je vous le dit en avance mais c'est sur que je ferais au moins une fois un régiment de cuisine, obliger.**

**Merci Yuto Tsukada pour cette œuvre.**

**Merci Shun Saeki pour ces magnifique dessin.**

**Et merci Yuki Morisaki pour ces plats qui ont apportés du réalisme à cette œuvre.**

**Merci :)**


	12. Réunion du C10

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui comme vous avez vus dans le titre, ce chapitre va être la réunion du C10 pour les participants aux élections d'automnes mais comme je ne veux pas vous donner les noms des membres pour le moment, quand ils parleront leurs noms sera, ''#1'', ''#2'', ''#3''… voilà pour les explications et maintenant bonne lectures.**

Quand le 1er siège entra dans la salle tout les autres membres du conseil des dix se levèrent en signe de respect pour celui qui se tenait au sommet de l'académie.

''Veuillez-vous asseoir, je vous prie'' proclama le #1

''Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à l'appel pour cet réunion. Comme dit dans le message que je vous aie envoyer, la réunion d'aujourd'hui aura pour but de sélectionner les participants pour les prochaines élections d'automnes'' dit le #1

''Pourquoi doit-on choisir ces gamins ? On ne peut pas juste en prendre au hasard et c'est réglé'' s'exclama le #10

''C'est un des devoirs qui incombe le C10, si tu ne veux pas le faire tu n'as qu'à juste rendre ton siège vacant et quitter cet pièce. A moins que tu ne veuilles finir du le bureau de la directrice pour ton manque de travail au sein du C10'' réprimanda le #1

Le 10ème siège s'imaginer se faire réprimander par Erina et eu un sursaut de peur. Tout le monde savait à quel point Erina pouvait faire peur quand elle était en colère.

''Ok, ont choisi tous ensemble les participants avec réflexion'' dit le #10

''Bien, bon maintenant passons vraiment au sujet principal de la réunion, avez-vous des idées ?'' demanda le #1

''Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour nommer l'élève Gabriel Ascalon'' répondit le #5

''Sa performance au camp n'est pas passé inaperçue et pour son premier Shokugeki, il a battu l'un des favoris à l'accès au conseil, tu as raison, d'autres suggestions ?'' dit le #1

''Les membres de la famille Nakiri ont aussi eu de bon résultats, je pense qu'eux aussi devrais être choisi à participer'' suggéra le #2

''Suna, Misa et Fubuki Nakiri, c'est ça ?

-Oui

-Quels ont été leurs résultats au camps ?

-L'élève Suna Nakiri a terminée 2ème ex-aequo avec l'élève Sakura Hayama tandis que les élèves Fubuki Nakiri et Misa Nakiri ont terminés respectivement 4ème et 6ème lors de la dernière épreuve

-Très bien, ajoutons-les trois, ajouter aussi Sakura Hayama

-Je pense qu'on devrait ajouter les élèves Basara Aldini et Florentino Aldini pour les épreuves'' interrompit le #7

''Pourquoi donc ?'' demanda le #1

''Ces deux élèves ont eux de bonnes performances au camp, je n'ai pas raison ?'' répondit le #7

Le 1er siège se tourna vers le 2ème siège pour qu'il réponde à la question du 7ème siège

''L'élève Basara Aldini a terminé 5ème tandis que Florentino Aldini à terminé 11ème en compagnie de plusieurs personnes'' dit le #2

''Très bien ajoutons les, quelqu'un à d'autres noms à proposer ?

-Je propose Noaki Kinoshiki'' dit le #2

''Tu ne la propose pas pour des raisons personnelles j'espère ?'' demanda le #1

''Pas du tout, je pense qu'elle a le mérite d'y participer, elle a terminé 63ème au camps et à un ratio en Shokugeki (V-D-N) (et pour les étrangers W-L-D) de 9-4-1 soit un ratio de 60% de victoire dont une face à Sakura Hayama'' répondit le #2

''Très bien, on l'ajoute'' déclara le #1

Après plusieurs heures de réunion sur les deux jours, le conseil des dix pu enfin annoncer les 60 participants pour les 63ème élection d'automne.

A midi, sur l'écran électronique sur la place centrale de l'académie, les noms furent affichés ainsi que les deux groupes.

Gabriel et ses amis regardèrent si leurs noms si trouvaient.

Par chance, tout les noms des membres du dortoirs si trouvaient.

**Note de l'auteur : voilà les groupes des personnages principaux où ils ont été attribués**

**Groupe A : Suna Nakiri Misa Nakiri Fubuki Nakiri Florentino Aldini Mira Tsukami**

**Groupe B : Gabriel Ascalon Basara Aldini Sakura Hayama Mary Soukini Noaki Kinoshiki **

''On va être séparer on dirait'' dit Suna

''On dirait bien, en effet'' répondit Sakura

''Alors ont fini 1er toute les deux et on se retrouve en finale, d'accord''

Sakura répondit par un hochement de tête et croisa le petit doigt avec Suna comme contrat.

Alors que les deux passèrent leurs contrat Misa arriva pour gâcher la fête.

''Tu as vue Suna, on est dans le même groupe'' cria de joie Misa

''Je le sais et c'est parfait, je vais enfin pouvoir te remettre à ta place

''Oh, tu es devenu bien orgueilleuse Suna, tu crois que tu as un avantage grâce à ton palais divin

-S'il n'y avait que ça que me donne un avantage sur toi, tu pourrais avoir une micro-chance mais avec mon niveau, je suis à des années-lumière du tien

-C'est qu'on verra

-Oui, on verra''

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel et compagnies réagissaient entre eux sur les tirages aux sorts.

''On est pas mal dans le groupe B'' dit Gabriel

''Ouais, tu as raison'' répondit Basara

''D'ailleurs Basara-Kun, je vais enfin voir ce que tu as dans le ventre

-C'est un défi ça ?

-Exactement, tu as tous compris

-Un Shokugeki indirect

-C'est quoi ça ?

-La directrice a mis ça en place il y a quelques années car quand il y a des évènements, les différents ne peuvent pas être réglé dans l'absolue donc les Shokugeki indirect serve de lieu pour régler ça.

-Et comment ça marche ?

-Dans le cas des élections d'automne, je pense que c'est celui qui fera le plus de point qui gagnera le Shokugeki indirect

-Ok, on fait ça''

Basara vous a défier en Shokugeki indirect

OUI / NON

[OUI]

De retour au dortoir Gabriel et ses amis furent accueillis par Rika qui leur demanda qui est sélectionner.

''Tout le monde à été sélectionner'' cria Mira

''Ce n'est pas vrai ?'' demanda Rika

''Et pourtant oui, Florentino-Kun et Mira-Chan sont dans le groupe A et Gabriel-Kun, Basara-Kun, Noaki-Chan et moi sommes dans le groupe B'' répondit Mary

''Alors au travail tous'' cria Rika


	13. Entraînement

Durant les vacances d'étés, Basara et Florentino Aldini, Mary Soukini, Mira Tsukami et Noaki Kinoshiki se préparaient pour les préliminaires des 63ème élections d'automne.

Le thème qui est donné pour ces préliminaires est la tomate, un thème plutôt avantageux pour les cuisiniers italiens tant la tomate est présente dans la cuisine italienne.

Mais, même si le thème les avantageait, Basara et Florentino s'entrainaient d'arrachepied pour servir le meilleur plats possibles.

Surtout que Florentino était dans un groupe avec les trois Nakiri et que Basara avait un Shokugeki indirect avec Gabriel Ascalon.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'était pas présent à la séance d'entrainement d'aujourd'hui, même les précédentes.

''Mon dieu, pourquoi Gabriel-Kun ne s'entraine-t-il pas ? Il ne prend pas se duel au sérieux'' se demanda Basara

En parlent du loup Gabriel entra dans la cuisine.

''Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Daimido-San ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Je suis là Gabriel-Kun, pourquoi me demandes-tu ?

-Je vais à la salle d'arcade donc je vous donne les clés de ma chambre

-Oh hé Gabriel-Kun, pourquoi tu ne t'entraine pas avec nous, tu ne prends pas notre duel au sérieux ?'' cria Basara

''Pas du tout, je le prends très au sérieux, d'ailleurs mon plat pour les élections d'automne est prêt'' répondit Gabriel

''Tu as déjà fini ta préparation !'' s'interloqua Mary

''Bien sûr, vous voulez que je vous fasse gouter ?

-Pourquoi pas, après tout, si tu ne t'entraine pas, c'est que tu te sens prêt pour les élections'' dit Basara

Bouger pas je vais chercher des ingrédients'' répliqua Gabriel avant de partir dans sa chambre chercher les ingrédients pour son plat.

Quand Gabriel revint de sa chambre les bras charger d'ingrédients divers et variés.

Gabriel enfila son bandeau puis il se mit à cuisiner.

Il se mis ensuite à la préparation des tomates qui était le thème du plat.

Les autres comprirent qu'il allait faire des tomates farcie.

Mais la question était avec quoi ?

Il découpa un calamar en commençant par les tentacules tandis que le corps centrales fut mis de côté.

Les tentacules furent découpés en petits morceaux puis tremper dans une sauce caramel.

Et enfin, il prépara un sauce blanche semblable à un sauce soja.

Il mit un morceaux de tentacule caramélisée, remplit le reste avec la sauce soja puis referma la tomate farcie avant de la mettre au four.

A la fin de la cuisson, Gabriel sortit les tomates farcies, dressa les assiettes puis servie les autres résidents du dortoir.

Les habitants de l'étoile polaire se servir une part et la dégusta.

Soudain, un calamar géant sortit de l'ombre et attrapa les filles, déchira leurs vêtements puis à abuser obscènement d'elles.

''Arrêtez'' supplia Mary, de même que Mira et Noaki qui essayait de se défaire des tentacules qui crachez sur leurs corps de jeunes filles la sauce soja de couleur blanchâtre.

Tandis que les filles était entrain de subir la loi des tentacules, les hommes eux était entrain de ce faire jeter des tomates au visage.

Ont les traiter comme des parias, des traitres à l'empire Italien.

A la fin du test de ce ''plat'', tout le monde était à terre gémissant de douleur, de peur et d'effroi, certains commençant à former des bulles de salive à la bouche comme un animal ayant la rage.

''C'était une blague les amis'' ria Gabriel

''Je vous aime bien mais, je ne vais pas montrer mon plat aux grands publics avant l'épreuve officiel

-Et c'était une raison de tenter un meurtre avec ton immondice'' cria Basara

''Carrément, c'était tellement marrant à voir

-Gabriel-Kun, tu as intérêt à servir un vrai plat aux élections

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Je crois que je ne vais pas répondre avant que mes mots dépassent ma penser

-Maintenant, direction la salle d'arcade'' dit Gabriel en retirant son bandeau

''Attends Gabriel-Kun, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose'' demanda Basara

Pendant qu'il lui demander, les autres se levèrent après cette terrible expérience.

''Pourquoi, tu reproduis quasi toute les hoses que faisait Soma-Senpai ?

-Pourquoi serais-je obligé de te répondre ?

-Dans ce cas, si je te bats lors de notre Shokugeki, tu devras me dire pourquoi, ça te va ?

-Pas de problème, je dirais tout si tu arrives à me battre, sur ce, je vais à la salle d'arcade''

Gabriel s'en alla, laissant ses amis reprendre leurs préparations pour les élections sous la chaleur accablante de l'été.


	14. Election d'automne groupe A

''Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour le début des 63ème élections d'automnes'' cria la commentatrice

Tous les spectateur dans la salle crièrent à l'annonce de la commentatrice

''Je serais la commentatrice du groupe A. Pour ce qui est du groupe B, vous serez informées grâce à cette écran qui diffuse la vidéo du groupe B'' informa la commentatrice

''Et maintenant cher candidat, c'est parti dans…''

''3… 2… 1… c'est parti'' dit la commentatrice accompagné du public

Tous les participants se mirent à cuisiner.

La plupart des regards se dirigea vers la favorite du groupe ainsi qu'à la victoire finale, Suna Nakiri qui était dans une tenue traditionnelle de cuisinier.

''Je vous rappelle que le thème de ce match est la tomate et maintenant, je vais vous présentez les juges'' dit la commentatrice

''Le fournisseur du groupe A, le leader du marché de la tomate en Chine et dans le monde* et importé ici au Japon, Jaung Lin Chi-Sama''

***Note de l'auteur : J'ai regardé sur internet et apparemment les leaders mondiale de la production de tomate c'est la Chine**

''Il sera accompagné par Takumi Aldini-Sama''

A ce nom toutes les jeunes filles crièrent à la vue du belle homme qu'était Takumi.

''Aldini-Sama, laisser moi devenir votre fille'' cria l'une d'entre elle

''Mais ce n'est pas tout, Ils seront accompagnés du très célèbre critique gastronomique, juge WGO de 3ème classe, Akari Miyano-Sama*

***Note de l'auteur : Pour ce qui ne s'en rappelle pas, Akari Miyano est la petite fille qui a permis à Soma de voler les clients d'Erina lors de l'épreuve des 300 assiettes aux camps**

''L'avant dernier juge est un alumni de Tootsuki, chef de fusion des clans Isshiki et Kinokuni, l'ancien 2ème siège de la 91ème promotion, Satoshi Kinoshiki et enfin le dernier juge est une ancienne juge WGO de 1ère classe à la retraire, Anne''

Pendant que la commentatrice annoncée les noms de juges de groupe A, les participants eux, ne se laisser pas déconcentrer par les grands noms à qui il allait servir.

D'ailleurs, pour certains d'entre eux, ils avaient déjà servi à de grande personnalité comme les Suna, Fubuki et Misa Nakiri qui ont cuisiné pour leurs parents pour apprendre d'eux.

Dans la salle, les cris du public accompagnaient celui des couteaux coupant les aliments.

Suna était concentrée sur la préparation de son plat qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la commentatrice était juste à côté d'elle à décrire ce qu'elle faisait.

Cette inattention sur ce qui se passé autour fit rire Misa.

''Suna, je crois qu'on te regarde'' rigola Misa

Mais la seule réponse qu'elle a eu fut un silence glacent et un déception pour Misa.

Après plus d'une heure de préparation, le premier candidat partit servir.

Un gars du nom de Subaru Akajima.

Celui-ci servi les assiettes aux juge et se recula de quelques pas.

Les juges commencèrent à déguster le plat et leurs réactions fut sas appel.

Aucune réaction, pas de foodgasm, pas de vêtements qui se déchire, pas de bruit buccale, rien.

Les juges se regardèrent avant de rendre leurs jugements.

**Note de l'auteur : les noms seront écrits avec les initiales**

**J.L-C : 0 point**

**T.A : 1 point**

**A.M : 0 point**

**S.K : 1 point**

**A : 0 point**

**1er : Subaru Akajima : 2 points**

''Je crois que c'est les première fois qu'un élève à en dessous de 5 points, c'est lamentable'' dit avec désespérance Takumi

''Passons à la suite avant que je commence à vomir'' dit Anne

''Après cette petite déconvenue, voici le prochain candidat, son nom est Florentino Aldini'' cria la commentatrice

''Bonjour oncle Takumi'' dit avec respect Florentino

''Bonjour Florentino, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparés ?'' demanda Takumi

''J'ai préparé une terrine de tomate colorée. J'ai utilisé pour ce plat, un filet de rouget, une grosse tomate, du citron pressé, un brin de thym frais, une boule de mozzarella, huile d'olive, sel et poivre puis j'ai mis à cuire 15 minutes à 180°'' répondit Florentino

Le jury attaqua le plat préparé par Florentino et contrairement au plat précédent où le jury n'a eu aucune réaction.

Cette fois ci, les juges ont explosé tellement le plat était puissant.

Ils surfaient sur un arc-en-ciel de saveur.

''Il est temps de passé au vote'' dit Jaung Lin Chi

**J.L-C : 18 points**

**T.A : 17 points**

**A.M : 19 points**

**S.K : 20 points**

**A : 17 points**

**1er : Florentino Aldini : 91 points**

**2ème : Subaru Akajima : 2 points**

''Et 91 points pour Florentino Aldini qui passe aisément à la 1er place du groupe A'' cria la commentatrice

Le groupe continua d'avancer.

Pas de personne qui sortait du lot sauf deux personne, un dénommé Ichiro Mimasaka connu sur le surnom du cuisinier copieur, on dit qu'il a réussi à voler plus de 1000 recettes a des cuisiniers, il se classa 2ème avec 76 points et une dénommée Sumira Takari qui était la vice-présidente du fan-club de Gabriel Ascalon qui se classa 3ème avec 72 points.

''Passons à la suite avec la prochaine candidate, celle qui fait de miracle depuis le début de l'année, Mary Soukini'' annonça la commentatrice

Mary posa les assiettes devant les juges et se remis au centre de la scène sous les projecteurs

''Qu'est-ce donc ?'' demanda Anne

''Il s'agit d'une tartelette à la tomate, j'y ai mis une tomate, une branche de thym frais, du beurre, de l'huile d'olive, du sel et du poivre, le tout dans une pâte brisée puis je l'ai mis 25 minutes à chauffer à 210°''

''Pourquoi avoir choisi ce plat ?'' demanda Jaung Lin Chi

''Quand j'étais dans mon orphelinat, celle que l'on considérée comme notre mère nous préparée souvent ce plat le soir après l'école. Je l'ai refaite à ma sauce en pensant à ma famille'' répondit timidement Mary

''Goutons ce plat d'un orphelinat'' dit Jaung Lin Chi

En goutant ce plat Jaung Lin Chi eu une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Ce plat lui rappelait les tomates de sa grand-mère, ce qui lui avait donné l'envie de lancer dans le business de la tomate.

D'autres larmes s'en suivirent jusqu'à ce que les juges annonçassent qu'il était temps de procéder au vote.

**J.L-C : 20 points**

**T.A : 18 points**

**A.M : 17 points**

**S.K : 18 points**

**A : 16 points**

**1er : Florentino Aldini : 91 points**

**2ème : Mary Soukini : 89 points**

**3ème : Ichiro Mimasaka : 76 points**

**4ème : Sumira Takari : 72 points**

''Et 89 points, Mary Soukini se place à la 2ème place, va-t-elle se qualifier pour les quarts de finales, c'est très possible, mais n'oublions pas qu'il reste trois personnes à faire passer et pas des moindres, puisqu'il s'agit des trois membres de famille Nakiri, seul Florentino Aldini est assuré d'être qualifié pour la prochaine manche'' dit la commentatrice

''Bravo Mary-San'' dit Florentino

''Et la première à passer est Suna Nakiri alias ''Le palais divin'' dit la commentatrice

''Voici mon mille feuilles de tomate au crabe, j'y ai mis des tomates, crabe tourteau cuit, branche d'estragon, une pointe de curry, 4 cuillères à soupe de mayonnaise, jus de citron, feuilles de laitues, botte de cresson, une pomme granny Smith, avocat, vinaigrette, huile d'olive, huile de xérès, poivre, sel et des pluches de cerfeuil*'' dit Suna

***Note de l'auteur : j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu ce plat de Joël Robuchon**

''Laissons place au goût'' dit Akari Miyano

En gouttant le plat, les juges se sont retrouvés la tête baissé, à se prosterner devant Suna

''Sa réputation est à la hauteur de son talent'' dit choqué Akari par l'expérience culinaire à laquelle elle avait assistait

**J.L-C : 19 points**

**T.A : 19 points**

**A.M : 20 points**

**S.K : 19 points**

**A : 19 points**

**1er : Suna Nakiri : 96 points**

**2ème : Florentino Aldini : 91 points**

**3ème : Mary Soukini : 89 points**

**4ème : Ichiro Mimasaka : 76 points**

''Et grâce à cette performance, Suna Nakiri prend la tête de classement avec 96 points'' dit la commentatrice

''Aller Misa, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour servir ton plat'' dit avec un rire narquois Suna

Ce rire fit grincer des dents Misa qui était énervée de la voir passé 1ère.

''C'est maintenant au tour de Misa Nakiri de présenté son plat''

Misa avait préparée un plat dans son style de cuisine, la cuisine moléculaire.

Il s'agissait de spaghetti à la tomate accompagné de divers condiment.

Lors de la dégustation, les juges furent transportés dans le monde de la cuisine moléculaire.

Des formules chimiques, des centrifugeuses et d'autres divers machines tournaient autour des juges.

Quand les effets de la nourriture s'arrêtèrent, les juges reprirent leurs souffles avant de prendre la parole.

''Je vois que ta mère t'as bien appris la cuisine moléculaire, Misa-Chan'' dit Takumi

''Je vous remercie du compliments, mais cette recette vient surtout de mes créations personnels'' répondit Misa

''Passons au vote'' dit sèchement Jaung Lin Chi qui essayait de reprendre ces esprits depuis le plat de Mary

**J.L-C : 19 points**

**T.A : 19 points**

**A.M : 17 points**

**S.K : 20 points**

**A : 18 points**

**1er : Suna Nakiri : 96 points**

**2ème : Misa Nakiri : 93 points**

**3ème : Florentino Aldini : 91 points**

**4ème : Mary Soukini : 89 points**

''Tu es deuxième Misa, tu restes toujours inférieur à moi'' dit Suna sur un ton moqueur

''J'aurais ma revanche Suna, lors du tournoi principal, je te battrais'' répondit Misa énervée et en pleure

''Essaye toujours, tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre''

''Bougez-vous, les gonzesses, vous me gênez le passage'' dit Fubuki en mode Bersherk

''Tu te prends pour qui Fubuki !'' cria Suna énervée par le comportement de Fubuki

''Laisse Suna, tu sais bien que quand Fubuki est en mode Bersherk, il n'écoute plus personne''

''Aller, magnez-vous de bouffer pendant que c'est chaud, déjà que ça me fait d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps''

''Respecte tes ainées jeune insolent'' cria Jaung Lin Chi

''Tu crois que tu es qui au juste, t'es juste le fournisseur de l'épreuve alors calme t'es ardeur le vieux''

Jaung Lin Chi goutta le plat avec pour objectif de le descendre mais son plat de calamar à la tomate garnis de pomme de terre au four avec sa sauce qui se marié à merveille.

Les autres jurés eurent les même réactions, un torrent de saveur tel une mer qui se déchaine.

''Alors le vieux, ma note'' dit Fubuki tapant du poing sur la table

**J.L-C : 20 points**

**T.A : 18 points**

**A.M : 17 points**

**S.K : 20 points**

**A : 19 points**

**1er : Suna Nakiri : 96 points**

**2ème : Fubuki Nakiri : 94 points**

**3ème : Misa Nakiri : 93 points**

**4ème : Florentino Aldini : 91 points**

''Et c'est sur ce dernier plat que nous terminons les préliminaires pour le Groupe A et donc les qualifiés sont Suna Nakiri qui terminer à la première place avec 96 points suivi de Fubuki avec 94 points, à la troisième place Misa Nakiri et le dernier qualifié Florentino Aldini qui avec 91 points passe au prochain tour avec les favoris du groupe'' dit la commentatrice

Alors que tout le monde commença à partir tranquillement de la salle.

Suna se hâta pour aller voir son amie.

**Note de l'auteur : spoil du scan ''Le dessert''**

**Pour un premier chapitre d'épilogue, j'ai trouvé que c'était pas mal, on reprend à Tootsuki normalement, et ça c'est bien.**

**Par contre, il faut trouver une logique pour la coupe de cheveux d'Erina et celle d'Alice.**

**Aussi Soma qui à totalement disparu et qui suit le même chemin que son père et qui par la même occasion abandonne toute ses responsabilités en tant que 1er siège.**

**Et aussi, le fait que maintenant que Soma à réussi à Tootsuki en tant que simple cuisinier de resto de quartier, maintenant tout les jeunes de resto vont à Tootsuki, je ne comprends pas la logique de ça parce que Soma est le fils de Joichiro mais pas les autres donc il ne devrait pas par logique réussir.**

**Erina à l'air de c'être réconciliée avec sa mère et ce n'est pas plus mal parce que tout est de sa faute, on oublie qu'elle a abandonnée son mari et sa fille de sa quête du gout et que son mari est tombé en dépression et qu'il a torturé sa fille pour qu'elle ne prenne pas le même chemin que sa femme donc tout est la faute de Mana.**

**J'ai hâte au prochain chapitre surtout que ça va sûrement être le passé de Joichiro et sa rencontre avec Tamako et ça à l'air bien.**


	15. Election d'automne groupe B

**Note de l'auteur : désolé d'avoir disparu. Mais je reviens avec de bonne nouvelle, je prépare une autre fanfiction en parallèle à celle-ci, je prépare le scénario et il sortira je pense vers fin juillet-début août, un indice, voici le titre.**

**''Frère de sang'' Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça et sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

''Bienvenue à tous pour les préliminaires des 63ème élections d'automnes'' cria la commentatrice

''J'aurais la charge de vous commentez les plats du groupe B. Et maintenant, laisser-moi vous présentez les membres des jurés du groupe B. Tous d'abord, voici le juge qui a fourni à nos participants du groupe B, leader du marché Européen de la tomate, merci d'accueillir Kemal Atatürk-Sama*''

***Note de l'auteur : Premièrement, la Turquie est la 1er leader de la production de tomate en Europe et la 3ème dans le monde. Et deuxièmement, Kemal Atatürk est le nom du 1er président de la Turquie(1923-1938) depuis la chute de l'Empire ottoman, c'était le passage histoire de ce chapitre**

''Ensuite laisser-moi vous présentez un des alumnis de la 92ème promotion, l'ancien 8ème siège de Tootsuki (cf. chap. 8), Isami Aldini-Sama. Le troisième juge est lui aussi un alumnis de Tootsuki, l'ancien 1er siège de la 69ème promotion, Gin Dojima-Sama, directeur des complexe hôtelier de Tootsuki Resort et il ne sera pas le seul puisque que nous avons avec nous un autre ancien 1er siège, celui de la 71ème promotion, Azami Nakiri''

A ces mots, un grand silence empli la pièce, tout le monde savez ce qu'il avait fait à Tootsuki et à l'actuelle directrice, sa fille Erina à qu'il avait soumis à un entrainement rigoureux voir violent.

Il fallut une intervention de la commentatrice pour que le public réagisse positivement à son arriver.

''Et enfin, le dernier juge, un des plus grand cuisinier que Tootsuki à former, accueillez tous, l'ancien 1er siège de la 79ème promotion, Kojiro Shinomiya-Sama, le premier japonais à obtenir le prix Pluspol''

Tout le public hurla à son arrivé et les commentaires arriva presque en même temps.

''T as vu les juges, il y a que de très grands noms de la gastronomie'' dit l'un des membres du public

''Ce sont les élections d'automnes, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?'' répondit son voisin de siège

''Mais quand même, d'habitude il n'y a pas trois anciens premier siège et j'ai entendue dire que dans le groupe A, il y a des juge du WGO

-Sérieux ?

-Je te jure, tu crois que c'est parce qu'il y a les enfants des prodiges''

La commentatrice fit entrer les participants.

Les caméras se tournèrent vers Gabriel et Sakura qui était les deux favoris du groupe.

''Ascalon-Sama'' crièrent son fan-club

''5… 4… 3… 2… 1… cuisiner'' cria la commentatrice

Les participants commencèrent à cuisiner.

Gabriel attacha son bandeau habituel et commença en découpant plusieurs tomates sous les cris de soutien de ces supporters féminin, mais il n'y fit pas attention et resta concentrer sur son plat.

Pendant ce temps Basara, Noaki et Mira* préparer les accompagnements de leurs recettes.

***Note de l'auteur : Alors il est vrai que je me suis trompé en inversant les noms de Mary et Mira, ce qui fait que Mira se trouve dans le groupe B et que Mary se retrouve dans le groupe A, désolé pour cet anachronisme**

Les effluves d'odeurs se dégageant des fourneaux commença déjà à faire saliver les spectateurs ainsi que la commentatrice et les juges.

''Il est temps de présenter le premier plat de ce groupe. Il s'agit de la présidente du fan-club de Gabriel Ascalon, Tomatsu Haruka'' dit la commentatrice

''Aller présidente, on croit en vous'' cria les autres membres

''Qu'est-ce donc ?'' demanda Atatürk

''Des tomates farcies aux chèvres chauds*'' répondit Haruka

***Note de l'auteur : C'est le seul plat parmi ceux des élections que j'ai mangé et c'est super bon**

''Dans ce cas, goutons'' dit l'un des juges

En goutant le plat les juges furent emmenés dans une clairière, le vent était doux, l'air frais.

Les juges gambadèrent dans cet clairière au près des chèvres.

La douceur du chèvre chaud associé à la saveur légèrement salé de la tomate se marient à merveille.

**Note de l'auteur : Comme sur le chapitre précédent, les noms seront écrits en initiales**

**K.A : 16 points**

**I.A : 16 points**

**G.D : 15 points**

**A.N : 12 points**

**K.S : 14 points**

**1er : Tomatsu Haruka : 73 points**

''Et 73 points pour le premier plat présenter dans ce groupe B. On dirait que dans le groupe A, les débuts ne sont pas aussi bons qu'ici'' dit la commentatrice

''Bravo présidente'' cria le groupe du fan-club

Les préliminaires continuèrent, et personne ne sembler arriver à dépasser Haruka, ni même à dépasser la barre des 50 points exceptés une certaine spécialiste de la cuisine chinoise du nom de Nanami Kuga (fille de Terunori Kuga) qui avait obtenue 66 points et un dénommé Ren Ichigo, un spécialiste de la cuisine européenne qui pour sa part avait obtenu 57 points.

L'épreuve se déroula sans accro, exceptés que les juges faisaient pâlir les candidats.

''Passons au 18ème candidats de ces préliminaires, son nom est Misaki Sadatsuka(fille de Nao Sadatsuka)'' dit la commentatrice

''Non pas elle'' répliqua Sakura

Misaki était différente de ça mère contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait.

Elle ressemblé à une jolie jeune fille en pleine fleur de l'âge.

Du moins ce n'était qu'en apparence.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la marmite, une vision de terreur s'en dégagea encore plus violente que ce que ça mère faisait à son époque.

''Bon appétit'' dit Misaki avec des yeux de poisson mort

''Hors de question que je mange une-t-elle horreur, tu as gâché mes produits'' cria Atatürk

''Cher Atatürk-Sama, vous êtes obligé de gouter chaque plat donné'' répondit Gin

''Parce que vous, vous allez gouter ça

-En effet, je vais y gouter car je crois en chacun des plats de chaque élève''

Après ce qu'il avait dit, Gin ne pouvait plus reculer, il avala la première boucher, puis une autre, puis une autre et encore une autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'arrêter et les autres juges suivirent le mouvement en goutant le plat à leur tour.

**K.A : 15 points**

**I.A : 18 points**

**G.D : 20 points**

**A.N : 17 points**

**K.S : 17 points**

**1er : Misaki Sadatsuka : 87 points**

**2ème : Tomatsu Haruka : 73 points**

**3ème : Nanami Kuga : 66 points**

**4ème : Ren Ichigo : 57 points**

''Et Misaki Sadatsuka se classe devant les autres candidats avec 87 points et passe devant Tomatsu Haruka'' cria la commentatrice

''Le prochain candidat à passer est Mira Tsukami''

Mira s'avança tranquillement en direction de la table des juges, déposa les assiettes et retourna au centre de la scène.

''Que nous as-tu préparée, Mira-Chan'' demanda Isami

''J'ai préparé un cake aux tomates confites. J'y ai mis de la farine, un sachet de levure, des tomates confites , des œufs, du lait, de l'huile d'olive, sel et poivre puis 25 minutes au four à 180°'' répondit Mira

Les juges goutèrent le plat et les saveurs leurs explosèrent dans le palais, un véritable rodéo d'arômes.

Si les juges n'étaient pas des professionnels de la gastronomie, les saveurs qu'elle a voulu transparaitre n'aurait pas été perçu par le commun des humains.

**K.A : 18 points**

**I.A : 19 points**

**G.D : 18 points**

**A.N : 17 points**

**K.S : 17 points**

**1er : Mira Tsukami : 89 points**

**2ème : Misaki Sadatsuka : 87 points**

**3ème : Tomatsu Haruka : 73 points**

**4ème : Nanami Kuga : 66 points**

''Et 89 points pour Mira Tsukami qui passe en première position dans le classement'' annonça la commentatrice

''Continuons l'épreuve avec Noaki Kinoshiki''

Après avoir déposer les plats les juges regardèrent le plat de Noaki.

''Tu as quitté ta spécialité pour partir dans un autre domaine, pourquoi ?'' demanda Azami

''Dans la cuisine traditionnelle niponne, la tomate n'est pas l'ingrédient le plus utiliser, j'ai donc pensé à sortir de ma zone de confort pour réussir au mieux mon plat'' répondit Noaki

Les juges goutèrent le plat et Azami eut un moment de faiblesse ou ses vêtements ont failli partir et s'envoler.

Les autres juges quant à eux ont failli avoir leurs vêtements déchiré par le pouvoir des Nakiri mais Azami à réussi à contenir ce pouvoir en lui.

Après avoir remis son souffle Azami proposa de passer au vote.

**K.A : 19 points**

**I.A : 18 points**

**G.D : 19 points**

**A.N : 19 points**

**K.S : 17 points**

**1er : Noaki Kinoshiki : 92 points**

**2ème : Mira Tsukami : 89 points**

**3ème : Misaki Sadatsuka : 87 points**

**4ème : Tomatsu Haruka : 73 points**

''Grâce à ses 92 points, Noaki Kinoshiki passe en 1ère position et se qualifie pour les quarts de finale des élections d'automnes'' dit la commentatrice

''Félicitations Noaki-San'' dit Mira

-Merci, toi aussi félicitations, j'espère que Gabriel-Kun et Basara-Kun vont s'en sortir

-Regarde, Basara-kun va passer''

Basara s'avança en direction de la table des juges.

''Bonjour oncle Isami'' dit Basara stressé

''Bonjour Basara, calme-toi n'est pas peur, tu tiens ça de ta mère, d'ailleurs comment elle va ?'' demanda Isami

''Elle va très bien

-Si vous pouviez arrêter les retrouvailles de famille je vous prie, on n'a un travail à faire en tant que juge, alors concentrez-vous'' dit Azami

''Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé Basara'' demanda Isami

**Note de l'auteur : le plat qui va suivre contient beaucoup d'ingrédients, genre 20 ingrédients différents**

''J'ai nommé ce plat ''millefeuille de crabes au tomate''. Pour ce plat j'ai mis des grosses tomates, de la sucrine, des pousses d'épinards, une pomme Granny-Smith, de l'avocat, de l'estragon, de la chair de crabe, du curry en poudre, du jus de citron, de la mayonnaise, du brin de cerfeuil, de la fleur de sel, du poivre. Pour la vinaigrette, j'ai mélangé du vinaigre balsamique, de l'huile d'olive, sel et poivre. Et enfin pour le coulis de tomate, j'ai mis du concentré cde tomate, du ketchup, du vinaigre de Xérès, du sel au céleri, de l'huile d'olive et du poivre'' répondit Basara

Les juges commencèrent à déguster le plat et furent transporter dans une montage russe de saveur, les mélanges entrent les différentes couches du millefeuille. Et malgré le grand nombre d'ingrédients différents, le gout de la tomate reste l'élément centrale du plat et non un accompagnement.

''Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour voter'' dit Isami aux autres juges

**K.A : 19 points**

**I.A : 20 points**

**G.D : 20 points**

**A.N : 18 points**

**K.S : 18 points**

**1er : Basara Aldini : 95 points**

**2ème : Noaki Kinoshiki : 92 points**

**3ème : Mira Tsukami : 89 points**

**4ème : Misaki Sadatsuka : 87 points**

''Et Basara Aldini passe devant et s'offre un quart de finale avec ces 95 points inscrits, et Tomatsu Haruka qui sort du top 4 à deux candidats de la fin pour la participante passer en première. Mais on dirait que depuis quelque temps les 1er se succéde passage après passage.'' dit la commentatrice*

***Note de l'auteur : Si quelqu'un à une idée de nom pour la commentatrice parce là, ça devient chiant d'écrire juste sa fonction et de ne pas lui donner un vrai nom**

''Passons à l'avant dernier candidat qui n'est-autre que Sakura Hayama. Et on dirait que le groupe A vient de se terminer et sans surprise Suna Nakiri termine 1ère, suivi de Fubuki Nakiri et Misa Nakiri respectivement 2ème et 3ème et enfin pour les accompagnés Florentino Aldini qui termine 4ème'' annonça la commentatrice

''Bravo Florentino'' dit Basara, Noaki et Mira en même temps

« Tu as tenue ta part du marché Suna-Chan, à moi de tenir la mienne'' pensa Sakura

Sakura posa les assiettes sur la table et se recula.

''Il s'agit du soupe glacée de tomate fraiche. Pour la soupe en elle-même, j'ai utilisé des tomates, des poivrons verts, rouges, jaunes, des gousses d'ail nouveau, de l'huile d'olive, de l'oignon, du concombre, de la cote de céleri, du poivre, de la fleur de sel, du tabasco et du Pistou. Pour ce qui est de la garniture, j'ai mis simplement du pain de mie avec du beurre clarifié'' dit Sakura

Les juges goutèrent la soupe et la soupe disparu d'un coup.

Il ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils avaient tout bu.

Ils en prirent une 2ème fois et là encore même résultat, la soupe était si délicieuse qu'il là buvait d'un coup.

''Que dirent de cette expérience culinaire si ce n'est que c'est impressionnant même pour une élèves de Tootsuki, félicitations'' commenta Gin

''Merci Dojima-Sama'' répondit Sakura

Les juges se dirigèrent vers le tablette pour attribuer une note à Sakura.

**K.A : 20 points**

**I.A : 20 points**

**G.D : 20 points**

**A.N : 17 points**

**K.S : 19 points**

**1er : Sakura Hayama : 96 points**

**2ème : Basara Aldini : 95 points**

**3ème : Noaki Kinoshiki : 92 points**

**4ème : Mira Tsukami : 89 points**

''Et Sakura passe devant et se qualifie elle aussi pour les quarts de finale avec 96 points'' cria la commentatrice

C'est à ce moment que Suna entra dans la salle où se dérouler l'épreuve.

''Bravo Sakura, en plus l'autre idiot n'est pas dans le top 4, on dirait que j'avais raison concernant sa chance qu'il a eu lors du camp » pensa Suna

''Il ne reste plus qu'un seul candidat qui va servir lors de ces préliminaires du groupe B, veuillez accueillir Gabriel Ascalon'' essaya de crier la commentatrice

Suna s'énerva à l'épellation de son nom.

''Certain parle de lui comme le nouveau Soma Yukihira de la 112ème promotion. Il défie la chronique depuis son arrivé ici, il avait annoncé prendre le 1er siège de Tootsuki, et a battu l'un des meilleurs élèves de 2nde de Tootsuki dans un Shokugeki où il avait misé sa place à l'académie, et lors du camp de l'enfer, il a explosé ancien record qui était détenu jusqu'alors par Momo Akanegakugo-Sama qui avait servi 948 assiettes lors du camp mais Gabriel Ascalon en a servi 7303'' dit la commentatrice

Tout le public fut choqué d'entendre un telle chiffre.

''On rappelle que Gabriel Ascalon et Basara Aldini son en plein Shokugeki indirect, et si Aldini gagne, Gabriel devra dire qu'elle est son lien avec Soma Yukihira-Sama.

Alors que Gabriel déposer ses assiettes sur la table des juges Azami le regarda fixement.

''Alors c'est toi le nouveau Soma. J'espère que ta réputation n'est pas usurpée pour qu'on te compare à mon gendre'' dit Azami

''Gouter et faites-vous votre avis sur la question'' répondit avec un sourire provocateur

''Voici des tomates caviars. J'ai mis des très grosses tomates, des gousses d'ail, des feuilles de laurier, du thym, quelques brins de ciboulette, de l'huile d'olive, un radis daïkon, des feuilles de gélatines, du caviar, des huitres et du jus d'huitres puis je l'ai mis à cuire pendant 1h30'' dit Gabriel

Les juges commencèrent la dégustation et pendant quelques secondes, ils eurent une vue du paradis.

De plus ils ont vu Gabriel avec des ailes d'anges.

Et tout d'un coup, les vêtements du public se déchirèrent les uns après les autres puis ce fut au tour des autres participants, même Basara n'a pas résister et a eu sa tenue de cuisinier déchirer, Sakura succomba à son tour, les juges aussi eurent les vêtements déchirés, et enfin Azami eu les vêtements explosés.

''T-elle l'ange Gabriel qui apporte le message de grossesse de la vierge Marie, Gabriel Ascalon nous apporte des plats venant du paradis'' commenta Gin nu

''Ce garçon n'est pas un simple cuisinier, c'est un ange venue du paradis'' continua Azami aussi nu

''Je dirais même une ange de la cuisine'' dit Kojiro silencieux depuis le début de ces préliminaires

''Alors Azami Nakiri-Sama, que pensez-vous de ce plat'' dit Gabriel

**K.A : 20 points**

**I.A : 20 points**

**G.D : 20 points**

**A.N : 20 points**

**K.S : 20 points**

**1er : Gabriel Ascalon : 100 points**

**2ème : Sakura Hayama : 96 points**

**3ème : Basara Aldini : 95 points**

**4ème : Noaki Kinoshiki : 92 points**

''Incroyable, historique, pour la première fois de l'histoire des élections d'automnes, un élève à réussi à avoir 100 points. Et Gabriel se qualifie pour les quarts de finales à la première place'' cria la commentatrice avant de s'enfuir en courant pour aller se rhabiller

« Impossible » pensa Suna

« C'est pas possible » pensa Sakura

Gabriel retira son bandeau à côté de cuisinier mis à nue par lui et le pouvoir Nakiri.

''Basara-kun, on dirait que j'ai gagné ce Shokugeki indirect'' dit Gabriel

''Haut la main, je dirais'' répondit Basara

Il avait montré l'étendue de son talent devant tout le monde à Tootsuki.

La commentatrice revint vêtue d'un peignoir fait pour ce genre d'occasion.

''Voici le nom des qualifiés du groupe B. Avec 100 points Gabriel Ascalon termine 1er, il est suivi de Sakura Hayama avec 96 points qui termine 2ème, en 3ème , Basara Aldini avec 95 points et Noaki Kinoshiki avec 92 points'' dit la commentatrice

C'est sur cette explosion vestimentaires que ce termina les préliminaires des 63ème élections d'automnes, place maintenant au quarts de finales.


	16. En route pour les quarts

Les préliminaires venaient de se terminer et Gabriel et ses amis sortaient de la salle pour retourner en direction de leurs dortoirs.

''Célébrons ça'' cria Gabriel

Les autres qualifiés acquiescèrent tandis que Mary et Mira durent accepter la réalité de leurs éliminations et partir fêter la qualification de leurs amis.

En arrivant au dortoir, Rika était là pour les accueillir.

''Bravo tout le monde pour votre qualification, quant à Mary et Mira, vous avez fait de votre mieux, vous pouvez être fière''

Les étudiants commencèrent à faire la fête pour célébrer la qualification.

Quelque plats préparer par Rika et du saké qu'elle avait sortie et en proposa aux jeunes.

''Daimido-San, vous n'allez pas avoir de problème si vous nous proposez du saké ?'' demanda Mary

''Alors, ça sera notre secret et puis vous aurez tout le temps de dessouler demain puisqu'il n'y a pas cours'' répondit Rika

La soirée dura jusqu'à assez tard dans la nuit.

Quand la soirée fut finie, Gabriel et ses amis partirent se coucher pour l'annonce des matchs des quarts de finale.

_Le lendemain _

Il était 11h00 et Basara, Noaki, Florentino était devant la tv à attendre les annonces des matchs.

''Il dort encore Ascalon-Kun ?'' demanda Noaki

''Tu sais, quand on n'a pas cours, il dort au moins jusqu'à midi'' répondit Basara

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?'' demanda Mary

''On attend les tirages au sort des quarts de finales'' répondit Florentino

''Mais les annonces sont à midi, vous avez encore une heure au moins à attendre

-T'inquiète, ça va aller''

C'est à ce moment que Gabriel arriva encore à moitié endormi.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous, il y a un événement important ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Tu es toujours aussi déconnecté des informations'' répondit Noaki

''Pourquoi ?

-Les annonces des tirages au sort des quarts de finales des élections sont aujourd'hui

-Du coup, c'est important

-Bien sur que ça l'est, dans quel monde tu vie

-Je prends à manger et je reviens''

Gabriel partit dans la cuisine avant de revenir les bras chargé de snacks et de boisson énergétique.

''Faites moi une place, s'il vous plait''

_Sur Tootsuki Tv_

Les présentateurs étaient ceux qui avait commenté les préliminaires du groupe A et B.

''Et nous passons aux dernier candidat qualifier pour ces quarts de finales, son nom est Gabriel Ascalon, peux-tu m'en dire plus sur ce candidat à moi et à nos téléspectateurs

-Et bien, je pense que tout le monde sait ce qui c'est passer, mais pour revenir là-dessus, Gabriel Ascalon, ce nouvel élève transféré dans notre académie cette année à défier tout les pronostics. Cela à commencer lors du mois d'avril où Gabriel Ascalon à défier et à battu Edouard Lefèvre 3-0, qui je le rappel était réputée comme l'un des meilleurs étudiants de la section collège de Tootsuki mais ce n'est pas tout puisque lors du camp du rapport, il a battu l'ancien record avec 7303 assiettes servis contre 948 pour l'ancien record et lors de ces préliminaires du Groupe B de ces 63ème élections d'automnes, il a de nouveau battu un record en devenant le premier élève à obtenir 100 points lors de ces préliminaires, un exploit que même le légendaire Soma Yukihira n'a pas fait. Tout s'est fait lui ont donné le surnom de '' l'ange culinaire '' ainsi que le surnom de ''nouveau Yukihira''. Et apparemment, on raconte qu'il vit dans la même chambre que quand Yukihira était étudiant, la chambre 303 du dortoir polaire

« Comment ils savent ça ? » pensa Gabriel

-Penses-tu aussi qu'il mérite ce titre de nouveau Yukihira ?

-Personnellement, je ne sais pas, tout le monde à vu ce qu'il a fait lors des élections où il a fait exploser les vêtements de tout le monde par le pouvoir des Nakiri mais de l'autre côté Yukihira est Yukihira, le meilleur élève qu'à connu l'académie, vainqueur 5 fois du BLUE ainsi que 2 fois finalistes, un record en plus d'être le premier restaurant de type ''menu du jour'' à obtenir les trois étoiles auprès du WGO. En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il le laisse penser en ayant le même style vestimentaire que lui

-Merci, pour cet analyse et on m'apprend dans l'oreillette que nous avons reçu les résultats des tirages au sort des quarts de finales. Je te laisse dire à nos auditeurs le premier match de ces quarts de finales

-Quel honneur. Et le premier match de ces quarts de finale est…''

Suna Nakiri – Basara Aldini

Thème : Hamburger

''La chance, j'aurais voulu ce thème'' dit Gabriel

''Pourquoi donc ?'' demanda Basara

''J'ai vécu au USA jusqu'à mes dix ans, là-bas le hamburger est très consommé

-Tu me donneras quelque conseil, surtout l'adversaire que j'ai

-Taisez-vous, faites les commentaires à la fin des tirages'' s'énerva Noaki

''Ok, on se tait'' dirent Basara et Gabriel

''Le deuxième match de ces quarts de finale est…''

Fubuki Nakiri – Noaki Kinoshiki

Thème : Pomme

''Non, pas ce psychopathe de la cuisine

-Silence, tu la dis toi-même, on fait les commentaires après le tirage'' dit en rigolant Gabriel

''Le troisième match de ces quarts de finale est…''

Florentino Aldini – Sakura Hayama

Thème : Poulet

''Ce qui veut dire que le dernier match des quarts de finale est…''

Misa Nakiri – Gabriel Ascalon

Thème : Végan

''Sérieux, c'est quoi ce thème nul'' s'énerva Gabriel

''Tu ne maîtrise pas ce domaine, on n'aurait trouvé un point faible chez toi'' dit Basara

''Ce n'est pas ça, bien sûr que je maîtrise aussi les légumes, mais je ne suis pas trop véganisme, il faut sauver la planète, ce n'est pas mon genre

-Dans ce cas, tu vas apprendre à aimer'' plaisanta Noaki

C'était fait, les matchs des quarts de finale était acté, rester plus que pour Gabriel, Basara, Noaki et Florentino à se préparer pour cet événement.


	17. Quarts de finales

La Shokugeki Arena venait d'ouvrir ses portes que le public commençait déjà à remplir la salle.

Mary, Mira et Rika était dans les tribunes avec des banderoles de soutient pour leurs amis qualifiés avec Florentino et Gabriel dont les matchs était prévu le lendemain.

Et pendant ce temps, Basara et Noaki se concentraient dans la loge qui leurs étaient réservés.

Il ne fallut qu'une heure pour que la salle soit remplie entièrement et puis une fille arriva au centre de la scène, il s'agissait de la commentatrice du groupe A.

''Bienvenue à tous et à toute pour les quarts de finales des 63ème élections d'automnes'' annonça-t-elle

A ces mots tout l'arène entra en fusion à son annonce

''Permettez-moi de vous présenter le jury de ces quarts de finales. Tout d'abord, pour présider le jury, notre chère directrice, Nakiri Erina-Sama, elle sera accompagnée du fournisseur officiel du deuxième quarts de finales, merci d'accueillir Iwatani Naofumi-Sama*, mais ce n'est pas tout puisque que le fournisseur officiel du troisième quarts de finales, une tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Kaede Kayano-Sama*, nous accueillons aussi l'ancienne 9ème siège de la 91ème promotion, Nene Kinoshiki-Sama (anciennement Kinokuni) ainsi que d'un autre diplômés de Tootsuki, l'ancienne 3ème siège de la 90ème promotion, Momo Akanegakubo-Sama'' dit la commentatrice

***Note de l'auteur : Des personnages d'autres animes**

''Et maintenant que les présentation sont faites, c'est parti pour ces quarts de finales des 63ème élections d'automnes avec le premier match, Suna Nakiri contre Basara Aldini'' annonça la commentatrice

La foule hurla de joie à l'annonce du début du tournoi principal tandis que dans le coin du groupe du dortoir, les cries étaient plutôt pour encourager Basara.

Et finalement, Suna Nakiri entra dans l'arène, elle était vêtue d'une tenue de cuisinier traditionnelle blanc avec sur le col son nom écrit en lettre d'or, ses cheveux cramoisi était attaché en queue de cheval et ses yeux dorés cachait une détermination à l'épreuve de la mort.

Le public donna de la voie à son entrer, du moins, assez pour ne pas qu'elle y fasse attention.

Et Basara Aldini entra dans l'arène dans un silence morbide si le groupe du dortoir ne donnait pas de la voix.

Avant que le duel ne commence réellement, les deux adversaires échangèrent quelques mots.

''Basara-Kun, je t'aime bien comme ami alors, je ne voudrais pas t'humilier devant tant de gens, ne pourrais-tu pas déclarer forfait ?

-Suna-San, même si tu démarres avec un avantage en tant que palais divin, ça ne me découragera pas, je vais faire tout mon possible pour te sortir de la compétions

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que Sakura-Chan qui puisse me battre dans ce tournoi. Enfin, si tu y crois tant mieux pour toi mais je te souhaite bonne chance pour arriver à me battre

-Bonne chance à toi aussi''

''Que le duel commence'' et le gong sonna

Début du duel : Suna Nakiri – Basara Aldini

Les deux se mirent aux travails, Suna commençant les différentes préparation pour son hamburger tandis que Basara prépara une viande de bœuf pour faire une viande spécial en se rappelant des conseils que lui avait donné Gabriel.

''La composition basique du hamburger est un pain bun, de la viande hachée, des tranches de fromage fondu, de la salade et des tomates, des pickles et une sauce. Garde bien cette formule en tête quand tu prépares chaque partie de ton burger car une partie peut en noyer une autre si elle est mal maitrisée''

Basara repris sa préparation en gardant bien en tête, la formule de base tout en l'adaptant à sa sauce

Pendant ce temps dans les tribunes, les groupes du dortoir était à fond derrière l'un de leurs représentants.

''Gabriel*, tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir face à Suna-San ?''demanda Florentino

***Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé d'enlever les -Kun, -Chan, -San dans les discutions entres les membres du dortoir**

''Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu Nakiri-San cuisiner, alors je ne peux pas me prononcer, mais avec ma formation pour ce thème, ces chances plus grande que sans

-Regardez, Nakiri va servir en première'' interrompu Mary

Suna s'avança en direction de la table des juges avec son plat, elle posa les assiettes avant de retourner au centre de la scène.

''Qu'avons-nous là ?'' demanda Naofumi

''Il s'agit là d'un fleur burger 5000*, il est composé de bœuf de Kobe garni de fois gras et de truffes noire, pour le pain, j'ai utilisé du pain brioché aux truffes avec une sauce à la truffe'' répondit Suna

***Note de l'auteur : il s'agit du burger le plus cher du monde, 4700 € = 5300 $ = 4200 £**

Après les explications de Suna sur la composition du hamburger, les juges goutèrent et même si Suna était confiante quant à sa qualification pour les demi-finales, elle voulait savoir ce que ça mère en penser.

Le gout divin du burger explosa dans le palais des juges exceptés Erina qui rester concentrer sur le gout qui l'avait, les aromes, sa provenance, la manière dont les ingrédients ont été cuit, tous ces petits détails que la plupart des gens ne percevaient pas mais qu'une personne possédant le palais divin pouvait reconnaitre.

A travers ce plat, Suna demandait à sa mère ce qu'elle pensait de ses améliorations depuis la dernière fois où elle avait cuisiné pour elle.

''C'était délicieux Suna'' dit Erina

Suna souri à sa remarque car elle savait que depuis toujours son père essayait sans cesse de faire dire à sa femme que sa cuisine est délicieuse sans y arriver.

''On reconnait la pâte des membres de la famille Nakiri ainsi que la fille de Yukihira-Sama'' dit Kayano

Alors que les compliment sur le plat de Suna déferlait les uns après les autres, Basara arriva déterminer à battre son adversaire.

''Buon appetito'' dit Basara

''Que plat à tu préparer pour battre celui de Suna ?'' demanda Nene

''Une hamburger italien'' répondit Basara

''Pour le nom on repassera'' dit Gabriel dans les tribunes

''Il compte battre Suna-San, avec ça, il est devenu fou !'' dit choqué Florentino

''Être fier de ses origines est louable mais là, je ne pense pas qu'il peut battre Nakiri-San avec ça

-Pour toi, Basara est déjà éliminer'' dit en panique Mary

''Non ce n'est pas ce que je dis mais l'Italie n'est pas connue pour ces hamburger, ça c'est plutôt la spécialités des Etats-Unis, reste à voir ce que ça donnera du côté saveur mais sa fierté d'Italien ne le met pas à son avantage et sa pourrait être préjudiciable pour la suite''

Les juges goûtèrent le plat de Basara est celui-ci transporta les juges exceptés Erina directement en Italie, les différents ingrédients les emmenèrent en Toscane, Turin, Naples, Milan, Florence MAIS le problème était que chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans l'une de ses villes, ils ne voyaient pas les plus choses à visités et ceux à cause du plat préparer par Suna juste avant qui l'empêcher.

''Vous voulez dire que le plat de Suna-San empêche le mien de libérer son plein potentiel ?'' demanda Basara

''C'est ça, le plat préparer par Suna était si puissant gustativement que le tien s'en retrouve affaiblit en essayant de battre les saveurs du sien'' dit froidement Nene

''Si tu veux comparer le tien au mien, je t'en ai fait un'' dit Suna

Basara pris une bouchée et comprit immédiatement à qui il venait de faire face, le plat l'emmena directement dans la forêt où les truffes qui avait servis dans le hamburger.

''Je la vois, la forêt, je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis sûr que c'est là que les truffes ont poussés'' tenta de dire Basara

''C'est possible quelque chose comme ça ?'' dit décontenancer Mira

''Elle a l'air assez bonne en cuisine'' dit Gabriel en souriant

''Parce que tu en doutais ?

-Une réputation peut être surfaite''

''Je pense qu'il est temps de rendre notre verdict'' dit Erina

Après une réflexion d'environ cinq secondes, Erina pris le micro en main et se leva.

''Le gagnant de ce match est…''

Vainqueur : Suna Nakiri

''Et la première qualifier pour les demi-finales est Suna Nakiri'' cria la commentatrice

Suna regarda Basara dépité après sa défaite face à elle.

''Je te l'avais dit que tu ne me battrais pas, seul Sakura-Chan pourra me battre dans ce tournoi

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui pourrais te battre ?

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

-Je pense à Gabriel Ascalon

-Je t'aime bien en tant qu'ami Basara, mais continu de m'insulter de la sorte et je t'enfonce mes couteaux dans les yeux. Je suis un millier de fois meilleur que lui''

Basara rigola et s'en alla laissant Suna célébrer sa victoire avant qu'elle aussi s'en aille.

''Passons tout de suite aux deuxième quarts de finales'' annonça la commentatrice

Noaki entra dans l'arène en première, elle salua la foule et fit un petit geste en direction de sa mère dans les jurés.

Alors que l'ambiance était détendue, l'air s'électrifia et se refroidit à l'entrée de son adversaire.

Fubuki Nakiri était vêtu du même bandeau rouge que son père à l'époque, c'était d'ailleurs Ryo lui-même qui lui avait donné à son entrée au lycée.

''Vous êtes prêt pour ce duexième quarts de finales ?'' demanda la commentatrice

Noaki qui répondit par un hochement de tête tandis que Fubuki répondit par un ''oui'' sèche tandis que le public cria pour que le duel commence.

''C'est parti'' et le gong sonna

Début du duel : Fubuki Nakiri – Noaki Kinoshiki

Les deux duellistes commencèrent par la découpe de leurs pommes, Noaki les découpaient en fine lamelle tandis que Fubuki les coupaient en petit dés.

''C'est qui celui qui se prend pour Conan le Barbare ?'' demanda Gabriel

''C'est Fubuki Nakiri. Il fait aussi parti des enfants des prodiges'' répondit Florentino

''C'est le fils de qui ?

-C'est le fils de Ryo et Alice Nakiri ainsi que le petit frère jumeau de Misa-San, celle à qui tu devras faire face lors de ton quarts de finales

-Et pourquoi il se prend pour un guerrier ?

-C'est parce qu'il porte son bandeau rouge. A partir de là, il passe en mode bersherk mais en guerrier sa passe aussi'' interrompra Misa

« Il n'y a aucun sens » pensa Gabriel

''Salut Misa-San, comment vas-tu ?'' demanda Florentino

''Parfaitement bien''

Misa se tourna vers Gabriel et le regarda d'un visage enjouer.

''Je te reconnais, tu es Gabriel Ascalon, je me trompe ?

-C'est bien moi. Et toi, tu dois être Misa Nakiri

-C'est ça, enchanté de te rencontrer officiellement, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi

-En bien ou en mal ?

-Les deux, d'après certain tu es un arrogant qui croit qu'il va prendre le 1er siège et d'un autre, tu es le nouveau Yukihira alors je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser

-Tu as seulement besoin de savoir que c'est moi qui t'éliminerai des élections d'automnes

-On dirait que ceux qui pense de toi en mal avait raison

-On verra demain quand tu pleuras après ta défaite face à moi*

***Note de l'auteur : Vous avez compris la référence )**

-Je pense que tu y crois trop

-Pour me dire ça, tu aurais dû finir avec autant de points que moi

-Tu dit ça parce que tu as eu 100 points, on verra ce que tu vaux vraiment lors de notre duel'' dit-elle avant de s'en aller

''D'ailleurs, comment va Nakiri-San ?

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, parce qu'à chaque fois que je lui parle de toi, elle se met dans une colère noire''

Gabriel se remémorât son examen d'inscription ainsi que sa discussion lors du dernier jour du camp et son face à face avec elle lors de sa sortie du bain.

''J'en ai aucune idée

-En tout cas, je rigole à chaque fois que je lui parle de toi, je te remercie pour ça

-De rien, c'est un plaisir

-Regardez, Noaki va servir son plat'' interrompra Mary

Noaki s'avança en direction de la table des juges et posa les assiettes devant eux.

''Voici mon plat. C'est un chaud froid de pomme à la pistache, des pommes golden, du citron, du beurre clarifié, du chocolat noir amer, de l'eau, du cacao, du beurre, du lait, des gousses de vanilles, de la pâte à pistache, des jaunes d'œufs et du sucre''

Après les explications de Noaki, les juges en prirent un morceau.

Ils sentirent tous les ingrédients présent, des zestes de citron à l'arômes des pommes en passant par la saveur du chocolat noir, tous les ingrédients dans la recette se ressentirent dans le dessert préparer par Noaki.

Alors que Nene se réjouissait pour sa fille ainsi que le 2ème siège qui semblait ne pas s'être tromper quant à sa proposition sur sa participation pour les élections, une aura glaciale se fit ressentir, c'était celle de Fubuki qui arriver en direction des juges.

''Allez manger'' dit Fubuki

**Note de l'auteur : Attention, nouvelle recette avec plein d'ingrédients (21) en approche**

''C'est une feuillantine glacée au lait d'amande et aux pommes confites. J'y ai mis du sucre glace, du beurre mou, du blanc d'œuf, de la farine, du cacao, du lait, du sirop de glucose, du stabilisateur pour la crème glacée, du lait d'amande sucrée, du beurre, du sucre en poudre, du jus de citron, du jus d'orange, des grosses pommes golden, des citron non traitées, du sucre en poudre, des gousses de vanilles, du beurre clarifiée, encore du sucre glace et du cacao et un bouquet de menthe''

Les juges commencèrent leurs dégustation et le plat explosa de saveur une fois ingérer, un véritable torrent de gout qui s'entrechoquer les uns contre les autres, un rayon de lumière se forma dans leurs yeux avant de sortir par la bouche.

''Quel expérience culinaire, je crois que personne n'avait fait un-t-elle plat avec mes pommes'' complimenta Naofumi

''C'est ça, magne toi de rendre ton jugement'' s'énerva Fubuki

''Pour qui est-ce que tu prends ?

-On se calme, Naofumi-Sama et Fubuki, on se calme'' dit Erina

''Je pense qu'on va rendre notre jugement avant que ça ne dégénère'' continua-t-elle

Les juges discutèrent pendant plus de temps que le précédent duel.

Après quelques minutes, les juges se remirent dans leurs position initiale et Erina se leva le micro à la main.

''J'annonce que le vainqueur est…''

Vainqueur : Fubuki Nakiri

''Et Fubuki Nakiri est notre deuxième qualifiée pour les demi-finales, il rejoint Suna Nakiri dans le derniers carrés'' annonça la commentatrice

''C'est sur cette fin de duel que nous terminons la première journée des quarts de finales, je vous dis donc à demain pour la suite'' dit la commentatrice

Après l'annonce, la salle commença à se vider petit à petit et Gabriel et ses amis partirent retrouvés Basara et Noaki tous les deux dépités par leurs éliminations respectives.

''Alors Basara, ça fait quoi d'être éliminé'' plaisanta Gabriel

''J'ai l'impression de m'être fait écraser par beaucoup plus gros que moi

-Aller, on retourne à l'étoile polaire pour boire un coup et oublier ça, toi aussi Noaki'' réconforta Gabriel

Tout le groupe retourna à l'étoile polaire.

Tout le monde prit un petit coup à boire puis ils partirent s'endormir, de fatigue, de tristesse et autres.

_Le lendemain_

Alors que cela faisait à peine 24h que Basara et Noaki avaient été éliminer qu'il devait déjà se lever pour aller supporter leurs amis encore qualifier.

Comme hier, la Shokugeki Arena ouvrit ses portes tôt et comme hier toujours, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la salle se remplisse au maximum de sa capacité.

Et pendant ce temps Gabriel et Florentino attendait dans la loge qui leurs étaient réservés.

Quand la commentatrice arriva sur la scène, tout le public se mirent à mettre de la voie dans l'arène.

''Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour cette deuxième journée des quarts de finales des 63ème élections d'automne, commençons sans plus attendre'' dit la commentatrice

''Bonne chance'' dit Gabriel à Florentino qui sortit de la loge

''Merci''

Sakura Hayama fut la première à entrer dans l'arène survoltée, elle était concentrée comme si sa vie était en jeu, elle ne pouvait pas échouée une deuxième fois après avoir terminé deuxième aux préliminaires, elle voulait prendre sa revanche sur Gabriel et le plus tôt serai le mieux.

Florentino arriva ensuite, il essayait de rester calme devant son adversaire même si l'excitation essayait de prendre le dessus.

''Vous êtes prêt ?'' demanda la commentatrice aux public

Le public répondit par des cris et des braiment inaudible.

''Alors, c'est parti pour ce troisième quarts de finales de ces élections d'automnes''

Début du duel : Florentino Aldini – Sakura Hayama

Les deux commencèrent par préparer le poulet en sortant un poulet vivant qu'ils tuèrent respectivement.

Une fois tué, déplumé et vider, Sakura et Florentino commencèrent la préparation de la garnison du plat.

''Basara, tu crois qu'il prépare quoi Florentino ?'' demanda Mira

Basara ne répondit pas, il était encore dépité par sa défaite après avoir donner le meilleur de soi, il s'est fait éliminer comme si de rien n'était.

Alors que la caméra s'attardait sur Sakura, Florentino ramena le public vers lui en sortant sa mezzaluna.

Il découpa les ingrédients à une vitesse fulgurante, a-t-elle point que personne n'arrivait à suivre le rythme de la découpe.

Il mit le poulet garni à l'intérieur du four et attendit qu'il cuise.

Une fois prêt à servir, Florentino dressa les assiettes et partit servir les juges.

''Bonne appétit'' dit-il

''Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?'' demanda Momo

''C'est un poulet au herbes, j'ai pris un poulet fermier bio, et pour les herbes j'ai utilisé du persil, du cerfeuil, de l'estragon, des têtes d'ail rose, du fromage blanc en faisselle et pour la cuisson du poulet j'ai utilisé des branche de thym et de romarin, les abattis du poulet et des mignonettes de poivre, d'huile d'olive, sel et poivre''

Une fois les explications terminés, les juges commencèrent la dégustation et ils se retrouvèrent dans une prairie au milieu des poulets, l'air était calme, le vent doux et les plumes chatouillaient les pieds des juges.

De retour à eux, les juges ont à peine eu le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions que Sakura apporta son plat aux juges.

''Voici mon poulet des landes à la basquaise, j'y ai mis des oignons, des gousses d'ail, des piments verts, des poivrons, des poivrons rouges, du jambon ibérique pour les légumes du plat, en ce qui concerne le poulet en lui-même j'ai pris un poulet des Landes, du vin blanc sec, du vinaigre de vin rouge, de la fondue de tomate, du sucre et pour la cuisson j'ai utilisé des branches thym et des pincées de piment''

Les juges prirent un petit peu de temps pour se remettre du plat précédent et quand ils furent prêts, ils prirent un morceau et le mirent en bouche.

Et la puissance du plat se libéra, une véritable explosion d'arômes, son surnom de ''Odorat absolu'' n'était pas usurpée, les arômes exploser en bouche, le puissance était-elle que même Erina à commencé à avoir un foodgasm mais pas totalement, il en fallait plus pour la déstabiliser.

Après la double dégustation que les juges venaient de faire, ils prirent un long moment pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

Quand ils furent en condition de parler, ils se regroupèrent pour réfléchir au vainqueur du duel, cette réflexion dura de longue minutes où personne ne semblait parvenir à une décision totale, Erina pris le micro.

''Tout d'abord félicitations à vous deux, vous nous avez proposer deux très grand plat. Vous pouvez être fier de vous. Mais ne peut-y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. J'annonce que le vainqueur est…''

Vainqueur : Sakura Hayama

''Et Sakura Hayama notre troisième qualifiée pour les demi-finales, elle rejoint donc Suna Nakiri et Fubuki Nakiri dans le dernier carré'' dit la commentatrice

Sakura rejoignit Florentino, elle le remercia pour se duel, ce à quoi il la remercie en retour avant de quitter l'arène.

_Dans la loge de Gabriel_

Gabriel était assis sur le sofa, il venait d'assister à la défaite de Florentino.

Il prit sa mallette noire et l'ouvrit pour regarder son contenu.

« C'est mon passé, ce n'est plus moi » pensa-t-il en regardant son contenu

Que pouvez-t-il y avoir ?

C'est à ce moment que Florentino rentra dans la loge.

''C'est à moi on dirait'' dit Gabriel en rangeant sa mallette noire.

''Aller, ne fait pas cette tête, tu t'es bien débrouillé'' dit-il avant de sortir de la loge

''Bonne chance''

''Merci''

Tout le public commença à entrer en furie à l'approche du dernier quarts de finales, tout le monde savait que c'était celui de Gabriel et beaucoup voulait voir ça cuisine.

La première à entrée fut Misa, sa chevelure d'argent éblouissait toute la salle, elle paraissait confiante malgré son adversaire.

Et quand enfin Gabriel entra sur la scène, le public fit un grand bruit. Il était vêtu dans son habituel bandeau blanc accrocher au poignet, sa mallette à couteau dans l'autre main.

Tout les juges furent intriguées par lui en particulier Nene.

''Alors c'est lui, celui que l'on appelle ''le nouveau Soma'', il a l'air tout à fait banal'' pensa-t-elle

''C'est lui ''le nouveau Yukihira-Sama'' dirent la plupart des membres du public

''Ascalon-Sama, bonne chance'' crièrent Tomatsu Karuka, Sumira Takari et les autres membres du fan-club de Gabriel

''Je ne savais pas que Gabriel avait des groupies'' dit Basara en plaisantant

''Tout le sait, c'étaient les membres du fan-club de Lefèvre mais comme il a été expulsé de l'établissement à cause de sa défaite face à Gabriel, elles ont retourné leurs estes et ont commencé à le supporté'' dit Mira

''Et, il en pense quoi Gabriel de ça

-Aucune idée, demande-lui''

_Dans la loge VIP du conseil des dix_

''C'est lui, ''le nouveau Yukihira'', j'espère que sa réputation n'est pas usurpée'' dit le #1

''Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne crois quand même pas que l'on comparez un élève classique à Yukihira-Sama'' répondit le #5

''J'ai quand même des doutes moi-aussi'' s'exclama le #2

_Au centre de l'arène_

Erina commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, Hisako partit voir ce qu'il se passait.

''Un problème Erina-Sama

-J'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai chaud''

Hisako toucha sa front pour contrôler sa tempèrature.

''Tu as une violente fièvre Erina-Sama, il faut te reposer

-Tu as raison, je fais me coucher, tu veux bien prendre ma place en tant que juge.

-C'est un plaisir

-Merci, tu me sauves la vie''

Erina quitta la salle avec une infirmière.

''Suite à un problème de santé, je remplacerai Erina-Sama en tant que juge pour ce quart de finale'' dit Hisako

''Pas de problème pour moi'' dit Gabriel

''Moi de même'' répondit Misa

''Maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, nous allons commencer ce dernier quart de finale, vous êtes prêt cher public ?'' demanda la commentatrice

Tout le public cria pour dire qu'il était prêt pour le duel.

''Alors c'est parti'' dit la commentatrice

Début du duel : Misa Nakiri – Gabriel Ascalon

Gabriel attacha son bandeau à ses cheveux et commença immédiatement à cuisiner.

Il prit plusieurs ingrédients différents et les découpa à une vitesse impressionnante, tellement vite qu'il a failli se couper les doigts à plusieurs reprise sans jamais se blesser.

Gabriel avait tout les regards braqués sur lui, tout le monde le fixait.

Cela dura un moment jusqu'à ce que Misa sorte ses appareils de cuisine moléculaire.

Elle sortit des tubes à essai et y versa différentes substances.

Elle les mit ensuite dans une centrifugeuse pendant quelque temps jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait comme résultats de ses expériences.

Alors qu'elle avait accaparée le public avec toute ses expériences chimiques, une immense vague d'arômes venant du plan de travail de Gabriel embaumé l'arène.

''Basara, Noaki, regardez'' dit Mira

''Quoi ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur'' dit Basara toujours dépité

''Ton meilleur ami va bientôt servir, tu pourrais quand même regarder''

''Aller Gabriel'' cria Mary

Basara se tourna en direction de la table des juges pour voir Gabriel s'approcher d'eux avec ses assiettes.

''Bonne appétit'' dit Gabriel

''Qu'à tu préparés ''nouveau Soma'' ?'' demanda Nene

''Mon prénom c'est Gabriel, Gabriel Ascalon, merci de vous en souvenir

-Comme c'est le surnom que tout le monde te donne, je pensais que ça ne te gênerait pas donc qu'à tu préparés

-Je préfère le surnom de ''l'ange culinaire'' mais pour répondre à votre question. J'ai préparé des raviolis à la courge. J'ai mis des œufs bio, de la farine de blé, de la semoule, fines, de la courges musqués que j'ai coupé en dés, du beurre, des gousses d'ails tranchés, de la marjolaine hachée, de la noix de muscade râpée, du mascarpone, de la sauge et de la noisette concassé''

Les juges commencèrent à goutter le plat préparer par Gabriel et ils furent transportés dans un monde de rêve où les végans et les mangeurs de viandes se tenait la main sans conflit, sans culpabilité.

Quand les juges revinrent à eux, ils étaient debout main dans la main, ils regardèrent autour d'eux et se rendit compte que c'était un rêve.

Ils se rasseyaient à leur place et alors que tout le monde le voyait déjà gagnant, Misa arriva comme une furie pour montrer son plat aux juges.

''Voici mon velouté de châtaignes à la poire et aux bleu. J'y ai mis des châtaignes en bocaux, de la poire en sirop, de l'oignon émincée, une gousse d'ail hachée, un cube de bouillon de légumes fait par mes soins, du lait, du beurre et du fromage bleu d'Auvergne''

''Une entrée contre un plat de résistance, un choix plutôt dangereux, un dessert aurait été un meilleur choix pour ce duel'' dit Momo

''Nous traiterons ce plat comme n'importe quels autres, peut importe le plat d'avant'' répliqua Hisako

Les juges prirent une cuillère et la plongea dans le velouté avant de la ramener en bouche.

Les juges furent transportés dans un château assez ancien, des immenses champ de poiriers, de châtaignées à perte de vue, plus loin un champ avec vache marchant dans les prés avec une étable au bout du champ.

De retour dans le monde normal, les juges étaient désemparés devant un-t-elle.

''Comment dire… Ce plat est très difficile à juger'' dit Hisako

''Vous croyez quel a fait jeu égal avec Gabriel Ascalon ?'' demanda l'un des membres du public

Cette déclaration fut entendue par un bon nombre de spectateurs qui réfléchissait sur ces propos.

''Vous en penser quoi, les enfants ?'' demanda Rika

''Aucune chance, quel fasse jeu égal avec Gabriel'' dit Basara

''Basara à raison, personne ne peut égaler Gabriel'' dit Mira

Les autres acquiescèrent à ces propos sauf Florentino.

''Je pense qu'elle a fait peut-être jeu égal avec Gabriel, pour avoir vu un des plats de Misa, je dis qu'elle a pu faire jeu égale

-tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais vu, un vrai plat de Gabriel. Je peux t'assurer que ses plats son extrêmement au-dessus de Missa avec tout le respect que j'ai pour elle'' dit Basara qui n'était plus dépressif

''Vos plats ont été de grand chef d'œuvre quand on sait la difficulté à créer de grand plat végan. Nous allons maintenant décider du vainqueur de ce duel'' dit Hisako

Les juges se mirent en retrait pour décider du vainqueur jusqu'à ce qu'une minute plus tard environ, les juges reprirent le place et que Hisako se leva avec le micro à la main.

''Le vainqueur de ce duel est…''

Vainqueur : Gabriel Ascalon

''Et c'est terminé, voici le quatrième et dernier demi-finaliste de ces élections d'automnes, Gabriel Ascalon'' annonça la commentatrice

''Heureux de servir'' dit Gabriel en retirant son bandeau

Alors que Gabriel célébra sa victoire, Misa tomba par terre et pleurnicha de sa défaite.

''Pourquoi moi ? J'aurais dû gagner'' dit-elle en pleurant

Misa se releva et sécha ses larmes avant de s'adresser à Gabriel.

''T'es qui à la fin ? Le disciple de Soma ? Son fils caché ?''

Gabriel ne fut pas surpris par ça première déclaration mais par contre la deuxième, il écarquilla les yeux à sa théorie loufoque.

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'' dit Gabriel avant de quitter l'arène un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres qui ne passa pas inaperçue

''C'est tout pour les quarts de finales des 63ème élections d'automnes. Voici nos qualifiés, Suna Nakiri, Fubuki Nakiri, Sakura Hayama et Gabriel Ascalon sont nous participants pour les demi-finales'' dit la commentatrice

Gabriel venait de traverser la deuxième étape de ces élections, il ne restait plus que les demi-finales et la finale pour prouver à tout le monde que ça cuisine était délicieuse, en particulier chez une certaine personne


	18. En route pour les demies

Gabriel revenait dans sa loge pour prendre ses affaires quand il fut accueilli par Florentino.

''Félicitations pour ta qualification

-Merci

-Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette mallette''

Quand Gabriel entendit qu'il parlait de sa mallette noire qui emmener partout avec lui, il s'empressa de la prendre et de la cachée derrière son dos.

''Ce sont des souvenirs de chez moi… aux Etats-Unis… donc s'il te plait n'y touche pas

-Pas de problème. On rejoint les autres

-Allons-y''

Gabriel et Florentino prirent leurs affaires respectifs et quittèrent la loge pour sortir de l'arène.

Quand ils furent sortis, ils furent accueillis par toute la troupe du dortoir.

''Bravo Gabriel'' crièrent Mira et Mary

''félicitations pour ta qualification'' dit Basara

''Bravo à toi aussi Florentino, tu t'es bien battu'' réconforta Noaki

''Aller les enfants, allons célébrer la qualification de Gabriel-Kun'' dit Rika avec un sourire harmonieux sur son visage

''Bien dit, allons-y'' crièrent le groupe

Le trajet jusqu'au dortoir se passa sans encombre où le groupe se remémora avec joie et tristesse les quarts de finales que chacun avait vécu.

De retour au dortoir, Mira mit la musique, Mary sortit les snacks et Rika les bouteilles de saké qu'elle était censé ne pas sortir aux élèves.

Sur un air de ''I will survive'' Gabriel et ses amis dansaient, certains mieux que d'autres.

Tout le monde dansait sauf Rika qui restait en arrière pour ''surveiller'', elle resta assise jusqu'au moment de la ''Love Hour'' où Gabriel l'invita à danser.

''Aller Daimido-San, vous pouvez quand même danser avec nous''

Après quelque seconde d'hésitation, Rika prit la main de Gabriel et commença un slow avec ce dernier.

C'est à ce moment que Gabriel compris pourquoi elle était restée assise depuis le début de la fête.

Elle était une très mauvaise danseuse, genre vraiment très mauvaise.

''Vous moquez pas de moi'' bouda Rika

Leurs seuls réponses fut un grand rire partager par tout le monde.

Après minuit passé, Rika dit aux résidents du dortoir d'aller se coucher, surtout pour Gabriel qui devait assister à l'émission sur Tootsuki TV qui aller annoncer demain midi les matchs des demi-finales.

_Le lendemain_

Rika partit réveiller Gabriel qui lui avait demandé la veille de le réveiller pour l'émission du midi Tootsuki TV.

Rika lui donner une tape sur l'épaule mais il ne se réveilla pas, alors elle s'approcha de lui pour appuyer plus fort sur son épaule.

Et là Gabriel sortit de son lit avec un masque de monstre sur son visage qui fit extrêmement peur à Rika alors que lui pleurer de rire jusqu'à la mort.

''Gabriel-kun, c'est pas gentil'' bouda Rika

''C'était pour rire'' répondit Gabriel en lui tendant la main

Rika la pris et descendit avec lui dans la salle commune où il y avait la tv.

''Salut tout le monde'' dit Gabriel

''Bonjour'' répondirent tout le monde

''Vous n'êtes même pas qualifiés et vous regardez quand même les tirages

-Ce n'est pas à nous de moins nous informé mais à toi de t'informer plus'' dit Rika encore boudeuse à cause de sa taquinerie

''Du coup j'affronte qui ?

-Les affiches n'ont pas encore était annoncer'' dit Basara

''Parfait, faites-moi une place s'il vous plait''

_Sur Tootsuki TV_

''On m'informe à l'oreille que le conseil des dix vient de nous envoyer les tirages aux sorts des demi-finales'' dit la présentatrice

L'un des techniciens arriva avec les deux enveloppes contenant les affiches des demi-finales.

''Je vais commencer… Le premier match des demi-finales des 63ème élections d'automnes est…''

Gabriel Ascalon – Fubuki Nakiri

Thème : dinner food*

Voyant l'annonce de la première demi-finale, la présentatrice se dépêcha d'ouvrir la deuxième enveloppe.

''Et donc le deuxième match des demi-finales est…''

Suna Nakiri – Sakura Hayama

Thème : dinner food*

***Note de l'auteur : Je l'ai mis en anglais comme je ne trouvai pas de mots équivalent en Français. Le plus proche auquel je pensais était ''restaurent de quartier'' mais comme ce n'est pas un thème**

''Un commentaire chère consœur'' dit la présentatrice empresser

''Cette affiche est ce qu'on appelle un finale avant l'heure, les deux meilleurs élèves de la 112ème promotion vont s'affronter en demi-finale des 63ème élections d'automnes''

''En effet, je pense que l'on peut dire que le vainqueur de cet demi-finale sera sans doute le vainqueur de cette édition, même si dans l'autre demi-finale, Gabriel Ascalon alias ''L'ange culinaire'' s'est mis dans la peau des favoris depuis son arrivé ici, même si Fubuki Nakiri alias ''Le bersherk'' peut jouer les troubles fêtes dans ce dernier carré, rendez-vous dans deux jours pour les matchs des demi-finales à la Shokugeki Arena''

_Dans la zone des paris de Tootsuki_

Cette zone n'était pas seulement un endroit pour parier mais aussi un endroit pour se détendre, on pouvait dire que cet endroit ressembler à un pub anglais.

Fubuki et Misa était de pub à siroper tout en regardant l'affiche des demi-finales.

''Fubuki, tu vas me venger, je compte sur toi, d'accord ?'' dit Misa complétement survoltée

''Si tu veux Misa'' dit nonchalamment Fubuki

-Onee-Chan, je suis née douze minutes avant toi, ça veut dire que je suis ta grande sœur

-D'accord

-D'accord, qui ?

-D'accord Onee-Chan''

_Dans le manoir des Nakiri_

Suna et Sakura venait de regarder ensemble les résultats du tirage des demi-finales.

''On dirait qu'on va s'affronter plus vite que prévu'' dit maladroitement Sakura

''On dirait bien que oui'' partagea-t-elle aussi maladroitement

''Mais si tu veux, on peut se partager la cuisine pour nos tests

-Merci, mais je pense que ça devrait aller, je réserverais une cuisine pour mes tests''

Sakura se levant d'un grand coup et regarda Suna d'un air défiant.

''En tout cas, même si tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne te laisserais pas me battre

-Moi aussi'' lui répondit-elle avec un sourire défiant

_Dans le dortoir de l'étoile polaire_

Gabriel venait d'apprendre qui serait son adversaire pour la demi-finale.

Pour s'amuser, Mira pris la télécommande et sens servi comme micro pour jouer les présentatrices.

''Alors cher Ascalon-San, un commentaire sur votre adversaire pour les demi-finales''

Gabriel rigola à la blague de Mira et se pris lui aussi au jeu.

''En effet, je pense que Fubuki Nakiri est un adversaire… est un adversaire. Je pense que je peux le battre. J'en suis même certain'' rigola-t-il


	19. Demi-finales

Il était 8h30 et la salle de la Shokugeki Arena venait d'ouvrir ces portes.

Gabriel lui était arrivé a 7h00 par les portes des participants accompagné de ses amis du dortoir.

Vers environ 9h00, le group du dortoir réussis à entrer dans l'arène et à se trouver une place.

Et vers 9h40, toute la salle était pleine à craquer.

Tout le monde poussa un souffle de soulagement quand la présentatrice entra dans le centre de l'arène.

''Bienvenue pour ces demi-finales des 63ème élections d'automnes'' dit la commentatrice

Tout le public se mirent à criés de plus belle.

''Nous allons commencer la présentation des membres des jurés pour ces demi-finales. Cet année nous accueillons cinq anciens siège de la 92ème promotion pour jugés ces demi-finales. Tout d'abord, pour présider le jury, l'ancien 7ème siège de la 92ème promotion, secrétaire de notre très chère directrice dont nous souhaitons un bon rétablissement, veuillez accueillir Hisako Hayama-Sama (anciennement Arato)*. Pour notre deuxième et troisième juges, nous accueillons les anciens 3ème et 4ème siège, le vice-président et la présidente de Nakiri international, Ryo Nakiri-Sama (anciennement Kurokiba)* et Alice Nakiri-Sama*. Notre quatrième juge est l'ancien 9ème siège, le propriétaire du restaurant 2 étoiles aux WGO ''Au mille recettes'', merci d'accueillir Subaru Mimasaka-Sama*. Et enfin, le dernier juge est l'ancien 10ème siège, PDG de la plus grande entreprise de viande du Japon, merci d'accueillir Ikumi Tsukami-Sama (anciennement Mito)*'' annonça la commentatrice

***Note de l'auteur : cf. chap. 8**

**Note de l'auteur : Un jour Soma serra introduit dans cette fanfiction**

Tout le public applaudissait à l'annonce des noms retenus pour jugés ces demi-finales.

''Les demi-finales des élections d'automnes, que de souvenir'' dit Subaru

''Le jour où j'ai perdu face à Soma-San fut pour moi une révélation'' continua-t-il

Subaru se rappela son duel face à Soma durant sa propre demi-finales il y a 20 ans de cela, mais les souvenirs eux étaient resté graver à jamais dans son esprit.

''J'ai entendu que celui qu'on nomme comme son successeur serait dans ce tournoi'' dit Ikumi

''C'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi'' dit Subaru

''J'espère qu'il est très bon car il à battu ma petite Misa chérie. T'es de mon avis chéri'' s'énerva Alice

« Maman, il ne fallait pas dire ça » pensa Misa

''Je veux voir ce qui fera face à Fubuki, le reste m'importe peux'' dit nonchalamment Ryo

_Dans la loge de Gabriel_

Gabriel continuer inlassablement de regarder sa mallette noire.

Chaque fois qu'il la regarder, il avait toujours le regard noire en se rappelant sans cesse que ''ça'', ce n'est plus lui.

Il referma sa mallette noire, pris sa mallette de couteau et sorti de la loge et parti en direction de l'arène.

Fubuki fut le premier à entrer avec son bandeau rouge attaché à son front, son aura glaciale congela tout la salle qui du allumer les chauffages dans toute l'arène.

''Bonjour père'' dit Fubuki

''Bonjour Fubuki, tu as l'air d'avoir progresser depuis la dernière fois'' répondit Ryo

''Fubuki, tu dis bonjour à ton père et pas à ta mère, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduqué que je sache'' gronda Alice

''Bonjour mère'' s'exclama Fubuki

''Voilà'' souri Alice

Et quand la commentatrice annonça le nom de Gabriel toute les caméras se tournèrent vers lui oubliant totalement son adversaire, il était dans sa traditionnel tenue de cuisine intégralement noire avec une blason en cuir noir ouvert, son habituel bandeau blanc attaché à son poignet gauche et sa mallette de couteau dans la main droite.

''Bonne chance Gabriel'' crièrent les membres du dortoirs

''Bonne chance Ascalon-Sama'' crièrent encore plus fort son fan-club au premier rang qui était venue à 6h30 devant le guichetier pour être sûr d'avoir une place

''Nous allons commencer cette première demi-finales dans 5… 4… 3… 2…1… cuisiner'' cria la commentatrice

Début du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' – Fubuki Nakiri ''Le bersherk''

Dès que le gong sonna, Gabriel attacha son bandeau et commença à cuisiner.

Fubuki commença par découper du saumon tandis que Gabriel pris de la viande de bœuf.

Dans ce duel, le plus important n'était pas de savoir mieux cuisiner que l'adversaire mais de savoir mieux transformer des plats de deuxième zone en des plats gastronomiques.

''Vous croyez que Gabriel va se qualifier ?'' demanda Mary

''J'en suis sûr, surtout qu'on l'appelle ''le nouveau Yukihira'' et que Yukihira-San était justement un spécialiste pour transformer des plats des restos de quartiers en de véritables plats gastronomiques'' dit Basara

''Permettez-moi dans douter'' interrompu Misa

''Et pourquoi donc ?'' demanda Basara

-Fubuki est beaucoup plus fort que n'importe qui quand il est dans son mode ''Bersherk'', même Suna et Sakura font des matchs nuls quand il est dans ce mode

-Sauf que Gabriel est le pro des miracles, le champion de l'impossible, alors je pense qu'il est capable de gagner face à n'importe qui, même face à Fubuki-San, Sakura-San ou même face à Suna-San''

Misa explosa de rire à sa déclaration.

''Tu ne le prends pas aux sérieux pour quelqu'un qui a été battu par lui'' dit Mira

''Je sais qu'il est très fort mais de là à battre ''L'odorat absolue'' et ''Le palais divin'', j'ai quand même quelque réserve là-dessus''

_Au centre de l'arène_

Fubuki et Gabriel achevaient leurs préparations respectifs, Gabriel avait choisi de cuire son plat à la poêle tandis que Fubuki l'avait préparé en grillade.

''Profite de cet instant car ça sera le dernier que tu vivras dans ces élections'' provoqua Gabriel

''Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui vas dégager de là'' répondit Fubuki

L'altercation verbale allait devenir physique si des agents de sécurité n'était pas venu séparer Fubuki et Gabriel.

Fubuki fut le premier à servir à côté d'une ligne d'agents de sécurité pour éviter tout contact physique entre les deux conccurents.

''Voici mon plat. C'est un Tokishirazu Grillé à la Yuan*. J'y ai mis du saumon Tokishirazu, de l'eau salée contenant du chlorure de sodium et de potassium, de la sauce grillant fait à partir de Saké, de Mirin, de sauce Soja et de tranche de yuzu, de la peau de saumon frit et de la pelures de yuzu déchiquetés'' dit Fubuki

***Note de l'auteur : Pour ce qui trouve qu'ils ont déjà vu ce plat, c'est parce que c'est un plat de la vrai série Shokugeki no Soma et non un plat que j'ai trouvé sur internet, parce que mes recherches pour trouver les plats à présenter n'ont pas été concluant donc j'ai pris un plat de la série originale**

''Félicitations Fubuki, ton plat à l'air délicieux'' sourit Alice

Mais la seule réponse de son fils fut un blanc monumentale, il était obnubilé par l'avis de son père.

''Alors père ?'' demanda avec un air sérieux Fubuki

''Je vais gouter pour donner mon avis'' répondit Ryo

Les juges goutèrent le plat et furent emmené dans un violent typhon marin, le saumon frappait la coque du bateau.

Les vêtements de Ryo commencèrent à vouloir s'envoler mais Ryo réussis à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

''Tu as évolué depuis la dernière fois, je suis fier de toi Fubuki'' dit Ryo

''Quand vous aurez fini, j'aimerais bien présenter mon plat'' interrompit Gabriel

Hisako fit un geste de la main pour demander à scinder la scène en deux pour ne pas que Fubuki et Gabriel perde le contrôle.

Gabriel déposa les assiettes sur la table des juges.

''Alors c'est lui, le successeur de Soma ?'' demanda Subaru

''C'est bien moi, vous voulez quoi ?'' s'énerva Gabriel

''Des réponses, je dirais'' dit Hisako

''Je n'ai rien à dire

-C'est toi Gabriel Ascalon, celui qui a battu ma fille'' interrompu Alice

''Je dirais que oui

-Il y a intérêt que ta réputation ne soit pas usurpée car si c'est ça, je ferais tout pour que tu ne termines pas ta scolarité ici'' menaça Ryo

-C'est bon pour l'interrogatoire''

Les juges se turent, il venait de poser des questions personnelles à un élève devant tout le monde.

''Voici mon plat. C'est mon don chaliapin steak, j'ai mis du bœuf, de l'oignon, de l'ail, du poivre et du sel, de la purée de pomme de terre, du riz et un umeboshi paste à partir de prune marinée et pour la sauce j'ai utilisé du vin rouge, de la sauce soja et du beurre'' dit Gabriel

Les juges goutèrent le plat et la réaction de se fit pas attendre.

Alice eu les vêtements exploser, tout comme ceux de Hisako, Subaru, Ikumi, tandis que Ryo eu une réaction différent du reste des juges.

Il changea en mode ''Bersherk'' sans qu'il n'est son bandeau rouge.

''Ce n'est pas possible'' dit Misa

''Comment c'est possible qu'il transforme Ryo-Sama en mode Bersherk sans qu'il est son bandeau'' demanda un membre du public

''Je n'y crois pas, c'est impossible, mon père n'a pas son bandeau, c'est moi qu'il l'est'' paniqua Fubuki

''Tiens, j'en ai fait une part pour toi aussi. Goute et regarde notre différence de niveau'' s'exclama Gabriel

Fubuki goutta et il perdit son mode ''Bersherk'' pour redevenir lui-même.

''Son plat peut activer et désactiver le mode ''Bersherk'' dit l'un des membres du public

''Comment peut-on obtenir un-t-elle plat ?'' demanda Fubuki

''Grâce à sa saveur'' répondit Gabriel

''Mais c'est la spécialité de Fubuki-San d'exploiter la puissance des saveur en donnant des gouts puissants en bouche, il aurait réussi un faire un plat plus puissant que celui de Fubuki-San'' dit Florentino

''Chers juges, je pense que vous pouvez passer au vote'' conseilla Gabriel

''Je pense aussi'' dit Hisako

Les juges inscrivaient le nom de celui qu'il penser le gagnant du duel sur la tablette dont seule Hisako pouvait voir qui avait voté pour qui.

Hisako se leva, pris le micro et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

''Le gagnant de cet première demi-finales est…''

Vainqueur :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire''

''Heureux de servir'' dit Gabriel en retirant son bandeau

''Et Gabriel Ascalon est notre premier finaliste de ces élections d'automnes'' annonça la commentatrice

''Bravo Gabriel'' crièrent le membres du dortoir de l'étoile polaire

''Félicitation Ascalon-Sama'' cria son fan-club

Gabriel commençait à le rattacher à sa main jusqu'à ce que Fubuki l'interrompe avec son bandeau rouge remis en place.

''Bordel t'es qui ? Misa m'avait dit que tu étais plus qu'un simple disciple. Tu es le fils caché de Yukihira-San, avoue'' cria Fubuki

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles'' répondit Gabriel avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

Gabriel quitta la salle puis Fubuki fit de même

''Qu'elle demi-finales nous venons d'assister. Mais là, ce match de demi-finales va être de très haute volée entre les deux meilleures élèves de la 112ème promotion'' dit la commentatrice

Suna entra la première dans l'arène, elle avait la même tenue que lors des quarts de finales, seule son regard différer de la dernière, elle semblait plus joviale et moins meurtrière.

Puis Sakura entra à son tour dans l'arène survoltée.

Les deux échangèrent quelques mots.

''Bonne chance Sakura-Chan

-Bonne chance à toi aussi, Suna-Chan''

''Êtes-vous prêt pour ce deuxième match des demi-finales ?'' demanda la commentatrice

Le public répondit par des cris.

''5… 4… 3… 2… 1… cuisiner'' cria la commentatrice

Début du duel :

Suna Nakiri ''Le palais divin'' – Sakura Hayama ''L'odorat absolue''

Les deux concurrentes commencèrent à cuisiner sous les yeux attentifs du public.

Les couteaux tranchaient comme dans du beurre les différents ingrédients pour leurs préparations respectives

''Quelqu'un a un favori ?'' demanda Mira

''Elles font partie du top 3 des meilleurs élèves de notre promotion, alors pour le coup, j'en ai aucune idée'' répondit Basara

''C'est vrai que se sont deux grandes favorites à la victoire finale'' dit Florentino

Tandis que dans le public, le groupe du dortoir débatté sur le potentiel vainqueur de ce match, au centre de l'arène, l'ambiance était très électrique.

Suna et Sakura était de très bonne amie mais elle était aussi de grande rivale refusant de perdre face à l'autre.

''Dis-moi Suna-Chan, à combien est-on ?'' demanda Sakura

''Je crois que je mène 409 à 408'' répondit Suna

''Alors, aujourd'hui je vais revenir à égalité'' dit Sakura

Après cet échange brève, Sakura partit en direction des juges pour servir son plat et en donna une part à Suna

''Voici mon plat. Un hamburger steak don*. J'ai mis du riz, des œufs, du pâté de bœuf, des tomate cerises, de la salade et de la sauce''

***Note de l'auteur : Comme lors de la précédente demi-finales, les plats sont issus de la série originale**

Les juges et Suna prirent leurs baguettes et goutèrent au plat.

Ils furent emmenés à dos de bœuf et de poulet sur une rivière de sauce jusqu'à arriver sur un ile de riz, en suivant le chemin, les juges arrivèrent sur un lit de salade avec des tomates cerises en guise d'oreiller, les juges plongèrent dans ce lit avant de revenir dans le monde ''normal''.

Sakura était fixé sur les lèvres de sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses maman ?'' voulait-elle dire sans le faire

''Tu es beaucoup améliorée Sakura. Je suis fière de toi'' dit Hisako

''Merci maman'' répondit Sakura le sourire aux lèvres.

Le plat de Sakura eut beaucoup d'éloges de la part des juges.

Alors que les compliments se succéder, Suna arriva avec ses assiettes et les servis aux juges et en donna une part elle aussi à Sakura.

''Voici mon plat'' dit Suna

_Dans le lit d'Erina_

Erina se remettait de sa fièvre dormant dans son lit mais elle s'était réveillée pour regarder le match de sa fille et quand elle vu le plat qu'elle avait préparée

« Ce plat, c'est… » pensa-t-elle

Ce plat était celui que son père lui avait préparée le jour de leur rencontre.

Le riz fukikake transformé.

_Dans la shokugeki Arena_

''Suna-Chan, tu m'étonnes là !'' dit Sakura

''Pourquoi donc ?'' demanda Suna

''Tu fais toujours en sorte que t'es plat ressemble le moins possible à un plat que pourrait faire Yukihira-San. Mais là ton plat est un plat riz fukikake que tu as transformé pour obtenir ce plat

-Tu as raison, j'ai bien utilisé le Yukihira Style de mon père. C'était un pro pour faire ce genre de chose alors je me suis dit qu'utilisé son style de cuisine serait bénéfique pour ce duel, mais en aucun autre cas de ferais ce genre de cuisine

-Je n'est plus qu'à gouter''

Les juges et Sakura goutèrent le plat et une sensation de picotement leurs parcoururent le corps, des mini Suna avec des petites ailes d'anges chatouillèrent les juges

''Arrêtez, j'en peux plus'' dirent les juges à quelque chose près

Quand les juges revinrent à eux, Hisako fut perplexe de ce plat, pas qu'elle est détestée mais son plat lui sembla familier, comme si elle avait déjà vu ce plat.

Et d'un coup le souvenir de ce plat lui revint, c'était le plat que Soma avait cuisiné le jour de sa rencontre avec Erina.

''Suna-Chan, d'où te viens l'inspiration de ce plat ?'' demanda-t-elle

''Ce plat est le premier que mon père ait préparé à ma mère'' répondit-elle

''Suna-Chan, tu ne voudrais pas qu'un beau garçon te cuisine la même chose'' plaisanta Sakura

Suna rougit à ses propos, elle rêvait toute les deux du prince charment surtout Suna étant une fille de la noblesse japonaise.

Elle essaya de détourner la conversation en demandant eux juges de rendre leurs verdicts.

Les juges prirent leurs tablettes et votèrent pour le meilleur plat.

Quand le vote fut terminé, Hisako se leva avec le micro dans la main.

''Le vainqueur de cette demi-finales est…''

Vainqueur :

Suna Nakiri ''Le palais divin''

''Et Suna Nakiri va en finale'' cria la commentatrice

''Félicitations Suna-Chan'' dit Sakura bonne perdante

''Merci. Maintenant je mène 410-408 dans nos shokugekis'' taquina Suna

Sakura quitta la salle laissant Suna célébrer.

La commentatrice se dirigea vers Suna pour la questionner.

''Un petit mot sur votre qualification en finale Nakiri-Sama ?

-Je suis très fière d'avoir gagnée, Sakura est une grande rivale et l'avoir battue ici représente beaucoup pour moi

-Un petit commentaire concernant votre adversaire pour la finale ?

-Je vais gagner. Ce Gabriel Ascalon est un imposteur, il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, c'est seulement grâce à sa chance qu'il en est là

-Demandons l'avis au principal intéresser ?''

A ces mots, les projecteurs se braquèrent sur Gabriel qui était dans l'une des entrées de l'arène.

''Un mot à dire pour votre adversaire pour la finale Ascalon-San ?

-Nakiri-San, tu es très arrogante je trouve, on dirait que la victoire t'es déjà acquis

-C'est le cas

-Dans ce cas, réglons ça dans un Shokugeki''

Quand Gabriel prononça le mot ''Shokugeki'', tout le public entra en éruption pour que Suna accepte.

''Quel son tes conditions ?'' demanda Suna

''Si je gagne, tu devras admettre que ma cuisine est délicieuse

-Tu crois que j'admettrais ta cuisine un jour, tu peux toujours rêver

-Tu n'aurais pas peur par hasard ?

-Moi, peur de toi, jamais de la vie. Dans ce cas si je gagne tu devras faire un dogeza*

***Note de l'auteur : un dogeza est une forme d'excuse au Japon qui consiste à mettre la tête au sol. C'est la plus grande forme d'excuse, généralement utilisé lors d'une faute grave**

-Je n'es pas d'objection

-Dans ce cas j'accepte aussi d'admettre ta cuisine si tu réussis l'exploit de me battre''

Tout le public cria quand Suna accepta la demande de Shokugeki de Gabriel.

''Nous aurons pour la finale des élections d'automnes un Shokugeki'' annonça la commentatrice

Gabriel brandissant son poing où était attaché son bandeau.

''Je gagnerai Suna et tu devras admettre ma cuisine''

Suna attrapa les morceaux du bandeau qui pendait dans le vide et les attrapa pour approcher le visage de Gabriel près du sien.

''Je ne sais pas quel lien il y a entre mon père et toi, mais je le découvrirais

-Certain dises des choses qu'ils ne savent pas

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais son fils caché, j'espère que ce n'est pas vrai sinon je te tue''

''On verra ce que tes recherches disent, I-MO-TO*''

***Note de l'auteur : signifie : petite sœur. Gabriel est né le 3 mars et Suna le 29 avril, donc c'est logique qu'il l'appelle petite sœur**

Suna lui lâcha la main et parti avant de s'arrêter pour lui dire quelques mots.

''Si tu voulais faire la même cicatrice que mon père, il fallait la faire sur l'autre l'œil'' dit-elle avant de reprendre sa course


	20. En route pour la finale

Alors que Suna quittait la salle, les projecteurs se braquèrent sur l'une des entrées de l'arène dont en sorti un homme avec un charriot sur lequel il y avait un énorme bloc de glace.

''Le thème de la finale va être dévoiler, je me demande ce que ma chère cousine à préparer'' dit Alice

Lorsque que le charriot arriva au centre de la pièce, l'homme se saisit d'un gros marteau et frappa violemment le bloc de glace jusqu'à le briser.

Hisako se leva et dit à tout ce présent dans l'arène le thème de cet finale.

''Pour les 63ème élections d'automnes, le thème de ce match sera ''le saury du pacifique saisonnier'' déclara-t-elle

Alice explosa de rire à l'annonce du thème de la finale.

C'était littéralement le même thème que la finale pour la 92ème promotion.

''Erina a vraiment choisi le thème en fonction de cet élève''

''Alice, Erina-Sama ne choisirez jamais un thème en fonction d'un élève en particulier, le thème a été choisi par le conseil des dix puis valider par Erina-Sama'' rétorqua Alice

« Le saury du pacifique saisonnier, pourquoi pas ? » pensa Gabriel

Suna quitta finalement la salle suivi quelques minutes plus tard par Gabriel qui retournait dans sa loge.

Il prit ses affaires et quitta la loge en direction de la sortit de la Shokugeki Arena.

Il fut accueilli à la sorti par ses amis venu le féliciter.

''Bravo Gabriel, t'es en finale'' dirent tout les membres du dortoir

''Allons fêter ça'' cria Mira

Sur la route du retour, tout les amis de Gabriel chantèrent et festoyèrent, on aurait dit que c'était eux qui c'étaient qualifiés pour la finale tellement ils étaient heureux.

De retour au dortoir, Rika avait déjà tout préparée en prévision de ce moment, tout le monde dansèrent sur un air de ''final countdown''.

''Laisser-moi choisir la prochaine musique'' dit Gabriel

Il lança toute la playlist des ''Imagine Dragons*''.

***Note de l'auteur : J'ai choisi ce groupe parce que c'est mon groupe de musique préféré. Ce n'est que purement objectif et chacun est libre d'aimer la musique qu'il veut**

Pendant que la musique continuait de tourner, Rika proposa du Saké à Gabriel.

''Vous n'allez pas avoir un problème Rika-San à faire boire de l'alcool à des mineurs ?'' demanda Gabriel

Rika posa son index sur les lèvres de Gabriel.

''Ils ne sont pas obligés dans être informer tu sais, il faut juste garder notre silence'' hoqueta-t-elle

_Le lendemain_

Quand Gabriel se leva, il fut accueilli par des regards interrogateurs sur lui.

''J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?'' demanda-t-il

''Et comment !'' répondit colériquement Basara

Basara lui tendit le journal du matin de Tootsuki News.

La première page parlait de l'affiche de la finale entre lui et Suna.

''Il n'y a rien de particulier'' dit Gabriel

''En bas de la page'' répondit Basara

En lisant le bas de la première page, Gabriel lu quelque chose de spécial.

''Gabriel Ascalon, le grand frère caché de Suna Nakiri'' lit-il

''Tu contais nous le dire quand ?'' demanda Basara

''Attendez, je peux vous expliquez

-On attend

-En fait, quand Nakiri-San m'a dit qu'elle allait faire des recherches sur un possible lien de parenté entre moi et Yukihira-Sama et en voulant plaisanter, je l'ai appelé imoto pour me moquez d'elle, je ne suis pas son frère ou quoi que ce soit

-Venez voir, les amis'' dit Mary

Gabriel et ses amis partirent en direction de la salle commune où se situait la TV.

En regardant le programme qui était diffusé, Gabriel vu que la chaine Tootsuki TV ainsi que les chaines nationales parlait du fait que la princesse de la gastronomie, Suna Nakiri avait un grand frère caché du nom de Gabriel Ascalon.

En prenant son téléphone personnel, Gabriel eut plein de demande d'interview ou des demande d'apparitions sur des plateaux télé.

Gabriel éteignit son téléphone portable et regarde ses amis.

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'' s'exclama Gabriel

_Dans le bureau d'Erina_

Erina avait repris tranquillement le travail depuis que sa fièvre s'était estompée.

Lors d'une petite pause qu'elle s'était accordé pour vérifier sa température, elle alluma la TV et vit que toute les chaines japonaise ne parlait que d'une seule chose.

''Le frère caché de la princesse de la gastronomie'' avec l'image de Gabriel Ascalon en pleine écran

Erina regarda le programme qui parlait des demi-finales des élections d'automnes et du fait que Gabriel aurait appeler Suna Nakiri ''imoto''.

Erina savait très bien qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec un autre homme.

Elle se dit alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible, Soma, son mari l'avait trompé avec une autre femme.

Erina se mit à fondre en larmes, c'est à ce moment que Hisako arriva avec du thé et deux tasses.

Quand Hisako vit pleuré sa meilleure amie, elle déposa le thé et partit en direction d'Erina.

''Quelque chose de va pas Erina-Sama ?

-Soma… il m'a trompé'' disait-elle en pleurant

''Mais non, tu te fais des idées

-J'en suis sur… Soma était parti en mission humanitaire à Détroit aux Etats-Unis 9 mois avant la naissance de cet élève… je m'en rappelle car quand il est rentré… c'est ce jour là qu'on a ''conçu'' Suna et il avait quelque chose de bizarre… comme s'il cherchait à cacher quelque chose… je suis sur qu'il m'a trompé'' pleura-t-elle encore plus fort

Hisako pris sa meilleur amie dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter.

''Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire. Les réunir tous les deux aux même endroits et leurs demander des explications. Ils ne pourront pas se défiler dans c'est condition''

En un mot Gabriel venait de passer du potentiel disciple de Soma à son fils caché, qu'elle était donc leur véritable lien à la fin.

**Note de l'auteur : Le prochain chapitre que je vais publier sera sur une autre histoire celle que j'ai nommé ''frère de sang'' donc pas de chapitre 21 en vue pour le moment, même si je sais que je vais le faire, sa sera un peu plus tard donc c'est normal si je n'ai pas de date prévue pour le moment.**


	21. Finale

**Note de l'auteur : Shoukugeki no Soma ''Le dessert'' chapitre 2 ATTENTION SPOILER**

** D'habitude je fais mes petits commentaires sur le dernier chapitre sorti en fin de texte mais au vu du dernier chapitre, je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction.**

**Et surtout, c'est la raison pour laquelle le 1er chapitre de ''frère de sang'' n'est pas sortie.**

**En fait dans le scénario original, j'avais prévu que Asahi Saiba et Soma Yukihira soit des frères biologiques, des ''frères de sang'', mais comme le dernier nous a dit que Azami Nakiri est le père biologique de Asahi, je ne peux plus faire abstraction de ce fait et donc sa veux dire que je vais devoir changé le scénario pour qu'il colle à l'œuvre originale, si on n'avait pas eu cette information, j'aurais pu la réaliser comme Asahi se considère comme le fils adoptif de Joichiro mais maintenant que l'on sait que Asahi est le fils biologique de Azami, je vais devoir tout reprendre à zéro.**

**Donc j'annonce que le projet ''frère de sang'' ne racontera pas l'histoire de la fraternité entre Asahi et Soma mais celle de Asahi et Erina.**

**Maintenant que tout est dit, je vais pouvoir dire mes impressions sur ce chapitre.**

**Tout d'abord, je donne un 5/10 à ce chapitre parce que la première parti était très bien sur le passé de Tamako et Joichiro quand ils se sont rencontrés mais la deuxième parti sur l'histoire entre Azami et Asahi est à jeter à la poubelle, pourtant je ne dis pas ça en tant que hater d'Asahi, à vrai dire je trouve que c'est un personnage intéressant dont-on à pas donner le bonne objectif.**

**Pour moi, au lieu qu'Asahi cherche à vouloir se marier avec Erina par la force, j'aurais préféré qu'il cherche à ''détruire'' Soma en tant que chef à force de victoire répétitive contre lui, mais qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'arrive pas à battre la ténacité de Soma et son désir de toujours affronté les meilleurs peux importe le nombre de fois où il perd contre Asahi et là on aurait eu quelque chose de plus digeste je pense.**

**D'ailleurs je me rends compte qu'il a voulu se marier avec sa sœur, ce qui donne un effet très glauque à tout l'arc précédent surtout si on prend en compte que Asahi devrait être en prison depuis longtemps pour le kidnapping d'Erina.**

**Et aussi sa m'énerve que personne ne lui en veut, surtout Erina qui l'accueille à bras ouvert dans sa famille, par obligation ou par pitié seul dieu le sait.**

**Je trouve que Tamako est très belle avec sa coupe de ''photo de famille''.**

**Mais le truc qui ma le plus énervé, c'est que Soma n'est toujours pas apparu (hors flashback).**

**C'était mon avis sur ce chapitre 2 de ''Le dessert'' Et maintenant, bonne lecture.**

Les cours venaient de se terminer sur l'académie Tootsuki.

Mais pour deux élèves en particulier, la fin des cours sonnait comme un délivrance.

C'est deux élèves étaient Suna Nakiri et Gabriel Ascalon, les deux finalistes des 63ème élections d'automnes.

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'académie Tootsuki, mais la soirée était loin d'être terminée.

Les portes menant vers les tribunes de la Shokugeki Arena venaient de s'ouvrir, le groupe du dortoir arrivèrent difficilement à entrer tellement l'entrée était noir de monde.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelles dans une des rangés debout et ils déployèrent leurs banderoles de soutiens pour leur camarade Gabriel.

_Dans la loge de Gabriel_

Gabriel attendait avec impatience cette finale, c'était pour lui le moyen de faire admettre sa cuisine à Suna qui avait qualifié son plat de ''horrible''.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'occasion de lui faire ravaler ces paroles.

Alors qu'il était dans la lune, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Il s'agissait d'un agent de sécurité qui lui avait remis un colis.

Gabriel ouvrit le colis et regarda à l'intérieur ce qu'il y avait.

Quand il vu le contenu du colis, il poussa un sourire suivi d'un hochement de tête d'amusement.

Quand la commentatrice monta sur scène, tout le public poussa des cris de soulagement.

''Bonsoir à tous pour la finale des 63ème élections d'automnes'' dit-elle

Tout le public cria de joie à son annonce.

''Veuillez accueillir notre première finaliste,1ère du groupe A avec 96 points, tombeur de Basara Aldini en quarts de finales et de Sakura Hayama en demi-finales, merci d'accueillir, Suna Nakiri''

Suna entra sur scène sous les applaudissement du public, sa tenue de cuisinier habituelles, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux dorés brillant comme ceux des dieux de la mort, elle était prête pour ce Shokugeki.

''Et maintenant, notre deuxième finaliste, 1er du groupe B avec 100 points, tombeur de Misa Nakiri en quarts de finales et de Fubuki Nakiri en demi-finales, merci d'accueillir, Gabriel Ascalon''

Gabriel entra sur la scène, avec sa mallette de couteaux dans la main et son bandeau blanc accrochés au poignet et un autre tissu blanc que personne n'avait jamais vu ainsi que de son blouson en cuir noir qu'il portait habituellement dehors.

Les deux se regardèrent fixement, l'une avec un regard méprisante et l'autre avec un regard nonchalant.

''Cette finale est spéciale puisqu'il s'agira d'un Shokugeki entre nos deux finalistes. Je vais rappeler ce qui est mis en jeu dans ce Shokugeki. Si Gabriel gagne, Suna devra dire que sa cuisine est délicieuse et si Suna gagne, Gabriel devra faire un dogeza*'' dit la commentaire

***Note de l'auteur : cf. chap. 19**

''J'espère que tu as pris soin de tes genoux car un dogeza peut durer très longtemps en fonction de celui offensé'' dit Suna

''Je te conseille de préparée tes papy gustative car mon plat va te faire dire ce que tu refuses de dire depuis mon arrivé'' répondit avec défi Gabriel

''Ta cuisine venue de nulle part ne battra jamais ma cuisine de haute gastronomie''

''Et maintenant, nous allons annoncer les juges de cette finale. Tout d'abord, pour présider le jury, notre très chère directrice, Erina Nakiri-Sama'' dit la commentatrice

Tout le public applaudissait le retour en forme de leur directrice.

''Elle sera accompagnée d'une membre honorifique de Tootsuki, l'ancien 6ème siège de la 92ème promotion, Megumi Aldini-Sama''

Megumi entra sur scène et pris dans ses bras son amie Erina.

''Ravie de te revoir Megumi

-Moi de même, ça fait plaisir de te revoir Erina-San''

Le public attendait le nom du dernier membre du jury.

''Et maintenant, le dernier juge de cette finale, lui aussi membre honorifique de Tootsuki. Il s'agit de l'ancien 1er siège de la 92ème promotion, Soma Yukihira-Sama'' cria la commentatrice

Tout le public se levèrent d'un coup et hurla et applaudissement à l'annonce de Soma, tout le monde savait à quel point il était quasi impossible de l'avoir pour les évènements officiels.

Il salua Megumi rapidement et se dirigea vers sa femme qu'il embrassa langoureusement.

''Soma, tu sais que ça me gêne de faire ça devant tout le monde'' dit Erina avec les joues rouge de gêne

''Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir'' répondit Soma

Soma sourit et partit s'asseoir à sa chaise.

Erina pris ensuite le micro et s'adressa à tout le monde.

''Je remercie Megumi et Soma pour leurs venus aux élections, je remercie les agents de sécurité qui réalise leur travail à merveille et merci aux publics de rendre cet évènement aussi vivant…''

Erina s'arrêta un instant et se retenu de hurler sur son mari, elle se tourna vers lui pour le lui demander

''Soma, qui est cet enfant ?'' Erina commença à pleurer

Depuis le début, si tout le monde était heureux de voir Soma, il y avait un qui n'était pas heureux mais choqué de le voir, Gabriel Ascalon.

''Salut Gabriel-Kun'' dit Soma

''Yukihira-Sensei'' répondit Gabriel choquer

Une grande stupeur se déclencha dans la salle, tout le monde avait abandonné la piste qu'il était le disciple de Soma pour celle de son fils caché qui était beaucoup plus alléchante.

''Ce n'est pas ton fils caché'' dit Erina à Soma

Soma se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant mais Gabriel lui intervenu aux propos de la directrice.

''Je suis triste que vous faites aussi peu confiance à votre mari. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas son fils caché, Yukihira-Sensei n'est pas votre père'' dit Gabriel

Erina ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas eu confiance en son propre mari, elle avait cru revive la même situation que lorsque son père lui avait appris que Asahi était son frère, pas quelle voulait le cacher à tout prix, mais ce jour là beaucoup de chose avait changé, la famille Nakiri en avait beaucoup souffert de ce fils caché et Erina avait peur que cette situation se reproduise en plus de fait que son mari l'aurait trompé avec une autre.

Pendant qu'elle était dans ses rêves, Soma s'adressa à Gabriel.

''Gabriel-Kun, tu n'as pas pris mon petit cadeau

-Oui je l'ai pris, le voilà…''

Gabriel retira son blouson pour révéler le contenu du colis, il s'agissait d'une tenue de cuisinier, mais pas n'importe lequel, il y avait au dos de la tenue une inscription.

''Yukihira Diner''

Soma avait donné une tenue du Yukihira à son disciple.

''On dirait quel te va comme un gant'' dit Soma

Alors que le public était choqué de toute c'est révélation, la commentatrice repris ses esprits et pris le micro.

''Que tout le monde regarde vers le haut'' dit la commentatrice

Et là, le toit de l'arène s'ouvrit laissant la lune se révéler aux yeux du public, des juges et des participants.

''Magnifique'' dit Gabriel

''Cette lune me rappelle ma propre finale'' s'exclama Soma

Soma se remémora le souvenir de sa propre finale à lui vingt ans auparavant, son duel contre Akira et Ryo, sa première désillusion après la victoire d'Akira.

''Et bien… c'est sur cet révélation que cette finale va bientôt démarrer. Cher public, êtes-vous prêt ?'' demanda la commentatrice

Le public reprit leurs esprits et crièrent à l'unisson ''oui''.

''Chers participants, êtes-vous prêt ?'' demanda cette fois ci la commentatrice.

Gabriel et Suna répondirent par un hochement de tête positif.

''Alors, que cette finale des 63ème élections d'automnes commence…'' cria la commentatrice

Début du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' – Suna Nakiri ''Le palais divin''

Gabriel attacha son tablier et son bandeau dont la signification était enfin comprise et commença à cuisiner.

Suna quant à elle avait déjà commencer à couper les ingrédients.

Son regard était meurtrier et son visage était concentré.

On aurait dit qu'elle voulait prouver quelque chose en plus de sa supériorité sur Gabriel.

« Tu vas voir, je vais te prouver que tu as eu tord de ne pas m'avoir appris la cuisine avec mère » pensa Suna

« Je vais battre ton disciple et après je te battrais, je te montrerais la supériorité du palais divin » pensa-t-elle

''Tout va bien Nakiri-San ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien du tout, mais je préfère te prévenir que tu commences à pleurer''

Suna toucha ses joues pour vérifier ces dires et ce fut vrai, elle pleurait, elle en voulait à son père, elle lui en voulait pour ne pas lui avoir appris la cuisine et avoir offert son savoir à cet inconnu.

Suna essuyât ses larmes et repris son travail.

Gabriel lui cuisiner sans pression, il avait appris à métriser ses émotions pour proposer le meilleur.

Pendant ce temps, les juges discutèrent de beaucoup de chose mais surtout que Soma répondent aux harcèlements de question qui subissait de la part de sa femme et de son amie.

''Soma-kun, comment à tu rencontrais Ascalon-Kun?'' demanda Megumi

''Moi aussi je veux savoir… Dans les moindre détail'' insista Erina avec son regard de feu

''Et bien, je l'ai rencontré durant l'un de mes voyages

-C'est tout ?'' dit Erina

''Et bien… Disons qu'il y a d'autres chose qu'il y a d'autres aboutissant de notre rencontre mais c'est quelque chose que Gabriel-Kun ne veut pas qu'il soit dévoilé''

Erina abandonna sachant quel n'en tira pas plus d'infos.

C'est à ce moment que le plat de Suna arriva à la table des juges, la lune se refléter sur son visage harmonieux.

''Voici mon plat. Il s'agit d'un Carpaccio de Saury du pacifique brulé*, j'y ai mis du Saury du pacifique, du piment, du Kaeshi, de la sauce soja, du sucre, du Dachi, des tranches de radis et des petit épinard, et pour la sauce, j'ai mis de la vinaigrette du Saury, de l'huile d'olive extra vierge, du vinaigre de vin, et des morceaux du Saury'' dit Suna

***Note de l'auteur : C'est le même plat qu'à servi Akira lors de la finale de la série originale (je n'ai rien trouver sur internet)**

''J'ai hâte de…'' dit Soma avant d'être ignoré par sa fille

''Mère qu'en pensez-vous ?'' demanda Suna

Erina pris une bouchée du plat et ressentie tout les aromes que ce plat dégager, il avait une saveur puissante.

Erina fut transporté dans l'océan du Pacifique, les poissons nagés autour d'elle dans un récital du magie divine.

''C'est délicieux Suna'' dit Erina

« Merci maman » pensa Suna

Alors que le plat de Suna était mis en lumière par les caméras et les compliments des juges, Gabriel arriva avec son plat.

''Voici mon plat, bonne appétit'' dit Gabriel

''Que nous as-tu préparé Gabriel-Kun ?'' demanda Soma

''Goutez et vous verrez, Yukihira-Sensei''

A ces mots, Soma, Erina et Megumi gouttèrent le plat.

Quand Erina goutta le plat et tout d'un coup, ses vêtements explosèrent la laissant dans ses sous-vêtements rose bonbon qu'elle avait préparé pour cette nuit en compagnie de Soma.

Et alors qu'elle venait de perdre ses vêtements, elle fut transportée sur un bateau quand un violent monstre sortit de la mer.

''C'est… le Léviathan'' dirent choqués les juges

Gabriel souri à l'expression du visage qu'avait les juges.

''Voici mon plat. ''Le Léviathan automnales'' dit Gabriel

A ce moment-là, tout le monde dans la salle furent choqués, Gabriel avait réussi un exploit que même les plus grand chefs du monde n'arrivaient pas à faire, réussir à dévêtir Erina mais venant du disciple de Soma Yukihira rien n'était impossible pour lui.

''Alors chère directrice que pensez-vous de mon plat ?'' demanda Gabriel

''C'est délicieux'' admis Erina

-Quoi… Tu refuses de dire que ma cuisine est délicieuse mais celle de Gabriel-Kun, tu le dis dès le premier plat'' interrompu Soma

''On ne peut qualifier ce plat d'une autre manière, il est d'une puissance aromatique exquis tout en gardant la saveur du Saury''

'''C'est vrai, je pense que les deux plats ressemblent à deux épées, celles de Suna est comme une fine rapière tandis que celle de Gabriel ressembles à une grande épée à deux mains'' dit Megumi

Tout le monde dans la salle commencer à de plus en plus croire en la victoire de Gabriel sur ''Le palais divin''.

''Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour passer aux vote'' dit Erina

''Ouais'' répondit Soma

''De même de mon côté'' dit Megumi

Les juges prirent leurs tablettes et choisirent le vainqueur de ce Shokugeki.

Résultat du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' 3 – 0 Suna Nakiri ''Le palais divin''

''Et c'est terminé. Gabriel Ascalon alias ''Lange culinaire'' remporte les 63ème élections d'automnes

''Ravie de servir'' dit Gabriel en retirant son bandeau.


	22. Médaille et retour au dortoir

C'était terminé, il l'avait fait, Gabriel avait prouvé aux yeux de tous ses talents culinaires, en particulier à Suna qui avait brisé son égo leur de son test d'admission.

''Et maintenant Nakiri-San, il est temps de payer ta dette'' dit Gabriel

Gabriel lui tendit une assiette pour qu'elle dise à quel point sa cuisine est délicieuse.

Suna prit une fourchette et pris une bouchée de ce ''Léviathan Automnale''.

Quand elle dégusta le plat, sa tenue de cuisiner fut réduit en miette par la puissance de ce plat.

Elle vu ensuite un grand dragon des mers mesurant plusieurs centaines de mètres, c'était le monstre légendaire que l'on nommait ''le Léviathan'', il s'attaqua au bateau sur lequel était Suna qui tomba à la mer.

Elle se réveilla brusquement de ce foodgasm et regarda autour d'elle puis se regarda elle-même et vit qu'elle était en sous-vêtements.

Elle cria pour qu'on lui donne de nouveaux vêtements.

''Alors Nakiri-San, comment est ce plat ?'' demanda Gabriel avec insistance

Suna versa une larme avant de répondre à sa question.

''C'est… délicieux'' dit Suna

Gabriel lâcha un sourire avant que Erina ne prenne le micro.

''Nous allons maintenant passer à la remise des médailles''

Très vite, une foulée de techniciens installa une scène pour la remise des médailles.

Quand elle fut installée, Hisako arriva avec la médaille d'argent et d'or sur un coussin rouge.

Suna fut la première à recevoir sa médaille d'argent, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas éclater en sanglot devant les caméras.

''Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie'' dit Erina

''Je suis désolé mère, j'ai fait honte à la famille'' répondit Suna

''Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je suis là, personne ne remettra ta place dans la famille en cause

-Merci mère''

Gabriel arriva ensuite, Erina lui mit la médaille d'or autour de son cou.

''Félicitation à vous'' dit-elle

''Je vous remercie''

Les photographes prirent les deux finalistes médaillés en photo, on pouvait y voir Suna avec sa médaille d'argent aux bords des larmes et Gabriel avec sa médaille d'or le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis après les photographes virent les journalistes qui était parti questionner Gabriel au sujet de sa victoire.

''Félicitations pour votre victoire Ascalon-San, avez-vous un message pour la caméra ?'' demanda une commentatrice

''J'ai un message pour nos senpai. Maintenant que j'ai prouvé que je suis le meilleur élève de notre promotion, alors cher membres du conseil, chauffer mon future siège parce que j'arrive'' dit Gabriel

''Il a l'air marrant'' dit le #5

Gabriel sortit de la Shokugeki Arena pour retrouver ses amis.

''Félicitations Gabriel'' dirent les membres du dortoirs

''Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour célébrer ça ?'' dit Mira

''Allons-y'' crièrent tout le monde

Pendant ce temps, Suna était dans sa limousine avec Erina et Soma.

Elle était en train de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps sur les jambes de Erina qui tentait de la réconforter mais elle était inconsolable.

Sur la route, Soma tenta de réconforter sa fille mais eut comme réponse une réaction violente.

''Aller Suna, moi aussi je n'ai pas gagné les élections et ce n'est pas ça qui ma arrêter

-Tais-toi, c'est de ta faute, je ne veux pas que tu me parles'' cria-t-elle

La limousine arriva devant les portes du manoir et Suna quitta le véhicule et courra en direction de sa chambre.

Elle jeta sa médaille d'argent sur le sol et s'allongea sur le lit pour continuer de pleurer.

Alors que l'ambiance dans le manoir Nakiri était morose, celle du dortoir était festive comme le carnaval de Rio.

Il y avait des confettis, des ballons et plein d'autres objets de fête.

La musique ''We have à champion'' passait en boucle sans que jamais les membres du dortoir s'en lasse.

''Tout le monde, venez prendre la photo'' dit Rika

Gabriel et ses amis se serrèrent pour la photo souvenir, la mis la médaille d'or à sa bouche comme les médaillés des Jeux Olympiques.

Alors que personne jusqu'à maintenant n'osait demander pourquoi il avait caché son lien avec Soma Yukihira jusqu'à cette boulette de Mary.

''Je ne pensais pas que s'entrainer avec Yukihira-Sama était si incroyable''

''C'est vrai, Mary a raison, mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais le disciple de Yukihira-Sama'' dit Basara

''C'est si incroyable que ça'' répondit Gabriel

Les mâchoires de tout le monde tombèrent au sol.

''Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Yukihira-Sama est connu pour n'avoir jamais pris de disciple, même Suna-San à été refusé par son père alors qu'il en ait vraiment un à choqué le monde de la cuisine''

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été direct avec vous, mais je voulais le garder secret pour ne pas avoir de traitement spécifique

-Tu aurais quand même dû en parler à nous, tes amis

-Je répondrai à toute vos question, mais demain pace que là je suis fatigué'' bailla Gabriel

Gabriel monta en direction de sa chambre avec sa médaille d'or toujours attaché au cou.

Il s'endormit avec pour garder en mémoire ce jour heureux.


	23. La nouvelle vie étudiante

Depuis la victoire de Gabriel lors des élections d'automnes et son affiliation à Soma Yukihira en tant que son disciple beaucoup de choses avaient changés.

Les autres étudiants qui autrefois le nommait ''Ascalon-San'' ou ''Gabriel-San'' appelait désormais ''Ascalon-Sama''.

Et ce n'est pas tout, grâce à ces performances, son fan-club avait gagné en popularité en passant de neuf à plus de vingt-cinq membres.

Gabriel avait réussi à gagner le respect de tous par son talent et son travail, enfin tous sauf une.

En effet Suna Nakiri était celle qui le détestait le plus car en plus de l'avoir battu lors des élections d'automnes, elle lui a pris son père et a dû admettre sa cuisine.

D'ailleurs en parlant de son père, Soma était constamment demander en interview pour qu'il réponde aux questions sur lui et sur son disciple en plus d'être constamment harcelé par Erina qui lui fessait passer un interrogatoire sur comment il a rencontré ce garçon ? pourquoi a-t-il choisi comme disciple un garçon inconnu alors qu'il aurait pu choisir sa fille ?

Mais chaque fois qu'elle posait une question, il répondait par des réponses superflues.

Au final, Erina n'en sait pas beaucoup plus qu'avant sur l'origine de la relation entre Soma et Gabriel.

Après une bonne semaine, les cours ont repris normalement sur l'académie Tootsuki.

Gabriel se rendait dans la classe de Chapelle-Sensei pour son cours de cuisine française.

''Bonjour à tous, nous allons continuer notre cours sur les différentes méthodes de cuisson en cuisine française et qu'elles sont les meilleurs méthodes de cuisson pour chacune des viandes, nous allons reprendre à partir du cours théoriques de la dernière fois'' dit Chapelle

Les élèves acquiescèrent, se mirent par groupe de deux puis commencèrent le travail demander par le professeur.

Gabriel se mit par habitude avec Mary, Il attacha son bandeau autour de son front et commença à cuisiner.

''Mary, on commence par la technique du poêlé sur le poisson'' dit Gabriel

''D'accord, je te prépare la poêle et pendant ce temps, tu prépares le poisson pour la cuisson'' répondit Mary

Gabriel acquiesça, pris ses couteaux et commença par la découpe des poissons tandis que Mary fit chauffer la poêle.

Le travail fut rapide et efficace grâce aux habitudes de travail qu'avaient les deux.

Ils arrivaient à faire ce que l'autre demandait sans besoin de communiquer inutilement.

Un perfection que Chapelle a remarqué et leur a fait savoir.

''Vous travaillez sans avoir besoin de communiquer, je vous félicite car c'est très dur d'arriver à cette perfection de travail en duo'' dit-il

''Merci Sensei'' dit Mary

''C'est tout naturel, je me dois de féliciter le bon travail fait par mes élèves''

Chapelle repartit dans l'aller des plans de travail mais chaque fois qu'il voyait Gabriel cuisiner, il revoyait Soma lorsque qu'il était étudiant à Tootsuki.

Le fait que maintenant Gabriel cuisiner avec la même tenue que Soma n'aidant pas et surtout maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'il était son disciple.

Lorsque Gabriel et Mary eut finit de préparer les différents plats, ils partirent en direction de la table de Chapelle-Sensei.

Voici nos plats fait à partir des différentes techniques de cuissons.

Chapelle regarda les différents plats qu'ils y avaient sur sa table.

Il y avait un plat fait avec la technique du poêlé, un à partir de la technique de mijotage, un autre fait avec le rôtissage, cuit à la vapeur, cuit à l'étouffer, frit, griller, sauter.

Tant de plats différents fait par ses deux élèves mais tous avaient l'air délicieux.

Chapelle commença la dégustation et eut sur le premier plat un foodgasm suivi d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les compter.

Quand la dégustation fut finie, Chapelle dû prendre le temps de se remettre de cet expérience culinaire.

''Félicitations à vous deux, ce plat mérite la notation A''

Gabriel et Mary se tapèrent la main pour se féliciter de leurs notes.

''On voit que ce plat à été préparé par le vainqueur des élections d'automnes'' dit Chapelle

''Merci mais c'est aussi grâce à l'aide que Mary m'apporte qu'on n'a pu faire ce plat'' répondit Gabriel

Juste après Suna et Sakura passèrent présenter leurs plats et comme pour le duo précédent, Chapelle a eu un succession de foodgasm qui à amener à un A.

C'est à ce moment que Gabriel et Suna eut un face-à-face.

Tout le monde savait que depuis la finale, Suna avait une forte rancœur envers Gabriel ne supportant pas sa présence, mais pour lui, cela ne le dérangea pas de voir Suna.

Par gentillesse ou par moquerie, Gabriel proposa à Suna de gouter son plat.

''Tu veux gouter ?'' demanda Gabriel

Suna fut tellement énervée par sa provocation qu'elle tapa sur l'assiette pour la faire se briser sur le sol de cuisine.

Elle partit ensuite en direction de la sortit toujours plus en colère contre lui.

''J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?'' se demanda Gabriel

''Tu n'aurais pas dû Gabriel'' dit Mary

''Pourquoi ?

-Elle a perdu contre toi il n'y a pas longtemps donc elle est probablement rancunière de ça

-Mais je veux juste proposer ma cuisine aux autres''

A ces mots, tout les étudiants demandèrent à Gabriel qu'il leurs prépare une portion.

La salle commençait à devenir un véritable poulailler jusqu'à ce que Chapelle ne les rappels à l'ordre.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de présenter leurs plats à Chapelle, ils quittèrent la salle en direction de dehors.

A la fin de la journée, alors que Gabriel venait d'arriver au dortoir et qu'il rangeait sa moto qu'il avait acheté, il reçu une notification sur son terminal d'étudiant.

« Vous allez participer aux prochaines tests de l'académie qui sera une période de deux semaines où vous serez en stages dans différents organisme affilié à Tootsuki » lisait-il

« Un stage, il me semblait que Yukihira-Sensei m'en avait parlé, c'est où d'ailleurs ? » pensa Gabriel

« Le tour du monde*, restaurent 3 étoiles » lisait Gabriel

***Note de l'auteur : Essayer de deviner chez qui il sera pour son stage**

La prochaine épreuve se présenter pour Gabriel, mais en tant que vainqueur des 63ème élections d'automnes, il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer si il voulait un jour battre Soma.


	24. Stage en duo partie 1

Gabriel était à l'entrée de la rue où avait lieu son stage, il attendait celui qui sera son partenaire pour cette semaine.

Soudain une voie familière appela.

''Ascalon-Sama'' cria une jeune fille au loin

''Haruka-San'' dit Gabriel interloqué

De toute les personnes sur lesquels, Gabriel pouvait tomber, il tomba sur elle.

Tomatsu Haruka, la présidente de son fan-club qui le mettait plus mal alaise qu'autre chose.

''Je n'y crois pas qu'on soit dans le même duo. C'est peut-être un signe du destin'' dit Haruka avec des cœurs dans les yeux

''C'est dans la rue que se trouve notre lieu de stage, on y va ?'' demanda Gabriel

Haruka répondit par une hochement de tête et les deux partirent en direction du restaurant pour leurs stages.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, ils regardèrent un instant la devanture avant d'entrer dans le restaurant en lui-même.

''Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ?'' demanda Gabriel

Une femme arriva depuis la cuisine pour accueillir les deux étudiants.

''Bonjour vous deux, vous devez être les stagiaires. Je me présente, je m'appelle Rindo Tsukasa (Anciennement Kobayashi), je suis la propriétaire de ce restaurant''

''Bonjour, je m'appelle Tomatsu Haruka, ravie de vous rencontrer

-Bienvenue Tomatsu-Chan, et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Bonjour, je suis Gabriel Ascalon, enchanter

-Je te reconnais, Eishi m'a parlé de toi''

Gabriel se rendit compte que la femme devant lui et que le cuisinier qui l'a affronté au camp porte le même nom de famille.

''Vous le connaissez, vous connaissez Tsukasa-Senpai

-Bien évidemment, c'est mon mari''

« Le monde est trop petit » pensa Gabriel

''Voilà vos tenues de cuisinier, aller vous changez'' dit Rindo

Ils prirent leurs affaires et allèrent se changer.

Gabriel fut le premier à sortirent suivi quelque minutes plus tard de Haruka

''Comment vous me trouvez Ascalon-Sama ?'' demanda Haruka

Avant même que Gabriel n'eut le temps de répondre, Rindo apparue avec la liste des plats du restaurent.

Gabriel et Tomatsu furent choqué du nombre impressionnant de plat différent qu'il y avait sur la carte.

''Y'en a combien ?'' demanda Gabriel

''98, et vous devrez tous les connaitre pour être efficace…'' dit Rindo le sourire aux lèvres

''…Parce que sinon, vous allez recevoir de mauvaise notation de ma part qui pourrait vous faires expulsé de Tootsuki'' continua-t-elle un air terrifiante

Rindo regard sa montre qui affichait 10h30, le restaurant aller bientôt ouvrir.

''Je vais vous présentez à l'équipe''

Rindo les emmena dans la cuisine où ils rencontrèrent les autres cuisiniers du restaurant.

''Je vous présente Taki et Rumi Aizawa, respectivement mon rôtisseur et mon commis''

''Salut les jeunes'' dirent les deux frères en même temps

''Enchantez'' dit Tomatsu tandis Gabriel fit un simple geste de la main

''Il y a aussi Sakaki Ayase, notre serveuse''

''Bonne chance les enfants'' dit Sakaki

''Merci beaucoup, nous ferons de notre mieux'' dit Haruka

''Et voici mon sous-chef, Eiji Tanaka

-Ce sont ses gamins qui viennent dans le restaurant. Essayer de ne pas nous gêner'' dit Eiji

''Tu veux que je te montre qui est ce gamin'' dit Gabriel énervé

''Du calme, Gabriel-Kun, Eiji fait partie des alumnis de Tootsuki, il est l'ancien 2ème siège de la 107ème promotion'' dit Rindo

''Maintenant respect le Senpai que je suis

-Eiji, ce jeune homme est le vainqueur des élections d'automnes de cet année

-Et alors, j'ai peut-être perdu en finale mais je reste quand même un meilleur chef que ce gosse

-Et c'est aussi le disciple de Soma Yukihira, tu en as entendu parler

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Yukihira-Sama n'a jamais pris de disciple alors pourquoi ce gamin en particulier''

Eiji était choqué que le rumeur était vrai au sujet du disciple de Soma, parce que comme beaucoup de monde, Eiji était un grand fan de Soma et aussi la personne qui l'a amené à devenir cuisinier alors que son idole est un disciple fut un grand choque.

-J'entends toujours la même musique, vous n'en avez jamais marre'' dit Gabriel ennuyer

''Il est 11h30, il est temps d'entrer en piste'' annonça Rindo

Les premiers clients entrèrent dans le restaurant, Rindo, Eiji, Taki et Rumi se mirent dans un état de concentration extrême pour le service du midi.

Ils furent rejoints très vite par Gabriel savait réagir à ce genre d'ambiance.

''Haruka-San, dépêche-toi de te préparer on commence dans quelques secondes'' dit Gabriel

Haruka se hâta d'exécuter les ordres de Gabriel et se mit en position pour cuisiner.

Sakaki revint dans la cuisine avec la commande des premiers clients.

''J'ai deux soupes de grillons à la citronnelle pour les entrées, pour le plat, j'ai un riz frit de vers à soie et des tarentules frites et en dessert on a un vacherin exotique et un soufflé coco Malibu''

''C'est parti'' dit Rindo

Toute l'équipe commencèrent à cuisiner dans un silence morbide, aucun bruits inutiles n'étaient présent dans la cuisine, seuls les bruits des couteaux contre le plan de travail et la fritures de la poêle sonnaient dans la cuisine.

La salle se remplissait petit à petit et les plats à préparer augmentaient inlassablement sans arrêt.

Pour des professionnels c'était quelque chose de quotidien mais pour des étudiants normaux, la charge de travail était colossale.

Enfin, le terme ''normaux'' ne collait pas à Gabriel, lui était déjà habituait ce rythme de travail effréné.

« Cette ambiance, ça me rappelle ''Le Yukihira'' » pensa Gabriel

_Dans le passé_

''Gabriel-Kun, trois spécial riz frit et un tofu alléger'' dit Soma

''Il faut ça…

-…Et aussi ça

Gabriel se mit au travail et cuisina les plats demander par Soma.

''Il est très doué ce jeune garçon'' dit l'un des clients

_Dans le présent_

Comme il y a quelques années, Gabriel travaillait bien, efficacement et rapidement.

Il arrivait à assimiler les recette dès qu'un client le demandait en regardant la recette une seule fois.

Le service du midi se termina aux alentour 16h30.

''C'est terminé pour ce service'' dit Sakaki

Tomatsu tomba d'épuisement mais fut rapidement remis en selle par Eiji.

''Les fainéants c'est dehors'' cria Eiji

''Oui chef'' répondit Tomatsu avec un sursaut de peur

Tout le monde commença à préparer le service du soir en nettoyant les ustensiles et en coupant les légumes.

Le service du soir commença vers 18h00 le rythme était tranquille jusqu'au alentours de 20h00 et que les clients commencèrent à arriver les uns à la suite des autres à un rythme où Sakaki avait du mal à suivre.

''Rindo-San, j'arrive plus à suivre, il me faudrait de l'aide'' dit Sakaki

''Est-ce qu'il y a une tenue de service ?'' demanda Tomatsu

''Dans le dressing'' répondit Sakaki

''Je me prépare et je viens t'aider

-Merci beaucoup''

Tomatsu partie en direction du dressing et se changea en tenue de service en salle et partie prêter main forte à Sakaki.

''C'est bien d'aider en salle mais elle nous fait perdre des mains en cuisine'' dit Eiji

''Laisser moi faire'' dit Gabriel avec un air sérieux

Gabriel prit une profonde inspiration et repris son travail à une vitesse fulgurante, il allait si vite que son couteau créait des images rémanentes pendant la découpe.

Même Eiji fut impressionner par son vitesse, cela lui rappela l'époque de son enfance où il avait vu Soma cuisiner de ses propre yeux.

L'absence de Tomatsu ne se fit pas sentir grâce à Gabriel.

Quand le service du soir se termina enfin, Gabriel était épuisé d'avoir maintenu un rythme de travail aussi soutenue.

Les autres commencèrent à se changer et à rentrer pendant que Gabriel et Tomatsu nettoyaient la salle.

''Il ne reste pas grande chose, tu peux aller te changer, je vais finir se qu'il reste'' dit Gabriel

Tomatsu obtempéra au directive de Gabriel et se changea et sortie du restaurent.

''A demain Ascalon-Sama'' dit Tomatsu en souriant

« Mon dieu, c'est malaisant » pensa Gabriel

Alors qu'il finissait de nettoyait, Gabriel vu Rindo sortirent de son bureau.

''Tsukasa-Senpai, je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Tu peux m'appeler Rindo, mais demande moi ce que tu veux

-D'accord, Rindo-San, j'aimerais savoir, comment vous en êtes arrivé à sortir avec Eishi-Senapi alors que vos personnalité son totalement opposé ?''

Rindo fut surpris de sa question.

''Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre, je voulais juste savoir ça comme ça

-Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste surpris de ta question…'' dit Rindo

''…Eishi et moi, on se connait depuis le début du collège, alors c'est venue naturellement'' continua-t-elle

Rindo commença à regarder dans le vide en pensant au passé.

« Mais, notre amour à vraiment commencer après le BLUE » pensa-t-elle


	25. Le chevalier et la barbare

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour ce 25****ième**** chapitre de cette fanfiction. On a bien avancé depuis le prologue sorti le 1****er**** chapitre, 25 chapitres en 3 mois et demi. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup ou pas, en tous cas, moi je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire chaque chapitre. Pouvoir m'évader dans mon imagination et pouvoir faire le Shokugeki no Soma que j'aurais aimé même si l'œuvre originale était très bien. Avant de vous conter le chapitre du jour, j'aimerais vous demandez si mon récit est compréhensible ou si quelque chose est mal compris. Maintenant qu'on a fini, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

''Le gagnant est… Asahi Saiba''

C'étaient les derniers mots que Eishi Tsukasa à entendu avant son élimination du BLUE, lui qui était autrefois le 1er siège de Tootsuki, il venait de se faire balayer par Asahi et son cross knives et par-dessus tout, il avit perdu son couteau, une partie de son âme de cuisinier était parti en même temps que ce couteau.

Après sa défaite, Eishi avait assisté depuis les tribunes aux restes de la compétion, la victoire de Takumi et Soma sur Don Calma et ses drag Queens, la victoire écrasante de Erina sur les cuisiniers noires suivi dans la foulé de sa victoire sur Takumi, la victoire de Megumi sur celui que l'on appelait Ko Shio malgré sa défaite sur Asahi, la grande victoire de Soma face à Asahi pour enfin assister à la finale opposant Soma et Erina avec la victoire de cette dernière.

Cela le rendait heureux que se soit des élèves de Tootsuki qui remporte le BLUE plutôt que les sombres cuisiniers noires, mais au fond de lui, Eishi était triste.

Il était triste d'avoir été aussi ridicule dans la plus grande compétions mondiale qu'est le BLUE et qu'il a dû laisser faire les jeunes.

Alors qu'il était assis sur un banc à réfléchir, une connaissance vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

''Alors, quoi de neuf ?'' dit Rindo

''C'est toi Rindo, comment tu vas ?

-Plutôt moi qui devrait te le demander ?

-J'ai envie d'arrêter la cuisine

-QUOI !

-J'ai perdu mon couteau et j'ai été humilié face aux cuisiniers noires, je ne mérite plus de cuisiner après une tel débâcle

-Tu rigoles, tu es Eishi Tsukasa, un ancien 1er siège de Tootsuki, un des meilleurs cuisiniers de notre génération, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter juste pour un petit échec

-J'ai dû laisser Soma et les autres battre ces cuisiniers noires parce que j'en étais incapable… je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire''

Rindo se posa des questions, elle avait souvent l'habitude de rire des malheurs de Eishi, mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose en elle lui disait de lui venir en aide.

''Tu veux arrêter ta carrière de chef, très bien… Dans ce cas, demain tu viens avec moi

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu ne veux plus devenir chef, alors demain, on va reprendre les bases de la cuisine et faire de toi un nouveau chef

-Rindo, je suis reconnaissant de ta proposition mais…

-Pas de ''mais'' qui tienne, on va recommencer ta carrière de chef à zéro''

Le lendemain, Eishi et Rindo se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine de l'appartement de cette dernière, il portait tous les deux un tablier de cuisine, l'ambiance était assez intime dans cette grande cuisine.

''Tu vas commencer par découper les légumes

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop reprendre les bases

-Tu as dis vouloir arrêter ta carrière, alors on va recommencer depuis le début''

Eishi obtempéra aux ordres de Rindo et commença à cuisiner sous ses ordres.

Ils reprirent ensemble toute les bases qu'ils avaient vues ensemble à Tootsuki, des choses basiques que même ceux ne pratiquant pas la cuisine serait capable de faire, mais pour Eishi, ses moments lui réchauffer le cœur, il reprenait plaisir à cuisiner ou plutôt il prenait plaisir à cuisiner avec Rindo.

''Et voilà c'est prêt'' dit Eishi avec une sourire longtemps perdu

''On mange ?

-D'accord, prends les assiettes, je vais les dresser''

Quand le dressage fut effectué, Eishi et Rindo se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger le plat qu'ils avaient préparés ensemble.

Quand Eishi gouta le plat, celui-ci avait gout particulier, une saveur que lui-même n'avait jamais gouté, celui de la chaleur humaine, lui qui avait toujours chercher à proposer le meilleur plat possible, il avait cet fois un plat qui n'avait pas cette objectif, ce plat chercher à satisfaire celui qui le mangeait.

Après plusieurs mois à cuisiner ensemble, Eishi avait repris gout pour la cuisine.

''Eishi, j'ai Shinomiya-San au téléphone, ils nous demandent de l'aide au Shino's Tokyo

-Pourquoi pas''

_Le lendemain_

Kojiro les accueillis chaleureusement puis les fit entrés à l'intérieur.

''Merci de me venir en aide'' dit Kojiro

''Y'a pas de quoi, ça nous fait plaisir et Eishi en avait besoin

-On m'a dit que tu as voulus arrêter d'être chef

-C'est ce que je voulais mais je repris gout à la cuisine grâce à Rindo''

Kojiro sourit aux propos de Eishi puis leurs tendit les vêtements du Shino's avant de se mettre aux travail, les deux n'eurent pas de problème à maintenir la cadence de travail qu'avait Kojiro et son équipe.

Durant ces jours de travail, Eishi s'amusait à cuisiner comme jamais auparavant, son ancien lui serait rester calme et froid mais le nouveau lui n'était pas comme ça.

Leurs temps aux Shino's passa rapidement, jusqu'à ce que leurs aides soient effectués.

_Plus tard dans l'année_

Eishi et Rindo reçurent une invitation à être juge aux 45ème élections d'automnes à Tootsuki, ils acceptèrent l'invitation et se rendirent le jour convenus à l'évènement en question.

Ils y croisèrent Megumi et les autres qui étaient tous entrés en Terminale.

Ils s'installèrent à la table des juges et commencèrent à donner les notes qui leurs semblait juste.

Au final, les deux premiers des groupes qu'ils ont jugés se nommèrent Takai et Terumoto, deux jeunes de la 94ème promotion.

En sortant de la salle Eishi interpella Rindo.

''Rindo'' dit-il

''Qu'il y a-t-il Eishi

-J'aimerais te dire merci

-Pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait de spécial ?

-Tu m'as aidé quand j'étais au fond du gouffre, alors je pense que te dire merci est la moindre des choses

-C'était un plaisir pour moi aussi

-Ce n'est pas tout, cette année avec toi m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose

-De quoi exactement ?

-Tu es une fille fantastique avec laquelle je m'amuse beaucoup… donc j'aimerais te demander… Rindo, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?''

Rindo fut choqué de la déclaration de Eishi, lui qui était si calme et peureux venait de faire l'une des choses les plus difficile, réussir à avouer son amour à la personne qu'on aime.

''Oui'' dit Rindo timidement avec les joues rouges comme une tomate.

Les deux se regardèrent intensément puis rapprochèrent timidement leurs lèvres pour un tendre baiser.


	26. Stage en duo partie 2

Gabriel et Tomatsu se retrouvèrent au matin pour leur nouvelle journée de stages chez Rindo, leurs tandems fonctionnait assez bien sans pour autant exceptionnel.

Sur le chemin de la route menant au restaurent de Rindo, Gabriel avait l'air intrigué sur un point.

''Ascalon-Sama, un problème ?

-Oui, enfaite je pensais que notre objectif est de laissé un résultat visible dans l'entreprise

-Oui, mais pourquoi cela vous dérange, nous nous débrouillons bien depuis hier, non ?

-Ce n'est pas ça mais c'est quelque chose que Tsukasa-Senpai et son équipe aurait réussi sans nous, il pourrait très bien réussir sans nous et dès qu'on sera repartis, ils retourneront à leurs routines habituelles

-J'y pense mais hier lors que j'ai aidée Sakaki-San en salle, les clients me demandaient quasiment tout le temps un plat que je pourrais leurs conseillés car il y avait beaucoup de chose sur la carte

-C'est ça

-Quoi donc ?

-Comment laissé notre marque dans le restaurent… suis moi''

Gabriel courra sur le reste du chemin menant au restaurent de Rindo et entra brusquement à l'intérieur.

''Rindo-San… Rindo-San'' cria Gabriel

''Je suis là… qu'il y a-t-il Gabriel-Kun

-J'aimerais vous parlez un instant''

Gabriel lui parla de son idée de raccourcir la carte.

''Quoi, tu veux détruire toute les idées de génies que Tsukasa-San à mis au point sur sa carte'' cria Eiji

Rindo calma Eiji d'un simple geste de la main puis demanda à Gabriel.

''Pourquoi je devrais raccourcir la carte que j'ai mis plusieurs années à faire ?

-Hier lors du service de Haruka-San, elle a remarqué que les clients demandaient toujours ou presque un plat qu'il pourrait leur conseillée

-C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte Sakaki-San ?

-Oui c'est vrai, je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlée

-Je vois, dans ce cas, changeons la carte sauf si quelqu'un à y redire''

Rindo tourna son regard vers Eiji qui ne dit rien.

''Faisons comme d'habitude et demain je verrais quoi retirer sur la carte

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de les retirer définitivement de la carte

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Quand je travaillais dans le restaurent de Yukihira-Sensei, on changer la carte à chaque saison mais, il arrivait qu'il remette certain plat déjà présent la saison dernière, avec tout les plats présent sur la carte, vous pouvez couvrir au moins un an et demi

-Tu as surement raison, Eiji-San, ça ne te dérange pas de rester plus tard pour qu'on revoie la carte

-Avec grand plaisir, chef Rindo

-On va bientôt commencer alors tout le monde en piste'' dit Rindo

''Oui'' crièrent tout le monde

Tout le monde se mis en place puis les premiers clients affluèrent dans le restaurent, l'équipe commença le travail acharnée, ils continuèrent à ce rythme effréné jusqu'à la fin du service du soir.

''Aurevoir les jeunes… Eiji ramène-moi tout les plats qu'on a sur la carte'' dit Rindo

''Tout de suite chef'' répondit Eiji

''A demain chef Tsukasa'' dit Tomatsu

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Eiji et Rindo discutèrent sur quelle plat garder.

''Je pense qu'on devrait cuisiner et gouter tout les plats pour voir ceux que l'on conserve'' proposa Eiji

Eiji et Rindo se dirigèrent en cuisine et commencèrent par préparer toute les entrées de la carte puis à les goutée.

''Celle-là, je pense qu'on peut la garder'' proposa Eiji

''Oui et celle-là aussi'' répondit Rindo

Le choix des plats dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit en réduisant la carte de 98 à 24 plats.

Le lendemain, Gabriel et Tomatsu fut accueillis par Rindo et Eiji qui avait si longtemps à choisir leurs plats, qu'ils n'ont même pas eux le temps de rentrer chez eux et ont dû dormir sur place.

''Vous êtes là les jeunes'' dit Rindo

''Oui, on venait préparer le service, mais vous n'êtes pas rentrées chez vous'' répondit Gabriel

''Le choix à prit plus de temps que prévu, alors on a dormi ici

-Je vois… à peut près… rendormez-vous dans ce cas''

A peine ces mots fut prononcée que Rindo et Eiji étaient partis se couchés tandis que Gabriel et Tomatsu partirent en cuisine préparaient les ingrédients.

Ils commencèrent le service avec la nouvelle carte imprimée le matin même.

Le résultat de se fit pas attendre, les clients avaient l'airs moins partagée quand au choix de la carte.

Cela dura jusqu'au dernier jour de stage de Gabriel et Tomatsu.

''On termine plus tôt aujourd'hui'' dit Gabriel

''Non, pour le reste de la soirée, j'ai invitée des connaissances à moi'' répondit Rindo

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant sous le regard surpris de Eiji.

''C'est vraiment eux'' dit-il

Ils s'agissaient de Eishi Tsukasa, Momo Akanegakubo, Somei Saito et de Tosuke Megeshima

''Salut les amis, je suis content que vous ayez pu venir'' s'exclama Rindo

''On devrait plutôt te remercier de nous inviter'' dit Somei

''Les alumnis de la 90ème promotion, c'est surprenant'' s'exprima Gabriel

''Ravie de te revoir, Ascalon-San

-C'est lui, celui que tu nous as parlés, le disciple de Soma, tu dois être Gabynian

-Ravie de vous revoir, Tsukasa-Senpai

''Intallez-vous… Sakaki-Chan, prends leurs commandes

-D'accord, Rindo-San

-On dirait que Rindo est encore survoltée'' nota Tosuke

''Même à la maison, elle ne tient pas en place'' dit Eishi

''C'est vrai, ça va faire combien de temps que vous êtes mariés ?'' demanda Somei

''quatorze ans, depuis juin'' répondit Eishi

La soirée se déroula bien, Rindo venait de temps en temps pour discuter et rigoler avec ses amis du lycée tout en étant présent en cuisine, vers la fin de la soirée Rindo avait laisser l'organisation du dessert à ses sous-chefs.

''Les jeunes, écoutait moi, nous allons cuisiner pour Tsukasa-San et ses amis le Dessert, alors je ne veux la perfection de la perfection, la crème de la crème de votre talent culinaire, surtout toi, les disciple de Yukihira-Sama'' dit Eiji

''Oui chef'' répondirent tout le monde à l'unisson

Le travail rapidement découpé en partie, tout le monde avait sa tache à faire, pas le temps de faire des bruits inutiles ou des bavardages nuisibles.

Quand le Dessert fut dressé dans l'assiette, Sakaki partie en direction de la table de Rindo et des autres, tout le monde était en état d'alerte maximum en cuisine, ils étaient suspendus au lèvres et au avis des chefs de la 90ème promotion.

''Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Momo-San, notre spécialiste des desserts ?

-Qui as fait le glaçage aux fruits rouges ?

-Qu'est-ce que ta fait Ascalon-Kun ?'' dit Eiji paniquer

Gabriel sortit de la cuisine pour se présenter.

''Je ne nomme Gabriel Ascalon, je suis celui qui a fait le glaçage, un problème ?

-Elle est exceptionnel, tu es un spécialiste des dessert

-En effet

-Mais, tu m'as dit que tu étais un spécialiste de la cuisine française'' intervient Eishi

''Moi, je croyais que tu maitrisais le style Yukihira'' dit Rindo

''Yukkihira-Sensei m'a enseigné la cuisine française et j'ai pu développer le style Yukihira en travaillant avec lui mais pour les dessert, c'est quelque chose que j'ai développé seul'' expliqua Gabriel

Les chefs était perplexe sur ces explications mais ne voulait poser trop de question de peur d'être encore plus perdue.

Lors de la fin de la soirée, alors que tout le monde s'en allait, Eishi et Rindo s'était mis à l'écart du reste du groupe.

''A toute à l'heure ma chérie'' dit Eishi avant d'embrasser Rindo

_Le lendemain_

''Merci de nous avoir accueillis dans votre restaurent'' dit Tomatsu avant de s'incliner en guise de remerciement

''A une prochaine fois'' dit Rindo

''Aurevoir'' s'exclama Gabriel

Soudain le terminal de Gabriel et Tomatsu vibrèrent dans leur poche.

« Suite à votre évaluation par un agent de Tootsuki, je vous annonce que vous avez réussi votre semaine de stage » lit intérieurement Gabriel

« On nous observait depuis le début » pensa Gabriel

''On a réussi'' cria Tomatsu

Ils avaient réussi la première parti de leurs stages mais que leurs réservaient la deuxième parti en solo cet fois ci.


	27. Stage en solo partie 1

Gabriel venait de terminer la première partie de son stage et se dirigeait vers la deuxième partie.

La zone était très luxueuse, il s'arrêta finalement devant ledit lieux.

Il s'agissait d'un autre restaurant trois étoiles, il s'avança à l'entre et les inscriptions en lettre d'or.

''L'excellent''

''The official restaurant of Nakiri Erina''

« Le resto de la directrice, je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber » s'amusa intérieurement Gabriel

Il entra à l'intérieur et la dorure de la salle l'aveugla, quand il les rouvrit, Gabriel vit une armée d'employés, une bonne quinzaine de serveur et serveuse, son regard se dirigea ensuite en direction de la cuisine, il devait être une trentaine de chef, alors que le regard de Gabriel divagua dans toute les directions, une voie féminine l'interpella.

''Bonjour jeune homme, je peux t'aider

-Je suis un étudiant de Tootsuki, je viens pour le stage'' dit Gabriel en montrant le papier

''Je vois, suis-moi, je vais te présenter le sous-chef

-D'accord, merci…

-Je m'appelle Ao Horie*, appelle-moi A-Chan''

Gabriel suivi Ao jusqu'à la cuisine où une voie bruyante en sortie.

''Dépêchez-vous, les clients arrivent bientôt, on s'active

-Chef… chef Shirogane*

*** Note de l'auteur : Nom de personnage d'autres manga**

-Quoi Ao !

-Il est arrivé

-C'est toi l'étudiant de Tootsuki

-Oui c'est moi, ravie de vous rencontrer chef Shirogane'' dit Gabriel en lui tendant la main

''Tu te prends pour qui, tu crois qu'on est ami et qu'on va se serrer la main

-C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Gabriel Ascalon

-C'est vraiment lui le disciple de Yukihira-Sama'' dit l'un des chefs

''Tu crois que c'est parce que tu es le disciple de Yukihira-Sama, que tu auras un traitement de faveur, tu es peut-être spécial mais ici, tu es mon commis, compris ?

-Je le sais bien, que vous êtes le sous-chef de cette cuisine

-Tu as la langue bien pendu, tu sais qui je suis au moins

-Pas du tout, je devrais ?''

Les mâchoires de tout le monde tombèrent au sol.

''Je suis Miyuki Shirogane, l'ancien 4ème siège de la 100ème promotion et le sous-chef du restaurant de Erina-Sama, tu sias maintenant qui je suis ?

-Je ne vois toujours pas qui vous êtes mais j'imagine que si la directrice vous as accordez sa confiance pour être son sous-chef, vous devez vous débrouiller en cuisine

-Excusez moi de vous déranger mais, il va bientôt être l'heure d'ouvrir'' dit Ao

''Va t'habiller, on va ouvrir'' s'exclama Shirogane

Gabriel parti se changer en vitesse

« Qu'est-ce que Erina-Sama veut, peut-être me tester, elle veut surement savoir comment je m'en sors quand elle est absente, ça doit être ça, je vous ferai honneur Erina-Sama, je ne laisserai personne transformé se lieu saint en repère de bandit » pensa Shirogane

Gabriel revint du vestiaire en tenue de cuisinier, à peine le temps de se préparer que Shirogane lui donna une mission.

''Nettoie-moi, ces assiettes en vitesse'' dit-il

Gabriel acquiesça et commença à nettoyer.

« Je vais te pourrir ta semaine et le dernier jour, je te ferais renvoyer pour ne pas avoir remplie les conditions de Tootsuki et tu seras renvoyer, ça t'apprendra à ne pas respecter tes ainées » pensa Shirogane

Gabriel ne fit pratiquement rien de cette première journée si ce n'est de nettoyer des assiettes.

''N'oublie pas de nettoyer les assiettes et de préparer les ingrédients pour demain'' ordonna Shirogane

« Bordel, avec un tel enfoiré, je fais me faire expulsée de Tootsuki à ce rythme, fait chier » ragea intérieurement Gabriel

''Tout va bien Gabriel-Kun'' demanda Ao

''C'est toi A-Chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je rangeai le comptoir, je suis désolée

-De quoi ?

-Je suis désolée du comportement de Shirogane-San

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est plutôt à lui de le faire

-Tu n'es pas responsable de ça, tu sais

-Comment ça ?

-Le chef Shirogane ne fais jamais confiance au jeune, il faut plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne gagne ça confiance et qu'ils les laissent cuisiner

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui le vrai chef de la cuisine

-Comme Erina-Sama n'est pas souvent présente à cause de ces responsabilités de directrice, elle lui a confié les rênes de la cuisine et ça lui est monté à la tête

-Il faudrait quelqu'un pour lui ramener les pieds sur terre

-C'est ça, mais le problème, c'est qu'il est le meilleur chef du restaurant après Erina-Sama''

Gabriel fit un petit sourire mesquin avant de se changer et de remettre ses vêtements de civils.

« Il va voir, je vais lui apprendre à c'être foutu de moi » pensa Gabriel

_Le lendemain_

Gabriel arrivait en direction du restaurant, Ao l'accueilli le sourire aux lèvres.

''Tout va bien Gabriel-Kun ?

-Parfaitement, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui''

Le discussion fut couper par l'arrivée de Shirogane

''T'as le temps de discuter alors t'as le temps de travailler'' dit Miyuki

Gabriel resta calme et parti travailler, la journée se déroula comme la précédente avec Miyuki qui tyrannise la cuisine et en particulier Gabriel à qui il ne laissai jamais le temps de se reposer, à la fin de la soirée, lorsque le service fut fini, Gabriel se dirigea en direction de Miyuki.

''Chef, j'aimerais vous demandez quelque chose

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Vous êtes un ancien élève de Tootsuki, alors vous savez ce que c'est un Shokugeki

-Bien sur que je sais ce que sais ce que c'est un Shokugeki

-Que dirais vous d'un petit duel entre vous et moi

-Tu crois avoir tes chances contre moi ?

-Bien évidemment, pourquoi j'en demanderais un sinon

-Que mets-tu en jeu ?

-Si je gagne, vous devrez me considérez un chef comme les autres et si vous gagnez, disons que vous pourrez me renvoyer juste après ce duel, ça vous convient ?

-Alors, faisons ce duel, que je puisse te virer juste après''

**Note de l'auteur : Shokugeki no Soma Le Dessert chapitre 3 Attention spoil**

**Il est temps de partager mon avis sur ce dernier chapitre de la série, pour ma part, je n'ai pas du tout aimer, Yuto retermine sur une fin ouverte où on a pas un Sorina explicit, au final on ne sait pas si Erina dit que la cuisine de Soma est ''délicieuse'' et surtout, ce chapitre me fais chier dans le sens où beaucoup d'évènement que j'avais prévue dans ma fanfiction vont devoir être changer, notamment les évènements avec Asahi qui à été pardonner, Azami aussi à l'air d'avoir été pardonné, finalement, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour la famille Nakiri, finalement la fin de Shokugeki no Soma le Dessert et aussi mauvaise que la série principale.**

**Commenter pour me dire votre opinons. J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre.**


	28. Stage en solo partie 2

Gabriel et Miyuki se fixaient, les deux ne se lâchaient pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Ao n'intervienne.

''Gabriel-Kun ne fais pas ça, tu ne peux pas gagner

-T'inquiète pas A-Chan, si je ne pensais pas pouvoir gagner, je n'aurais jamais demandé ce duel''

Ao regarda incrédule le visage enjouée de Gabriel défiant.

''Le thème sera de faire un plat de la gastronomie française

-La spécialité du chef, il n'y va pas un peu fort pour un stagiaire'' dit l'un des chefs

''Ok'' dit simplement Gabriel

''Vous trois, vous serez les juges de ce duel'' dit Shirogane à trois de ses cuisiniers

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duel était prêt à démarrer, Shirogane et Gabriel avaient leurs ingrédients et étaient prêts à cuisinez.

''3… 2… 1… cuisiner'' dit Ao

Début du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' – Miyuki Shirogane

Gabriel attacha son bandeau et commença à découper les ingrédients à triple vitesse, son envie de victoire habituel était cet fois ci accompagné de la colère et de la rage qu'il avait d'avoir été traité comme un paria.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Gabriel-Kun » pensa Ao inquiète

Pendant ce temps Shirogane préparer son plat étape par étape sans céder à la colère.

''Les duel de cuisine, ça me rappelle mon temps à Tootsuki… » pensa Miyuki

« … Dommage que ce sois face à un gamin, mais c'est la volonté de Nakiri-Sama, elle me teste pour savoir si j'ai l'étoffe d'un chef pour son prochain restaurent, je vais relever se défi et elle me félicitera surement de mon leadership en cuisine » continua-t-il

Shirogane commença à s'imaginer Erina le félicitant.

_Dans la tête de Shirogane_

''Shirogane-Kun, t'es résultat son excellant, je pense que tu as l'étoffe pour être le chef pour mon prochain restaurent'' dit Erina

''Merci beaucoup Nakiri-Sama, je ne vous décevrai pas''

_De retour à la réalité_

''Vous pensez que ce gamin peut gagner face à Shirogane-Sama'' dit l'un des cuisinier

''C'est impossible, le chef Shirogane fait partie des meilleures cuisiniers de sa promotion, c'est impossible qu'il perde face à un élève même si c'est le disciple de Yukihira-Sama'' lui dit l'autre cuisinier

Gabriel commença la cuisson de sa viande, il préchauffa le four à 140° avant de mette sa viande à l'intérieur.

Petit à petit, à mesure que le duel avancer, Shirogane commença à gagner en excitation à mesure qu'il préparer son plat appâter par le gain de la promotion.

Les deux finalisaient leurs plats, ils dressèrent leurs assiettes respectives puis les servies aux juges.

''Par lequel va-t-on commencé ?'' se demanda l'un des juges

''Commencer par le plat de Shirogane-Sensei'' dit Gabriel

''On devrait commencer par le moins bon plat pour ne pas gâcher la saveur du meilleur plat'' répondit Shirogane

''C'est bien pour ça que je dis ça

-Tu crois vraiment que ton plat est meilleur que le mien, gamin

-Bien évidemment'' s'exclama Gabriel avec une sourire maléfique sur son visage, ce qui ne manqua pas d'enrager Miyuki

Les juges levèrent la cloche du plat de Miyuki qui laissa place à une lumière éblouissante avant de laisser place à son tour à un plat de première ordre.

''C'est bien un plat du chef Shirogane'' dit l'un des chefs juges

Les trois commencèrent à gouter le plat et eu un foodgasm immédiat, le plat était un véritable feu d'artifice de saveur tout en gardant sa grâce tel un yukata durant l'été.

''Alors qu'en dis-tu gamin ? Tu peux abandonner tout de suite, je comprendrais

-Abandonner ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu penses toujours que ton plat est meilleur que le mien, alors vas-y présente ton plat''

Les juges commencèrent à soulever la cloche pour dévoiler le plat de Gabriel.

''Voici mon plat, il s'agit d'un Lièvre de Beauce en Civet à la Française. Pour le lièvre, j'y ai mis de l'épaule de lièvre, du lard gras, des gousses d'ails roses, un bouquet garni, du vin rouge de Syrah, un peu de botte de persil plat, de l'oignon grelots cuits à brun et des botte de persil. Et pour la sauce royale, j'ai utilisé de la carcasse, un cuillère à soupe d'huile d'olive, du beurre, des échalotes, du poivre mignonette, des baies de genièvre, du sel gris, du poivre du moulin, le cœur, les poumons et les rognon du lièvre, encore des échalotes, une gousse d'ail rose, le foie et le sang du lièvre, du foie gras de canard confit et du vinaigre de vin vieux''

Le plat était magnifique à tout les points de vue.

''Allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour déguster ?'' dit Gabriel

Les juges prirent leurs fourchette et commencèrent à manger quand tout d'un coup, les juges furent projetés transportés en France, ils y virent la Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, la pyramide du Louvre.

''C'est impossible, ton plat ne peut pas être meilleur que le mien'' dit Miyuki dans la panique

Gabriel lui tendit une fourchette.

''Alors gouter et faites-vous votre propre avis'' dit-il

Miyuki commença à gouter puis tout d'un coup il fut transporté avec les autres juges dans un petit lac aux près des canards, les juges et Miyuki ressemblaient à des vieillards nourrissant les canards en leur jetant du pain et se rappelant des souvenirs de jeunesse.

Miyuki repris son esprit, il était abasourdi par le plat de Gabriel, il n'en revenait pas qu'un élève ait produit un tel plat.

''Je pense qu'il est temps de voter'' dit Gabriel aux juges

Les juges pointèrent du doigt qu'ils ont trouvés le meilleur

Résultat du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' 3 – 0 Miyuki Shirogane

Aucun doute, le plat de Gabriel avait surclassé celui de Shirogane dans tout les sens du terme.

''Shirogane-Sama, j'espère qu'on travaillera bien ensemble demain'' dit Gabriel en lui tendant la main

« C'est pas le disciple de Yukihira-Sama pour rien » pensa Shirogane en rigolant

''Je t'ai mal jugé…'' lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main

''… Mais demain, je ne te ferrais pas cadeau, ta intérêt à suivre le rythme'' continua-t-il

''Compter là-dessus''


	29. Stage en solo partie 3

Le lendemain de sa victoire contre Miyuki Shirogane, Gabriel arriva dans son lieu de travail où pour la première fois, il allait pouvoir travailler comme n'importe qu'elle autre employés du restaurent.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, puisque non seulement, Gabriel avait battu Shirogane mais il avait gagné son respect grâce à cette victoire.

En arrivant, Gabriel fut accueilli par Ao qui étaie la seule à l'avoir soutenue dans ses premiers jours

Elle était devenue une amie précieuse pour lui, une personne à qui on pouvait se confier sans être jugée, c'était le genre de personne qu'était Ao.

''Salut A-Chan, tu vas bien

-Très bien Gabriel-Kun, tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui

-C'est mon premier vrai jour ici, il ne faut pas que je fasse mauvaise impression au chef'' dit-il en plaisantant

Gabriel se prépara et commença à la pré-préparation en cuisine pour que tout soit prêt à l'arrivée des autres chef

''C'est parti'' dit Gabriel

Il épucha, découpa et lava tous les ingrédients pouvant servir à la préparation des plats.

Un peu plus tard, le chef Shirogane arriva en civil et salua Gabriel.

''Tout est déjà prêt, on va pouvoir y aller'' dit Shirogane

''Bien évidemment, pour qui me prenez-vous''

Shirogane parti se préparer et revient en tenue de cuisinier.

''On va bientôt démarrer, tout le monde en place'' dit-il en tapant des mains

La sonnerie de la porte du restaurent retentit, le signe de clients venant consommer ici.

Ao revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la commande des clients.

''Aller, c'est parti tout le monde, je veux la perfection comme d'habitude'' cria Shirogane

''Oui chef'' répondit en cœur les autres chefs de la cuisine

Comme toujours, le restaurent fut rapidement rempli et les commandes affluèrent tout aussi rapidement.

''Ascalon-Kun, occupe-toi de ça…'' demanda Shirogane

''Tout de suite chef'' répondit Gabriel

''Occupe-toi aussi de cette partie

…et ça''

Depuis que Shirogane avait reconnue le talent de Gabriel, il lui confier beaucoup de tache, chaque fois que Gabriel terminait une tache Shirogane lui en redonner une.

Quand la fin du service du midi se termina, Shirogane alla voir Gabriel pour voir comment il allait.

''Alors déjà fatiguer, Ascalon-Kun

-Vous croyez que je suis fatigué, au contraire, je ne fais que commencer

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre… prépare-toi car ce soir, on va être table pleine pour toute la soirée''

Gabriel acquiesça un sourire.

''J'attend ça avec impatience'' dit-il

Le début de la soirée commença à tomber sur Tokyo tandis que dans le restaurent, les lumières de la salle repoussait la nuit tombant tout les clients étaient détendus tandis qu'en cuisine tout le monde s'activait pour pourvoir servir dans les temps les clients

L'atmosphère en cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille pende la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, tout était sur le qui-vive, prêt à chaque assaut de l'ennemi, tout le monde se soutenant les uns les autres, ne laissant personne derrière.

Pour Gabriel, il s'agissait d'une véritable épreuve du feu, jamais dans sa vie autant de client ne défilait à la suite, même pendant son temps au Yukihira de Soma, pour la première fois de sa vie, Gabriel ressentait une sorte de fatigue.

Le servie dura jusqu'à minuit passé quand un dernier couple réglait l'addition à table avant de sortir du restaurant.

Quand ils traversèrent la porte, tous le chefs s'écroulèrent au sol par la fatigue, même Gabriel était épuisé par ce service, dans cette fatigue générale, Shirogane se leva et adressa quelques mots à ses subordonnés.

''Je tiens à vous féliciter pour ce soir, vous avez été incroyable du début à la fin, je suis fier de vous''

Alors que les chefs applaudissaient Shirogane pour son discours, une personne dans l'ombre observait la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux avant de se saisir de son téléphone.

''Je vous informe que les deux objectifs ont été remplis, l'élève nommé Gabriel Ascalon à réussit son examen et le chef Shirogane à changer de point de vue sur les stagiaires''

De l'autre côté du téléphone, une femme assis sur un fauteuil de bureau écoutait ce que lui disait son informatrice.

''Je vous remercie, vous pouvez disposez du lieu à présent'' dit-elle avant de racrocher

« J'étais qu'il réussirait cet examen, ce n'est pas n'importe qui après tout » pensa-t-elle

En sortant du restaurent, Gabriel tomba sur cet informatrice

''Je vous informe que votre épreuve est réussie'' dit la femme avant de s'en aller

Gabriel continua son chemin sans se soucier des dires de cette femme et continua son travail assidue au restaurent de sa directrice.

Lorsque qu'il fut le temps de dire aurevoir à l'équipe qui l'avait accueilli, Ao avait l'air triste de voir partir Gabriel.

''Aurevoir A-Chan, tu me manqueras le plus ici'' dit Gabriel

''Reviens quand tu veux, tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici'' répondit Ao

Gabriel se dirigea ensuite vers Shirogane.

''Je vous dis aurevoir vous aussi chef Shirogane

-Reviens dès que tu peux''

Gabriel se tourna pour retourner à Tootsuki quand Shirogane l'interpella.

''Ascalon-Kun, quel place vise-tu au conseil ?'' demanda-t-il

''Quelle question… '' dit-il en rigolant

''…le 1er siège évidemment'' continua-t-il

-Bonne chance car tu en auras besoin pour atteindre le sommet de Tootsuki

-C'est vrai que vous ne l'avez pas obtenue pendant votre séjour à Tootsuki

-Je ne faisais pas la chasse au siège donc je n'ai jamais vraiment recherché ce siège en particulier, mais celui de ma promotion qui l'occupait venait d'une autre dimension, même moi je me sentais inférieur face à lui, il avait un tel génie, les autres de ma promotion parler de lui comme le Yukihira-Sama de notre promotion

-Vous savez ce qu'il est devenu

-Absolument, il est devenu le cuisinier personnelle de la Nakiri Mansion

-Vous voulez dire qu'il cuisine tout les jours pour la famille Nakiri

-Je te l'ai dit, il vient d'une autre dimension

-Si je peux aller dans le manoir des Nakiri, je pourrais le défier ça veut dire

-Mon dieu, t'es pas croyable, tu me rappelles lui, toujours à mettre son siège en jeu à chaque Shokugeki.

-Merci pour l'info'' dit Gabriel avant de partir

**Note de l'auteur : C'est donc sur ça que ce termine cette arc des stages**


	30. Bon retour à la maison

La double porte s'ouvrit au dortoir de l'étoile polaire pour la première fois depuis plus semaines, ils avaient enfin terminé cette étape de leurs vies à Tootsuki.

La première à entrer fut Mary Soukini avec ces lourds bagages.

''C'est toi, Mary-Chan'' lui dit Rika

''Bonjour Daimido-San, vous m'avez manquée

-Le dortoir semblez si vide pendant votre absence''

Puis arriva les cousins Aldini revenus de leurs stages respectifs

''Basara, Florentino, content de vous revoir'' souria Mary

''Nous aussi nous sommes contents d'avoir enfin fini ses stages'' dit Basara

L'arriver des frères Aldini s'en suivi de ceux de Noaki et de Mira qui rentrèrent à leur tour.

''On dirait que presque tout le monde est là'' dit Rika

''Non, maintenant tout le monde est là'' dit Gabriel dans le cadre de la porte

''Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, alors manger, vous me raconterez vos stages'' proposa Rika

Tout le groupe partirent en direction de la salle à manger pour se raconter leurs histoires.

''J'ai été dans une entreprise de production de viande…''dit Basara

''Moi, j'ai été dans une rizière pour voir des récoltes de riz'' s'exclama Mira

Chacun raconta leurs histoires jusqu'au moment où Gabriel dû raconter lui aussi ses lieux de stages qui choqua tout le monde par leurs difficultés.

''T'es entrain de dire que tu as été dans le restaurant de Tsukasa-Sama et uns de ce de la directrice ?'' s'interrogea Noaki

''C'est à peu près ça'' répondit Gabriel

Gabriel attrapa son terminale d'étudiant puis l'alluma pour voir ses messages non-lus.

Tout à coup, son terminale se mis à vibrer inlassablement.

''J'ai 13 demande de Shokugeki en attente, y'a même des première et même un terminale''

''Un Terminale qui défie un seconde, c'est rare'' dit Mary

''Vraiment ?

-D'habitude, les Terminales défie les membres du conseil des dix pour récupérer les sièges donc sauf quand un seconde possède un siège au conseil, les Terminales ne défie jamais les secondes

-Peut être que ça un rapport avec le fait qu'il a gagné les élections d'automnes face à Suna Nakiri'' intervenu Basara

''C'est peut-être aussi parce que c'est le disciple de Yukihira-Sama, qu'un terminale veut le défier'' dit Noaki

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me défie mais je vais l'affronter et le battre. ''dit Gabriel

_Quelques temps plus tard à la Shokugeki Arena_

Gabriel attendait à l'entrée de l'arène que la commentatrice annonce son nom pour faire son entrée en scène.

''Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir le vainqueur des 63ème élections d'automnes, le disciple du légendaire Yukihira-Sama, merci d'accueillir Gabriel Ascalon'' cria la commentatrice.

''Seulement sept personnes de ma promotion mon défier, c'est dommage, par qui je commence ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Par moi'' dit l'un d'entre eux

_Une heure plus tard_

''Victoire de Gabriel Ascalon'' annonça la commentatrice

''Encore une victoire d'ascalon…''

''…Et encore une victoire''

Finalement, Gabriel battu les sept élèves venus le défier.

C'est à ce moment-là que les élèves de la 111ème promotion entrèrent en scène.

''C'est toi, le disciple de Yukihira-Sama, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux'' dit l'un d'entre eux

Gabriel un agacement à être sans cesse comparer et affilier à Soma, comme si personne ne le connaitrait sans ce dernier.

« Je vais vous écrasez » pensa Gabriel

''3… 2… 1… cusiner'' cria la commentatrice

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

''Victoire totale pour Ascalon, qui l'emporte face aux cinq élèves de première'' dit la commentatrice

Alors que Gabriel célébra sous le regard des caméras et des projecteurs, quelqu'un arriva venant de la brume.

''C'est toi ? L'élève de Terminale qui m'a défié en Shokugeki

-Je rêve, c'est bien lui, l'ancien 5ème siège du conseil des dix…'' dit quelqu'un dans la salle

''… Izuku Midoriya*'' continua-t-il

***Note de l'auteur : Nom d'un personnage d'un autre manga**

''En effet, c'est bien moi, celui qui t'a proposé ce Shokugeki

-J'ai entendu dire que les élèves de Terminale ne défiait jamais les élèves de seconde, alors pourquoi m'avoir défié ?

-Je voulais savoir ce que vaux le disciple du légendaire Yukihira-Sama

-Tu ne voulais pas plutôt laver ton honneur d'avoir perdu ton siège au conseil'' se moqua Gabriel

Izuku grinça des dents d'être insulté de la sorte, il voulait en effet laver son honneur d'avoir perdu son siège au conseil face à un élève de première qui plus est.

''Etes-vous prêt pour ce dernier duel entre Gabriel Ascalon alias ''L'ange culinaire'' conte Izuku Midoriya alias ''Le buffle'' dit la commentatrice

Le public cria pour affirmer leur envie de voir ce Shokugeki.

''3… 2… 1… cuisiner'' dit-elle

Début du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' – Izuku Midoriya ''Le buffle''

Thème : Porc

Gabriel attacha son bandeau et se mit à cuisiner, il prit son couteau et commença la découpe de plusieurs sortes de légumes tandis que Izuku fit le choix de démarrer par le porc.

Il prit un porc entier et l'embrocha puis alluma un feu de bois la manière d'un cowboy.

''Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il le cuit comme ça ?'' demanda Mary

''C'est sa spécialité'' répondit Mira

-Comment ça ''Sa spécialité'' ?

-La cuisine du style Far West aux feu de bois est la spécialité de Midoriya-Senpai

-Mais, ça veut dire que Gabriel part avec un désavantage

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mary, on parle de Gabriel, il va trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation'' interrompit Basara

Pendant ce temps, au centre de l'arène, les deux compétiteurs étaient concentrés sur leurs préparations respectives, même si Izuku était celui qui impressionnait le plus visuellement dans sa préparation.

Son style Américain du Far West était plus clinquant que celui de Gabriel qui ne faisait pas de bruit et avait le regard fixe sur ses actions.

''Alors Ascalon-Kun, tu as perdu ta langue, on ne t'entend plus, tu as réalisé ton erreur de m'avoir affronté en Shokugeki

-Venant d'une personne ayant perdu son siège face à un élève plus jeune que soit est très insultant mais je ne regrette pas de d'accepter ta demande…'' répondit Gabriel

''…Avec cette victoire, je deviendrais légitime pour défier le conseil des dix'' continua-t-il

''Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi, je vais te remettre à ta place

-Comme tu as fait à ton précédent Shokugeki''

Gabriel finalisa son plat avant de le mettre sous cloche puis de partir en direction des juges.

''Un plat préparer par le vainqueur des élections d'automnes'' dit l'un des juges

''Qui plus est par le disciple de Yukihira-Sama'' compléta un autre juge

Les juges ouvrirent la cloche cachant le plat pour révéler une pure merveille made in Ascalon.

''Voici mon plat, il s'agit de porc pané façon Tonkatsu, je l'ai réalisé à partir de filet mignon de porc, de gousse d'ail, de sauce soja, de mirin et de poivre de Sichuan pour la préparation du porc. Pour ce qui est de la panure, j'ai utilisé du pain rassise, de blanc d'œufs et de cébette. En plus de ça, la sauce à Tempura à été fait à partir de saké, de sauce soja claire, d'huile de sésame, de gingembre râpée et de gousse d'ail hachée. Le tout cuit dans une poêle avec de l'huile de pépins de raisin, bon appétit'' expliqua Gabriel

Les juges prirent une première bouchée puis furent frappé par le gout du porc.

C'était comme si deux catcheurs les écrasaient, avec d'un côté les saveurs françaises du porc et de l'autre les saveurs japonaises de la préparation façon Tonkatsu.

''Voilà un plat de la jeune étoile du Japon, Ascalon'' dit un juge

''Bouchée après bouchée, c'est un goût dont-on ne peut s'en passer'' dit celui sur sa droite, continuant de saliver sur le plat

C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Izuku avec les plats sur les bras, il les déposa doucement avant de se reculer de quelque pas.

Les juges soulevèrent la cloche comme pour le plat précédent.

''Je vous présente mon plat, ce sont des travers de porc à la western, j'ai utilisé des travers de porc, du miel liquide, du ketchup, du gingembre râpée, du tamari, du jus de citron, des gousse d'ails, de l'huile d'olive, de l'huile de tournesol et de la fleur de sel'' dit Izuku

Les juges commencèrent leurs dégustation avant d'être transportés aux Etats-Unis au Far West durant la ruée vers l'or, les juges étaient vêtus de vêtements de l'époque et trouver de l'or, les juges avaient heureux avant de revenir à la réalité.

''Alors Ascalon-Kun, tu vois ce que mon plat procure comme sensation aux juges, je t'n ai fait une part, prends'' dit Izuku avec un sourire mesquin

''Merci, Midoriya-Senpai'' dit Gabriel en prenant le plat dans ses mains avant d'en prendre une bouchée

''Pas mal, mais… comparer au plat que servait Yukihira-Sensei quand je l'affrontais, ce plat ne vaut pas grand-chose

-Tu-tu as affronté Yukihira-Sama en duel'' dit Izuku choqué

''Ouais, même je me suis fait écraser à chaque fois

-Tu crois vraiment être au niveau de Yukihira-Sama

-Goute mon plat et fait toi ton avis'' dit Gabriel en tendant une assiette à Izuku

Il prit l'assiette et goutta au plat de Gabriel et fut écraser par les deux puissants catcheurs qui avaient déjà exploser les juges.

''Comment est-ce possible ?

-Tu viens de comprendre, tu croyais laver ton honneur en espérant me battre en Shokugeki mais toit comme les juges venait de comprendre mon véritable niveau''

Résultat du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire 3 – 0 Izuku Midoriya ''Le buffle''

''Ravie de servir'' dit Gabriel en enlevant son bandeau avec panache

''Et encore une victoire pour l'incroyable Gabriel Ascalon'' cria la commentatrice

''Félicitations Ascalon-Sama'' cria son fan-club

''Encore une victoire de notre chère Ascalon-Kun'' dit Rika

''Il a vraiment battu l'ancien 5ème siège'' dit Basara

La commentatrice se dirigea vers Gabriel pour une interview.

''Félicitation Ascalon-San pour votre victoire, avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer suite à cette victoire

-J'aimerais dire que j'accepterais n'importe quel Shokugeki qu'on me proposera ou même de demande de revanche… Nakiri-San, si ça t'intéresse'' dit Gabriel avant de quitter la Shokugeki Arena

« Tu me le payeras » pensa Suna depuis son espace VIP

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne révèle pas tout de suite le nom de l'arc sinon vous saurez immédiatement ce qui ce passera durant l'arc.**


	31. Soirée d'une jeune fille

Suna n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête ce sentiment d'humiliation d'avoir perdu contre Gabriel, elle qui avait toujours réussi ce qu'elle entreprenait venait d'être réduit en un instant, même ses propre parents ont admis que la cuisine de Gabriel était meilleure que la sienne.

Il y pensait chaque jour, chaque heure, ça en devenait de l'obsession.

Suna avait besoin d'oublier ça et de se détendre.

Elle invita Sakura pour faire un karaoké avec elle que cette dernière accepta avec joie.

Suna arriva sur les lieux du rendez-vous et se posa sur un des bancs de libre en attendant Sakura.

_1 heure plus tard_

Suna commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Sakura arriver et décida de l'appeler

XXX-XXX-XXX

''Allo Suna-Chan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a

-Tu n'es toujours pas arriver, je commence à m'inquiéter

-C'est vrai, je suis désolé Suna-Chan, je ne peux plus venir, ma mère vient de tomber malade et mon père travaille tard ce soir, je suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir posé un lapin, désolé, désolé''

Sakura s'excusa un millier de fois d'avoir raté son rendez-vous à Suna avec un air paniquée.

''Ce n'est pas grave, on refera ça une autre fois, je souhaite un bon rétablissement à Hayama-San'' dit Suna déçu

''Merci, encore un fois déso… je te laisse ma mère a besoin de moi

-Au revoir'' dit-elle avant que Sakura ne raccroche brusquement

Suna remis son téléphone dans son sac et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

« Je pourrais en profiter pour visiter les rues » pensa-t-elle

Elle commença à se balader dans les rues, elle dégageait une aura de grandeur qui faisait que aucun homme n'osait l'accoster.

Suna goûta qu'elle plat dans les rues marchandes de Tokyo en vain, son palais divin l'empêchait d'apprécier la nourriture du commun des mortels.

La jeune fille s'essaya à la salle d'arcade qu'elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de son père mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu à cause de ses devoirs en tant qu'héritière de la famille Nakiri, elle joua à plusieurs jeux comme le jeu du panier de basket ou les classiques bornes d'arcades où l'on pouvait jouer aux jeux vidéo mais celui que Suna préférait était sans contestation le jeu just dance sur le tapis flécher.

Elle finit par sortir de la salle pour prendre l'air, elle vu un groupe de jeune fille qui s'amusaient ensemble ce qui rendit triste Suna que son amie n'ait pas pu venir.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison » se dit intérieurement Suna

Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac à main et tout à coup un homme vêtu d'une agoule noire se jeta sur son téléphone le lui arrachant des mains puis dans la secondes qui suivit, un deuxième homme cagoulé se jeta sur son sac pour le lui volée.

''Mon sac'' cria Suna

Elle se mit à leurs trousses pour récupérer son sac à main et son téléphone, puis finalement les voleurs s'arrêtèrent dans un hangar abandonné.

''Ce téléphone va valoir une petite fortune'' dit l'un des voleurs

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans son sac… un autre téléphone, double jackpot… c'est une élève de Tootsuki, elle venait de cette école de bourges''

Suna se demanda comment elle allait récupérer ses affaires, elle leur avait couru après sans penser à quoi faire quand elle les aurait rattrapées.

''Je peux t'aider ?'' dit une voix grave dans le dos de Suna

Suna sursauta de peur alertant les voleurs.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi

-Je-je-je…

-Je te reconnais, c'est à toi qu'on a pris le téléphone et le sac

-T'aurais pas dû venir rechercher tes affaires'' dit l'homme à la voix grave

''Mais puisque tu es là, autant s'amuser un peu… attraper-là et bloquée-là contre le mur''

Les deux s'exécutèrent et bloquèrent Suna contre l'un des murs du hangar non sans qu'elle n'essaie de se défendre.

''Non, lâchez-moi'' cria-t-elle

Elle essaya de se débattre de ses agresseurs en vain.

Puis le troisième homme arracha les vêtements de Suna pour apprécier sa beauté, la peur fut trop élevée pour Suna qui urina dans sa culotte provoquant un rire gras de ses agresseurs

« Alors c'est comme ça que je vais perdre ma virginité, dans un viol dans un hangar abandonné » pensa Suna abandonnant tout espoir

C'est à ce moment qu'une main sortit de nulle part mettant un coup de poing violent au visage de son agresseur tandis que celui qui lui maintenait son bras droit eu le visage écrasée contre le mur.

Le troisième s'écarta de Suna pour éviter de prendre un autre coup ce qui permis à Suna de se recroqueviller sur elle pour ne pas recevoir un coup perdu, elle entendit de violent coup dont elle ne savait pas si il venait de son sauveur ou de ses agresseurs, puis l'homme à la voix grave dit à ses hommes.

''On se tire'' dit-il avant de s'enfuir

Le sauveur de Suna se dirigea vers cette dernière pour lui adresser quelque mot.

''Tout va bien Nakiri-San ?'' lui demanda son sauveur

Suna releva la tête mais ne put distinguer son sauveur à cause de ses larmes qui inondait ses yeux, elle essuya ses yeux et pu enfin voir le visage de son sauveur.

''A-Ascalon-San'' dit Suna choqué de le voir dans cet situation

''Oui, c'est moi, n'est plus…''

Avant même que Gabriel n'eu fini sa phrase que Suna se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer et le remercier.

''Comment tu peux être là ?'' demanda Suna

''Et bien, je faisais mes courses quand j'ai vu des hommes cagoulé courir puis je t'ai vu leur courir après donc je t'ai suivie pour savoir pourquoi tu courais vers eux pour arriver jusqu'ici'' répondit Gabriel

''Merci, merci infiniment, je ne sais comment te remercier

-Et bien, vu que nous ne sommes pas partis du bon pied, recommençons à zéro notre relation

-Bien dans ce cas, je m'appelle Suna Nakiri enchanté

-Je m'appelle Gabriel Ascalon, enchanté moi aussi

-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi

-Je le pense aussi''

Suna ramassa son téléphone en morceaux.

''Tu veux que je te prête le mien ?'' proposa Gabriel

-J'aimerais que tu me raccompagnes, s'il te plait'' supplia-t-elle

''D'accord, si ça te fait plaisir''

Gabriel lui tendit son manteau pour que Suna puisse se couvrir.

''Tu vas attrapée froid avec tes vêtements en lambeaux et l'urine n'aide pas non plus''

Suna se rappela que sa peur lui avait fait se faire dessus, elle rougit de honte d'avoir une chose si disgracieuse.

''Je-je-je…

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as eu peur et tu ne t'es pas contrôlée, beaucoup aurai réagi de la même manière'' rassura Gabriel

''Est-ce que tu pourrais garder ça pour toi

-Bien sûr, je n'en parlerai à personne

Gabriel et Suna sortirent de l'entrepôt en direction du manoir Nakiri, sur le chemin personne n'osait dire un mot entre Gabriel qui ne savait pas quoi dire dans cette situation et Suna qui était terrifiée, il régnait sur la route un silence de mort jusqu'à atteindre la moto de Gabriel.

''Je ne suis jamais montée sur ça'' dit Suna à voix basse

''Tiens, prend le casque et monte''

Suna s'exécuta, enfila le casque puis monta sur la moto.

''Maintenant, accroche tes mains à ma taille

-D'accord'' disait-elle pendant qu'elle réalisait l'action

Le chemin s'emblait infinie, Suna était collée contre le dos de Gabriel de peur de tombée de la moto.

Quand ils furent arrivés au manoir Nakiri, des majordomes sortirent du manoir pour savoir d'où venait le bruit et qu'elles ne furent pas leurs surprise de voir Suna Nakiri descendre de la moto

''Ojo-Sama'' cria l'un des majordomes

''Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?'' demanda la gouvernante

''Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, je pense que je devrais laisser Nakiri-San vous en parlez

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ojo-Sama ?

-Je me baladai dans les rues de Tokyo… quand des hommes cagoulés… mon arraché mon sac à main et mon téléphone et en voulant les poursuivre… je me suis retrouvé dans un hangar abandonnée… puis ils ont voulu me violer… jusqu'à ce que Ascalon-San arrive pour me sauver'' disait Suna entre deux sanglot

''Est-ce vrai ?'' demanda la gouvernante à Gabriel

''Oui, ce la triste vérité'' répondit-il

''Merci infiniment'' dirent les majordomes et les femmes de chambre en s'inclinant devant Gabriel

''Ce n'était rien'' dit Gabriel embarrassé

Puis Gabriel se rappela soudain pourquoi il était venu dans les rues commerçantes.

''Mince j'ai oublié

-Qu'à tu oublié ?'' demanda Suna

''J'étais venu faire les course à la base et ton sauvetage me la totalement fait oublier

-De quoi as-tu besoin ?

-D'œufs, de bacon et champignons

-Pouvez-vous lui donner ce qu'il désire''

L'un des majordomes partit chercher ce que Gabriel désirer puis revint avec un petit sac d'ingrédients.

''Merci Nakiri-San, tu me sauves

-Suna'' dit-elle à voix basse

''Quoi ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Suna si tu veux

-D'accord Suna-San, mais en retour tu devras m'appeler Gabriel, marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu, Gabriel-San''

Gabriel ralluma sa moto puis quitta le manoir Nakiri pour rejoindre le dortoir de l'étoile polaire.


	32. Remerciements

Depuis l'affaire de l'agression de Suna, Gabriel avait été mis encore plus en lumière qu'il ne l'était déjà, interview, passage à la télévision, tout le monde voulait accueillir qui avait sauvé tel un chevalier servant la princesse en détresse ou celui du héros qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin.

Il déclina les invitation car il préférait rester dans l'ombre et ne pas se montrer devant les caméras.

La grande famille Nakiri le remercia lors d'un discours sur Tootsuki TV mais pendant tout ces beaux discours et remercîments, l'une manquait à l'appelle.

En effet, la principale concernée, Suna n'était pas venue aux discours de sa famille et était restée aux manoir dans sa chambre emmitoufler dans ses draps à lire les mangas shojo qui lui plaise tant.

Sa mère lui avait autorisée à manquer quelque jour de cours pour se remettre du choc qu'elle avait eue, mais depuis ces évènements, Suna n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage qu'avait eu Gabriel lors de son sauvetage, son sourire rassurant, ses yeux inquiet pour elle, tout son visage s'était gravé dans la mémoire de Suna.

Suna lisait son manga tranquillement jusqu'au moment où l'héroïne se fit agressée par des criminelles jusqu'à ce que le garçon du manga n'intervienne puis elle tourna la page et le visage du héros soit remplacé par celui de Gabriel et que l'héroïne eue le visage échanger contre celui de Suna.

Elle jeta son manga au pied de son lit puis couvrit son visage rougissant contre son énorme ours en peluche à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi l'ai-je toujours dans mon esprit ? Je ne serai quand même pas… » pensa Suna

Cette simple penser la fit rougir en gêne, était-elle amoureuse de celui qu'elle avait essayer d'expulsé, celui qui lui avait pris son père.

Lorsque la fin de journée arriva, Sakura apporta les cours de la journée qu'elle avait manquée.

''Il me semble que c'est tout pour les cours… est-ce que ça va mieux Suna-Chan ?'' lui demanda Sakura

''Oui, je me remets tant bien que mal

-Tu as l'air ailleurs, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Et bien… il y a bien quelque chose qui me travaille mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu promets de ne pas me juger

-Je le jure sur notre amitié que peu importe ce que tu me diras, je ne rirais pas, alors c'est quoi ?

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse

-C'est fantastique Suna-Chan, mais c'est qui ?'' demanda Sakura avec des étoiles dans les yeux

''C'est…

-C'est ?

-C'est Ascalon-Kun

-Ascalon-San ?

-Tu m'as promis de ne pas juger

-Je ne te juge pas, c'est juste que je suis étonnée que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui alors que tu le détestais il y a encore une semaine

-Je pense que je suis amoureuse de lui, ce n'est pas absolument sûr

-Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de lui parce qu'il t'a sauvée

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, ça à jouer un peu mais ce n'est pas la seul raison de mon intéressement pour lui

-Dis-moi tout

-Je l'ai vu…''

Suna s'arrêta dans sa phrase pour cacher sa honte dans son ours, c'était pourtant à sa meilleure amie qu'elle le disait mais dire la vérité était si dur.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as vu en lui, Suna dis-le moi s'il te plait'' supplia presque Sakura

''J'ai vu le vrai Ascalon

-Comment peux-tu en être si sur ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est mon instinct mais celui qui est venu à mon secours était le vrai Ascalon, il n'est pas quelqu'un d'arrogant comme je le pensais

-Son sourire chaleureux, ses yeux inquiet mais réconfortant, son courage sans égale mais surtout, je lui ai accréditer tout les méfaits de mon père en le jugeant responsable qu'il m'est abandonnée à son profit

-Tu parles vraiment de lui comme une fille amoureuse

-Tu le penses

-Bien, je vais t'aider, compte sur moi

-Merci, Sakura-Chan

-On est meilleure amies, non ?... Mais tu penses que lui aussi est amoureux

Les deux filles se mirent à chercher les signes chez les garçon pour savoir s'ils sont amoureux, elles cherchèrent dans les mangas comment se déroule les rendez-vous de couples et plein d'autres choses sur les couples.

''Regarde Suna-Chan, j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherche

-C'est quoi ?

-Un top dix des signes qui montre qu'on homme est amoureux

-Lis-le

-Ok-ok… numéro un, il donnera des indices

-Des indices ?

-Apparemment, les hommes ont dû mal à exprimer leurs sentiment… numéro deux, il a un regard fasciné par vous

-Comme lorsqu'il m'a sauvée

-Probablement, ça fait déjà un point'' dit Sakura enjouée

''Un point, on peut faire mieux, je pense

-Tu as raison, continuons, numéro trois, il n'a pas d'excuse pour ne pas vous voir

-Je devrais l'invité à manger dans un restaurant, tu penses ?

-Je pense que c'est même obligé, surtout que tu ne lui à pas dit tes remercîments

-Je vais prévoir un rendez-vous dans le restaurant de ma mère

-Bon idée, ok numéro quatre, il ne vous ment jamais

-Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il m'a menti

-Encore un point pour toi…'' souri Sakura

''…Numéro cinq, il a toujours du temps pour vous, comme tu ne lui parle pas depuis longtemps, c'est difficile de savoir ça, numéro six, il vous met à l'aise, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Quand les voleurs se sont enfuis, il m'a réconforté quand j'en avais besoin

-Déjà trois points sûr, numéro sept, votre avis est aussi important que le sien, ça pas moyen de savoir, numéro huit, il essaye de vous rendre heureuse, là non plus suivant, numéro neuf, les détails sont importants pour lui, tu as quelque choses pour ça ?

-Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, ça compte tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas, dernier point, il est partant pour le long terme, tu en penses quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas le genre de garçon à enchainer les filles

**Note de l'auteur : Pour trouver ces points, j'ai quand même écrit ''top 10 homme amoureux'' je ne pensais pas en tant qu'homme écrire ça un jour sur Google**

« Alors que son fan-club est entièrement féminin » pensa Sakura

-Il faut que tu l'invite à dîner''

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte jusqu'à ce que Suna lui autorisa à entrer

''Ojo-Sama, je viens vous dire que Nakiri-Sama est rentrer au manoir'' dit la gouvernante

Suna et Sakura s'échangèrent un sourire complice avant que cette première ne se tourne vers la gouvernante

''Puis-je avoir des vêtements je vous prie

-Tout de suite, Ojo-Sama''

La gouvernante se retira de la chambre de Suna avant d'y revenir quelque minute plus tard avec des vêtements propre, elle l'aida à s'habiller puis Suna se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère

''C'est toi Suna, je peux t'aider

-Bonjour mère, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur

-En quoi puis-je t'aider

-J'aimerais remercier comme il se doit Ascalon-San en l'invitant à dîner dans votre restaurant

-D'accord, je te réserverai une table

-Merci mère'' dit Suna avant de quitter la pièce

''Alors ?'' demanda Sakura derrière la porte

''Elle m'a dit qu'elle me réserverait une table

-Fantastique, maintenant, il faut l'inviter

-Comment on va faire ?

-On va écrire une lettre d'amour puis la mettre dans son casier à chaussure

-Tu as raison, allons-y''

_Le lendemain_

Suna avait pris la limousine depuis le manoir Nakiri jusqu'au bâtiment scolaire de Tootsuki, elle avait pris le temps de déposer la lettre d'amour dans le casier à chaussures de Gabriel puis elle se dirigea vers la classe de Gabriel pour lui rendre la veste qu'elle lui avait empruntée lors de son agression.

''Nakiri-Sama, vous êtes revenue en cours, vous allez mieux'' dit le professeur

''Je suis désolée, j'ai cours ailleurs mais je voulais redonner en main propre la veste que Ascalon-San m'avait prêté''

Suna monta les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre jusqu'à atteindre le rang de Gabriel.

''Merci Ascalon-San de me l'avoir prêté, il a été laver

-Merci Nakiri-San d'avoir pensé à me le ramener

-Alors c'était vrai que Nakiri-Sama à pris la veste de Ascalon-Kun'' dit à voie basse quelqu'un dans la salle

« La chance, elle a pu avoir sa veste avec son odeur dessus » pensa Tomatsu

_Fin de la journée_

Alors que tout le monde commençait à rentrer chez eux, Gabriel discutait dans les couloirs avec ses amis.

''Je pense qu'il va être temps de rentrer au dortoir'' proposa Mary

''Bonne idée, rentrons aux dortoir'' acquiesça Mira

Tout le monde se dirigèrent vers les casiers et quand Gabriel l'ouvrit, une lettre tomba du casier.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' se demanda Gabriel

Basara rigola devant l'ignorance de Gabriel.

''Au japon, on appelle ça une ''Love letter'' c'est une manière de déclarer son amour pour quelqu'un

-J'imagine que c'est une tradition

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la lire''

Gabriel ouvrit la lettre pour lire son contenu

« Bonjour Ascalon-Kun, je te fais parvenir cette lettre pour te demander un rendez-vous ce dimanche à 20h00 à ''l'excellant'' j'espère recevoir une réponse positive de ta part. Signer Nakiri Suna. Avec son numéro de téléphone » lu intérieurement Gabriel

''Qui est cette personne ?'' demanda innocemment Mary

''Aucune idée, ce n'est pas signer, allons-y'' menti Gabriel

« Un rendez-vous avec Suna-San, pourquoi pas » pensa-t-il

Gabriel pris son téléphone, tapa les numéros du téléphone de Suan puis envoya un message à cet dernière*

_Dans le manoir Nakiri_

Suna était avec Sakura et les deux attendaient avec impatience le message de Gabriel quand soudain, le téléphone vibra et une notification sur l'écran de ce dernier, Suna s'empressa de prendre le téléphone por lire le message.

''Avec plaisir, Suna-San… Il a dit oui'' lu Suna

''Félicitations Suna-Chan, maintenant plus qu'à réussir ce rendez-vous

-Oui''

**Note de l'auteur : Review Shokugeki no Soma Shin no Sara épisodes 1 et 2**

**Comme le manga est fini, j'ai pensé que faire une review sur la série pouvais être cool donc j'ai décidé de la faire, par quoi commencer. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est deux épisode était bon sans plus, comme pour les saisons précédente, je trouve que les dessins sont très bon mais le scénario est un peu accélérer ou le découpage des Shokugeki avec celui de Kuga contre Tsukasa qui est séparer des deux autres alors que dans le manga, ils ont joués sur le fait que la victoire était cinglante alors que là, pour ce qu'il n'aurait pas lu le manga, on le laisse croire que Kuga peut faire un miracle et battre Tsukasa (même si on sait ce qui va arriver) mais en sommes je trouve que les épisodes sont pas mal accélérer avec aussi le duel entre Soma et Tosuke, on n'a pas cette rage de vaincre qu'il y a dans le manga, dans tout les cas j'espère que la troisième manche sera moins séparer entre les compétiteurs puisque c'est tout l'intérêt de cet manche à mon avis, savoir les résultat de l'entrainement de Soma, Takumi, Megumi et Erina durant leurs voyages dans le train puisqu'ils vont vraiment travailler en symbiose, j'espère ne pas être déçu comme la fin du manga.**

**Episode 1 : 6 sur 10**

**Episode 2 : 6.5 sur 10**


	33. 1er date

Les cours venaient de se finir sur l'académie Tootsuki, les élèves rentraient chez eux tandis que ceux vivant sur le campus rentraient dans leurs bâtiments, une fin de journée normal ou presque.

Dans le manoir Nakiri, Suna n'arrivait plus à tenir en place, elle avait attendu toute la semaine ce rendez-vous, il fallait que tout soit parfait.

Elle mit un temps presque infini à choisir sa tenue avant de finalement optée pour une robe de soirée d'hiver puis vint le temps du maquillage, en compagnie de Sakura qui s'occupait d'elle dans la salle de bain, le temps de tout préparée pour mettre encore plus en valeur son visage harmonieux.

Il était 18h30 quand après plus de deux heures Suna eu enfin fini de se préparée, accompagnée de Sakura qui descendit avec elle les grands escaliers du manoir jusqu'à atteindre le hall d'entrée avant de se diriger vers la limousine qui les attendaient, le chauffeur ouvrit la porte à Suna qui entra dans le véhicule.

''Tu me raconteras tout quand tu reviendras Suna-Chan'' lui dit Sakura

''Dans les moindres détails

-Bonne soirée

-Merci'' lui répondit Suna avec un grand sourire avant que le chauffeur ne referme la portière

_Au dortoir de l'étoile polaire_

Gabriel commença à se préparer pour son rendez-vous, venant d'un milieu modeste, son dressing n'était juste composé de quelque T-Shirt, de jean délavé, d'une paire de basket et de sa tenue d'étudiant de Tootsuki mais dans un coin se trouver ses vêtements du dimanche, un beau costume avec chemise, costar et chaussures italiennes.

Il l'enfila et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son étage, il passa sur ses cheveux noirs du gel puis rasa les quelques poils fuyant d'une barbe naissante.

Quand Gabriel eu finit de se préparer, il descendit les étages du dortoir et passa devant le réfectoire dans lequel ses amis étaient en train de manger, il passa sous les regards interloqués de ses amis qui ne perdirent pas de temps pour le taquiner et chercher à savoir pourquoi il portait ce costume.

''Tu vas quelque part Gabriel ?'' lui demanda Mira en mode détective

''Euh… je…'' bégaya Gabriel

''Tu as rendez-vous avec qui ?'' lui demanda Basara avec un ton sérieux

Avant que Gabriel n'eu le temps de répondre, des lumières venant de l'extérieur entrèrent dans le hall du dortoire.

''Elle doit être arrivée… je vous laisse'' dit Gabriel

''Elle ?'' se demanda Mary pendant que Gabriel passa la porte du dortoire

Gabriel traversa le reste du chemin qu'il y avait avant d'atteindre la limousine de Suna.

''Bonsoir, Suna-San

-Bonsoir Gabriel-San''

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de regarder Suna, sa tenue était magnifique, son charme de jeune fille était amplifié par son maquillage à la fois doux et gracieux, cette observation de la part de Gabriel n'échappa pas au regard de Suna.

''Comment me trouves-tu ?

-Tu es ravissantes dans cet tenue'' répondit Gabriel rougissant

Ce compliment rendit heureuse Suna après tout le temps qu'elle avait mis à se préparée.

''Tu es charmant aussi dans ce costume'' complimenta-t-elle

''M-Merci'' dit Gabriel gêner

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre jusqu'au restaurant, les deux profitant des installations de la limousine.

Les deux arrivèrent finalement à L'excellant, le chauffeur ouvrit la portière de laquelle ils descendirent et les deux furent accueillis par une serveuse de l'établissement.

''Bienvenue Nakiri-Sama et… Gabriel-Kun'' dit Ai surpris

''A-Chan'' répondit-il

''Nakiri-Sama nous avez prévenue que sa fille viendrait en compagnie d'une personne mais je n'aurais jamais cru à que ce serait Gabriel-Kun

-A-Chan, j'aimerais profiter de ma soirée, je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux

-Veuillez m'excuser, je vous conduis à votre table, suivez-moi je vous prie''

Gabriel et Suna partirent en direction de leur table dans une salle qui comme à son habitude était pleine à craquer.

''Voici la carte, faites-moi signe quand vous aurez fait votre choix

-Je vous remercie'' dit Suna

La serveuse repartit vers les autres clients pendant que Suna et Gabriel faisait leur choix, l'ambiance était spéciale entre les deux, ils y avaient beaucoup de monde autour d'eux et pourtant, ils semblaient si seuls, si intimes, ce dîner de remercîments commençait à devenir un diner d'amoureux pour le plus plaisirs de Suna.

''Tu as fait ton choix Suna-San ?

-Oui

-Je pense qu'on peut appeler A-Chan''

Gabriel fit un signe de la main puis Ai s'empressa de se diriger vers leur table.

''Avez-vous fait votre choix ?'' demanda Ai

Suna et Gabriel firent leurs choix puis Ai quitta les deux avec un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Gabriel ouvrit la discussion pour briser la glace entre dans le repas en demanda ce que Suna aimait.

''Ce que j'aime… Et bien, j'aime la cuisine, mes amis et la littérature

-Les manga Shojo, ça ne compte pas comme de la littérature'' plaisanta-t-il

« Comment il peut savoir que je lis des Shojo » s'étonna Suna

''Je-je…

-Je plaisante, n'importe qui à la droit de lire ce qu'il lui plait, un livre peut importe son contenu est de la littérature

-J'en lis, et toi alors qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

-J'aime plein de choses, la cuisine, mes amis et la littérature

-Tu viens juste de répéter ce que je viens de dire'' bouda Suna

''Je plaisante, j'aime aussi rigoler, le sport et essayer d'oublier mon passé'' dit Gabriel

''Oublier ton passer, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Rien, je divague''

Suna se demandait pourquoi il avait dit mais comme il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir en parler, elle n'insista pas et parla d'autres sujets avec Gabriel.

Au fur et mesure de la conversation, les deux s'ouvraient petit à petit l'un à l'autre avec des sujets divers et variés.

Suna fut étonnée par la culture de Gabriel, pas qu'elle ne trouvait idiot mais chaque fois qu'elle aborder un nouveau sujet, Gabriel la comprenez ce dont elle parlait et converser avec elle, littérature, art, pat innovant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Suna tenait une conversation intelligente avec un garçon de son âge, cela lui changeait par rapport aux autres membres de familles de nobles qui ne parlait que d'eux ou de leur familles et à quel point il était un bon parti.

Puis arriva le moment du dessert, Suna n'avais pas encore eu la chance durant le repas d'expérimenter le ''ouvre la bouche'' suivi du fameux ''Ahh'' mais ce moment va peut-être arriver plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait.

''Il à l'air bon ton dessert, tu me permets d'y goutter

« C'est ma chance »

-Ferme les yeux

-Quoi !

-Fait ce que je dis

-Bien

Suna découpa une portion de son dessert puis mis la cuillère à la hauteur de la bouche de Gabriel.

''Fait Ah

-Ahhh''

Suna introduisis la cuillère dans la bouche de Gabriel que ce dernier referma pour goutter le dessert.

''Le chef Shirogane s'est surpasser sur ce plat, merci de m'avoir fait gouter''

Suna pris une bouchée de son dessert mais s'arrêta avant de mettre la cuillère dans sa bouche

« Si je fais ça, ça sera un baiser indirect » rougis Suna

Suna hésita un instant avant de le mettre finalement la cuillère en bouche qui remplit de joie son esprit sous les yeux de Gabriel qui ne comprenait pas la situation ou plutôt à quelle point les jeunes japonais prenaient un baiser indirect si sérieusement

« Mon premier baiser indirect » s'enjoua intérieurement Suna

Suna était sur son petit nuage jusqu'à ce que Gabriel ne la ramène à la réalité.

''Tu veux goutter mon dessert, il est délicieux'' proposa Gabriel

« Un deuxième baiser indirect, est-ce trop ? Mais il me le propose si gentiment, ça serait impoli de refuser sa gentillesse » pensa Suna

''Si tu me le propose, je veux bien y goutter'' répondit-elle

''Ahh'' fit-elle en fermant les yeux

Tout ses gouts qui se mélanger dans son palais divin, tout ses gouts qu'elle connaissait mais si bon, tout sauf un, ce gout si particulier, un gout sucré, celui de la salive de Gabriel.

Le diner se termina finalement, les deux ne souhaitant pas se séparer mais la nuit n'était pas éternelle, ils se dirigèrent vers la limousine, Gabriel ouvrit la portière.

''Je vous prie Ojo-Sama'' dit Gabriel en tenant la portière

''Je vous remercie''

Les deux entrèrent dans la limousine qui les raccompagna chez eux.

''J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée en ta compagnie Suna-San

-Merci, moi aussi j'ai passé une agréable soirée avec toi'' répondit Suna

Quand la limousine arriva au dortoir de l'étoile polaire, les deux ressentir un petit pincement aux cœur à l'idée de devoir se séparer après avoir passé de si bon moment ensemble.

Gabriel sortit de la voiture adressant quelque mots à Suna.

''A demain Suna-San, j'espère avoir d'autres moments comme celui-ci

-Moi aussi'' souri Suna avant que Gabriel ne referme la porte

Gabriel se dirigea vers l'entrée du dortoir et fut accueillis par Rika mécontente.

''C'est à cet heure que tu rentres

-Désolé Rika-San

-Je devrais faire un rapport sur ta petite escapade nocturne, tu pourrais avoir quelque problème

-Je vous prie, ne le faites pas

-D'accord, mais va te coucher rapidement avant que je ne change d'avis

-Merci beaucoup'' dit Gabriel avant de partir en direction des escaliers centrales du dortoir

Sur le chemin de sa chambre, Gabriel tomba sur ses amis de son dortoir qui l'attendait devant sa porte.

''Les amis, un problème ?

-Oui et un gros'' dit Mira

''En quoi puis-je vous être utile

-Avec qui tu es allé en rendez-vous ?'' demanda Basara

''Je vous raconterais tout en tant voulue mais là, je suis fatigué, est-ce que je pourrais aller me coucher, s'il vous plait'' supplia Gabriel

''Dis nous juste un nom et on te laisse passer'' dit Basara

''J'étais avec Suna-San, elle voulait personnellement me remercier de la dernière fois en m'invitant, je peux y aller''

Gabriel força le passage pour rentrer dans sa chambre avant de rentrer laissant ses amis perplexe.

''Suna-San ? Depuis quand sont-ils aussi proche'' demanda Florentino

''J'en n'ai aucune idée mais ça cache quelque chose, demain on l'interrogera plus à ce sujet'' dit Mira

''Mais pour le moment, je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher'' proposa Mary

''Bonne idée, allons-nous coucher'' dit Basara

_Dans la limousine de Suna_

« Je devrais appeler Sakura-Chan »

XXX-XXX-XXX

''Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Suna, désolé de te réveiller

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon, alors raconte-moi''

Suna commença à raconter tout les détails de ce diner ''de couple''.

''Deux baisers indirects, bravo Suna-Chan'' félicita Sakura

''J'espère lui faire un vrai baiser dans le futur

-Tu vas le faire, tu es Nakiri Suna, tu as toujours réussi ce que tu as entrepris

-Merci beaucoup Sakura-Chan de me soutenir

-C'est à ça que serve les amis''

_Dans la chambre de Gabriel_

Gabriel allait bientôt partir se coucher mais quelque lui trottait l'esprit, il voulait repasser du temps avec Suna, c'est moment de rigolade, ces discussions plaisantes.

« Je devrais lui envoyer un message »

_Dans le lit de Suna_

Suna s'apprêter à partir au lit quand son téléphone se mis à vibrer, elle le regarda la notification et vu avec joie qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel qui lui avait envoyer un message.

« Salut Suna-San, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas mais ce moment avec toi était génial et j'aimerais beaucoup le refaire, alors je te propose qu'on se voie ce week-end à Tootsuki-Land » lu-t-elle

« J'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait déclaré sa flamme, m'enfin, un rendez-vous c'est bien aussi, ou alors peut-être qu'il va s'avouer durant ce rendez-vous »

« Avec plaisir » écria-t-elle

**Note de l'auteur : Review Shokugeki no Soma Shin no Sara épisode 3**

**Avant de commencer cette review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais un rendez-vous j'espère m'en être bien sortit. Maintenant que c'est dit passons au sujet principale. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé cet épisode, surtout la manière dont ils ont mis en avant ce coté de Eishi de ''C'est le 1****er**** siège, il est trop fort'' c'est ce que j'espérais, ensuite j'ai beaucoup rit de la scène du passé de Kuga l'année dernière quand il s'est fait détruire par Eishi et que ce dernier ne s'en souvienne même pas en mode ''c'est normal'' par contre Urara Kawashima m'énerve depuis qu'elle est passé en mode ''dark idol''.**

**Episode 3 : 7.5 sur 10**


	34. 2ème date

Le soleil commença à se lever sur le manoir Nakiri, les premiers rayons qui traversèrent la chambre de la princesse endormie, la réveilla de son profond sommeil.

Un petit geste de plissement de yeux avant qu'elle ne se lève de son lit.

Suna regarda son téléphone et vu une notification.

« Aujourd'hui, rendez-vous avec Gabriel-Kun à Tootsuki Land » lu-t-elle

Cette simple notification suffit à égayer sa journée et à la motiver à la commencer.

''Aller c'est parti'' se motiva-t-elle.

Elle se leva vers la salle de bain de sa chambre pour y faire couler un bain, une fois déshabillée, elle y mit le pied pour y vérifier la température avant d'y mettre tout son corps, un soupir de soulagement parcouru la salle de bain, cela lui rappela toute la préparation pour se rendez-vous avec celui qu'elle aimée.

_La veille_

« A là là, qu'est-ce que je devrai mettre ? Quelque chose de décontracter ou alors de plus sérieux ? Non-non, on va dans un parc d'attractions, il pourrait voir ma culotte dans une des descentes. Enfin si c'est lui ce n'est pas si dérangeant que ça » pensa-t-elle

« Mon dieu à quoi je pense, je fais prendre quelque chose de décontracter mais quoi mettre comme vêtement décontracter »

Suna réfléchissait au meilleurs vêtement à mettre pour son rendez-vous mais plus elle réfléchissait moins elle n'arrivait à choisir ses vêtements.

« Je sais je vais demander conseil à Sakura-Chan »

Sur cet pensée, Suna appela son amie pour lui demander de l'aide.

''Bonjour, Sakura à l'appareil

-Coucou Sakura-Chan

-Suna-Chan, il y a un problème ?

-Et bien… je cherche un tenue approprier pour mon rendez-vous de demain avec Gabriel-Kun et j'aimerais demander ton avis

-Tu aurais une préférence ?

-J'aimerais porter une tenue décontracter

-Un tenue décontracter, alors je pense que tu devrais mettre une tenue léger qui met en valeur ta couleur de peau comme ton petit gilet couleur chair et mettre quelque chose de plus coloré en dessous comme du rouge pour lui laisser te faire un compliment sur tes cheveux

-Bon idée, à condition qu'il le remarque

-Il le remarquera, ne t'inquiète pas

-Je l'espère et pour la jupe, qu'est-ce que je devrais porter ?

-Il me semble que tu avais achetée une jupe court bleu clair, je pense que ça t'irait bien''

Suna essaya la tenue proposer par Sakura puis se mi devant son miroir.

''Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses

-J'adore, merci beaucoup Sakura-Chan pour tes conseils

-Tu vas préparer un bento pour demain

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais en préparer un pour Ascalon-San

-C'est un chef cuisinier lui aussi, il sait aussi préparer un bento

-Tu ne te rappelle pas le Shojo qu'on a lu, l'héroïne avait préparer un bento pour celui qu'elle aime

-C'est vrai, mais qu'est qu'elle avait dit déjà

-Elle avait dit qu'elle en avait trop préparée donc elle lui en à proposer

-J'y penserais, merci Sakura-Chan

-Bon rendez-vous pour demain''

_Retour au présent_

Suna sortis de son bain et commença à s'habiller dans ses habits préparées pour son rendez-vous puis elle descendit dans la grande cuisine du manoir pour préparer son bento pour elle (et Gabriel).

Elle donna le meilleur de soi-même pour ce plat, peut-être encore plus que lors de la finale des élections d'automnes face à Gabriel dont cet fois ci, elle allait donner le meilleur pour lui faire plaisir.

Chaque partie de son bento était perfectionner grâce à son palais divin, mais aussi par son ingéniosité.

Quand le bento fut fini, elle le déposa dans l'un des frigos puis retourna dans sa chambre pour se maquiller légèrement sans être vulgaire mais pour agrandir sa beauté naturelle.

Suna jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour regarder l'heure qui affichait « 10h30 », Suna commença à mettre ses chaussures pour retrouver Gabriel qui devait arriver dans quinze minutes.

Elle descendit les marches du manoir pour reprendre son bento quand elle entendit un bruit de moteur venant des portes du manoir qui ne signifiait qu'une chose, l'arrivé de son cavalier sur son cheval de métal.

Suna couru dans le garde-manger du manoir avant de se diriger vers les portes du manoir pour retrouver Gabriel qui attendait juste devant que sa princesse arrive.

''Salut Gabriel-Kun

-Tu es là, alors allons-y hime-Sama*'' plaisanta-t-il

***Note de l'auteur : hime-Sama veut dire princesse en Japonais, encore une préférence de nommage de ma part**

Gabriel tendit un casque à Suna avant que les deux ne montent sur la moto.

''Tu es bien accrochée à moi

-Oui c'est bon

-Alors c'est parti''

Gabriel alluma la moto puis le grondement de cette dernière se fit entendre par tout les résidents du manoir qui regardèrent à la fenêtre le bruit venant de l'extérieur.

La route se déroula sans encombre avec Suna fortement accroché à Gabriel pour son plus grand bonheur, son dos était si grand qu'il en devenait chaleureux, elle n'hésita pas à coller sa forte poitrine contre ce dernier.

''Et voilà, on est arrivé, voici Tootsuki Land''

Le parc était gigantesque et les montagnes russes ne manquait pas, Gabriel tira la main de Suna pour aller dans le parc.

''Dépêchons-nous''

Les deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du parc en direction du guichet.

''Bonjour, j'aimerais deux entrées VIP, s'il vous plait.

-Ça fera 30000 yen* je vous prie''

***Note de l'auteur : 30000 yen = 249,20€ = 274, 68$ = 214,74£**

Gabriel sortit les billets de sa poche puis prit les tickets.

''Je vous souhaite une agréable journée'' dit la guichetière

''J'aurais pu payer mon entrée tu sais

-T'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas et puis c'est moi qui t'invite, non ? Alors, on commence par quoi ?

-On pourrait faire quelque montagne russe.

-Excellente idée''

« J'ai peur dans ces machins-là, pourquoi j'ai proposé ça » pensa Suna

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de son choix, Suna était déjà harnacher dans le wagon qui commença à monter avant de faire une descende rapide.

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'' cria Suna de peur

''AU SECOURS, SAUVEZ-MOI'' hurla-t-elle

Quand le manège fut fini Suna en sortit totalement pétrifier de peur, ce qui interpella Gabriel.

''Suna-San, tu n'aurais pas peur des montagnes russes par hasard ?

-Qu-qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu as l'air terrifier, tu es sûr que tu aimes ça ?

-Et bien…

-Tu n'aimes pas les parcs d'attractions

-Pas vraiment, non

-J'aurais dû m'en douter

-Je suis désolé, je vais te rembourser

-Non-non, pas la peine, on peut quand même s'amuser dans le parc sans faire des manèges à sensations fortes

-Merci beaucoup de te gentillesse'' sourie Suna

Les deux commencèrent alors à s'amuser dans le parc à se balader à travers les manèges tout plus terrifiant les uns que les autres mais trouvant quelques manèges qui n'avait pas l'air terrifiant pour Suna.

Quand vint l'heure de manger, Gabriel et Suna trouvèrent un endroit pour s'asseoir et manger leurs bento, les deux ouvrirent les leurs et les deux ne ressemblais pas du tout à celui de l'autre, d'un côté Suna avait un bento de classe royale avec des produits de premières qualités avec une composition harmonieuse et à la fois coloré tandis que celui de Gabriel avait l'air si simple, mais si Suna avait retenu une chose des plats de Gabriel, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, cela lui rappela ce qu'elle devait dire à ce moment-là.

''Gabriel-Kun, j'en ai un peu trop fait, ça te dirait de le partager

-Avec plaisir mais toi aussi tu goutes le mien

-Je suis désolé Gabriel-Kun mais ça ne va pas être possible

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Ton bento pourrait me faire exploser mes vêtements et me retrouver à nue dans la rue n'ai pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie surtout que je n'ais de change avec moi

-Tant pis, alors''

Gabriel et Suna commencèrent à déguster leurs Bento respectifs puis Gabriel à voulu déguster celui que Suna avait préparée ''en plus''.

Elle prit ses baguettes puis découpât une bouchée pour donner à manger à Gabriel, il en apprécia chaque saveur que produisait le bento.

Une fois leurs repas pris, Suna et Gabriel reprirent leurs balades avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment assez spécial du parc où il était inscrit.

''Mémorial des légendes'' suivi en dessous par son nom anglais ''Hall of Fame''

''On y entre ?'' dit Gabriel

''Pourquoi pas'' répondit Suna

Les deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment et y virent beaucoup de photos d'anciens élèves de Tootsuki.

''Gin Dojima, 1er siège de la 69ème promotion'' ''Kojiro Shinomiya, 1er siège de la 79ème promotion'' ''Tsukasa Eishi, 1er siège de la 90ème promotion'' mais celui qui attira finalement leurs regard fut celui qui les rapprochés les deux, un père pour l'une, un professeur pour l'autre, ''Soma Yukihira, 1er siège de la 92ème promotion''.

''C'est vraiment à ça que ressembler Yukihira-Sensei à notre âge ?

-Mon père ne te jamais montrer de photo de lui

-Non, et puis je n'en demandais pas spécialement

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui au juste

-Beaucoup de choses mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour''

La journée se termina finalement tandis que Gabriel et Suna sortirent du parc pour rejoindre le parking.

Les deux enfilèrent leurs casques puis sortirent du parking pour rejoindre la route mais Gabriel pris un autre chemin que celui à l'aller ce qui inquiéta Suna.

''Où va-t-on ?

-Tu verras, tu vas adorée''

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur un petit parking de randonnée puis Gabriel éteignit le contact de la moto.

Suna suivi Gabriel sur e petit sentier qui les mena vers un lieu spécifique, un petit observatoire pour regarder le coucher du soleil.

''C'est magnifique'' dit-elle

« C'est étrange, cet endroit me semble familier » pensa-t-elle

''En fait, j'ai voulu t'emmener là pour une raison bien spécifique

-Laquelle

-Et bien… quand je suis arrivé au Japon, cet endroit fut l'un des premiers où Yukihira-Sensei m'a emmené, il apprécier cet endroit tout particulièrement puisqu'il m'avait dit que c'est à cet endroit qu'il avait demandé sa fiancé en mariage''

Suna se souvins enfin de pourquoi cet endroit lui semblait familier parce que sa mère lui avait raconter plein de fois comment Soma l'avait demandé en mariage.

''Mais pourquoi m'avoir emmené là spécialement'' rougit-elle

''En fait, j'aimerais te demander Suna si… tu voulais sortir avec moi ?''

Ses mots firent résonnance dans le cœur de Suna pour elle qui n'avait vu des histoires d'amours qu'à travers des manga ou les histoires de sa mère, elle ressentit un chaleur dans son corps, une chaleur chaleureux comme avec le dos de Gabriel.

''Oui'' répondit-elle heureuse

Son sourire eu comme réponse le sourire de Gabriel.

''Maintenant qu'n est ensemble, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire…K-Kiss'' dit Suna timidement

Comme simple réponse de la part de Gabriel, il lui attrapa les épaules puis embrassa Suna devant le soleil couchant.

**Note de l'auteur : Review Shokugeki no Soma Shin no Sara épisode 4 et 5**

**Bonjour à tous, avant de commencer, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu autant que j'ai passé à l'écrire et que vous n'avez pas trouver ce chapitre un peu trop cliché même si c'était un peu le but de jouer sur ça. Maintenant que cela est dit je vais pouvoir passer à la critique des derniers épisodes avec à peu près les mêmes problèmes que les épisodes précédents, sur les rush par rapport au manga que les scénaristes ont mis le régiment dans un ordre différent par rapport au manga qui est un choix que j'ai beaucoup apprécier de mettre le duel entre Megumi et Momo avant celui de Takumi et Etsuya, je trouve que ça donne un côté plus désespéré puisque que la défaite de Megumi donne l'avantage à la Central au lieu qui recolle aux scores, d'ailleurs la scène des pleurs de Megumi qui m'avait déjà donné des frissons dans le manga ma cette fois ci fait verser une petite larme surtout que Megumi fait parti de mon top 3 de mes personnages préférés avec Soma et Ryo, dans l'ensemble, j'ai bien aimé ces épisodes, bon peut-être ne suis-je pas objectif comme il s'agit de mon moment préféré de la série.**

**Episode 4 : 8 sur 10**

**Episode 5 : 7 sur 10**


	35. Rencontre du C10

Suna et Sakura était assis sur un des bancs de l'académie à parler des histoires d'amours récentes entre Suna et Gabriel.

''Alors-alors, raconte-moi'' demanda Sakura

''Il était génial, Gabriel avait vu que j'avais peur des attractions à sensations fortes alors il m'a proposé de faire d'autres choses avec lui, il était attentionné et doux et lorsqu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser tellement il battait fort

-Où est-ce qu'il ta fait sa déclaration ?

-Il me la fait sur un observatoire lorsque le soleil se coucher

-Si romantique

-C'était au même endroit que mon père à demander en mariage ma mère

-Sérieusement… il aurait pu être plus original

-Non, c'était l'endroit parfait

-Comment ça, ''L'endroit parfait'' ?''

Avant que Suna eu le temps de répondre, les deux téléphones de Suna et Sakura se mirent à vibrer, elles ouvrirent leurs téléphones respectifs et lurent la notification qui leurs été adressé à toutes les deux.

« Nous vous informons que ce dimanche aura lieu la cérémonie du thé et que les 8 huit participants des quarts de finales sont invités à rencontrées le conseil des dix » lurent-elles

_Au dortoir de l'étoile polaire_

Tous les étudiants du dortoir eurent le message de l'administration, Gabriel, Basara, Florentino et Noaki s'échangèrent des regards signifiant leurs états du moment.

''On va vraiment rencontrer le conseil des dix ?'' demanda Florentino

''En effet, on va pouvoir rencontrer ceux qui se tienne au-dessus de la masse des autres élèves'' dit Basara

''J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop terrifiants'' s'exclama Noaki

Le seul à s'être tus était Gabriel qui avait le sourire aux lèvres qui signifiait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

''Qu'est-ce que tu prépares Gabriel ?'' demanda Basara

''Et bien… on va rencontrer nos senpai du conseil, je me dis que c'est une bonne occasion pour les défier et obtenir un siège

-T'es sérieux, tu sais que le conseil sont les meilleurs élèves de l'académie et tu crois pouvoir simplement les battre comme ça ?'' cria-t-il

''J'ai bien réussi à gagner contre l'ancien 5ème siège donc les autres ne doivent pas être si insurmontable que ça ?

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça, tu as raison mais n'oublie pas une chose, les membres du conseil n'accepterons pas de mettre en jeu leurs sièges sans une grosse contrepartie

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il pourrait demander ton expulsion en cas de défaite

-Si ce n'est que ça alors tout va bien''

Basara se prit les mains dans son visage pour cacher sa désespérance.

''Essaye de ne pas trop en faire'' dit-il

_Dimanche_

Le groupe du dortoir de l'étoile furent les premiers à arriver au lieu du rendez-vous, ils furent surpris de la beauté du lieu où ils se trouvaient, les feuillages de l'automne tombaient mais les arbres restaient tout de même habiller d'un beau feuille jaune orangé.

''C'est magnifique'' dit Noaki

''Tu as raison, c'est vraiment un belle endroit'' acquiesça Basara

''Surtout qu'il s'agit du bout d'une route donc peu de voiture ou d'autres bruits parasites vienne ternir la beauté de l'endroit'' expliqua Florentino

« Je devrais revenir avec Suna un de ces jours » pensa Gabriel

Le deuxième groupe composé des trois enfants Nakiri et Hayama arrivèrent à leurs tour aux lieu du rendez-vous, les deux groupes firent les salutations avant l'arrivée du conseil, chacun saluèrent les autres à leurs manières sauf Suna et Gabriel qui était timide vis-à-vis de l'autre puisque leur relation amoureuse ne serait pas accepter par la société à cause de la différence sociale avec d'un côté Gabriel, dont personne ne sait vraiment d'où il vient et Suna qui en tant que héritière de la famille Nakiri à des obligations envers sa famille.

Les élèves s'asseyaient à leurs places en attendant l'arrivée du conseil, un temps qui leurs paru une infinité tant leurs excitations étaient présentes, puis au son du gong par une tiers personnes, les jeunes de la 112ème promotion entrevirent le conseil arrivé jusqu'à les distinguer clairement.

**Note de l'auteur : je vais faire ça en mode case et pas bulles de texte**

**10****ème**** siège : Haiko Kasai, 111****ème**** promotion, spécialité : Les cuissons**

**9****ème**** siège : Harekura Saito (fils de Somei Saito), 111****ème**** promotion, spécialité : Les Sushis**

**8****ème**** siège : Valero Sanchez, 111****ème**** promotion, spécialité : Gastronomie Espagnole**

**7****ème**** siège : Lorenzo Begora, 111****ème**** promotion, spécialité : Gastronomie Italienne**

**6****ème**** siège : Takara Ouki, 111****ème**** promotion, spécialité : Les saveurs/Viande**

**5****ème**** siège : Ara Tsukasa (fille de Eishi et Rindo Tsukasa), 111****ème**** promotion, spécialité : Gastronomie Française/Produits Exotiques**

**4****ème**** siège : Hitori Watanabe, 110****ème**** promotion, spécialité : Les aromes/Fruit et légume**

**3****ème**** siège : Takeshi Kirishima, 110****ème**** promotion, spécialité : Poisson/Yukihira Style (incomplet)**

**2****ème**** siège : Kokona Kinoshiki (fille de Satoshi et Nene Kinoshiki et grande sœur de Noaki), 110****ème**** promotion, spécialité : Gastronomie Japonaise**

**1****er**** siège : Haruna Akanegakubo (fille de Momo Akanegakubo), 110****ème**** promotion, spécialité : Dessert**

''Basara, tu es sûr que c'est cette petite fille le 1er siège, on dirait qu'elle est collège ?'' susurra Gabriel

''Fait attention à ce que tu dis, tu aurais des problèmes si elle t'entend ?

-Si j'entendais quoi ?'' demanda Haruna

''Rien du tout Akanegakubo-Senpai, c'est Gabriel qui se demander à quoi pouvait ressembler la cuisine du 1er siège, ahah

-Il est temps de commencer cette rencontre entre les élèves de secondes et ceux du conseil'' interrompu Kokona

''Noaki, tu ne nous avais jamais dit que ta Onee-Chan était au conseil

-C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu envie de le dire'' dit timidement Noaki

''Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Noaki ?

-Onee-Sama, s'il te plait ne soit pas méchante

-C'est ça ton problème Noaki, tu manques de confiance en toi et ça impacte ta cuisine, tu pourrais atteindre mon siège si tu étais moins peureuse

-Kinoshiki-Senpai, c'est bien ça, je pense que terrorisée votre petite sœur ne l'aidera pas à prendre confiance en elle

-Comme si tu savais ce que sait d'être grande sœur

-Qui sait !

-Kokona-San, Ascalon-Kun, cal-calmez-vous s'il vous plait'' dit timidement Hitori

Les esprits commencèrent à s'échauffer entre Gabriel et le Kokona jusqu'à ce que Haruna n'intervienne.

''Silence, vos cries d'animaux ne sont pas du tout Kawai

-Je m'excuse, Haruna-San

« Elle vient vraiment de passer de l'insulte aux excuse ?! »

-Excuse toi aussi devant Haruna-San

-Je m'excuse aussi, 1er siège Akanegakubo-Senpai

-Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir

-Oui'' dit Kokona avant de s'asseoir tout aussi vite

Quand la tension fut redescendue, tout le monde put enfin discute tranquillement en mangeant le repas préparer par les élèves du conseil jusqu'à ce qu'on apporte le dessert préparé par Haruna soit servi, il était magnifique, mignon et tout les autres adjectifs qui pouvait décrire ce dessert somptueux.

Gabriel et les secondes furent les premiers à déguster et fut submerger par la puissante de ce plat qu'il les emmena au pays des fées, ils y furent un magnifique champ de fleur multicolores avec de la poussière de fée sur les pétales qui continua sur un ruisseaux menant à la fontaine de jouvence garder par la reine des esprits.

Quand ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits, ils se rendirent compte du niveau du 1er siège et de la différence entre eux et le conseil, le 10ème siège se leva et regarda les élèves de seconde avec un air hautain.

''Vous voyez les gamins ce que vaut le conseil, alors rester à votre place

-Tu crois ?'' interrompu Gabriel

''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes gamin ?

-Tu crois pouvoir aisément nous battre, alors affronte-moi ?''

Haiko et Gabriel se fit face à face le front coller l'un à l'autre dans une épreuve de testostérone masculine.

''Kasai-Kun, Ascalon-Kun, calmez-vous, s'il vous plait'' chuchota presque Hitori

Quand le tête contre tête ne suffis plus, les deux en venir au main en s'échangeant de violent coup jusqu'à ce que les autres membres du conseil et les secondes n'intervienne pour les séparer, Kokona s'avança entre les deux pour faire les remontrances.

''Les deux gorilles, vous vous croyez où ?

-C'est ce Gamin de…'' dit Haiko

''Silence, vous êtes des élèves de Tootsuki alors un peu de tenue, nous sommes des chefs alors réglons ça comme des chefs

-Très bien, Haiko Kasai, je te défie en Shokugeki pour ton 10ème siège au conseil

-Tu crois que tu peux me défier aussi simplement ?

-Il a raison, Ascalon-Kun, on ne peut pas défier un membre du conseil aussi simplement

-La règle Yukihira vous interdit de refuser un Shokugeki

-Il est vrai que cette règle nous interdit mais elle est différente pour les membres du conseil, en autres tant que tu ne seras pas reconnu comme légitime par le conseil tu ne pourras pas défier l'un de ces membres

-Si je peux me permettre, Gabriel-Kun a obtenu les meilleurs résultats au camp et à gagner les élections d'automnes sans compter ces Shokugeki gagner, il devrait être légitime'' interrompu Suna

Kokona se mit à la réfléchir à comment désamorcer la situation jusqu'à trouver une idée.

''Je propose un vote à main levé pour décider si oui ou non l'élève de seconde Ascalon Gabriel est légitime pour défier le 10ème siège Kasai Haiko'' proposa-t-elle

''Je vote pour, pour moi Ascalon-Kun est méritant'' dit Ara

''Moi-moi aussi, je vote pour'' dit Hitori

''Je vote contre'' dit sèchement Haruna

''De même… ça fait 2-2 dans les votes'' répliqua Kokona

''Pareil ici'' dit Sanchez

''Allons-y pour ce Shokugeki !'' s'exclama Harekura

''Begora-Kun, Ouka-Kun, Kirishima-San, que voulez-vous ?'' demanda Kokona

''Non, pour moi'' s'ennuya Kirishima

''Non plus'' dit Ouka

''Pareil'' dit Begora

''Le conseil à décidé à 6 vote contre pour 3 vote pour, ce qui veut dire que Gabriel Ascalon ne peut pas défier l'un des sièges'' dit Kokona

''C'est une blague, il est le meilleur de la promotion, pourquoi ce refus ?'' demanda Basara

''Le choix du conseil est irrévocable, le sujet est clos''

''Et si on faisait un pari ?'' proposa Gabriel

''Oh, et quelle genre de pari ?'' répondit Kokona

''Je défie Kasai Haiko-Senpai en Shokegeki indirect lors du festival du banquet de la lune et si je gagne je veux un Shokugeki pour le 10ème siège

-Je n'y vois pas d'objection, et les autres ?''

Personne ne contredit la proposition de Gabriel qui ne plut pas à Haiko.

''Dans ce cas, la proposition est acceptée

-Attendez, je n'ai pas accepté

-Que veux-tu en échange ?

-Si je gagne, je veux qu'il soit mon assistant

-Est-ce que ça te va ?

-Pas de problème''

Leur Shokegeki à distance était acté et durant le festival du banquet de la lune, les deux allaient suer, sang et eau pour atteindre leur but, grimper les échelons et l'école pour l'un, soumettre pour l'autre, ce n'est que le début de la rivalité entre un feu ardent et un bleu de seconde.

**Note de l'auteur : Review Shokegeki no Soma Shin no Sara épisode 6**

**Avant de commencer, comme d'habitude merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre avec l'entrée en scène du conseil des dix qui était l'un des moment de la série que je voulais écrire le plus vite possible avec le couple GabrielXSuna et encore d'autres moments qui ne sont pas arrivé comme le passé de Gabriel avant sa rencontre avec Soma. Je m'éloigne du sujet principal, donc le dernier épisode, qu'est-ce que j'en ai penser, je les trouver très en dessous des autres, que ce soit par rapport au liberté des scénaristes et des Rush qui sont les plus gros problèmes de cette saison 4, on se perd dans les explications des plats par les personnages je trouve, les points positifs parce que il n'y a pas que du négatif sont les foodgasm que j'ai bien aimé et l'entrainement de Mimasaka en mode ''conseil des dix'' que j'ai trouvé bien réussi mais sinon je n'ai pas trouvé cet épisode aussi bon que les autres.**

**Episode 6 : 5 sur 10**


	36. Préparation et 1er jour du festival

C'était la veille du début du festival Geiko et les membres du dortoir de l'étoile polaire fixait tous avec insistance Gabriel, ils lui en voulaient d'avoir été téméraire et d'avoir défié l'un des dix sièges de l'académie.

''Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez ? Je vais remporter ce duel de stands et après je lui prendrai son siège en Shokugeki, rien de plus simple

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était déjà acquis, mais je te rappel que les membres du conseil ont un popularité que tu n'as pas, leurs stands sont de base avantagés par le pedigree des vendeurs'' s'énerva Basara

''Qui t'as dit que j'étais moins connu qu'eux, même si ça m'énerve qu'on me le rappelle sans cesse mais je suis le disciple de Yukihira-Sensei, personne au monde n'a eu cette chance avant moi alors n'importe qui au Japon voudra goutter à ma cuisine

-Tu pourrais être plus humble au moins, mon dieu, tu ne fais jamais attention n'a rien'' s'exaspéra Mira

''Euh, Gabriel, où est situé ton stand ?'' demanda Mary

''Mon stand ?''

Tout le monde tomba dénue de sa déclaration, jamais dans un vie ils n'auraient cru entendre un tel phrase sortir de sa bouche, enfin presque tout le monde, Rika eu au contraire un énorme fou rire incontrôlable.

''Tu as défié l'un des membres du conseil en Shokugeki indirect au festival Geiko sans stand !'' dit Basara choqué

''J'ai juste à en installer un et c'est régler

-Il faut une autorisation pour s'installer sur les zones prévu à cet effet''

A ce moment là Gabriel était perdu, il avait défié un membre du conseil en mettant sa liberté de cuisinier en jeu, il réfléchissait à un moyen de se mettre dans l'une des zones, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit. Il prit son téléphone et se mis à l'écart du groupe.

''Nakiri Suna à l'appareil, j'écoute

-Ouf, j'ai pu t'avoir

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' s'inquiéta-t-elle

''J'ai un petit problème avec mon stand pour le festival

-Comment ça un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas réservé de stand donc je ne peux pas participer au Shokugeki''

Suna bugga littéralement à la déclaration de Gabriel, malgré ses tentatives de la faire reprendre conscience à travers son téléphone, rien ne marchait.

''Suna ? Je sais que c'est un peu brutal mais est-ce qu'on pourrait être ensemble lors du festival

-Gabriel, tu sais que je ne peux pas, j'aimerais qu'on puisse vivre notre amour sans problème mais on aurait tous les deux de gros problème si notre relation s'apprenait''

Suna commença à se mettre à pleurer du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre son amour paisiblement avec Gabriel comme n'importe quelle autre jeune fille de son âge.

''Ne pleure pas Suna, ce n'ait pas grave si on ne peut pas sortir ensemble en public, le plus important, c'est que tu sais que je t'aime et toi aussi

-Oui… tu as sans doute… raison

-J'essayerai de me débrouiller mais merci quand même

-Attend ! J'ai une idée, je vais demander à ma mère si elle peut ouvrir un stand de plus

-C'est vraiment possible

-Je pense pouvoir arriver à la convaincre

-Merci beaucoup Suna, tu me sauve la vie

-Ce n'est rien, il faut que je te laisse j'ai quelque détail à régler avec mon stand

-D'accord, je te laisse, merci encore Suna

-Aurevoir'' dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Gabriel redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour annonçait la bonne nouvelle mais en arrivant qu'elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant Haiko Kasai devant les membres du dortoir polaire.

''Tu es là, je t'attendais

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Je viens juste te dire que notre Shokugeki indirect est annulé

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Et bien, parce que tu n'as pas de stand

-Tu devrais vérifier t'es source avant de venir te pointer dans le dortoir de mes camarades et moi

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, j'ai regardé les prospectus du festival et je n'ai pas trouver le plat que tu allais préparer, ce qui veux dire que tu n'as pas de stand donc je gagne par forfait et à partir de maintenant, tu vas travailler pour moi

-J'ai bien un stand

-Tu peux garder ton bluff pour quelqu'un d'autre, je sais que j'ai raison

-Dans ce cas, en tant que membre du conseil, tu dois avoir la liste des emplacements des stands ainsi que leurs propriétaires''

Haiko parti vérifier sur son téléphone et vu qu'un nouveau avait été ajouté et que Gabriel en été le propriétaire.

''Comment tu as fait ça ? Tous les stands était vendu, c'est impossible que tu puisses en avoir un

-Et bien, j'en ai eu un donc notre duel va avoir'' dit Gabriel souriant

Haiko tenta de garder son calme mais la rage d'avoir fait toute cette mise en scène pour rien.

''Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, lors du festival, je vais terminer ce duel durant les trois premières journées et tu viendras me servir pour le reste de tes années à Tootsuki

-On verra ça demain''

Haiko s'en alla laissant les portes du dortoir totalement ouverte avant d'être refermées par Rika.

''Mon dieu, ce garçon est infect comme personne'' dit Rika

''Dis-moi Gabriel, est-ce vrai que tu as eu un stand ?'' demanda Basara

''Oui, j'ai réussi à en avoir un grâce à quelque relation

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir comment tu les as obtenues mais je te souhaite bonne chance pour le festival

-Merci Basara, je ferai de mon mieux

-N'oublie pas qu'on est là pour toi et que tu peux nous demander de l'aide au besoin, ça serait cool qu'un des membres du dortoir soit au conseil''

_Le lendemain_

''Veuillez faire attention à ne pas courir''

Ce message qui passa encore et encore dans l'enceinte de l'académie.

Plutôt dans la journée, Gabriel venait d'arriver sur son stand et il fut choqué dans son emplacement, il s'empressa d'appeler Suna pour lui demander.

''Je suis désolé Gabriel mais c'est la seul place qu'on pouvait crée, je suis désolé

-Ce n'est pas grave, je sais comment me débrouiller, j'ai des choses à faire sur mon stand, il faut que je te laisse

-Hum, à plus tard'' dit-elle avant que Gabriel ne raccroche

Gabriel tenta de trouver un moyen de régler ses multiples problèmes sur son stand, à commencer par quoi vendre comme plat.

« Bon, je suis dans la zone centrale avec des prix de 1000 yen par plat donc il faut que produise des plats peu chers pour satisfaire un masse de client sachant que se ne sont pas des professionnels de l'agroalimentaire… je sais » pensa-t-il

Gabriel se rappela un jour avec Soma où ils étaient à un festival et avaient été très mal placer en dépit de la popularité de Soma mais au final, grâce à ces ventes ils avaient réussis à faire les meilleurs ventes du festival ce qui était un exploit venant du fait que le premier jour, un groupe étaient venus et avait détruis les produits qui venaient d'être livrées.

Gabriel commença à appeler quelque contact qu'il avait rencontrer lors de ces voyages avec Soma et qui avait des chances de venir au festival.

_Quelque appelle plus tard_

Gabriel avait réussi à se fournir en ingrédients pour le festival mais les produits n'arriveront pas avant 14h ce qui lui donnera un retard sur Haiko qui avait déjà commencer à vendre des produits, Gabriel partit en direction de son stand pour voir le retard qu'il accumulait et à c'est plus grande crainte, Haiko enchainait les ventes sur son stand, un vente par ci, une autre vente par-là, Haiko était entrain de prendre une large avance sur lui.

''Mais tient, si ce n'est pas Ascalon-Kun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens déjà abandonner ?

-Mais pas du tout… C'est juste que je ne veux pas trop prendre d'avance sur toi sinon ça ne serait plus drôle''

Gabriel tenta de bluffer mais au fond de lui, il savait que pour le moment Haiko avait une énorme avance sur lui, peut-être même déjà décisif dans cette première journée, il lui sourit puis reparti en direction de son stand où devait arriver dans quelques minutes ses ustensiles de cuisine.

Il arriva sur les lieux et trouva les livreurs qui attendait sa venue.

''Veuillez m'excuser du retard, j'ai quelque détail à régler

-Ce n'est pas grave mon petit mais tu commence seulement maintenant, les autres stands ont l'air d'avoir déjà fait leur marque

-Ce n'est pas le plus important… le plus important est de se donner à fond dans ce qu'on produit pour proposer le meilleur aux clients et avec un peu de chances, on rend heureux les consommateurs'' sourit-il

Gabrie signa la décharge puis se mis à installer les ustensiles de cuisine qu'il avait loué.

Quand il eu fini ses installations, à peine le temps d'avoir fini qu'un autre camion avec les ingrédients arriva à son stand, le camion déchargea les produits tandis que le livreurs fit signer la décharge à Gabriel avant de s'en aller, ce dernier commença à ranger ses produits, alluma les fourneaux et ouvrit son stand.

« Je n'aurais pas le droit, à l'erreur, c'est ici que tout se joue » pensa-t-il

Gabriel commença sa préparation des soba en mélangeant la farine de sarrasin avec de l'eau à 90% de sarrasin avec des crevettes sakura black cuit dans de l'huile de sésame, sa préparation commença à enivrer les clients les plus proches à cause de la longue attente se dirigeait vers le stand de Gabriel.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' demanda l'un des clients

''Voici mon plat, ''les blues soba'' répondit-il

L'odeur du plat eu raison du client en face de Gabriel qui acheta deux bols, ils goutèrent le plat et furent subjuguer par le raffinement de ce plat qui explosai dans le palais en gardant une certaine touche de délicatesse, c'était comme être emmener dans les courants marins au côté des tortues et des dauphins.

''J'en prends deux'' dit un client, ''et moi j'en prendrais trois'' dit un autre

''Et voici les cinq blue soba'' répondit Gabriel

Il continua ses ventes pendant plusieurs heures sans interruption jusqu'à la fin de la première journée et l'annonce des résultats des ventes, Gabriel attendit que l'on parle de la zone quand centrale quand enfin, la femme qui annonçait les résultats annonça ceux de la zone centrale.

''Voici les résultats de la zone centrale, en troisième : le Yukihira de Gabriel Ascalon, en deuxième : la RS Dessert et en premier : les fourneaux de Haiko Kasai'' annonça-t-elle

Gabriel n'était pas dépité par les résultats venant du fait qu'il avait ouvert son restaurant éphémère à 14h mais quelqu'un vint gâcher cette fin de journée.

''Alors mon futur assistant, comment ça s'est passé ? Oh, c'est vrai, tu as terminé derrière moi, il me semble que ça fait 1-0 pour moi'' se moqua Haiko

''Il reste quatre journée, je te signale, tu crois avoir déjà gagné ?

-Il me reste plus que deux jour et ça sera terminer de notre petit duel'' rigola-t-il

« Je vais te le faire bouffer ton rire, crois-moi sur parole » pensa Gabriel

''Et une dernière chose, ce n'est pas en reprenant le nom du restaurent de Yukihisa-Sama que tu feras aussi bien que lui

-Si tu veux mais n'oublie pas une chose, tout ce que j'ai appris au côté de Yukihira-Sensei, je vais m'en servir pour t'exploser lors du festival

-Bien-bien-bien, je te fais confiance… à demain, Ascalon-Kun'' dit-il avant de s'en aller

**Note de l'auteur : Review Shokegeki no Soma Shin no Sara Episode 7**

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est l'heure de ma review du dernier épisode de SnS qui été je trouve un bon épisode qui respectée assez bien le manga originel (selon mes souvenirs), un très bonne épisode avec de bons foodgasm que j'ai trouvé bien réalisé même si le passage de Momo était un peu malsain comme c'est une loli mais sinon le passage avec ''Maitresse Erina'' était fantastique et bien fait et les pleures de joie de Megumi m'ont fait versé une petite larme de joie à moi aussi**

**Episode 7 : 7.5 sur 10**


	37. Savoir prendre du bon temps

''Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette deuxième journée du Festival du banquet de la lune'' annonça le mégaphone

Une nouvelle journée commencée pour Gabriel qui devait rattraper sa défaite lors de la première journée et entama la pré-préparation de son stand.

Les premiers stands commencèrent à s'ouvrirent les uns après les autres puis enfin vint le tour de Gabriel d'ouvrir son stand, l'odeur de son stand commença à attirer les premiers clients qui à cause de la file d'attente des autres stands allèrent vers le sien pour manger ses ''Blues soba''.

''Bonjour, j'aimerais deux Blues soba'' demanda le client

''Tout de suite'' répondit Gabriel

Il commença la préparation de son plat devant les clients éblouit par les effets son et lumières venant du fourneaux du stand.

''Et voilà pour vous'' dit Gabriel en tendant la barquette des soba

Les clients continuèrent de se succéder les uns après les autres sans laisser de répit à Gabriel qui devait enchainer les commandes.

La journée continua sans que Gabriel n'eût vraiment de répit à telle point que sa propre technique pour appâter les clients se retournait contre lui et que à son tour les autres stands commencèrent à prendre ses clients qui en avait marre d'attendre.

La fin de la deuxième journée se termina finalement avec l'annonce des top 3 de chaque zone en commençant par la zone base puis la zone centrale et enfin la zone haute.

''Pour la zone centrale, en troisième : La RS Dessert, en deuxième : les fourneaux de Haiko Kasai et en premier : le Yukihira de Gabriel Ascalon'' annonça-t-elle

Gabriel rigola de l'annonce des organisateurs puis partit en direction du stand de Haiko pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté.

''Tiens, Kasai-Senpai, tu n'es pas venu me voir aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être te remonter le morale après avoir perdu

-Tu crois avoir déjà gagner parce que tu as gagné une journée, je crois que tu t'y crois trop, le score est de 1-1 et il reste trois journée pour nous départager

-Et bien, on avance petit à petit, avant tu ne me prenais pas au sérieux, maintenant je pense que tu as vu à peu près qui je suis donc tu ne seras pas surpris demain quand je gagnerai à nouveau''

Les deux échangèrent un regard meurtrier envers l'autre avant que Gabriel ne parte vers une autre zone où se trouvait une personne spécial.

Il marcha le long de la route jusqu'à atteindre la zone haute où se trouvait le stand de Suna, il trouva une porte à l'arrière et s'engouffra dedans pour trouver Suna qui était assise sur l'une des chaises avec la lumière de la lune qui illuminé sa beauté.

''Salut Suna

-Ah… c'est toi Gabriel j'ai eu peur… tu vas bien'' sourit-elle

''Maintenant que tu es là, je vais parfaitement bien''

Les deux se rapprochèrent pour s'échanger un baiser dans la grande salle de réception vide de tout témoin potentielle, ce silence absolue qui laissa le champ aux deux amoureux pour qu'ils puissent échanger des tendresses de couple, un moment magnifique où le temps sembler s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un flash se fit entendre, paniquer Suna et Gabriel se lâchèrent pour voir d'où venait ce son.

Ils regardèrent dans toutes les directions avant de voir dans l'entrée du restaurent Sakura avec un téléphone dans la main.

''Vous étiez si mignon tous les deux, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça

-C'est toi Sakura-Chan, j'ai eu peur que ce soit un journaliste qui nous est vu

-Je ne montrerai cette photo à personne rassure toi Suna-Chan… et toi aussi Ascalon-San

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça, je sais que tu ne tromperas jamais Suna

-Je dois y aller, je vous laisse entre amoureux alors

-Aurevoir Sakura-Chan

-A plus tard

-Il va falloir qu'on rentre nous aussi, tu m'attends dehors''

Gabriel acquiesça et quitta la salle pour aller dehors en attendant Suna qui sortit elle aussi avec les clefs pour refermer la porte.

''Allons-y, la lune est magnifique ce soir'' dit Suna

Le deux marchèrent ensemble profitant des beautés nocturnes que la nuit offrait, mais le plus important était que Gabriel et Suna pouvait faire une balade en couple sans que quelqu'un puisse les apercevoir, Suna s'accrocha au bras de Gabriel pour qu'il puisse vraiment ressembler à un couple.

''J'aime pouvoir m'accrocher à ton bras sans que quelqu'un nous juge ou s'indigne

-Difficile d'être de bonne famille

-Je ne te le fait pas dire, tous ces devoirs, les obligations, l'image qu'on doit avoir en société, ça me pèse mais avec toi je me sens libre comme l'air

-Merci du compliment mais j'aimerais qu'on puisse être un couple comme les autres, pouvoir participer au festival Geiko en vrai couple… et pas en tant que Suna Nakiri ''Le palais divin''… et Gabriel Ascalon, le disciple de Soma Yukihira

-Moi aussi j'aimerais mais tu sais qu'on aurait beaucoup de problème si ça arriver… parlons de choses plus joyeuses, j'ai vu que tu as gagner la deuxième journée face à Kasai-Senpai

-Je l'ai rattrapé, maintenant plus qu'à le dépasser

-Tu comptes garder le même plat ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Personnellement, quand j'étais plus jeune mon père préparer plusieurs plats différent pendant les festivals car ils me disaient que quand un plat nous frappe de sa puissance, on essaye toujours de le dépasser comme un objectif à atteindre

-Il me disait la même chose à l'époque'' dit Gabriel avec un air penseur

_Quelques années plus tôt_

Gabriel Ascalon (12 ans) était avec Soma Yukihira (37 ans) lors d'un festival organisé dans les rues de Tokyo, l'ambiance était conviviale et joyeux, du moins en apparence car tout les chefs présent avait un objectif en tête, celui de dépasser le grand Soma, le chef venu d'un petit restaurent de quartier qui à bousculer l'ordre mondiale des chefs de sa génération pour s'installer parmi l'élite et réussir à être devant était un rêve inaccessible pour le commun des mortels mais pour ceux qui voulait tenter le coup, tout les moyens était bon même les plus discutable, il n'était pas rare que les chefs essaye de battre son plat avec des techniques de copiage mais à chaque fois que cela arrivait, aussi simplement que respirer, Soma réussissait à créer un nouveau plat inédit.

''Yukihira-Sensei, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-On va créer un nouveau plat, tu peux essayer aussi si tu veux

-Sérieusement… dans ce cas, je vais essayer… mais avant pose toilettes'' dit Gabriel

Gabriel sortit du stand pour aller aux toilettes pendant que Soma commencer sa préparation quand les deux femmes de sa vie arrivèrent devant son stand, Suna Nakiri (12ans) et Erina Nakiri (37 ans) étaient devant son stand pour lui rendre visite.

''Salut vous deux, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Je voulais un peu profiter de mon jour de repos pour te voir'' dit Erina

''Et toi, ma petite chérie, tu voulais aussi me voir ?

-J'ai juste accompagner mère'' dit sèchement Suna

''Suna, sois gentil avec ton père

-Ce n'est pas grave Erina, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'accuser d'être absent

-Mais Soma, tu es son père, assume ce rôle bon sang

-Elle comprendra plus tard'' sourit Soma

_Retour dans le présent_

''Tu étais aussi à ce festival'' dit Gabriel

''On dirait bien, et dire qu'on s'est raté de quelques minutes

-J'aurais pu te rencontrer si je n'étais pas parti aux toilettes''

Suna n'écoutais pas trop ce que Gabriel lui disait, elle essaya de comprendre ce que son père voulait dire par ''Elle comprendra plus tard'', voulait-il parler de sa rencontre avec Gabriel ou alors d'autre chose, il part souvent en mission partout dans le monde pour faire quelque chose que seule sa mère pouvait savoir, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

''Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai quelques détails à régler pour la journée de demain, fais de ton mieux Gabriel

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le siège du conseil sera bientôt à moi''

Suna lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre son manoir pendant alors que Gabriel prenait l'autre chemin menant aux dortoirs.

_Le lendemain_

La journée commença comme la précédente avec les premières ouvertures des stands mais cette fois-ci, les chose semblait différente, tout ceux qui était proche de Gabriel regarder son stand en vue des modifications qu'ils ont apportés pour battre Gabriel, en particulier Haiko qui dû se résoudre à épier son stand pour lui faire mordre la poussière et reprendre sa première place.

Quand le moment attendu arriva enfin, tout les visages se décomposèrent quand l'odeur que dégageait son stand était différent de la dernière fois.

''Salut tout le monde, passons une bonne journée tous ensemble et faisons plein de ventes''

Les premiers clients affluèrent dans les différentes zones, quand les premiers clients arrivèrent dans la zone centrale, une grande partie se dirigea vers celui de Gabriel pour gouter à ses Blues soba mais en regardant la planche du service, il était inscrit ''Udon spécial Yukihira''.

Les clients interloquée de pouvoir gouter à la cuisine du Yukihira s'empressèrent de commander se nouveau plat proposer par Gabriel.

''Un bol pour moi, s'il vous plait'' ''J'en prendrais deux'' ''J'aimerais bien en avoir quatre, je vous prie'' dirent les premiers clients

''Yosh'' répondit Gabriel

Gabriel commença la préparation des Udon pour les premiers clients.

Pendant ce temps, le stand de Haiko battait de l'aile, il faisait un bon chiffre d'affaire mais insuffisant pour battre ceux de Gabriel, il essaya de trouver une idée pour reprendre cette première place, quand enfin il trouva son idée, il prit son téléphone en main pour appeler un de ses contacts.

''Je compte sur vous'' dit Haiko avant de raccrocher

La journée continua sans problème pour Gabriel jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe arrive devant son stand.

''Quatre bols de udon'' dit l'un d'entre eux

« La politesse ça te tuerai » pensa-t-il

Gabriel commença à préparer les quatre udon pour les clients avant de leurs servir.

''N'oubliez pas qu'on doit faire de la mauvaise pub pour lui afin de mettre en valeur Kasai-Sama'' chuchota l'un d'entre eux

Les clients prirent leurs baguettes pour attraper les nouilles afin de les mettre en bouche.

La plat leurs mit un véritable claque gustative, le souffle de chaleur des udon leurs réchauffaient le corps de l'intérieur, tandis que les différentes chapelures qui l'accompagnait, enrober leurs corps comme ces crevettes, ils tombèrent au sol et seul mot qu'ils purent dire ne fut que des éloges pour le plat de Gabriel.

''Délicieux'' ''Incroyable'' ''Encore'' ''Je veux manger ce repas pour toujours''

« Il aurait fallu que tu sois plus malin pour m'abattre Haiko-Senpai » rigola Gabriel

Gabriel laissa les quatre hommes s'en aller pour continuer la gestion de son stand alors qu'on se rapprochait de la fin de la troisième journée et que dans trente minutes, les organisateurs allaient bientôt annoncer les résultats de la journée.

''Nous vous annonçons que Tootsuki fermera bientôt ses portes, merci de vous diriger vers la sortie. Et à présent, nous allons annoncer les résultats des ventes de cette troisième journée…''

« J'espère que Gabriel a réussi » pensa Suna depuis son stand

''Vous croyez que Gabriel a pris l'avantage ?'' demanda Mary à son stand

''…Pour la zone centrale, en troisième : la RS chocolat, en deuxième : les fourneaux de Haiko Kasai et en premier : le Yukihira de Gabriel Ascalon''

Les camarades de Gabriel exultèrent de joie à l'annonce de la victoire de Gabriel, toute la 112ème promotion était derrière Gabriel pour qu'il puisse obtenir le siège de Kasai et avec cette victoire venait de se rapprocher de son objectif.

Gabriel couru en direction du stand de Haiko pour ce qui commencer à devenir leur habituel ''discussion'' entre le Senpai et son Kohai*.

***Note de l'auteur : Pour ce qu'ils ne savent pas, ''Kohai'' désigne le nom donner par un élève plus âgé à un élève plus jeune, l'inverse du mot ''Senpai'' en quelque sorte**

**PS : Ceux qui parle bien Japonais, ne me taper pas s'il vous plait si j'ai fait une erreur **

''Salut Kasai-Senpai, ça va bien ? J'imagine que tu t'es déjà senti mieux dans ta vie ? Je me trompe ? Après c'est vrai que perdre face à un de ces Kohai doit être dure

-Tu viens ici juste pour te foutre de ma gueule alors dégage de là, j'ai du travail

-Du travail, comme tenter de me faire une mauvaise pub en envoyant tes gars sur mon stand pour les ramener vers le tien mais ça n'a pas marché et donc on arrive aux fait que je mène 2-1 dans les score, attention à toi, plus qu'une victoire et on va terminer ça dans un Shokugeki l'un face à l'autre

-Tu crois vraiment que si tu gagnes ce Shokugeki indirect tu crois vraiment me prendre mon 10ème siège, détrompe-toi, pour rien au monde je laisserai quelqu'un prendre ce siège après tout mes sacrifices l'année dernière pour entrer au conseil et ce n'est pas un gamin qui va m'éjecter'' cria-t-il

Leur échange se fit entendre par les autres stands alentours qui regardèrent se qui se tramait là, ils s'empressèrent de les séparer avant qu'une bagarre éclate.

''Je vais terminer le travail demain, fait ma confiance'' cria Gabriel

**Note de l'auteur : Review Shokugeki no Soma Shin no Sara Episode 8**

**Bonjour à tous, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Et bien que dire de cet épisode, on va commencer par les points positifs, c'est très fidèle aux mangas et c'est ce qui en fait aussi un point négatif, Decora et Courage m'énerve aux plus haut point, ce cliché des femmes chaudes mangeuse d'hommes qu'ils vont en plus répéter avec Asahi surtout le moment ''Voulez-vous que je souffle dessus ?'' mais tais-toi Courage et puis sans rentrer dans les problèmes, y'a pas conflits d'intérêts puisqu'on peut rappeler que Azami est le leader de la Central sinon j'ai trouvé l'épisode bon avec comme je le dit plus haut que c'est fidèle à l'œuvre original avec les foodgasm toujours aussi burlesque et drôle qui sont au final la seule utilité de Courage et Decora dans l'épisode à savoir les mettre en sous-vêtements sexy. On aura une pensée pour Takumi qui a servi de faire valoir à Rindo avec son élimination, Rindo toujours aussi classe et enfin l'épisode qui se termine sur ce moment mignon où Satoshi révèle ses sentiments à Nene sur le fait que c'est elle qui lui a donner envie de continuer à cuisiner, pour résumer j'ai bien apprécier cette épisode excepter ces deux-là qui m'énerve aux plus haut point.**

**Episode 8 : 7 sur 10**


	38. Fin du festival

L'avant dernier jour du festival du banquet de la lune allait commencer, les étudiants commencèrent à préparer leurs échoppes respectifs pour l'ouverture, ce fut le cas aussi de Gabriel qui se diriger vers son échoppe et quand il l'atteignit, il vu avec dépits que son stand avait été vandalisé par des inconnus.

Il ne savait pas qui avait fait ça mais il se doutait du commanditaire, Haiko Kasai, il avait osé s'en prendre à son stand pendant son absence , tout était détruit, la pancarte cassée, les stocks renversés et les fourneaux détruits.

« Fait chier, fait chier » s'énerva-t-il

Gabriel essayait de trouver une solution mais rien ne voulait venir dans son esprit.

''Alors tu abandonnes ?'' lui aurait dit Soma

« Oh que non, ça vient juste de commencer » pensa-t-il

Gabriel commença à appeler des contacts à Soma pour qu'il puisse être livrer le plus rapidement possible, que ce soient les ingrédients à livrer ou les fourneaux à faire réparer.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

''Encore toi mon petit'' lui dit le livreur

''Oui, encore moi, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon stand

-Voilà ta commande, tu veux que je t'aide à tout installer

-Je ne serais pas contre de l'aide, merci monsieur''

Le livreur l'aida à installer les équipements ainsi qu'à décharger les cartons d'ingrédients, quand ils eurent enfin fins, Gabriel commença à préparer son plat pour le livreur qui l'avait aidé.

''Tu es sûr ?

-Vous m'avez aidé, c'est ma manière de vous remercier

-Merci, je te prends aux mots alors''

Le livreur pris une portion des Udon spécial Yukihira de Gabriel, la première bouchée le transporta dans le monde de Gabriel, un monde idyllique où se trouvaient les plus belles merveilles du monde protéger par un grand champ de force des ténèbres qui voulait l'envahir.

Le livreur se releva après cette expérience d'un autre monde puis repartit en remerciant Gabriel, mais cela n'arranger pas toute ses affaires, il lui fallait encore battre Haiko qui avait pris de l'avance sur lui.

« Il me reste 8 heures pour dépasser ses ventes, comme c'est un membre du conseil, ses ventes doivent être très grande, peut-être 5 millions, non, disons 20 millions de yen, d'ici à ce que je le rattrape, il aura surement dépassé les 35 millions de yen empocher, il faut que je vise les 50 millions de chiffres d'affaires pour gagner ce Shokugeki, mais comment faire ? Une promotion ! » pensa-t-il

Il regarda les gens de sa zone pour voir quel promotion serait le mieux pour son stand.

''Votre attention à tous, le Yukihira propose une promotion spécial valable uniquement aujourd'hui, pour deux Udon achetés, les troisième est offert'' annonça Gabriel

« Tout les couples avec leur enfant, c'est sûr que je vais faire fortune »

L'annonce eu l'effet attendu par Gabriel, tout les couples avec leurs enfants se présentèrent devant son stand pour profiter de cette promotion spécial, très vite les commandes affluèrent de toute part et cela permettait à Gabriel de rattraper plus vite son retard sur Haiko.

La fin de la journée commencer à pointer le bout de son nez et Gabriel n'avez toujours pas atteint l'objectif des 50 millions de chiffres d'affaires qu'il s'était fixé, il devait lui rester environ 50 minutes pour obtenir les 5 millions restant mais les clients commençant à se faire de plus en plus rare, augmenter son bénéfice devenait bien plus dure mais pas impossible pour Gabriel.

Finalement, la fin de la quatrième journée arriva à son terme et Gabriel n'a pas pu atteindre son objectif des 50 millions de chiffres d'affaires mais obtenue malgré tout, il réalisa un chiffres d'affaires de 48 millions de yen, la commentatrice commença comme d'habitude par annoncer les résultats de la zone basse qui donna la 1er place aux stands de l'étoile polaire pour la quatrième fois du festival puis s'en suivi des annonces de la zone centrale qui donna le troisième place à la RS Dessert mais le plus important était les deux première place.

''En deuxième : les fourneaux de Haiko Kasai et en premier avec 143 ventes de plus, le Yukihira de Gabriel Ascalon'' annonça la commentatrice

Lorsque le résultat fut annoncé, tous les élèves de la 112ème promotion crièrent de joie, un élève de leur promotion allait défier un membre du conseil des dix pour son siège, surtout pour le dortoir de l'étoile polaire et Suna qui étaient heureux de voir leur cher Gabriel réussir son pari.

Alors que l'heure était à la fête pour les élèves de seconde, pour Haiko, c'était la débandade, il avait triché en détruisant son stand et ainsi s'assurer la victoire et recoller au score mais le résultat était tout autre.

Quelques minutes après l'annonce, Gabriel arriva à son stand accompagner cette fois ci des neuf autres membres du conseil.

''Kasai-Senpai, enfoiré, je vais te…'' dit Gabriel

''Arrêter vous deux'' ordonna Haruna

''Ta voulu saccager mon stand, voilà ce que tu récoltes, un défaite''

''Je n'ai pas toucher à ton stand, n'accuse pas les autres sans preuve gamin

-Justement, Ascalon Gabriel-San nous as parler de la destruction de son stand et en regardant les caméras de sécurité de Tootsuki, nous avons vu trois hommes saccager son stand'' annonça Kokona*

***Note de l'auteur : cf. chap. 35**

''Et alors, ce n'est pas de ma faute si son stand à été détruit'' mentit Haiko

''J'ai oublié de préciser, les trois hommes ont été identifiés et ils ont tout les trois dit que tu leurs as demandé de le faire et les appels téléphoniques joue en ta défaveur'' énonça Kokona

''On dirait que je suis découvert, oui, en effet, c'est bien moi qui ai organisé la destruction de ton stand'' avoua sadiquement Haiko

Gabriel s'énerva et voulu sauter sur Haiko pour lui faire manger ses fourneaux cassés mais fut empêcher par les autres membres qui le tenait.

''Le Shokugeki Indirect entre Gabriel Ascalon et Haiko Kasai est remporter par Gabriel 3-1, ce qui veut dire que Gabriel devient officiellement légitime à défier les membres du conseil des dix pour leurs sièges

-Et bien profitons-en, je défie Haiko Kasai en Shokugeki pour son 10ème siège au conseil

-J'accepte, tu vas voir ce que je vaux en face à face… par contre Kinoshiki-Senpai, j'aimerais une contrepartie pour ma victoire

-Et que demandes-tu ?

-Quand je gagnerai, je veux qu'il soit expulsé de Tootsuki'' dit Haiko en pointant du doigt Gabriel

''Est-ce que ça te va Ascalon-San ?'' demanda Kokona

''Pas de problème

-Dans ce cas, j'annonce que le duel entre Gabriel Ascalon et Haiko Kasai pour le 10ème siège du conseil des dix'' dit Kokona

Le conseil des dix s'en alla, seul Kokona s'est retourné un instant pour dire quelques mots à Haiko.

''J'espère sincérement que tu vas perdre ton siège'' dit-elle séchement

**Une heure plus tard**

Gabriel revenait à son dortoir pour se reposer mais en ouvrant la porte, il fut accueilli par tout le dortoir qui l'attendait pour le féliciter de sa victoire.

''Félicitations Gabriel'' lui sourit Mary

''Bravo Gabriel'' dit Florentino

''On voit bien que c'est le meilleur de la promo'' félicita Mira

''Vous savez, je suis juste devenu légitime pour affronter le conseil des dix, je n'en fais pas encore parti'' calma Gabriel

''Et tu crois qu'on ne va pas célébrer ça !'' dit Basara en montrant un article de Tootsuki News

« Gabriel Ascalon – Haiko Kasai pour le 10ème siège, c'est officiel !'' lu Gabriel

''Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour faire la fête'' cria Rika

Tout le monde commença à célébrer la victoire de Gabriel mais ce dernier s'était absenté pour aller sur le balcon du dortoir pour répondre à son téléphone.

''Salut Gabriel

-Suna, tu vas bien

-Oui parfaitement, félicitations pour ta victoire sur Kasai-Senpai, je suis contente pour toi

-Merci ça fait plaisir

-Non, tu le mérites, grâce à tes efforts tu as pu arriver là où tu es

-C'est surtout ton père qui m'a conseillé d'aller à Tootsuki sinon je n'y serai jamais aller

-Il a au moins fait quelque chose de bien

-Ne dis pas ça Suna, quand j'étais avec lui, il me parler souvent de toi, de ce que tu devenais

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, il te parlait de moi

-Oui, il me disait que tu avais fait ta rentrée au collège ou ta remise du diplôme, il m'en parlait toujours avec une grande joie

-Il t'a dit que ce genre de chose'' dit Suna un peu embarrassée

''Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas… il faut que je te laisse les autres me rappelle

-D'accord, à plus tard

-Un dernière chose, je t'aime Suna

-Moi aussi'' dit-elle avant que Gabriel ne raccroche

**Le lendemain**

Pour le dernier jour du festival, Gabriel n'avait pas ouvert son stand pour pouvoir profiter du festival et manger ce que les autres élèves proposer dans leur stand, mais chaque fois qu'il arrivait devant un stand d'un de ses camarades de promotion, on lui parler sans cesse de son prochain duel contre Haiko, il finit par aller aux stand du dortoir de l'étoile polaire qui régner en maitre absolue en ayant eu la premier place sur les quatre journées.

''Tout ce passe bien ici

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, tu n'as pas ton stand à gérer ?'' demanda Mira

''Je ne l'ai pas ouvert aujourd'hui, grâce au vente que j'ai fait sur les quatre premier jour, j'ai pu amortir aujourd'hui et donc, je suis là

-Tu veux manger ?'' demanda Mary

''Je veux bien une part de ce que tu proposes

-On vend des dorayaki

-Alors, j'en prendrai un

-D'accord''

Le stand du dortoir commença la préparation du dorayaki de Gabriel, du début à la fin la préparation était parfaite et l'osmose du groupe était réglé comme une horloge.

''Merci Mary, tiens'' dit Gabriel en posant l'argent sur le comptoir

Gabriel continua sa visite des stands et vu le stand de son fan-club.

''Ascalon-Sama'' cria Tomatsu

Gabriel essaya de trouver un moyen de s'en aller mais impossible, il du donc aller au stand de son fan-club pour gouter à leurs nourritures, chacune des filles voulait lui donner à manger en tendant leurs baguettes vers sa bouche, une situation qui aurait provoqué une crise de colère de Suna mais heureusement pour lui, elle était à son stand dans la zone haute.

Après avoir été gaver les filles, il s'en alla sous les remerciements de ses dernières pour avoir gouter son plat.

Quand la fin de journée approcha, Gabriel était dans la zone haute habillé dans ses beaux vêtements devant le stand de Suna.

Il entra et vu Suna qui remercier des clients pour leurs venus et quand elle vu Gabriel, elle fut très surprise.

''Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue pour manger à ton stand

-J'aurais aimer mais c'est que sur réservation, je suis désolé

-Justement, j'ai réservé''

Suna fut surpris de sa déclaration et alla voir les réservations et vu une réservation pour une table de deux.

''C'est quoi ça, une table pour deux, un rendez-vous en tête à tête, avec qui ?'' s'énerva Suna

''Avec toi

-Hein

-Je nous ai pris une réservation pour deux

-Mais-mais, je suis en tenue de cuisine et il y a encore des clients, je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça

-Aller, regarde il reste trois clients qui vont bientôt prendre leurs desserts, il ne restera plus que nous

-D'accord, mais attends qu'ils soient partis

-Pas de problème, je pourrais attendre le nuit entière pour toi''

Gabriel commença à s'installer pendant que Sakura servait les desserts pour les trois autres clients avant de venir voir Gabriel.

''Que voulez-vous, monsieur ?

-Tu peux me parler normalement Sakura, on a le même âge quand même

-Si tu veux, donc qu'est-ce que tu veux Gabriel ?

-Tu n'aurez pas quelque chose pour les couples

-J'ai une boisson qui s'appelle ''L'aphrodisiaque'' elle porte très bien son nom apparemment'' susurra-t-elle

''Je vais en prendre pour nous deux

-Bien je note, est-ce que tu as vu la carte proposer ?

-Oui, je mangerai tout ce que Suna me cuisinera

-Bien je note''

Sakura parti en cuisine pour l'annonce des plats que Gabriel voulait avant de revenir pour la note des clients.

Quelques temps après, Suna sorti finalement de la cuisine en demandant à Sakura de veiller, elle vint s'asseoir à table où il n'y avait qu'eux.

Au moment même ou elle s'assied, l'annonce des résultats de la dernière journée venait de tomber et Suna termina à la première place devant tous les membres du conseil.

''Félicitations

-Merci'' répondit-elle gênée

''Un problème Suna ?

-Non, c'est juste que j'aurais préférée être habiller convenablement

-J'ai voulu te faire la surprise et puis, ce ne sont pas tes vêtements que j'aime mais toi

-Tu as raison''

Suna et Gabriel prirent leurs verres puis commencèrent à s'amuser en discutant de tout et de rien, ils purent profiter de leurs repas malgré que Suna repartent souvent en cuisine pour s'occuper des plats qu'elle préparait, la nuit sembler durer éternellement, du moins jusqu'au dessert et peut-être plus.

Quand le repas fut fini, Sakura voyant que les deux aller surement devenir plus intime décida de les laisser seuls.

''Je vais aller me changer tu m'attends là

-Je ne bouge pas''

Suna reparti donc en cuisine pour se rhabiller mais pour Gabriel, les effets de ''L'aphrodisiaque'' commençait à faire son effet, il eu très chaud et voulait profiter de son amour avec Suna qui en avait bu aussi.

''Suna

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gabriel ?

-Je peux entrer''

Suna devenu rouge à la demande de Gabriel, elle n'était pas énervée mais elle était gênée de laisser un garçon voire son corps même si elle savait qu'elle était bien dotée pour son âge.

''Tu-tu peux entrer''

Gabriel entra finalement et vu une partie du corps de Suna, sa peau était aussi blanche que de la porcelaine et aussi douce que de la laine, il s'approcha d'elle et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement, cette dernière ne refusant pas ses avances lui attrapa l'arrière du coup avant de lui défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

« Alors ça y est, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais perdre ma virginité » pensa Suna

Alors que les deux finnisèrent de se déshabiller l'un l'autre, une voie familière se fit entendre.

''Suna

-Mère, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je voulais te rendre un petite visite, j'ai fini plus tôt que prévu les réunions d'aujourd'hui

-Est-ce que nous rentrons ?

-Si tu veux j'appelle une voiture

-D'accord, je me change et j'arrive''

Suna lâcha Gabriel et se rhabilla en vitesse, donna les clefs du bâtiments à Gabriel et sortis en vitesse rejoindre sa mère.

Gabriel sortis quelque temps après quand il était sûr de pas être vu par quelqu'un, il ferma le bâtiment et pris sa moto pour rentrer dormir.

**Note de l'auteur : Review Shokugeki no Soma Shin no Sara Episode 9**

**Et bien que dire de cet épisode que j'ai trouvé génial, c'est le mot que j'emploierais pour décrire cet épisode, j'ai trouvé cette rétrospective sur le passé commun de Eishi et Rindo très intéressante sans pour autant forcer dans le dramatique mais juste ce qui faut de sensibilité et de subtilité, le rapprochement entre Eishi et Azami était très bon aussi. On a aussi pu entrevoir le peur de Rindo grâce à Takumi puis Tosuke qui ont permis de briser la sérénité absolue chez Rindo, en tout cas vraiment hâte pour cette dernière manche entre le duo Eishi-Rindo et Soma-Erina qui j'espère nous donneras un aussi bon finish que le manga original. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que la qualité graphique de l'animation à baisser, je ne sais pas si c'est une impression mais quand j'ai vu cet épisode, il semblait en dessous de d'habitude.**

**Episode 9 : 9 sur 10**

**PS : Je pense qu'il s'agira du dernier chapitre de l'année 2019 puisque qu'avec les projets IRL que j'ai ainsi que les fêtes de noël, je n'aurais pas trop le temps d'écrire donc si on se revoie pas d'ici là, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël à tous**


	39. Gabriel Ascalon Vs Haiko Kasai

**Note de l'auteur : Bonne année 2020**

_Sur Tootsuki TV_

Le générique du programme TV se lança puis s'en suivi de l'annonce des sujets du matin.

''Et nous allons parler du dernier sujets de ce matin qui n'est-autre que le Shokugeki entre Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' qui affrontera Haiko Kasai ''L'empereur des flammes'' pour son 10ème siège au conseil des dix, et je serais avec ma chère partenaire pour débattre de ce sujet

-Oui, en effet, je serai avec vous pour vous parler de ce futur Shokugeki entre ceux qui ont surement les deux tempérament les plus enflammés de l'académie

-Comment tout cela à commencer ?

-Et bien, tout à commencer après la victoire de Gabriel Ascalon aux élections d'automnes où il a ouvertement défié le conseil des dix, puis s'en est suivi de la cérémonie du thé entre le top huit des secondes et le conseil des dix où les deux ont eu une altercation physique avant d'être séparée par les autres élèves sur place et durant le festival du banquet de la lune, les deux n'ont pas manquer de chercher pour en découdre

-Deux tempérament chaud dites-moi, qu'en est-il du duel en lui-même qui est le favori ?

-D'après les bookmakers, l'avantage est donné à Gabriel Ascalon avec une côte à 1.80 tandis que Haiko Kasai est côté à 2.22 mais nul doute que ce duel sera vraiment passionnant à suivre

-Je le pense aussi et dernière question, quand est-il des performances en Shokugeki de nos deux compétiteurs ?

-Les deux concurrents ont à ratio très haut avec quinze victoires en quinze Shokugeki pour Gabriel et vingt-deux victoires contre une défaite pour Haiko

-Un ratio très similaire

-Exactement, même si leurs performances lors de leurs élections respectifs sont bien différentes puisque Gabriel Ascalon à remporter cette année les 63ème élections d'automnes tandis que Haiko Kasai s'est fait éliminer dès les quarts de finales de l'année dernière face à Ara Tsukasa vainqueur de cette 62ème édition

-Et bien merci pour cette analyse, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à l'académie Tootsuki''

_Une heure avant le début du Shokugeki_

Gabriel et ses amis se dirigeaient vers la Shokugeki Arena qui allait accueillir son prochain duel contre Haiko Kasai, l'ambiance était détendue avant le début du duel.

''Dire que tu vas bientôt faire partie du conseil des dix'' dit Mira

''Ce n'est pas encore fait, je dois d'abord gagner ce duel pour en faire partie'' répondit Gabriel

''Aie confiance, même les bookmakers pense que tu vas gagner

-Je vais aller me préparer, je vous laisse

-Ok, à plus tard'' salua Basara

''Bonne chance'' dit Mary

Gabriel salua ses amis avant de partir en direction de l'entrée des participants, il rejoignit sa loge mais en y rentrant, il y vu quelqu'un.

''Je peux vous aider ?

-Tu es là Gabriel'' répondit Suna

''Suna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?''

Gabriel n'eut pas de réponse mais un baiser de Suna, un baiser doux et passionner.

''Je n'ai pas le droit de souhaiter bonne chance à mon amoureux

-Tu as pu venir

-J'étais obligée de venir à ton entrer dans le conseil

-Je vais me préparer, on se rejoint ici après mon duel

-Ok, à toute à l'heure, darling''

Suna quitta la pièce laissant Gabriel seul dans ses pensées à attendre le début de son duel.

Dans le cœur de la Shokugeki Arena, tout le monde attendait patiemment ce duel et quand enfin, la présentatrice arriva avec son micro toute la foule fit monter les décibels dans la salle.

''Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour ce duel qui opposera le meilleur chef de la 112ème promotion, le disciple de Yukihira Soma-Sama, le vainqueur de la 63ème édition des élections d'automnes, Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' contre le 10ème siège du conseil des dix, Haiko Kasai ''L'empereur des flammes'' mais avant ça petite promo vidéo réalisé par le club vidéo de Tootsuki'' dit la commentatrice

Une vidéo se lança sur les grands écrans de la Shokugeki Arena

« Un mois plus tôt » lu Gabriel

''Incroyable, historique, pour la première fois de l'histoire des élections d'automnes, un élève a réussi à avoir 100 points. Et Gabriel se qualifie pour les quarts de finales à la première place'' avait dit cette même commentatrice à l'époque

« Quarts de finales »

''Nous allons commencer ce dernier quarts de finales… Et c'est terminé, voici le quatrième et dernier demi-finaliste de ces élections d'automnes, Gabriel Ascalon'' accompagné des visages de Gabriel et Misa

« Demi-finales »

'' Nous allons commencer cette première demi-finales… Et Gabriel Ascalon est notre premier finaliste de ces élections d'automnes'' accompagné des visages de Gabriel et Fubuki

« Finale »

''Bonsoir à tous pour la finale des 63ème élections d'automnes… Et c'est terminé. Gabriel Ascalon alias ''Lange culinaire'' remporte les 63ème élections d'automnes'' accompagné des visages de Gabriel et Suna

Après l'introduction de Gabriel s'en suivi de celle de Haiko, elle mettait en valeur ces victoires en Shokugeki en faisant ressortir son côté enflammé, les sons monter en crescendo au fur et à mesure que la vidéo, enfin la vidéo se termina sur une affiche de Gabriel et Haiko en mode combat de boxe.

''Il est maintenant d'accueillir nos deux participants en commençant par notre nouvel étudiant transférée, le meilleur élève de la 112ème promotion, veuillez accueillir Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire''

Gabriel entra sur la scène sous le feu des projecteurs accompagné par les accompagné par des mots d'encouragements ainsi que les applaudissements des autres élèves de la 112ème promotion tous derrière leurs leader pour obtenir ce fameux siège aux conseil.

''Il est devenu bien populaire'' commenta Mary

''Normal, ça fait depuis la génération de mes parents qu'il n'y avait plus eu de membres du conseil des dix en secondes et puis Gabriel est le meilleur de notre promotion, il a ces chances pour obtenir le 10ème siège'' répondit Basara

''Mais quand même, dire qu'au début de l'année il entrée sous les huées du public'' plaisanta Mary

''C'est comme ça que sa marche''

''Bonne chance Ascalon-Sama'' crièrent les membres du fan-club de Gabriel

''Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir le 10ème siège du conseil des dix, Haiko Kasai ''L'empereur des flammes''

Les projecteurs virèrent aux rouges vifs à son entrée en scène, on pouvait sentir son aura enflammé dans toute l'arène, les deux se firent un face à face très électrique.

''Je vous rappelle ce qui sera mis en jeu dans ce Shokugeki, en cas de victoire d'Ascalon, il prendrait le 10ème siège du conseil et en cas de victoire de Kasai, Ascalon sera expulsé, nous rappelons que le thème de ce duel est le bœuf qui nous ai fourni par Tsukami-Sama'' dit la commentatrice

''Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?'' répondit Mira

''C'est ton père Mira ?'' demanda Mary

''Oui, je ne savais pas qu'il venait aujourd'hui, il aurait pu prévenir

-Il voulait peut-être te faire la surprise

-Pourvu qu'il ne me tape pas la honte''

''Êtes-vous prêt pour ce Shokugeki ?'' demanda la commentatrice

Les deux répondirent par un hochement de tête sans se lâcher du regard.

''Dans ce cas, c'est parti dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… cuisiner'' cria la commentatrice

Début du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire – Kaiko Kasai ''L'empereur des flammes''

Gabriel attacha son bandeau et commença la préparation de sa moelle de bœuf, il prit la moelle avant de la mettre dans la poêle accompagné de vinaigre.

Pendant ce temps, Haiko préparait ses joues de bœuf, après les avoir dénervés et dégraissés, il mit ses joues de bœuf au four à 150°C avec les oignons, les échalotes, de bouillons de pot-au-feu, de jus de bœuf, de beurre, de grain de poivre noir et de sel avant de s'attaquer à ses oignons confits, il se s'assis d'oignons paille, de branche de thym, de persil et de feuille de laurier.

''Kasai-Senpai sort le grand jeu contre Gabriel'' dit Mary

''Tu as raison, mais c'est compréhensible depuis la défaite de Midoriya-Senpai face à Tsukasa-Senpai, les membres du conseil on peur pour leurs places'' répondit Basara

''Surtout que Gabriel à prouver qu'il pouvait le battre lors de festival'' continua Florentino

Pendant ce temps Suna et Sakura était dans leurs carrés VIP à profiter du Shokugeki en dégustant des cookies fait par Suna et du thé préparée par Sakura.

''Tout va bien Suna-Chan ?

-Oui, je suis juste inquiet pour Gabriel

-Pourquoi ? Tu devrais avoir confiance en lui

-C'est juste que si il perd, je le perdrai'' dit Tristement Suna

-Ne n'inquiète pas, c'est Ascalon, il va trouver une solution pour s'en sortir''

Sakura avait raison, Gabriel effectivement une idée en tête, et elle allait bientôt prendre forme dans son assiette, il commença le dressage avec sa poitrine de bœuf préparée la veille.

_La veille_

''Qu'est-ce que tu prépares Gabriel ?'' demanda Mary

''Ma poitrine de bœuf pour mon Shokugeki contre Haiko-Senpai

-Comment tu vas la préparée ?

-Je vais préchauffer au four à 100°C la poitrine de bœuf tandis que dans une cocotte, je vais faire chauffre de l'huile d'olive puis ajouter du beurre et ajouter encore après les oignons, les gousses d'ail claquées, le poivre, le thym et le romarin et pour le bœuf, je vais terminer la cuisson dans la cocotte avec du vin rouge

-Je vois, alors je ne vais pas te déranger plus, on se revoie pour les devoirs avec Rika-San, n'oublie pas

-Avec Rika-San, impossible d'oublier nos devoirs''

_Dans le présent_

Gabriel venait de finir sa présentation et se dirigeai vers la table des juges.

''Alors voilà le fameux Gabriel Ascalon'' dit Tsukami-Sama

''C'est lui l'élève de Yukihira-Sama'' dit le juge à sa droite

''Quand on m'a demandé de juger son Shokugeki, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion'' répondit celui à sa gauche

Gabriel déposa les plats devant les juges puis se mis à bonne distance d'eux.

''Je vous présente mon plat, la poitrine de bœuf de sept heures, moelle et cèpes de jus'' dit Gabriel

''Je n'en peux plus, goutons vite'' dit l'un des juges

Ils se saisirent d'une fourchette et goutèrent le plat, soudain la vapeur que le plat dégageait se mélangea pour donner la forme d'un phœnix qui petit à petit les couleurs flamboyantes qu'on connait de cet oiseau de légende puis l'oiseau commença à descendre sur les juges pour enflammer leurs papilles.

''Un délice'' dit l'un des juges

''Le bœuf à été cuit avec soin pendant ces sept heures pour obtenir ce gout à la fois subtile et puissant'' dit un autre

''On dirait un plat préparé par ma petite Mira'' souria le père de Mira

''Mon dieu, tout mais pas ça'' dit Mira avec dépit

Alors que Gabriel avait séduit les juges avec son plat, il y avait quelqu'un à qui tout ces compliments ne plaisaient pas.

''Chaux devant, j'arrive'' dit Haiko

''Voici mon plat…'' dit-il en soulevant la cloche

''… Joues de bœuf en miroton'' continua-t-il

Ce plat intrigua beaucoup de monde pour savoir comment Haiko allait contrer le plat de Gabriel

''Après le plat de Gabriel, comment il va la jouer ?'' demanda Ara*

''Je me demandai aussi, j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop se ridiculiser'' répondit Takara*

***Note de l'auteur : cf. chap. 35**

Les juges reprirent leurs fourchettes et dégustèrent le plat d'Haiko, soudain les fourchettes devinrent des épée enflammé prête-à transpercer le phœnix fonçant sur eux.

''Son plat est un honneur à son titre ''D'empereur des flammes'', c'est un chef-œuvre, la cuisson à été fait dans les règles de l'art comme l'accordage d'une guitare'' félicita Haiko

''Alors Gabriel-Kun, quel dommage, tu croyais pouvoir battre un membre du conseil comme si on c'était un élève lambda…'' se moqua Haiko

''… je te le répète une dernière fois avant que tu quittes notre académie, les membres du conseil sont le haut du panier de Tootsuki, tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte par toi-même avec Yukihira-Sama'' continua-t-il

''Les membres du conseil des dix sont le haut du panier de Tootsuki…'' répéta Gabriel

''… Tu as raison c'es sont bien les meilleurs élèves qui y sont…'' continua-t-il

''Tu acceptes enfin…'' dit Haiko avant d'être couper

''Et c'est bien pour ça que je vais en faire partie'' finit-il

''Tu crois encore à t'a victoire ?

-Goute mon plat et tu verras'' dit-il en tendant une assiette vers lui

Haiko par ''respect'' envers son adversaire pris l'assiette et dégusta et fut souffler par la puissance de feu que le plat de Gabriel donnait à son corps, armée de son épée enflammée pour faire face aux phœnix fonçant sur lui, il asséna un coup d'épée mais celle-ci se brisa en morceaux.

''Ce n'est pas possible'' s'énerva Haiko

''Les jeux sont faits'' dit Tsukami-Sama

Résultats du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' 5 – 0 Haiko Kasai ''L'empereur des flammes''

''C'est terminé, Gabriel Ascalon devient officiellement 10ème siège du conseil des dix'' cria la commentatrice

''Ravie de servir'' dit Gabriel en enlevant son bandeau

_Dans le carrés du conseil_

''Kokona prépare l'accueille demain'' dit Haruna

''Bien'' répondit Haruna

_Dans la carrés des Nakiri_

''Il fait, génial'' sauta de joie Suna

''Il a vraiment battu un membre du conseil des dix, incroyable'' dit Sakura

''Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, on va le rattraper et entrer nous aussi au conseil

-Tu as raison, on ne doit pas se laisser impressionner''

_Dans les tribunes_

''Ascalon-San est déjà un membres du conseil'' dit l'un des membres du conseil

''Facile pour lui, il a reçu les enseignement de Yukihira-Sama'' dit son voisin

''Incroyable, dire qu'il y a sept mois, personnes ne le connaissait'' dit Basara

''Il a vraiment le talent des membres de la 92ème promotion'' répondit Mary

''Possible, mais j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop devant nous au risque de se perdre'' s'inquièta Basara

Gabriel l'avait fait, il avait gagné ce fameux siège du conseil des dix, il n'était plus loin de son objectif, le 1er siège qu'il visait était à porté de main, ce n'était que le début de quelque chose d'encore plus grand.

**Note de l'auteur : Review Shokugeki no Soma Shin no Sara Episode 10, 11 et 12**

**On va commencer cette review par le plus vieux des trois épisodes, donc l'épisode 10, que dire à part que c'est un très bon épisode, on retrouve toute la tension entre les deux duo, nos deux jeunes Soma et Erina qui font face a la crème de conseil, Eishi et Rindo qui sorte un plat qui est forcément de niveau qu'on attendant des deux premiers sièges avec la ''bénédiction'' des Nakiri qui est toujours autant du grand n'importe quoi. Après le plat de Soma que j'ai trouvé drôle cette viande type ''hommes des cavernes'' même si c'était un pâté au final ça ne change pas au fait que j'ai bien aimé la scène et l'épisode qui se termine sur Soma qui dit à Erina de faire mieux que lui alors qu'ils sont censés se battre ensemble c'était génial.**

**L'épisode 11, lui aussi que dire à part dire que c'était génial, Erina se donnant à fond pour sortir un plat ''spécialité'', des scènes magnifiques, de beaux moments, une bénédiction toujours plus improbable et un final grandiose avec la scène de fin de Soma et Erina célébrant leurs victoires avec les autres derrières et la petite musique qui va bien. On a eu Urara dégouté et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Et du coup, notre cher 92****ème**** promotion passe en 1****ère**** et les rebelles prennent les sièges du conseil des dix.**

**Et enfin, l'épisode 12, je trouve que c'est le meilleur épisode de la saison 4, Soma devient le 1****er**** siège et propose de nommer Erina nouvelle directrice, les deux qui n'en finisse jamais de se chamailler, la génération diamant écrive une belle page de l'histoire. L'autre partie de l'épisode adaptée du chapitre 264 avec la voix de Megumi qui nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé après le régiment, les nouveaux membres du conseil des dix, avec aussi les nouvelles coupes de cheveux, Erina est bien mieux comme ça qu'avec la coupe de l'épilogue (je trouve). Akira, Ryo, Alice qui se défient s'en cesse pour les sièges des autres nous montre leurs évolutions, un épisode parfait qui termine avec le caméo d'Asahi que je trouve très classe même si on connait la suite (j'espère qui feront quelque chose de mieux que le manga original) hâte de retrouver la dernière saion en avril 2020.**

**Episode 10 : 9 sur 10**

**Episode 11 : 10 sur 10**

**Episode 12 : 10 sur 10**


	40. Bienvenue au C10

Gabriel était dans les couloirs de la Shokugeki Arena en direction de sa loge où il devait retrouver sa chère Suna, quand il traversa la porte, la vue de sa chevelure flamboyante et de son regard brillant comme de l'or le rendit heureux.

''Salut Suna''

Suna lui sauta dans les bras avant de l'embrasser pour le féliciter de sa victoire.

''Bravo Gabriel, tu as gagné'' lui sourit-elle

''Tu en doutais ?

-Non, je voulais juste te féliciter

-J'ai le droit à un petite récompense

-Laisse-moi réfléchir''

Une lumière apparut au-dessus de la tête de Suna qui décida d'asseoir Gabriel sur l'un des fauteuil puis elle grimpa sur ses jambes pour être à bonne hauteur, elle commença à embrasser Gabriel sauvagement avant qu'elle ne commence à se déshabiller.

''Suna, tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ici ?

-Je voulais un récompense alors le voilà'' sourit-elle

''Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne mais n'importe qui pourrait entrer

-Je ne suis pas à ton goût ?

-Bien sûr que oui, mais ce n'est pas un bon endroit et puis tu as l'air bizarre, tu es sûr de vouloir le faire''

Suna se tut un moment, son visage éclairer semblait assombris.

''C'est juste que depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé, je me dis que ça pourrait arriver de nouveau alors… alors…''

Suna commença à pleurer sur l'épaule de Gabriel tanqis que celui-ci la réconforter.

''Tout va bien, plus personnes ne te fera du mal, je te le promets

-C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette idée comme récompense, je voulais que ce soit toi qui fasses de moi un femme

-C'est ce que tu veux ?''

Suna répondit par un hochement de tête positive, Gabriel la porta pour la poser sur une table avant que les deux ne s'embrassent sauvagement.

''Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Suna ?

-Oui''

Gabriel commença à déshabiller Suna quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, s'en suivie alors d'une voix familière.

**Note de l'auteur : Je pense que je vais reclasser mon histoire en M**

''On peut entrer Gabriel ?'' disait Mary depuis derrière la porte

Gabriel et Suna se lâchèrent rapidement puis s'asseyaient chacun sur un fauteuil différent.

''Oui-oui entrer''

Tout le monde débarqua dans la loge de Gabriel et furent surpris de voir Suna avec lui.

''Suna-San, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda Basara

-Et bien… Gabriel-San est aussi mon ami alors je me devais de la féliciter pour sa victoire ?'' dit-elle avec ses joues plus rouge que du piment

''Je ne savais pas que vous vous entendiez aussi bien'' répondit Noaki

Soudain une voix venant du fond arriva en trombe.

''Suna-Chan !'' cria Sakura

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sakura qui croyais que Suna et Gabrial avait été vu par les autres.

''Qu'il y a-t-il Sakura-Chan ?''

La manière de parler de Suna indiquait qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été vu par les autres malgré les rougeurs apparentes sur ses joues.

''Que diriez-vous qu'on ait tous célébrer la victoire de Gabriel ?'' proposa Suna

''Ouais'' répondirent tous à l'unisson

Tout le monde commença à quitter la loge tandis que Gabriel était parti se changer en échangeant un dernier regard complice avec Suna, il s'habilla en vitesse avant de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait en dehors de l'arène.

Quand il arriva à l'entrée extérieur, il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la limousine de Suna pour éviter d'avoir à faire à n'importe quel personnes, à l'intérieur du véhicule, il y avait du luxe dans tout les coins, des fauteuils en cuir au mini-bars dans la limousine, tout sentait la richesse mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'amusait en profitant de la musique intérieur, et buvant les boissons et la nourriture mis à disposition, l'ambiance était conviviale jusqu'à ce que Gabriel prennent son téléphone.

« Kokona Kinoshiki, vous êtes confié à votre soirée de bienvenue aux conseil des dix, le rendez-vous aurez lieux demain après les cours dans le bâtiment du conseil des dix » lu Gabriel

''C'était qui ?'' demanda Suna

''Le 2ème siège

-Onee-Sama, pourquoi ?'' dit Noaki

''Le conseil des dix m'invite à une soirée de bienvenue

-C'est vrai que tu vas côtoyer le conseil tous les jours maintenant, ce n'est pas trop terrifiant'' repris Mary

''J'ai vu des choses bien plus terrifiante dans ma vie alors être dans le conseil est plus une joie qu'une crainte''

La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement alors que le chauffeur commença à ramener tout le monde chez eux avant de reconduire sa maitresse à son manoir.

_Le lendemain soir_

Gabriel parti en direction du bâtiment du conseil des dix où devait se dérouler son introduction au conseil, c'était un bâtiment de taille moyenne avec un étage, il traversa les grandes portes et fu accueillis comme à un anniversaire avec les confettis, les banderoles de félicitations ainsi que les langues de belle-mère.

''Bienvenue chez nous Gabriel-Kun'' sourit Ara

''Qu'est -ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Tu fais partie du conseil à présent, alors tu fais partie de la famille

-Mais avant ça, nous allons te présenter les différentes salles du bâtiment'' dit Kokona

''Aller, on peut faire ça après, fêtons d'abord son arriver'' interrompu Takeshi

''Kirishima-San, on c'était mis d'accord

-Oui mais finalement je l'aime bien moi le petit, apprenons d'abord à le connaitre

-T'es pas croyable''

Finalement ils mirent la visite du bâtiment pour après et commencèrent par la petite fête de bienvenue, Gabriel discuta avec ses senpai du conseil qui n'était pas aussi sérieux que le veux l'étiquette, du moins pour la plupart comme Ara Tsukasa, Takeshi Kirishima ou Valero Sanchez qui n'était absolument pas du tout sérieux tandis que certains comme Haruna Akanegakubo ou Kokona Kinoshiki était très rigoureux dans leurs travails.

_Deux heures plus tard_

La fête continua et Gabriel pu enfin avoir une vraie conversation avec Haruna Akanegakubo qui n'était pas aussi terrifiante que ce que les gens disaient d'elle, il apprit qu'elle était présidente de la RS Dessert et grâce aux recommandations de sa mère, Haruna proposa à Gabriel de rejoindre sa RS, ce dernier ne lui donna pas de réponse mais lui dit qu'il réfléchirait à sa proposition.

Quand la fête fut finie, Kokona se leva pour parler.

''On va pouvoir faire la visite

-Je vous suit'' répondit Gabriel

Gabriel se leva suivit des autres membres du conseil et ensemble, ils firent la visite du bâtiment, au rez-de-chaussée, ils avaient plusieurs cuisines pour chaque membres du conseil tandis qu'à l'étage se situés les différents bureaux des membres du conseil ainsi qu'une salle de détente, la visite se termina sur la porte du bureaux du 10ème siège qui était devenu celui de Gabriel, sur le bureaux une grande pile de papier à finir était dessus, et il fallait qu'ils soient fini pour la fin de la semaine

''Bienvenue au conseil'' dit Kokona avec un petit sourire sadique

« Voilà ce que c'est d'être un membre du Conseil des dix » pensa Gabriel

Tout à coup le téléphone de Gabriel vibra dans sa poche.

Haiko Kasai vous à défier en Shokugeki pour votre 10ème siège

OUI / NON

''On dirait qu'il veut sa revanche'' dit Ara


	41. Une dernière fois

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew qui s'occupera des corrections à partir d'aujourd'hui en plus de celle déjà faite.**

Gabriel et Ara discutaient tranquillement pendant leur marche menant au bâtiment du conseil des dix quand quelqu'un vint les interpeller.

''Ascalon, je veux ma revanche !'' imposa Haiko

''T'en a pas marre, tu n'es pas fatigué à force ?

-Je compte bien gagner cette fois ci !

-T'avais dit la même chose avant la première revanche suivi des huit suivantes. ''

_Quelques semaines plus tôt_

''Merci à tous d'être venue pour cette revanche entre Haiko Kasai et Gabriel Ascalon'' déclara la commentatrice

''Kasai-Senpai, on n'accepte pas la défaite ?'' l'interrogeât Gabriel

''Je vais reprendre mon siège, je vais te démolir ! '' s'énerva Haiko

''Etes-vous prêt ? C'est parti !'' cria la commentatrice

Début du duel :

Haiko Kasai ''L'empereur des flammes – Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire''

_Deux heures plus tard_

Haiko Kasai ''L'empereur des flammes 0 – 5 Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire''

''C'est terminé et Gabriel Ascalon conserve son 10ème siège.'' annonça la commentatrice

''Ravie de servir'' répondit Gabriel en retirant son bandeau.

Après cette nouvelle victoire Gabriel pensait être enfin débarrasser de son pseudo rival ,mais Haiko Kasai demanda sans cesse des duels sans jamais réussir à les gagner.

Au final, depuis que Gabriel a pris le 10ème siège, Haiko à demander huit revanches qui se sont toutes terminés sur une défaite de ce dernier.

_Retour au présent_

''C'est fatiguant de devoir réserver une salle, contacter des personnes pour le jury et faire l'entretien de la salle'' expliqua Gabriel

''Cela fait partie du travail du conseil d'organiser les Shokugeki, si tu veux plus le faire, renonce à ta place aux conseil'' dit Haiko

''Tu en ais venu à de t-elle techniques pour reprendre ton siège… Tu sais quoi, j'accepte ton Shokugeki à une condition .

-Laquelle ?

-Si je gagne, tu n'auras plus jamais le droit de faire partie du conseil des dix.''

Haiko hésita un instant, il se demandait si ça valait le coup de le défier au risque de ne plus pouvoir prendre les autres sièges mais d'un autre côté, Haiko savait pertinemment qu'il ne rivalisait pas avec les cinq membres de sa promotion du conseil.

''J'accepte'' dit Haiko déterminer

_Le lendemain_

''Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour ce Shokugeki pour un siège du conseil des dix…'' déclara la commentatrice.

''Ce duel opposera Haiko Kasai ''L'empereur des flammes'' à Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'', est-ce que vous êtes prêt ?'' continua-t-elle.

Les deux ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, la victoire n'était qu'une question de temps pour l'un, un rêve pour l'autre mais les deux allaient essayés de l'atteindre.

''C'est parti dans 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… c'est partie'' dit la commentatrice

Début du duel :

Haiko Kasai ''L'empereur des flammes'' – Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire''

Thème : Framboise

Gabriel attacha son bandeau et commença la préparation de sa ganache*, il fit fondre du chocolat noir puis le mélangea avec de la crème liquide et du beurre.

***Note de l'auteur : La ganache est une préparation à base de chocolat fréquemment utiliser en pâtisserie qui tire son nom d'un apprenti pâtissier qui fut appeler ''ganache'' (abruti) par son professeur à cause de son erreur d'avoir mélanger de la crème avec du chocolat mais cette composition fut une réussite et on la garda.**

Pour aller avec sa ganache, Gabriel prépara une compotée de framboise, sa préparation n'était pas compliquée mais donner un très bon goût pour le palais, il se composait de framboise surgelée et de sucre mélanger à de la pectine.

Mais pour aller encore plus loin et enterrer définitivement les espoirs de Haiko, Gabriel prépara encore d'autres choses en plus de ce qui était déjà fait, il s'attela à la préparation de disque de sablé et d'une sauce au Maury.

Pour le premier, il mit ensemble du vin de Maury, de la pulpe de framboise et du sucre tandis que pour la sauce au Maury, il prit du vin de Maury du jus de framboise et du sucre.

Quand enfin Gabriel eut fini toute ses préparations, il s'attela au dressage sur l'assiette et pour ce faire, il sorti ses préparations de la veille.

_La veille_

Il commença la préparation d'un sorbet de framboise, il mélangea de l'eau, du sucre, du glucose et un stabilisateur, il fit porter le mélange à ébullition puis y rajouta la pulpe de framboise et la fit porter à ébullition à nouveau et mit le tout à reposer 24H.

Gabriel s'attaqua aussi à la préparation d'une pâte sablée, il commença par mélanger le beurre, la farine, le sucre et de sel tandis que de l'autre côté il mélangea un œuf plus un jaune d'œuf et une demi-gousse de vanille grattée et un citron non-traitée avant de rassembler les deux mélanges et de le laisser au frais.

Alors que Gabriel allait finir sa préparation, il rajouta quelques framboises pour la décoration de l'assiette mais son adversaire termina son plat avant et se dirigea vers les juges en premier.

''Voici mon plat… Entremet de framboise, raisin et sabayon de muscat'' Énuméra Haiko

Les juges furent émerveillés par le plat préparé par l'ancien membre du conseil, même si il ne faisait plus partie du conseil, Haiko n'en rester pas moins un grand cuisinier et à ce titre, son plat était alléchant, les juges prirent leurs fourchettes et commencèrent la dégustation du plat, les juges furent transportés à la plage, le sable chaud, la chaleur de soleil, la mer, les filles en bikini, les juges s'amusèrent avec les jeux de la plage jusqu'à ce le foodgasm ne se termine.

''Un plat digne du grand Haiko Kasai'' déclara l'un des juges

''Avec ça, il a vraiment ses chances pour reprendre son siège'' poursuivit celui à ses côté

''En êtes-vous vraiment sûr ?'' interrompu Gabriel

Gabriel s'approcha des juges avec son plat avant de le déposer et recula de quelques pas.

''Voici mon plat… Un sablé chocolat framboise, sauce au vin de Maury'' enchaîna Gabriel

''Un plat d'un membre du conseil des dix.'' saliva le juge

''Aller-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?'' sourit Gabriel

Les juges se saisirent de leurs fourchettes et dégustèrent une bouchée du plat qu'ils les envoyèrent directement dans un parc aquatique, là-bas, ils s'amusèrent à faire des toboggans, les piscines à vagues, faire des bombes dans l'eau, ils passèrent un bon moment avant que la réalité ne les rattrape et qu'ils ne soient de nouveau dans la Shokugeki Arena devant Haiko Kasai et Gabriel Ascalon.

''On voit que se sont des plats préparés par l'élite de Tootsuki, vous avez su tirer le meilleur d'un thème qui n'était pas votre spécialité et vous nous avez proposé deux plats d'un grand calibre mais il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur'' proclama le juge centrale.

Résultat du duel :

Haiko Kasai ''L'empereur des flammes'' 2 – 3 Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire''

''Ravie de servir'' récita Gabriel en enlevant son bandeau.

''C'est terminé, Gabriel Ascalon conserve son 10ème siège aux conseil des dix après ce bras de fer entre les deux participants'' déclara la commentatrice.

Alors que Haiko était dépiter après sa défaite et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule, les autres membres du conseil des dix descendirent sur scène.

''Kasai-Kun, conformément aux règles du Shokugeki, tu n'auras plus jamais le droit de faire partie du conseil des dix'' expliqua Kokona Kinoshiki.

''Oui'' répondit Haiko.

''Dommage, tu y étais presque'' souria Gabriel avant de quitter l'arène.


	42. Dernière ligne droite

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour ses corrections**

Les premiers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber sur l'académie Tootsuki qui commençait à se recouvrir d'un léger voile blanc.

Dans le cours de Chapelle-Sensei, ce même élève qui depuis le début de l'année fasciner tout le monde par sa cuisine, Gabriel Ascalon.

-C'est encore un A pour vous Ascalon.

-Merci beaucoup chapelle-Sensei.

-Ne me remercier pas, c'est votre travail qui vous à fait arriver là où vous êtes et d'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, chers élève je vous informe qu'aura bientôt lieu les prochains examens.''

« De quoi il parle ? peu importe » pensa Gabriel.

Gabriel sorti de la salle pour aller à sa réunion du conseil qui devait avoir lieu bientôt mais sur le chemin il rencontra ses camarades de promotion qui le saluèrent et échangèrent avec lui.

Il dû finalement les laisser pour rejoindre la salle du conseil des dix.

_Plus tard dans la salle du conseil_

Les derniers commencèrent à arriver avant que Haruna ne déclare la réunion ouverte.

''Puis-je savoir quel sera le sujet de la réunion ?'' demanda Gabriel

''Le sujet d'aujourd'hui sera l'examen de promotion de la 112ème promotion'' répondit Haruna

''Quel examens ?

-Il s'agit du dernier examen de l'année, il sert à valider son année de seconde et ceux qui réussisse passe en première, enfin pour ceux qui reste .'' dit Ara

''Vous avez aussi ce genre d'examen ?

-Oui, pour les premières nous avons le grand examens de promotion, on le passera après les vacances d'hiver.'' expliqua Ara

''Et pour les terminale, nous avons ''The Last'' comme examen.'' continua Kokona

''C'est quoi comme examen au juste ?

-Premièrement, l'épreuve n'est pas jugée par les professeurs mais directement par la directrice et deuxièmement, elle ne se compose que d'une seule et unique épreuve.

-Seulement une seule ? On parle bien d'une épreuve de Tootsuki ?

-Nous n'en savons pas grand-chose mais apparemment il s'agirait d'une épreuve où même des membres du conseil auraient échoués et ça ce passe en février.

-C'est à ce point.

-Bon, ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui de toute façon, reprenons.'' interrompu Haruna

''Comme tout les ans, l'examen aura lieux à Hokkaido et sera composée de cinq épreuves aux total, on va commencer par choisir les groupes de la première épreuve.'' déclara Kokona

''Est-ce que tu as des préférences Ascalon-Kun ?'' plaisanta Begora

''Vous voulez dire que je peux choisir ?'' répondit Gabriel

''Ne dites pas de bêtise, Begora-Kun.'' essaya de gronder Watanabe

''Ascalon-Kun, en tant que membre du conseil ton épreuve sera un peu différente des autres.'' l'informa Haruna

''C'est-à-dire ?''

_Des explications plus tard_

''Tu as des questions ?'' demanda Kokona

''Non, mais vous êtes sûr que ça ne sera pas désavantageux pour eux ?

-C'est de leurs fautes si ils échoue à une épreuve aussi simple.

-En ce qui concerne les autres étudiants, avez-vous des suggestions ?'' demanda Takeshi

''Je pense qu'on devrait séparer les enfants des prodiges'' proposa Valero

''Pourquoi ?'' interrogea Gabriel

''Ils seront pour la plupart des futurs membres du conseil, alors pourquoi ne pas leur donner une épreuve comme la tienne ?

-Sur la forme il a raison, mais je ne suis pas d'accord concernant le fond, les membres du conseil ont des devoirs à respecter, on ne délègue pas notre travail sous prétexte qu'ils seront les futurs membres du conseil'' vociféra Kokona

''Mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée, on devrait séparer les enfants des prodiges'' encouragea Hitori

''D'accord, les enfants des prodiges seront séparés pendant la première épreuve des examens de promotions'' dit Haruna

_Deux heures plus tard_

''Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, la réunion est terminée vous pouvez y aller'' finalisa Haruna

Alors que tout les membres du conseil commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux mais pendant que Gabriel ranger lui aussi ses affaires, Haruna l'interpella pour lui parler.

''Dis-moi Ascalon-Kun, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-Oui, j'accepte de rejoindre la RS Dessert mais après les examens de promotions.

-Parfait, alors je te reverrais après les examens à ma RS.

-Bien sur.''

Gabriel s'en alla pour retourner au dortoir de l'étoile polaire, il ouvrit les portes du dortoir et vu dans un coin ses camarades du dortoir en train de manger.

''Salut tout le monde.

-Gabriel est revenu !'' cria Mary

A ce moment, tout le monde arriva pour le saluer.

''Comment c'est passer ta réunion ?'' demanda Basara

''Bien en somme.

-De quoi vous avez parlé ?'' demanda à son tour Mary

''Du prochain examen.

-Les examens de promotions ?'' paniqua Mira

''En effet, on a réparti les groupes pour la première épreuve ainsi que les chemins que parcourons chaque élèves si ils arrive au bout.

-Et nous alors ? Tu nous as choisies quoi comme parcours ?'' voulait savoir Basara

''Et bien, je n'ai pas le droit de vous divulguer trop d'informations, mais tout les enfants des prodiges seront séparés pour la première épreuve.''

Ce moment allait lancer la dernière épreuve des secondes qui n'était plus très loin d'accéder à la première aux termes de ces cinq épreuves.


	43. La première épreuve

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour ses corrections**

Les étudiants venaient d'atterrir à Hokkaido, la neige était si magnifique quand pourrait presque oublier la raison de la venue des élèves de Tootsuki, ils n'étaient pas là pour des vacances mais bien pour passer leurs examens de promotions pour accéder à la 1ère.

''Enfin arrivé'' souffla de joie Mary

''C'est maintenant que ça va devenir drôle'' sourit Gabriel

''J'espère que le conseil ne nous à pas trop réserver d'épreuve trop difficile'' s'inquiéta Mira

''Que tous les étudiants viennent ici je vous prie'' demanda Chapelle-Sensei

Les étudiants suivirent les ordres de Chapelle-Sensei et se mirent devant lui pour écouter les consignes.

''Comme vous le savez, les examens de promotions seront divisés en six* épreuves distinctes du Sud au Nord de l'ile, la première épreuve se déroulera dans le complexe derrière moi, vous serez assignez par groupe de cinq, je vous le dit à titre d'information mais la 111ème promotion était arriver à 188 élèves et ils sont repartis à 59 élèves, vous êtes 202 élèves ici présents j'espère en retrouver le plus possible à la fin de l'épreuve, vous pouvez rejoindre vos salles je vous pries'' dit-il

***Note de l'auteur : Lors du chapitre précédent, j'ai écrit cinq épreuves mais en relisant l'œuvre originale, j'ai lu six donc désolé pour cette erreur**

Les élèves rejoignirent les salles où ils devaient passés leurs épreuves.

Il en fut de même pour Gabriel qui rejoignit les quatre autres élèves avec qui il devait passer l'épreuve.

Lorsqu'il arriva, une lumière scintilla dans les yeux des élèves avec qui il devait être.

''On est avec le 10ème siège, ce n'est pas vrai'' déclara joyeusement l'un d'entre eux

''C'est comme ci on avait déjà réussi l'épreuve'' répondit un autre

''Bon-bonjour, ravi de travailler avec vous, Ascalon-San'' balbutia la troisième

''J'espère qu'on travaillera bien tous ensemble'' sourit Gabriel

''Je me présente, je m'appelle Basara Kazusaki'' s'exprima le premier

''Je suis Senku Aragi, ravie de bosser avec toi'' se présenta le deuxième

''Yu-Yumeko Hiragi, enchantez'' balbutia la troisième

''Suzuki Satoru'' répondit ennuyer le quatrième

''Votre attention s'il vous plait, je vais vous expliquer les règles de l'épreuve, le thème de l'épreuve sera le saumon, qu'elle heure est-il ?... Vous avez jusqu'à 18h00 pour me préparer un plat digne de votre année à Tootsuki… vous pouvez commencer'' énuméra l'examinatrice

''Commençons par répartir les rôles de chacun, qui veut diriger notre petit groupe ?'' demanda Gabriel

''C'est toi le meilleur ici alors prend le commandement'' répondit Senku

Personne ne s'opposa à l'idée alors il fut décider que Gabriel serait le Chef du groupe et ce dernier nomma les différents rôles qu'auront ses coéquipiers.

Finalement, Senku fut nommer Sous-chef du groupe, Basara quant à lui fut nommer Saucier* tandis que Yumeko et Suzuki furent nommés commis.

***Note de l'auteur : C'est celui qui s'occupe de la sauce, c'est un rôle très important tant la sauce est importante dans un plat surtout en Gastronomie Française**

Gabriel commença à donner les ordres à son groupe sans que ces derniers n'y retrouve quelque chose à redire.

''Basara, il manque de gout à la sauce occupe-toi en maintenant, Yumeko aide-le s'il te plait, Suzuki tu es bon sur la salade, continue ce que tu fais'' commanda Gabriel

_Pendant ce temps dans les autres salles_

Dans les autres groupes, les amis de Gabriel se débrouillaient tous très bien malgré le fait d'être séparé de leurs camarades de travail habituel à l'exception de Basara et Mary et Mira et Noaki qui travaillaient ensemble, le reste des amis de Gabriel travaillaient éloignés les uns des autres.

Tandis que les amis de Gabriel se débrouillaient bien, Suna quant à elle menait d'une main de maitre l'épreuve ainsi que son groupe qu'il lui était totalement dévouée déterminée à impressionner la princesse de la gastronomie.

_Retour à la salle de Gabriel_

Gabriel, Senku, Basara, Yumeko et Suzuki commençai à finaliser leur préparation collective, Gabriel finalisa le dressage avant de partir en direction de l'examinatrice.

''Voici notre plat, ''Saumon rôti en peau, mi-cuit, à l'huile vierge'' bon appétit'' détailla Gabriel

L'examinatrice se saisit de sa fourchette et commença à goûter le plat de Gabriel, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, à peine à t-elle eu le temps de le prendre en bouche que les saveurs explosèrent à l'intérieur, ils emmenèrent dans la mer glacée de l'hiver de Hokkaido, ce monde baigné dans le froid hivernal où sa beauté est conservé dans la glace, un spectacle à la fois magnifique et incroyable.

Finalement, l'examinatrice revint à la réalité, elle était de nouveau devant le groupe de Gabriel.

''Que dire de ce plat, on y voit bien la pâte du 10ème siège du conseil, pour ce plat je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à dire… Gabriel est accepté les autres sont expulsés'' annonça l'examinatrice

''Quoi ?'' cria Senku

''Pourquoi est-on expulsé alors que Ascalon-San est accepté ?'' se plaignit Basara

''Je vous dois des explications… la raison pour laquelle vous êtes expulsés est qu'à aucun moment vous avez contestés mes décisions, vous avez suivis mes ordres à la lettre, à vrai dire, c'est un plat que j'aurais pu préparer seul si j'avais eu plus de temps'' leur expliqua Gabriel

''C'est n'importe quoi, on ne devrait pas être expulsé pour avoir suivi les ordres'' dit Suzuki

''Tu aurais pu produire ce plat seul, tu veux dire ?'' questionna Gabriel

Suzuki ne répondit pas et Gabriel quitta finalement la salle laissant ses quatre partenaires en larme d'être expulsé de Tootsuki après avoir tenu presque toute l'année aux épreuves.

« Je savais que ça me ferrait mal d'accepter de faire ça » pensa Gabriel

_Quelque jours plus tôt_

''Ascalon-Kun, en tant que membre du conseil ton épreuve sera un peu différente des autres.'' l'informa Haruna

''C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu vas être dans un groupe normal et en fonction de leur comportement avec toi , ils passeront ou pas

\- je ne comprends pas, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Et bien, disons que si ils s'en remette totalement à toi, ils seront expulsés à l'inverse si il se comporte avec toi comme un élève lambda et font des propositions pour le plat de la première épreuve ils passeront avec toi

-Et si je rate l'épreuve ?

-Tu es un membre du conseil aucune chance que cela n'arrive !

-Je ne suis pas trop chaud pour faire ça, désolé

-S'il te plait Gabriel, dis-toi que ces élèves pourraient être expulsés dès la prochaine épreuve sans toi alors tu abrégeras juste leurs espoirs avant qu'ils n'y croient trop

-C'est censé me convaincre ?

-Le chemin pour devenir un chef de premier ordre est un enfer alors ne t'encombre pas de poids supplémentaire .

-Je veux bien le faire mais ça sera la seule fois !

-Mais bien sûr''

_Retour au présent_

Gabriel attendit l'arrivée des autres jusqu'à ce que ses amis arrive eux aussi et il sut qu'ils avaient tous réussis leurs épreuves ainsi que Suna accompagnés de Sakura qu'il vu de loin à qui il adressa un sourire qu'elle lui renvoya

''On a réussi'' cria de joie Mira

''Je te rappelle que c'était la première de six épreuves qu'on a à passer

-Tu ne pourrais pas m'annoncer de bonne nouvelle

-Dans la prochaine ville, il y a un magnifique marché pour faire des courses et on y restera quelque jour'' interrompu Gabriel

''C'est vrai ?'' demanda Mary

''Puisque je vous le dis''

''Allons à la prochaine ville maintenant'' dit Mira

''Ouais'' crièrent-ils tous


	44. La deuxième épreuve

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour ses corrections **

''Que tous les élèves ayant réussi l'épreuve partent en direction de la gare de Kakodate*'' déclara Chapelle-Sensei.

***Note de l'auteur : Il s'agit du nom de la ville où se situé la première épreuve**

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la gare où ils montèrent dans les différents wagons de la ligne ferroviaire de Tootsuki sur l'ile.

''Le train de Kakodate en direction de Saporro* s'apprête à partir'' annonça la voix dans le haut-parleur.

***Note de l'auteur : C'est le nom de la vile où se situe la deuxième épreuve**

Gabriel et ses amis étaient montés dans le train en direction de la ville suivante, ils en profitèrent pour s'accorder un peu de détente pour jouer aux cartes et aux jeux vidéo tout en se racontant l'épreuve des uns et des autres.

''J'ai entendu dire que tu avais trompé et fait expulser les quatre membre de ton équipe, c'est vrai ?'' demanda Basara

''C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, c'est le conseil des dix qui a voulu faire ça et ils m'ont convaincu'' expliqua Gabriel

''Mon dieu, tu aurais pu au moins être moins sec avec eux !

-Je changerais ça que je serais le 1er siège se justifia le jeune cuisinier.

-C'est vrai que c'est ton objectif, tu comptes défier Akanegakubo-Senpai ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'aille faire ma demande d'inscription à la RS Dessert en plus de notre travail au conseil, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de défier les autres membres du conseil.

-Je ne savais pas que tu intéressais aux desserts, je te voyais plutôt vers la RS France ou la RS Yukihira

-La RS Yukihira ? Elle existe ?

-Oui, elle a été créer par le 3ème siège, Kirishima Takeshi-Senpai, mais ça ressemble plutôt à des cours pour améliorer son inventivité

-En tout cas, j'espère que tu me rejoindras aux conseil le plus vite possible

-J'espère moi aussi te rattraper''

Après quelque parties, Basara arrêta de jouer pour aller se coucher en vue de la deuxième épreuve et alors que Gabriel allait lui aussi se reposer, il vit dans le wagon bar, Suna assis en train de prendre son thé en regardant les étoiles.

''Tout va bien Suna ?

-C'est toi Gabriel, tu m'as fait peur. Oui je vais bien et toi ?

-Je vais toujours bien quand je te vois.

-Tu vas me faire rougir.

-J'ai le droit de dire à quel point je t'aime ? Non ?

-Bien sur que tu as le droit'' lui répondit Suna en l'embrassent

Le couple partagea ce petit moment de complicité si cher à leurs cœurs tant il était dur pour eux d'exprimer leurs amours sans que des intrus ne viennent les dérangeaient.

''Il est tant que j'aille me coucher'' déclara Suna blottit dans les bras chaud de son amour

''Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi ?

-Il faut qu'une fille dorme pour être belle pour celui qu'elle aime se justifia la jeune femme

-Bien, alors bonne nuit'' sourit Gabriel

_Le lendemain_

Les étudiants arrivèrent à Sapporo pour la deuxième épreuve, ils suivirent les instructions donnés par les professeurs avant de se diriger dans les salles où ils devaient passés leurs épreuves.

Gabriel fut séparé de ses amis en espérant les retrouver à l'arriver.

Alors que les élèves attendaient que l'épreuve commence, le professeur expliqua les consignes de l'épreuve.

''Votre attention s'il vous plaît, je vais vous expliquer l'objectif de cette épreuve. Vous devez réaliser un plat avec les ingrédients dans le panier, bien sûr, libre à vous de vous procurer les ingrédients supplémentaire que vous pourriez avoir besoin pour ce plat, voici en quoi consistera cette deuxième épreuve, vous avez trois heures, vous pouvez y aller'' annonça le professeur

Alors que tous les élèves commencèrent leurs préparations, Gabriel regarda avec attention le contenu du panier pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait préparer.

« Du mouton, du soja, du chou et du potiron » pensa Gabriel

Ils n'y avaient que très peu d'ingrédients, est-ce qu'il fallait se procurer les ingrédients eux-mêmes ? Ou alors, le but de l'exercice était de produire un plat avec le moins d'ingrédients possible ?

« Très bien, allons-y'' se dit intérieurement Gabriel

Gabriel commença la préparation de son plat avec la découpe du mouton en commençant par le désossage* du mouton.

***Note de l'auteur : Le désossage est l'action de retirer les os de la carcasse d'un animal**

Il enchaîna avec la découpe du chou qu'il éminça finement tandis que le potiron fut coupé en tranche.

_Dans les autres salles_

Les amis de Gabriel étaient eux aussi en train de passer la même épreuve mais avec différent ingrédients que Gabriel, certain plus axé sur les légumes que produisait l'ile tandis que d'autres avait un panier plus pointé vers la viande.

Ils avaient tous confiance en leurs cuisines, chacun croyait en ses objectifs où en quelqu'un qu'il voulait rejoindre.

« Attends-moi Gabriel » pensa Suna

« Je vais te rattraper Gabriel » se dit intérieurement Basara

« J'y arriverais, je réussirai » réfléchi Sakura

_Retour dans la salle de Gabriel_

Gabriel partit en direction du professeur pour qu'il juge son plat.

''Sensei, voici mon plat… le Jingisukan''

''Un plat traditionnel japonais, un choix intéressent'' lui répondit le juge

Il se saisit de ses baguettes et pris une bouchée du plat quand soudain le professeur se retrouva sur un champ de bataille face aux mongols de Genghis Khan, armée d'une lance, il se lança à l'attaque de son adversaire, les japonais gagnèrent finalement la guerre.

''Mes félicitations Ascalon, votre plat à su montrer l'esprit fier des japonais, vous avez réussi, vous allez à la troisième épreuve.

-Merci Sensei''

Gabriel quitta la salle et rejoignit la hall où l'attendait déjà quelqu'un de ses amis.

''Alors, tu termines seulement maintenant'' plaisanta Suna

''Tu as déjà fini

-J'arrive quand même à te battre de temps en temps

-Je dois m'avouer vaincu sur ce coup, toi aussi Sakura, bravo à vous deux''

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Le reste des élèves ayant passer cette épreuve était réuni dans cette pièce, Roland Chapelle prit le micro pour parler aux élèves.

''Vous allez recevoir les informations sur les différents lieux où vous passerez la suite des épreuves car à partir de la maintenent vous serez séparés des autres groupes d'élèves.''

Gabriel ouvrit l'enveloppe pour lire les indications du lieu de son épreuve.

« Hobihiro* » lu-t-il

***Note de l'auteur : Nom de la ville ou se situera la troisième épreuve**

Gabriel allait pour la première fois être séparé de ses amis, mais surtout quand les retrouvera-t-il ?


	45. La troisième épreuve

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour ses corrections**

Gabriel arriva à Hobohiro, il était le seul parmi ses amis à aller à cette destination.

Dans le train les menant à destination, il vit parmi les autres étudiants qu'il était le seul confiant , certains prier pour réussir cette troisième épreuve tandis que d'autres commencer déjà à pleurer à l'approche de l'examen.

Au finale, à peu près tout le monde avait peur excepté un élève, un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air ennuyer par ces épreuves.

Gabriel se dirigea vers lui afin de converser en attendant d'arriver à Hobohiro.

''Salut toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Yuno, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, 10ème siège Ascalon Gabriel-San

-Tu me connais déjà, c'est parfait, ça me fait gagner du temps pour les explications. Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué que tu n'es pas stressé comme les autres

-C'est qu'un examen, pourquoi devrais-je stressé ?

-Il y a certain élèves parmi ceux devant toi qui ont participés aux élections d'automnes ou alors qui ont obtenus de bons résultats lors du festival du banquet de la lune mais toi, tu n'as pas participé aux élections et en plus tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir eu un stand lors du festival, c'est pour ça que je me demande comment tu peux ne pas être stressé alors qu'aux yeux de tous, ils ont plus de faits d'armes que toi

-Les compétitions sont des futilités ainsi que les festivals qui sont juste un moyen d'enrichir cette école qui brasse déjà tant d'argent''

Gabriel rigola à la déclaration de Yuno.

Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, Gabriel découvrit des points communs entre eux comme le fait qu'ils étaient tout les deux nés aux Etats-Unis, qu'ils cuisinent depuis qu'ils ont trois ans et qu'ils n'ont pas connu leurs parents.

Quand le train arriva finalement à Hobohiro et tandis que les élèves descendaient, les professeurs s'activaient à donnés les directives pour le bon déroulement des épreuves.

Lorsque les élèves furent dans la salle qui accueillais l'épreuve, qu'ils furent installés à leurs différents plans de travails.

''Je vais vous expliquez en quoi consistera l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui, je ne le dirai qu'une fois alors soyez attentifs. Pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui, vous devrez préparés un plat à base de viande de gibier'' expliqua le professeur

Les élèves furent tous étonnés par le thème de l'épreuve, la viande de gibier étant un ingrédient très complexe à cuisiner.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres épreuves sont exactement les mêmes à la seul différence est que vous aurez comme viande, la viande d'ours'' annonça le professeur

Les professeurs commencèrent à poser la viande d'ours sur les différents plans de travails jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur celui de Gabriel qui regarda la viande avec dédain.

''Vous avez 4 heures à partir de maintenant… allez-y'' dit le professeur

Gabriel attacha son bandeau et commença par choisir l'accompagnement de cet ours.

Son choix se porta sur des oignons, des petits fruits marinés aux cinq saveurs et de la chapelure panko et pour la sauce, il opta pour du miel, du vinaigre balsamique, de l'oignon, de l'ail et des baies cinq saveurs.

Après avoir réuni tout les ingrédients nécessaires à son plat, il s'attela finalement à la préparation de son plat en commençant par décapez les baies cinq saveurs dans du saké japonais, il jongla avec la préparation de la friture de l'ours

Il commença à hacher la viande d'ours auquel il ajouta l'oignon coupé en dés plus du sel avant de mélanger le tout

Gabriel donna à la viande une forme de galette puis la recouvra de la chapelure panko avant de la faire frire dans l'huile chaude tandis que pour la sauce, il fit chauffer lentement le miel afin de le caraméliser puis il ajouta le vinaigre balsamique afin de le faire fondre et l'épaissir et pour finir, Gabriel fit sauter de l'ail et de l'oignon coupés en dés avec les baies cinq saveurs puis les laissa réduire.

Alors que Gabriel allait bientôt finir son plat, il vit quelqu'un aller vers le professeur avec un plat en main.

''Voici mon plat Sensei

-Qu'est-ce donc, Yuno-Kun ?

-C'est de l'ours frit*

-Intéressant''

Le professeur prit un boucher du plat et fut soudain transporté dans la forêt en pleine hiver quand soudain un ours apparu derrière lui pour lui rugir dessus, ce dernier l'emmena dans sa tanière.

« Ce plat, il m'a fait prisonnier de son plat » pensa le professeur

Quand il revint à la réalité, il prit une longue inspiration le temps de se remettre du plat pour annoncer le résultat à Yuno.

''Bravo à toi Yuno-Kun, tu accèdes à la quatrième épreuve'' lui annonça-t-il

Les autres étudiants furent subjugués par son plat, on aurait dit que cet épreuve était bien trop simple pour lui.

Quand Gabriel eu enfin fini son plat, il s'avança en direction de son professeur.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé Ascalon-Kun ?

-C'est de la viande hachée Katsu*

-J'ai hâte d'y gouter''

***Note de l'auteur : Ce sont des plats présents dans la série originale**

Le professeur se saisit de la croquette puis la dégusta et se fut une explosion gastronomique dans le palais de son professeur chaque ingrédients étaient un véritable coup au visage et enfin le dernier fut celui de la puissante patte de l'ours.

Ce dernier fit tomber le professeur de sa chaise qui dans un dernier effort lui dit le résultat de son épreuve.

''Vous passez… à la… quatrième épreuve… bravo'' lui dit-il

''Ravi de servir'' répondit Gabriel en enlevant son bandeau

Gabriel sorti de la salle pour aller retrouver celui qui avait terminé avant lui.

''Tiens Yuno-San, tu es là

-Un problème ?

-Dis-moi, est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas d'autre point en commun par hasard ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tu as réussi cette épreuve bien trop facilement pour un élève lambda, une épreuve qu'un chef classique n'aurait pas réussie aussi facilement

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… disons que j'étais dans un bon jour'' dit-il en s'en allant

Gabriel arrêta de le questionner sachant bien qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions.

_Une heure plus tard_

Quand l'épreuve fut enfin finie, les agents de Tootsuki remirent aux élèves les lieux de leurs prochaines épreuves, ce fut aussi le cas pour Gabriel qui en ouvrant l'enveloppe, vu sa nouvelle destination.

« Kitami » lu-t-il

Il avait atteint la moitié du voyage, mais qu'en était-il de ses amis, avait-il tous eu la même réussite ?


	46. La quatrième épreuve

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour ses corrections**

Dans le train le menant à Kitami, Gabriel s'ennuyait à mourir et Yuno était parti dans une autre ville que la sienne.

Pour se réconforter, il décida d'appeler Suna.

''Allo

-Salut Suna, ça va ?

-Oui, tout va bien de ton côté ?

-Je continu de rejoindre le nord, sinon comment c'est passée ton épreuve ?

-Tu t'imagines bien que sans toi n'y Sakura-Chan, j'ai terminé avant tout le monde, et toi ?

-Ou-Ouais moi aussi, j'ai fini avant tout les autres dans la salle. Dis-moi Suna, est-ce que tu ne connaitrais pas un Yuno dans notre promotion

-Yuno ? Je me rappelle que quelqu'un s'appeler comme ça quand j'étais au collège, à chaque fois, on aurait que ça le fatiguer d'être ici, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

-Il était dans mon groupe mais en discutant avec lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en ficher d'être à Tootsuki donc je voulais en avoir le cœur net

-Gabriel, j'aimerais te demander un service

-Bien sûr, c'est quoi ?

-Pour le nouvel an, mère organisera un grand banquet avec tous ses collaborateurs et comme je vais être en âge de me marier, les familles influentes vont vouloir marier leurs fils à moi mais je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre que toi dans ma vie

-C'est d'accord

-Merci tu me sauves la vie

-C'est normal

-Je vais me coucher, ne veille pas trop tard

-Je ferais attention, bonne nuit Suna

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, darling''

_Le lendemain_

Le groupe de Gabriel arriva à Kitami, s'en suivirent alors des procédures habituelles, des professeurs de Tootsuki conduisent les élèves vers les lieux des épreuves.

Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, les élèves se changèrent pour mettre le tenue de cuisine.

''Dire que les filles se changent de l'autre côté'' déclara l'un des élèves

''Et si on y jetait un œil'' proposa un autre

''Même pas en rêve vous faites ça'' interrompu Gabriel

''Allez Ascalon-San, vous pouvez faire ça pour nous ?

-Faites ça et le conseil des dix ainsi que la directrice seront au courant très vite'' menaça Gabriel

Finalement les élèves s'arrêtèrent dans leurs tentatives de voyeurisme et terminèrent de se préparés avant de rejoindre les salles d'examens.

Quant ils furent installés à leurs postes de travailles, ils attendirent l'arriver du professeur en charge de l'épreuve pour qu'ils leurs expliquent les modalités de l'épreuve.

''Bonjour à toutes et à tous, pour cette quatrième épreuve, vous devrez réaliser un plat avec comme principal ingrédients, un produit de niche* qui sera pour vous… du chameau''

***Note de l'auteur : Un produit de niche est un petit segment de marché en termes de clientèles ou de produits**

Les étudiants furent une nouvelle fois de plus choqués par le thème de l'épreuve.

''Vous avez trois heures, vous pouvez commencer'' annonça le professeur

Gabriel enfila son bandeau et commença la préparation de son chameau.

« Qu'elle goût ça à déjà » pensa Gabriel

Il fit cuire un morceau du chameau et le gouta avec pour seul assaisonnement du sel et du poivre.

« C'est sec » se dit-il

« Bon, c'est bien gentil de savoir quel goût ça à mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais en faire » réfléchit-il

« Comment Yukihira-Sensei le faisait ? »

_Quelques années plus tôt_

''Regarde Gabriel-Kun, pour ce genre viande il faut trouver comment masquer les inconvénient de cette viande, pour toi, comment le ferais-tu ?

-Faut le préparer dans un bouillon

-Essayons'' sourit Soma

_Retour au présent_

« Ouais, essayons ça »

Gabriel se dirigea vers la zone stockage pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation en commençant par la base du plat avec la viande, un oignon avec des clous de girofle, une racine de gingembre, un tige de citronnelle, du chili, du sel de mer, de la sauce poisson de haute qualité, du sucre brute ,des nouilles et dans un coton de fromage à l'anis étoilé avec des bâtons de cannelle avec des graines de fenouille et de coriandre tandis qu'il opta pour condiments, de la menthe fraiche et des oignons verts.

Il se lança finalement dans la préparation de son plat en commençant par faire cuire l'oignon et son gingembre, s'en suivi de la préparation du bouillon, il fit mijoter dans une marmite, le bouillon, l'oignon et le gingembre grillé avant d'y ajouter la tige de citronnelle, le chili, le sel de mer, la sauce poisson et le sucre brute.

S'en suivi la cuisson des nouilles avant de le servir dans un grand bol avec le bouillon de la marmite, il continua la préparation en ajoutant la viande crue dans le bol avec le bouillon et enfin pour finaliser la préparation de son plat, il ajouta la menthe fraiche et les oignons verts.

Quand son plat fut fin prêt, il se dirigea vers son professeur qui était selon les dires, un spécialiste des viandes exotiques et par conséquent le pire juge possible.

''Voici mon plat… la soupe asiatique au chameau'' annonça Gabriel

Le professeur fut intrigué par le plat de l'élève, bien que tout le monde s'accorder à dire que Gabriel Ascalon était le meilleur élève de la 112ème promotion, peu de professeur ont eu la chance de goûter à l'un de ses plats.

Le professeur pris une cuillère pour goûter le bouillon, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que sa réputation n'était pas surfaite avec seulement le bouillon de son plat alors qu'en était-il du plat.

Il se saisit de ses baguettes et pris une portion de la viande de chameau et là sans même sans rendre compte, il était en plein milieu du désert du Sahara avec pour seul compagnon, le chameau qui était en réalité le plat, ensemble ils traversèrent le désert passant par les tempêtes de sable, la nuit glaciale et quand enfin ils trouvèrent une oasis, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se désaltérer mais avant qu'ils n'y arrivent, la réalité revint soudain et il était à nouveau devant Gabriel.

''Je croyais que ta réputation de nouveau Yukihira-Sama était surfaite mais je me suis trompé, tu es validé, tu peux aller à la cinquième épreuve'' lui annonça le professeur

''Ravie de servir'' dit Gabriel en retirant son bandeau

Il sortit de la salle en attendant la fin de l'épreuve le temps de se changer.

Quand l'épreuve fut finie et que tout les élèves furent de nouveau avec leurs uniforme d'élèves de Tootsuki, les agents de Tootsuki leurs remirent l'habituel lettre du prochain lieu de l'épreuve, et quand Gabriel reçu la sienne, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour découvrir le lieu de la cinquième et avant-dernière épreuve des examens de promotions.

« Wakkanai » lu-t-il

Voilà la destination de sa prochaine épreuve, la fin était bientôt proche et le retour à Tootsuki aussi.


	47. La cinquième épreuve

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour ses corrections**

''Pourquoi es-tu à Tootsuki ?'' lui susurra un voix dans l'ombre

''Tu n'es pas comme eux… Reviens parmi nous, à ta vrai place''

Les chuchotements hantaient Gabriel qui essayait d'y échapper.

Tout à coup, il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit dans le train de Tootsuki le menant à la cinquième épreuve des examens, son corps était recouvert de sueur à cause de son cauchemar.

Dans la douche de sa chambre, Gabriel ressassait sans cesse les paroles de son cauchemar, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit.

Il retourna se recoucher pour se préparer pour l'épreuve de demain.

_Le lendemain_

Gabriel et les élèves dans le train avec lui descendirent à l'arrêt de la gare de Wakkanai, il entendit des voix familières, en se tournant, Gabriel vu Mary et Basara en train de discuter ensemble, c'est tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers eux.

''Les amis, vous êtes là !

-Gabriel'' répondirent les deux

''Vous êtes ici, ça me fait plaisir de ne plus être seule.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?'' demanda Basara

''Ouais, allons-y'' répondit Gabriel

Les trois partirent donc en direction de la salle de l'épreuve qui se situer à environ 500m de la gare.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, quelqu'un appela Gabriel au loin.

''Ascalon-San

-Yuno-San, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien, c'est ici que je passe l'épreuve, toi aussi j'imagine ?

-Oui

-J'aimerais te proposer quelque chose

-Quoi donc ?

-Un petit Shokugeki indirect entre nous deux

-Qu'est-ce qu'on met en jeu ?

-Et bien, tu pourrais mettre ton siège en jeu et moi, je pourrais mettre mon couteau en jeu, ça te branche ?

-Un siège du conseil contre un couteau, tu crois que je peux accepter un-t-elle marché ?

-Bon, tant pis, tu pensais que tu aimais collectionner les couteaux, aurevoir et bonne chance pour l'épreuve''

Yuno s'en alla laissant Gabriel et ses amis devant l'entrée.

Ils rentrèrent finalement à l'intérieur d'une des salles du bâtiment, ils s'installèrent aux plans de travails assigner par les professeurs.

''Bonjour à tous, je vais vous expliquez en quoi consistera cette épreuve alors soyez attentifs. L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui consistera à cuisiner votre spécialité, vous allez remplir ce petit formulaire et vous devrez réaliser le meilleur plat possible''

Le professeur distribua les papiers, la première partie était juste le nom et prénom de l'élève tandis que la deuxième était l'indication de sa spécialité.

« Une spécialité ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi ma spécialité ? » pensa Gabriel

Le problème d'être une personne talentueuse est qu'il n'y a aucun point où l'on est encore meilleur, que pouvait-il écrire dans cette case, Yukihira style ? Gastronomie Française ? Dessert ? Ils pouvaient tous être potentiellement sa spécialité.

''Un problème Ascalon-Kun ?'' demanda le professeur

''Non aucun, Sensei, je ne sais pas qu'elle serait ma spécialité

-Un problème de génie''

Gabriel choisit sans vraiment réfléchir la ''Gastronomie Française''.

Quand le professeur récupéra tout les papiers des élèves, il annonça que l'épreuve durera six heures et à ce moment, tout les élèves se mirent à cuisiner.

Gabriel attacha son bandeau et commença à cuisiner, il se dirigea dans les stocks pour son plat et prit, du paleron de bœuf, du jarret de veau, du gigot d'agneau, d'une poule, du canard, des os à moelle, un bouquet garni, des carottes fanes, des oignons, des navets, des poireaux, des branches de céleri, des clous de girofle et des gousses d'ails.

Il commença par les pré-préparations avec le pelage des carottes, des oignons et des navets, la découpe en deux des poireaux, des céleri et des oignons avant de les faire dorer* à la poêle avec de l'huile pendant cinq minutes.

***Note de l'auteur : Une technique servant à rendre une viande plus brillante**

Gabriel continua ensuite avec la cuisson de son plat, dans une grande marmite, il y déposa le paleron et de l'eau froide et commença à le faire cuire avant d'y ajouter les oignons, le bouquet garni, d'ail et de poivre, un dernier ajout de sel avant de laissez cuire pendant deux heures.

_Deux heures plus tard_

« Maintenant, les carottes, le céleri, les poireaux et les navets et on repart sur 45 minutes de mijotages »

_45 minutes plus tard_

« Ok, on retire les légumes et j'ajoute le jarret de veau et le gigot… et hop 45 minutes à nouveau »

_45 minutes plus tard_

« Bon, le canard et la poule et on retourne sur une heure de cuisson»

_Une heure plus tard_

« Plus que les os à moelle… Et voilà, plus qu'à laisser reposer une heure »

Alors que Gabriel s'apprêter à partir manger le temps du repos de son plat, il vu Yuno qui s'approchait du professeur en charge de l'épreuve.

''Alors Yuno-Kun, ta spécialité est la Gastronomie Française, qu'à tu préparé ?''

-J'ai préparé un coq au vin revisité

-Un grand classique de la cuisine française, j'ai hâte d'y gouter''

Le professeur se saisit d'une fourchette et prit une portion du plat, la dégusta , puis tout à coup, le professeur fut transporté dans les rues de Paris en 1789 durant le début de la révolution française, les drapeaux bleu blanc rouge était de sorties, les habitants entonnèrent l'hymne national auquel participa le professeur.

Il retrouva ses esprits et donna le résultat de l'épreuve à Yuno.

''Félicitations Yuno-Kun, vous avez réussi, vous passez à la prochaine épreuve''

Yuno adressa un petit sourire à Gabriel avant de s'en aller de la salle.

Alors que les candidats échouer les uns après les autres à cause de la difficulté de l'épreuve, Gabriel attendait pour pouvoir servir son plat.

''Cette épreuve est plus dure quel en a l'air'' déclara Mary

''C'est à cause de la spécialité, en donnant une spécialité, ils nous demandes de sortir le meilleur plat possible parce que c'est censé être le point où l'on est le meilleur'' répondit Gabriel

''Tu es entrain de dire qu'il aurait fallu préparer un autre plat que notre spécialité ?'' demanda Basara

''Non, mais l'épreuve demande clairement de parfaitement maîtriser notre sujet

-Bon, allons servir'' proposa Basara

''Ouais, j'ai envie de finir cette épreuve, tu as fini aussi Mary ?

-Oui, je dresse et je vous rejoints''

Gabriel et Basara partirent servir le temps que Mary termine le dressage de son assiette, Gabriel laissa passer Basara en premier pour qu'il puisse servir son plat.

''Aldini-Kun, Gastronomie Italienne j'imagine

-Oui, j'ai préparé une pizza

-Un classique de la Gastronomie Italienne, goutons-ça''

Le professeur découpa une part et la dégusta, soudain le professeur se trouvait en plein cœur de l'Italie, la musique des chanteurs de rue, les gens qui s'amusaient, la beauté des bâtiments, enfin les magnifiques restaurant qui attirer les yeux quand enfin le professeur se dirigea vers un restaurant particulier la ''Trattoria Aldini'', jusqu'à ce qu'à l'intérieur, le professeur se retrouva avec le même plat que le premier avant qu'il ne revienne à ses esprits.

''Vous êtes acceptés pour la prochaines épreuves''

''Gracie'' dit Basara

''C'est à mon tour, voici mon plat, un pot-au-feu aux cinq viandes

-Un grand classique de la Gastronomie Française comme Yuno-Kun, j'espère que ça sera aussi délicieux mais venant du 10ème siège je n'en attends pas moins''

Le juge de l'épreuve se saisit à nouveau d'une fourchette et prit une bouchée du plat.

Cette fois ci, le professeur était dans une veille maison normande en plein Moyen-Âge, la grande masse de neige caché les rues de terres, la beauté du paysage cacherai presque ce froid si glaçant, sur la route du retour à sa maison, le professeur s'installa à table quand sa femme lui servit un plat de pot-au-feu qui lui rappela la réalité.

''C'est une grande réussite, bravo, vous pouvez accéder à la sixième épreuve''

''Ravie de servir'' dit Gabriel en enlevant son bandeau

C'est à ce moment que Mary servie son plat au juge.

''Soukini-Chan, ta spécialité est… les légumes

-J'ai préparée une tarte aux légumes cuits et crus et des pistou d'herbes''

Le juge croqua une part de la tarte de Mary, il eut pour effet de rappeler au juge ses vacances pendant son enfance où sa grand-mère lui préparé des plat avec les légumes du jardin, mais au lieu du visage de sa grand-mère, elle avait le visage de Mary âgée d'au moins 60 ans, en la regardant, il l'a vu rajeunir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau dans la salle.

''Vous avez réussie, vous accédez à la sixième épreuve'' dit-il larmoyant

Les trois se tapèrent dans les mains suite à cette triple réussite, ils quittèrent ensuite la salle pour rejoindre le hall, où les attendaient les autres élèves qui avaient finis et qui attendaient la suite des consignes.

Après une petite heure, Chapelle-Sensei monta sur une estrade et annonça la suite des examens.

''La dernière épreuve se passera sur l'ile de Rebun, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à 18h00 où vous devrez être à la gare''

Il ne restait qu'une épreuve avant la fin de l'épreuve, Gabriel avait hâte de retrouver ses amis et surtout Suna.


	48. La sixième épreuve

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour les corrections**

L'ambiance dans le train menant à la dernière épreuve était lourde, les élèves ayant survécu aux cinq premières épreuves souhaitaient de tout leur être que cette dernière épreuve se passe bien, mais dans l'un des compartiments, un trio d'élèves étaient en train de profiter du voyages en jouant aux cartes.

''Victoire'' cria Basara

''Revanche'' répondit Gabriel énerver

Leur partie dura tout le voyage alternant entre les victoires de Gabriel, Basara et Mary.

''Le train en direction de l'ile Rebun arrivera bientôt en gare, veuillez faire attention à ne rien oublier en sortant'' annonça une voix à travers les hauts parleur dans le train

Tous les élèves venant de Wakkanai commencèrent à descendre, l'autre train venant de la cinquième épreuve venait de s'arrêter et de là sortir l'autre groupe d'élève dont les amis de Gabriel.

''Noaki'' interpella Mary

''Vous êtes tous là'' nota Florentino

''Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?'' demanda Mira

''Ouais, dépêchons-nous de décrocher notre place en première'' encourageat Gabriel

Sur le chemin menant à l'épreuve Gabriel aperçut une beauté à la peau de porcelaine et aux cheveux cramoisi, il reconnut tout de suite sa petite amie, Suna Nakiri

Elle était accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Sakura Hayama

''Suna-San, Sakura-San, vous allez bien ?

-Parfaitement

-Très bien, et toi Gabriel-Kun ?'' demanda Suna

''Très bien maintenant que tu es là'' susurra-t-il dans son oreille

Suna rougit des paroles, elle lui donna comme seule réponse une petite sourire complice avant de partir en direction de la salle de l'épreuve.

Sur le chemin de l'épreuve, Gabriel croisa celui qui le suivait à la trace depuis déjà plusieurs jours, Yuno.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien, j'ai réussi la cinquième épreuve donc me voilà

-Il reste la sixième épreuve, tu peux toujours échouer et être expulser

-Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera mais si tu veux on peut parier… que dirais-tu d'un shokugeki indirect pour ton 10ème siège

-Même pas en rêve, tu n'es pas méritant à ce siège

-Quel rabat-joie''

Gabriel continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver à cette fameuse salle, cette même salle où vingt ans auparavant, la bande à Soma avait repris le contrôle de Tootsuki et libérer la gastronomie dystopique qu'avait créé Azami.

Une fois dans cette salle chargée d'histoire, Gabriel s'installa à un poste de travail pour attendre les consignes des professeurs.

Ce fut le professeur Chapelle qui arriva dans la salle équipé d'un micro pour donner les consignes.

''Bonjour à tous, ne perdons pas de temps et entrons dans le vif du sujet, pour cette sixième et dernière épreuve, vous devrez réaliser à plat qui coûterait trois fois le prix des ingrédients, vous aurez trois essais, sur ceux, bonne chance'' expliqua-t-il

« On n'a pas de limitation de temp ? » se demanda Gabriel

Il trouva cela étrange que l'épreuve soit limitée en essai et pas en temps comme ce fut le cas pour les cinq autres épreuves.

Gabriel partit en direction de la chambre de stockage et en entrant à l'intérieur, il vu la montagne d'ingrédients en tous genres avec leurs prix en yen, il sélectionna soigneusement les ingrédients et repartis dans la salle d'épreuve sous les yeux attentifs des professeurs qui fixaient le contenu de son charriot d'ingrédients pour calculer le prix que son plat devrait coûter.

Il attacha son bandeau et commença la préparation de son plat.

« Expédions vite fait cette épreuve et rentrons à la maison » pensa-t-il

Il prépara une recette de ramen un peu spécial.

Gabriel s'attaqua en premier à la préparation du porc qu'il enroula et ficela avant de le faire cuire au four avec du vinaigre de riz, de la sauce soja et des morceaux de gingembre, il continua ensuite avec la préparation d'œufs dur qu'il mit ensuite à réserver* dans de la sauce soja.

***Note de l'auteur : Mettre de côté pour la suite**

Il termina ensuite avec le bouillon, il ajouta une portion de pâte miso dans de l'eau chaude le temps de délier la pâte.

Il finalisa le plat avec le dressage avec de se diriger vers Chapelle qui était le juge de l'épreuve

''Ascalon-kun, tu viens de terminer ton plat ? j'ai hâte de goûter ces… ramen…'' dit-il

''…n'est-ce pas un peu trop basique pour toi'' continua-t-il déçu

''Ce sont des ramen de chez Ichiraku*''

***Note de l'auteur : Oui, c'est bien le gars de Naruto dont je parle**

''J'imagine que le plus importants est leur goût''

Il prit des baguettes et commença la dégustation du plat, Chapelle-Sensei fut soudainement transportés dans le village caché de la feuille, à Konoha, durant sa marche, il vit au loin des ninjas s'amusant dans le village quand soudain au loin, il vit Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi discutant du temps passé ensemble.

Lorsqu'il revint à la raison, il fut plonger dans une longue réflexion quant à combien pouvez coûter le plat ?

''Je suis désolé mais ce plat ne vaut pas trois fois le prix de ses ingrédients''

Gabriel fut choqué de la décision de son professeur, il n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu le résultat de son premier essai, tous les autres élèves dans la salle l'entendirent et furent perplexe au sujet de leurs plats sauf un certain cuisinier.

''Yuno-Kun, qu'est-ce tu as préparé ?'' demanda Chapelle-Sensei

Yuno souleva la cloche de son plat pour révéler son plat, Roland prit une fourchette et dégusta son plat, son plat déclencha une vague de foodgasme.

''Yuno-Kun, félicitations, tu obtiens ta place en première''

« Comment est-ce possible ? » se demanda Gabriel

''Tu veux goûter, Ascalon Gabriel-San ?''

Il prit une bouchée du plat qui le ramena des années en arrière.

_Quelques années plus tôt_

''Dis-moi Gabriel-Kun, pour toi, qu'est-ce qui justifies le prix d'un plat ?'' demanda Soma (37 ans)

''La qualité des ingrédients, la main œuvre et qui le fait ?'' répondit Gabriel (12 ans)

''Et bien, je dirais que celui qui le fait ne rentre pas forcément dans le prix.

-Pourtant, les gens sont prêts à payer très cher pour pouvoir goûter à votre cuisine.

-Tu n'as pas forcément tort mais ceux qui viennent ici sont là pour aussi se retrouver en famille, entre amis, la cuisine réunit les gens donc il pourrait choisir n'importe quel restaurant tant qu'ils sont ensemble, nous les cuisiniers travaillons derrière des portes pour créer la surprise chez les clients mais au ''Yukihira'', la cuisine est ouverte pour que les clients prennent du plaisir à ce retrouver avec leurs chefs favoris, mais bon, tu dois être encore un peu trop jeune pour comprendre''

_Retour au présent_

Gabriel venait de comprendre sont erreurs, il avait cuisiné en s'ajoutant à l'équation, il pensait au bénéfice que cela lui rapporterait, il eu un grand sourire et repartis en direction de la salle de stockage.

Pendant qu'il choisit de nouveaux des ingrédients pour son plat, d'autres élèves passaient devant Roland Chapelle.

''Suna Nakiri-San, vous passez en première''

''Sakura Hayama-San, vous avez réussi''

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras pour se féliciter mutuellement mais Suna n'arrivait pas à être heureuse, son petit ami avait échoué et cela la rendait anxieuse .

« Non, je dois avoir confiance en lui, il va réussir cette épreuve »

Gabriel revint à son plan de travail sous les yeux des élèves qui avaient réussi cette épreuve, à savoir, Suna, Sakura et Yuno.

''Vous croyez qu'il va réussir ?'' demanda Yuno

''Ascalon-San est le 10ème siège, il est le meilleur élève de cette 112ème promotion'' répondit violemment Suna

''Pourtant, c'est nous qui sommes sur l'estrade à attendre la fin de l'épreuve

-Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'il est échouer au premier essai mais toi Yuno-San, l'année dernière tu n'étais parmi les meilleurs élèves, comment es-tu devenu si talentueux ?

-Et bien, disons que j'ai un objectif précis depuis qu'il est là

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce n'est pas important pour le moment''

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel s'activait à la préparation de son plat, ses amis revinrent de la salle de stockage les bras chargés d'ingrédients.

''Vous aussi les amis, vous avez échouez

-Ouais mais c'est parce que mon plat ne vaut que 2,5 fois plus que le prix des ingrédients'' dit Basara

Alors que l'ambiance était tendue dans la salle, sur l'estrade l'ambiance était tranquille voir même ennuyante.

''Je vais chercher des snacks, vous souhaitez quelque chose ?'' demanda Yuno

''Non merci'' ''Je ne souhaite rien non plus'' lui répondirent les filles

Yuno se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour prendre ses snacks, il les prit et en repartant de la salle il vu qu'un des casiers était mal fermer.

Il l'ouvrit pour savoir qui était son propriétaire, il vit une veste d'étudiant avec à l'intérieur le terminal de l'étudiant en question qui était celui de Gabriel.

Ces vêtements civils n'étaient pas les seuls affaires qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du casier, il y avait aussi une mallette noire, il l'ouvrit et quand il vu le contenu de cette dernière, il explosa de rire, un rire malsain et diabolique, il la referma, la reposa et repartit dans la salle avec ses snacks.

De retour dans la salle il regarda Gabriel partir en direction de Roland Chapelle pour lui faire goûter son plat.

''Voici mon nouveau plat ''

''As-tu compris pourquoi je n'ai pas validé ton précédent plat ?

-Oui, mais j'ai corrigé mon erreur et ce plat en est la preuve

-C'est ce qu'on va voir''

Roland prit une fourchette pour goûter le plat qui déclencha un feu d'artifice gustatif tel un nuit d'été pendant un festival, une nuit qui fit remontée des souvenirs dans l'esprit de Roland.

_Quelques décennies plus tôt_

''Akazome-San, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?'' demanda le jeune Roland

''Oui'' lui répondit-elle

_Retour au présent_

''Ascalon-Kun, félicitations pour ton entrée en première'' dit-il avec des larmes nostalgiques

''Ravie de servir'' lui répondit Gabriel

''Basara-Kun, vous avez réussi''

''Gracie''

Les deux amis se tapèrent dans la main pour féliciter l'autre.

Alors qu'ils rejoignirent l'estrade, leurs camarades tentèrent leurs chance pour leurs deuxième essais respectifs.

''Florentino-Kun, vous êtes accepté en première''

''Noaki-Chan, c'est validé''

''Mira-Chan, vous pouvez rejoindre la première''

Alors que les trois se félicitèrent, Mary attendait le résultat de son deuxième plat.

''Mary-Chan, vous avez échoué, il ne vous reste qu'un seule essai alors fait quelque chose de divin pour ce dernier plat''

L'euphorie qu'avez dégagés la réussite de presque tout les membres du dortoir venaient de retombés avec l'échec de Mary.

« On dirait que c'est fini, j'ai presque réussi mais finalement, je savais que je ne réussirai pas cette épreuve » pensa-t-elle les yeux humides.

''On croit en toi Mary'' cria une voie

''Aller tu vas y arriver'' cria une autre

C'était la voie de ses amis, ils croyaient en elle, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, elle devait y croire jusqu'au bout, tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir, l'échec n'était pas envisageable.

Mary repartit aussitôt dans la salle de stockage pour aller prendre des ingrédients pour son plat, une dernière chance pour accéder à la première de Tootsuki.

De retour à la salle des examens, les candidats commencer à être expulsé les uns après les autres à cause de leurs trois échecs tandis que d'autres ont été valider par les professeurs et partirent s'asseoir sur l'estrade.

Lorsqu'elle mit la cloche sur le plat, elle prit une grande inspiration et partie en direction des juges qui attendaient l'arrivée de la dernière candidate à passer les examens.

Lorsque celle qui était devant elle venait, d'apprendre qu'elle avait échouer l'examen, cette dernière venait de fondre en larme après tout les efforts consentis dans cette année, tout ça pour échouer à la fin.

Mary commença à perdre tout l'assurance qu'elle avait acquis dans la préparation de son plat, ce plat pouvait-il être le bon pour réussir cette épreuve ?

''Qu'as-tu préparé cet fois ci Mary ?

-J'ai préparé des dorayaki

-Un dessert pour terminer ces examens de promotion''

Le juge prit un bouchée de ce dorayaki et alors qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de sucré, ce ne fut pas le cas du tout, ce dorayaki était léger comme du coton et moelleux comme de la guimauve, l'intérieur n'était non pas composé de haricots rouges mais d'une multitude de fruit qui donner un petit goût sucré sans pour autant saturer le palais du consommateur.

''Pourquoi avoir choisi ce plat alors que les deux premiers plats que tu as faits été bien plus travaillés et complexe ?

-Et bien, je me disais qu'après tout les plats que vous aviez goûté vous auriez préféré manger quelque chose de léger.

-Toujours à te soucier des autres, c'est ce qui fait ta force Mary-Chan, félicitations tu es admis en première''

« J'ai réussi » se rassura la jeune cuisinières

Le groupe du dortoir de l'étoile polaire crièrent pour la féliciter de sa réussite.

« Alors ça y est, c'est enfin terminer, pour le moment » pensa Gabriel

Les amis de Gabriel venaient enfin de terminer leur épreuve mais la vérité était qu'ils n'étaient encore au bout de leur peine, ce n'était qu'un petit répit jusqu'à la première.


	49. Retour à Tootsuki

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour la correstion**

Ils avaient enfin terminé cet examen et alors qu'ils commencer à fêter cette réussite, Roland Chapelle monta sur l'estrade pour donner la suite des directives.

''Veuillez-vous changer, pour ceux ayant réussi les examens rendez-vous dans la salle d'à côté dans vingt minutes'' ordonna-t-il

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et partirent dans les vestiaires avec cette impression que les vestiaires semblaient plus vides qu'à l'arrivé , avant de partir vers la salle indiquer par Chapelle.

Quand le vestiaire des garçons se vida et qu'il ne resta à l'intérieur que Gabriel et Yuno, ce dernier l'interpella.

''Dis-moi, Ascalon-San, ta mallette noir est très intéressante''

À cette déclaration, Gabriel claqua violemment la porte du vestiaire et plaqua Yuno contre les casiers.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-On sait tous les deux ce que j'ai vu

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien du tout, mais je t'ai enfin trouvé alors ma mission est presque terminer

-Et quand est-ce qu'elle sera terminée ?

-C'est un secret. Par contre si tu pouvais me laisser passer avant que je signale une agression''

Gabriel lâcha la prise sur Yuno, ce dernier rigola avant de sortir du vestiaire le laissant seule.

Il termina de s'habiller et rejoignit les survivants de l'examen de la salle et alors que l'ambiance était détendue, les professeurs ordonnèrent soudainement de se mettre en rang.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et alors qu'ils se questionnaient sur cette soudaine mise en rang

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux élèves pour comprendre, la directrice Erina Nakiri monta sur la scène.

''Avant toute chose, je vous félicites, sur les 202 élèves ayant pris part à cet examen vous êtes 99 à avoir réussi et à accéder à la première, cependant si vous croyez que c'est fini , vous êtes bien naif ça ne servait qu'a filtrer les cailloux sans valeur ,des jeunes cuisinier avec du potentiel , l'année prochaine, les défis seront bien plus difficiles et seuls les véritables joyaux atteindront la terminale, sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon retour à Tootsuki''

Erina s'en alla laissant les élèves terminaient leurs célébrations dans le questionnement sur ''les défis seront bien plus difficiles'' alors pour certain qui trouvait que les examens ressembler déjà à l'enfer alors avoir l'année prochaine des épreuves encore plus dure, la plupart des élèves était terrifier

Gabriel et ses amis décidèrent de s'en aller sachant qu'ils ont le potentiel pour aller au bout de leurs études, c'est alors que Roland Chapelle monta à son tour sur scène.

''Votre attention, je vais annoncer la suite du programme. Tout d'abord comme la dit notre chère directrice bravo à tous pour votre passage en première. Maintenant concernant la suite des évènements, tous les expulsés viennent de prendre le dernier avion direction Tokyo tandis que vous, vous partirez demain à 8H, ça sera tout, je vous souhaite bonne soirée'' annonça-t-il

Le groupe de l'étoile polaire reprirent leurs routes suivi du reste des élèves et tous ensemble rejoignirent l'hôtel détenu par Tootsuki qui était similaire à Tootsuki Resort, un lieu qui sentait la richesse depuis l'extérieur, les élèves commencèrent à s'installer dans les chambres donner par l'accueil avant de rejoindre leurs chambres respectifs.

Quand ils furent installés, tout le monde se rejoignit dans la chambre de Mary et Noaki pour fêter ensemble leurs passage en première.

''Le dortoir de l'étoile polaire passe officiellement en première au grand complet'' célébra Noaki

''Santé'' dirent tout le monde

Le groupe était détendu, racontant leurs épreuves et comment ils l'ont passé, c'est à ce moment que Mary eu une révélation.

''Attendez, ça veut dire que l'année prochaine on aura des kohai aux dortoirs

-C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé'' répliqua Basara

''J'imagine déjà le dessin'' dit Mira

« Tsukami-Senpai, je ne comprends pas les propriétés chimique de cette viande, tu peux m'expliquez » imagina-t-elle

''La 113ème promotion, j'espère qu'ils seront de bons chefs !'' s'exclama Gabriel

''Essaye de ne pas les traumatisés'' désespéra Basara

La conversation commença à tourner autour de leurs futurs kohai, Gabriel s'en alla pour aller aux toilettes.

Une fois sa vessie vider et ses mains propres, il retourna dans la chambre de Mary quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et de celle-ci en sortie Sakura.

« Hayama-San à mal fermer la porte, je vais y aller » pensa-t-il

Quand ils allaient la fermer, il vu de dos Suna regarder la chute des flocons de neige, il prit la décision de frapper à la porte

''Tu es déjà de retour Sakura-Chan ?'' demanda Suna

''Salut Suna

-Gabriel''

Son cœur s'emplit de joie à la vu de son petit ami, elle qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de l'épreuve et encore avant ça, depuis plusieurs jours.

Cette dernière lui vola un baiser les deux ne se lâchèrent pas jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir.

''Tu vas bien ?'' lui demanda Gabriel

''Très bien, maintenant que les épreuves sont finies, on va pouvoir avoir du temps libre tous les deux

-J'ai hâte à notre retour à Tokyo

-Moi aussi… Dis-moi Gabriel tu es toujours d'accord pour célébrer le nouvel an chez moi ?

-Bien sûr, surtout si ta mère veut te préparer un plan de mariage

-Merci, tu me sauves la vie

-Je ne te laisserai à personne''

Suna rigola de la jalousie de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser mais c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un entra dans la chambre sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

''Ah… Je vous ai dérangez, désolé'' cria Sakura

''C'est toi Sakura-Chan, j'ai eu si peur

-Je vais vous laissez entre copine

-D'accord, à plus tard Gabriel

-J'ai oublié une dernière chose tu peux venir Suna''

Suna s'approcha de Gabriel et ce dernière l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.

_Le lendemain_

Les élèves entrèrent dans l'avion direction Tokyo, l'ambiance était conviviale et bonne enfant, ils n'y avaient ni peur, ni angoisse de l'expulsion, le vol se passa sans encombre, un dernier voyage en bus jusqu'à arriver enfin à Tootsuki.

Les élèves commencèrent à descendre dans le calme avant de profiter du dimanche pour le passer tranquillement, Gabriel et ses amis sortirent à leurs tours pour rentrer aux dortoirs de l'étoile polaire, le temps du chemin qui paru à la fois si long et si court, ils virent le grand bâtiment cacher par les feuilles.

Ils se mirent tous à courir pour arriver le plus vite possible.

Ils traversèrent la porte et virent Rika entrain de s'occuper, tout le monde se jeta sur elle après si longtemps sans l'avoir vu.

''Vous êtes tous là, les enfants ?'' demanda Rika

''Oui, on a tous réussi notre examens'' répondit Mary

''Je vous félicite, je suis fier de vous''

Tout le monde commença à faire du ménage dans le dortoir après avoir déposé leurs affaires, le temps semblait s'être arrêter et quand ils eurent terminé le ménage, ils allaient mangés tous ensemble, Gabriel reçu un message de la part de Kokona.

« Rendez-vous au bâtiment du conseil des dix » lu-t-il

''C'est pour quoi ?'' demanda Rika

''Kinoshiki-Senpai me demande au bâtiment du conseil'' répondit Gabriel

''D'accord, mais essaye de rentrer avant le diner

-J'y veillerais''

Gabriel sortit du dortoir, enfourcha sa moto et partit en direction du bâtiment du conseil des dix.


	50. La RS Dessert

**Note de l'auteur :**

**-Bonjour tout le monde, on est au 50****ième**** chapitre de cette fanfiction, et oui déjà 50, mais malgré tout je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire, moi qui pensais que je n'aurais pas le courage d'aller au bout, mais j'ai finalement pu terminer cette première saga enfin presque car il me reste encore trois arcs avec celui-ci. En plus de ça, la série fêtera bientôt ses 1 an, dans tout les cas merci de suivre cette série, que ce soit ce qui son présent depuis les premiers chapitre ou ceux qui vienne de découvrir, merci à tous, sur ceux bonne lecture.**

**-Merci à Kreew pour la correction**

Gabriel arriva au bâtiment du conseil, il gara sa moto avant de rejoindre l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Lorsqu'il entra il fut accueilli par les autres membres du conseil qui le féliciter de sa réussite.

''Alors Ascalon , tu as réussi, ce n'était pas trop dur ?'' plaisanta Valero Sanchez

''Tu me prends pour qui ?'' s'énerva Gabriel

Kokona se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention de Gabriel.

''Ascalon-Kun, ton travaille en retard t'attend'' déclara t'elle

''Hein'' se demanda-t-il

Gabriel se précipita à son bureau et vue l'énorme pile de feuille en attente d'être remplie.

''Mais-Mais, pourquoi en a autant ?

-C'est le bizutage lorsqu'on entre au conseil, '' rigola Valero

''Aller Ascalon-Kun, dis-toi que tout le monde ici y est passé'' réconforta Ara

Après un soupir de détresse, Gabriel s'assis à son bureau et commença à rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé pendant cette semaine d'examen, cela dura toute la journée où Gabriel dû remplir tous ses devoirs aux conseils et quand enfin, il eut fini, quelqu'un vint l'interpeller.

''Ascalon-Kun, tu as enfin fini

-Akanegakubo-Senpai, je peux t'aider ?

-Tu as acceptés de venir dans ma RS maintenant il est temps que tu passes l'examen d'entrée

-Encore un examen, je viens de passer ma journée à remplir mes documents pour le conseil, je peux avoir la fin de ma journée

-Mon dieu, tu sais à quel point certain élève pâtissier de l'école voudrait avoir ma considération ?

-Pas le moins du monde

-Tu es vraiment atypique. Tu sais la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, c'était quand Watanabe-San m'a parlé de toi, elle m'avait dit que l'étudiant transféré de la 112ème promotion a déclaré lors de son discours d'entrée qu'il prendrait le 1er siège du conseil

-C'est vrai que je l'ai dit, et je compte bien le faire

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me défis pas ?

-C'est juste que j'ai envie qu'on arrête de me comparer sans cesse à Yukihira donc je préfère attendre la première pour prendre le 1er siège lui répondit Gabriel

-Tu penses que je ne représente pas un défi pour toi ?

-Bien sur que oui, mais si je gagnais et que je devenais le 1er siège, tout me comparait à Yukihira qui a pris aussi le 1er siège en seconde

-Je sais ce que sais de vivre dans l'ombre de quelqu'un, après tout, ma mère elle la meilleur pâtissière du monde, à l'époque j'ai même pensée ne plus faire de cuisine

-Mais comment tu as fait pour vivre avec ?

-Ose ta vie

-Hein ?

-Accepte ta force, ta faiblesse, tes peurs, donne-toi un objectif, essaye de faire en sorte que les autres te mette en lumière par rapport à celui qui te fait de l'ombre, tu sais je me suis donné tout le mal du monde pour atteindre ce 1er siège que même ma mère n'a jamais eu, alors toi aussi, fais de ton mieux

-Sauf que Yukihira-Sensei a eu le 1er siège et est le vainqueur du BLUE 5 fois, je ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville

-Tu as de la chances, Tootsuki est la bonne école, perfectionne-toi et tu arriveras à battre Yukihira-Sama

-Tu as sûrement raison

-Je vais y aller, on se voit demain sans faute

-À demain''

_Le lendemain_

Quand la journée fut enfin finie, alors que les élèves rentrèrent chez eux où allèrent dans leurs RS respectifs.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Gabriel partit en direction des bâtiments où se situé toutes les RS.

Après quelques minutes à chercher son chemin, il vu enfin le panneau d'une salle où il était écrit ''RS Dessert''.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Haruna qui l'attendait avec les autres membre de la RS.

''Bienvenue Ascalon-Kun à la RS Dessert'' l'accueillit Haruna

''Bonjour Akanegakubo-Senpai

-Tu veux rejoindre notre RS, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ça

-Bien, dans ce cas, tu vas passer l'épreuve d'entrée

-Vas-y, je suis prêt

-Ton épreuve sera de préparer un dessert que je noterai à minimum 70/100

-C'est tout

-Oui, ni plus, ni moins

-Dans ce cas, j'y vais''

Gabriel attacha son bandeau au front et commença la préparation de son dessert

Il commença par prendre dans la réserve de la RS des œufs pour leurs blancs, du sucre et de la graisse qu'il utilisa pour réaliser une meringue française* puis les moula dans des sphères avant de le mettre à cuire pendant 2h30 à 80°C.

***Note de l'auteur : C'est la version française de la meringue, je vous laisse regarder à quoi ça ressemble**

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel s'attela à la préparation d'une gelée litchi de framboise, il prit de l'eau, du sucre, de la vanille, de la framboise, du litchi et de l'agar-agar.

Gabriel réalisa un sirop de vanille collé à l'agar-agar, les moula avec les litchis et la framboise et mit au frais la gelée.

Pour la mousse, Gabriel opta pour un mousse mandarine au syphon, il lui fallu pour la réaliser de la crème liquide, de la liqueur de mandarine plus de la mandarine entière, de la gélatine et du sucre.

''Il n'est pas mauvais''constata l'un des membres

''Il est plus que le 10ème siège'' répondit Haruna

« …c'est quelqu'un de très spécial » se déclara t'elle intérieurement

''Akanegakubo-Senpai, vous pensez qu'il peut réussir ?'' demanda une voix féminine

A ce moment, Gabriel finalisa le dressage de son assiette avant de se diriger vers Haruna.

''Bonne dégustation, Senpai'' souriat Gabriel

''Qu'as-tu préparé ?

-Un dessert français, je l'ai nommé ''La rose de noël''

-Intéressant''

Haruna se saisit d'une fourchette et prit une bouchée du dessert , soudain Haruna se retrouva en Laponie, dans les terres enneigés du pays du père noël, les sapins étaient tous décorés de guirlande, de boule de noël et d'une étoile sur la pointe la marche fut longue pour trouver un petit chalet, en y entrant, il y avait quelqu'un devant le feu, il était vêtu de vêtements rouge, d'une longue barbe blanche et mangeait des cookies et buvait du lait, c'était le père noël.

''As-tu été sage Haruna-Chan ?

-Oui

-Alors, voici ton cadeau''

Elle ouvrit et vu une photo d'elle en robe de marié avec Gabriel à ses côtés.

''Hohoho, joyeux noël''

Haruna revint finalement à la réalité, elle était devant Gabriel qui attendait son verdict.

''Je note se plat à… 99/100'' dit-elle

''Ravie de servir'' répondit Gabriel en retirant son bandeau

''Félicitations Ascalon-Kun, bienvenue à la RS Dessert'' récita l'un des membres

''Au vu du niveau de Ascalon-Kun, je le nomme vice-président du RS Dessert

-Hein, tu es sur kanegakubo-Senpai ?

-Si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, qu'il vienne le défier pour sa place

-Bien

-Excusez-moi, mais les activités d'aujourd'hui sont annulés, je ne me sens pas bien''

Haruna sortit de la pièce avant d'être arrêtée par Gabriel.

''Dis-moi Akanegakubo-Senpai, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu 100/100 ?

-Il n'y a que moi pour faire une pâtisserie parfaite dans cette école

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Sans l'ombre d'un doute'' ria-t-elle

Gabriel sortit lui aussi de la pièce pour rentrer au dortoir.

**Note de l'auteur : Review de Shokugeki no Soma Gou no Sara Episode 1**

**Comme pour la saison 4 l'année dernière, je vais refaire mes petites review sur la série animé. Bon, par quoi commencer, déjà l'animé est toujours aussi beau graphiquement même après 5 saisons, la discussion entre Soma et Erina au clair de lune est vraiment magnifique, Asahi est lui aussi vraiment classe dans son chara-design même si je trouve que la voix de fukuyama ne lui va pas trop. En ce qui concerne l'opening et l'ending, je les trouve pas mal, même si je trouve qu'ils spoils énormément, par contre l'arc du onsen a été sauté, je n'ai pas compris parce le petit passage à la fin de la saison 4 ne comptait pas pour moi et le début de la rivalité entre Asahi et Soma à vraiment basculé tout en sautant leur duel à Tootsuki plus celui entre Joichiro et Asahi mais sinon dans l'ensemble sans prendre en compte le manga originale, c'était un bon épisode.**

**Episode 1 : 7 sur 10**


	51. La fin d'année

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour la correction**

''J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous souhaite de bonne fête de fin d'année'' déclara Chapelle

''Bonne fête à vous aussi, Sensei'' répondirent en cœur les élèves

Quand les dernières salutations furent faites, les élèves commencèrent à sortir des salles de cours, ce fut aussi le cas pour Gabriel et ses amis qui se retrouvèrent pour la dernière fois de l'année au dortoir.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour le nouvel an ?'' demanda Mary

''Basara et moi retournons chez mon oncle et ma tante'' répondit Florentino

''Mes parents organise un banquet avec tous les collaborateurs de leurs entreprises'' répondit Mira

''Moi, je retourne à Kyoto avec ma sœur pour un repas de famille. Et toi Mary ?'' questionna Noaki

''Je vais retourner à mon orphelinat

-Amuse toi bien là-bas

-Oui… Et toi Gabriel, tu fête le nouvel an où ?

-Moi… Je vais le fêter au manoir Nakiri

-HEIN !'' crièrent tout le monde

''Tu vas aller à la grande réception organisée par la famille Nakiri'' redemanda Basara

-Oui

-Mais, comment tu as fait pour obtenir une place ?

-C'est Suna-San qui m'a invité

-Vous très proche tous les deux, je trouve…'' interrompu Mira

''…je veux bien que tu lui ais sauvée la vie mais, ça vous a fait devenir très proche quand même, vous êtes vraiment juste ''amis'' ?'' continua-t-il

''Bien sûr, qu'est-ce tu t'imagines ? L'amour est une perte de temps'' menti Gabriel

''Je termine ma valise et une voiture devrait bientôt arriver, il faut que je vous laisse''

Les autres commencèrent à partir en direction de la gare pour retourner chez eux tandis qu'ils ne restaient au dortoir plus que Rika et Gabriel qui échangèrent en tête à tête le temps que la voiture de ce dernier arrive.

''Et toi Daimido-San, où est-ce que tu fête le nouvel an ?

-Je fais aller chez ma grand-mère, depuis le décès de mon grand-père, elle n'a plus goût à la vie et je m'inquiète pour elle

-Tu as raison de le passé avec ta grand-mère, la famille est importante

-Et toi Gabriel, tu ne le fête pas avec ta famille

-Et bien, j'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de deux ans, les souvenirs que j'ai d'eux sont les cheveux noir comme du charbon de mon père et les cheveux blanc comme l'argent de ma mère sinon j'ai…''

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un sonna à la porte et en allant ouvrir la porte, il vu un homme quarantenaire.

''Vous devez être Ascalon Gabriel, je suis votre chauffeur, enchanté

-De même, ne perdons pas plus de temps''

Gabriel embarqua ses valises et partit en direction du manoir Nakiri.

Le voyage se fit tranquillement, Gabriel discutait avec son chauffeur qui était très gentil et lorsqu'il arriva, il vu au loin une silhouette féminine couvert d'une gros manteau très chaud pour se protéger du froid hivernal.

Et cette personne n'était nulle autre que sa chère petite amie, Suna, qui l'attendait pour le recevoir chez elle pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

En sortant du véhicule, les premières paroles qui entendu furent ces douces paroles.

''Bienvenue chez moi Gabriel

-Merci de m'inviter chez toi'' lui dit-il le visage souriant

''Rentrons, je suis congelé jusqu'aux os à t'attendre''

Gabriel descendit ses valises, remercia le chauffeur et partit en direction des portes du manoir.

L'intérieur était magnifique, le sol était fait en marbre, il y avait de la dorure un peu partout et bien évidemment, dans le hall d'entrée se trouver un petit groupe de soubrette et de majordome qui saluaient leur maitresse ainsi que son invité.

''Tu peux laisser tes affaires là, ils vont s'en occuper'' expliqua Suna

Gabriel écouta Suna et posa ses affaires et partit avec cette dernière à la visite du manoir, les pièces était tous plus grandes les unes que les autres.

''Ici, c'est le bureau de ma mère… d'ailleurs est-ce qu'elle est là ?''

Suna frappa à la porte, attendant qu'une personne lui autorise à entrer.

''Entrer'' autorisa Erina

''Bonjour mère

-C'est toi Suna, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je voulais présenter votre bureau à Ascalon-San

-Et bien, vas-y ''

Gabriel jetait un coup d'œil dans la pièce mais rien ne pouvait faire échapper son regard de l'incroyable collection de médailles de restaurants trois étoiles par le WGO et en comptant, il arriva au nombre incroyable de 32 médailles.

''Tu n'arrives pas à décrocher ton regard de ce mur de médailles'' interpella Suna

''C'est énorme, vous possédez autant de restaurant directrice ?

-Oui, j'en ai un peu partout dans le monde, au Japon, aux Etats-Unis, en France, en Italie, au Canada, en Chine, en Espagne, en Inde et même en Turquie et j'en passe

-Et vous arrivez à tous les gérés en plus de votre poste de directrice

-Oui, à la différence de mon mari qui ferme constamment le sien pour partir au bout du monde

-D'ailleurs, père viendra à la réception du nouvel an ou il sera absent comme d'habitude

-Chéri, tu sais que ton père est occupé par son travail

-Mais, il n'a jamais été là quand on n'avait besoin de lui

-Excusez-moi mais de quel travail vous parlez ? J'ai vécu cinq ans avec lui et je le voyais assez souvent

-Je suis désolé Ascalon-Kun mais ce que tu me demandes est confidentiel

-Ouais

-Bon, je vous laisse mère, à plus tard

-À plus tard, Suna''

Gabriel et Suna quittèrent le bureau d'Erina, Suna emmena ensuite Gabriel dans une salle spécial.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est la salle des archives

-Comment ça ?

-Ici est répertoriée le nom de tous les élèves de Tootsuki depuis la 1ère promotion''

En entrant de la pièce, elle sentait les vieille pages et la poussière, cet endroit ressembler presque un musée d'histoire.

Gabriel pris un livre au hasard sur lequel était écrit ''51ème promotion'', il feuilleta les pages jusqu'à finir sur la dernière page où était inscrit les faits de cette génération.

'' Vainqueur des 2ème élections d'automnes : Senzaemon Nakiri… Major de la promotion : Senzaemon Nakiri'' lu-t-il

''Tu es tombé sur une bonne année, mon arrière-grand-père lors de ses années étudiantes, il a gagné les 2ème élections d'automnes et était le 1er siège à son diplôme

-Du coup, qui était le directeur à ce moment-là ?

-Il me semble que c'était son grand-père et l'année d'après, il a pris le poste de directeur de Tootsuki avant que ne soit ma mère

-Et toi dans tous ça, tu deviendras directrice après le diplôme

-Non, moi je veux devenir Book master du WGO comme grand-mère

-Alors, je ferais tous pour t'aider dans cette tache

-Merci beaucoup'' déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

La journée passa tranquillement alors que Suna et Gabriel avaient passés toute l'après-midi dans les archives, et lorsqu'il fut le temps pour eux d'aller se séparer pour aller dormir, ils s'adressèrent des derniers mots doux.

''Bonne nuit, ma princesse

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, mon prince charment''


	52. La préparation du nouvel an

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour la correction**

**Question de Guest : À quand la suite ?**

**On va se mettre définitivement d'accord, je sors un chapitre par semaine le dimanche entre 17h00 et 20h00 heure de Paris et j'officialise le samedi qu'un chapitre sortira le dimanche. Sur ceux, bonne lecture.**

La journée démarra tranquillement au manoir Nakiri, Gabriel démarra tranquillement sa journée par un petit-déjeuner délicieux, jusqu'à en déshabiller les membres de la famille Nakiri dont les domestiques étaient tellement habitué à ce spectacle qu'à l'instant même où cela arriva, elles amenèrent des vêtements de rechanges à Suna, Erina, Fubuki et Misa, quand le petit-déjeuner fut terminer, Erina partit à son bureau pour aller travailler tandis que Misa emmena Fubuki acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour le nouvel an laissant Suna et Gabriel tous les deux.

Alors que les deux se demandaient que faire durant cette journée, un homme d'une trentaine d'années sortis de la cuisine.

''Taki-Chan

-Erina-Chan, votre repas était à votre convenance

-Tu es toujours un excellant cuisinier

-Euh, Suna-San, qui est-ce ?

-Oui, c'est je ne te l'ai pas présenté, voici Taki Mo, cuisinier personnel de la famille Nakiri ainsi que l'ancien 1er siège de la 100ème promotion

-Alors, vous devez connaitre le chef Miyuki Shirogane

-Bien évidemment que je connais Shirogane-San, l'ancien 4ème siège de la 100ème promotion et mon meilleur ami, même si il est souvent grincheux

-Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu veux Taki-Chan ?

-Et bien, j'aurais besoin de bras pour la préparation du nouvel an

-Je veux bien t'aider, tu viens aussi Gabriel-San

-Bien évidemment''

Gabriel et Suna s'habillèrent en tenue de cuisine et redescendirent pour aller dans la cuisine, Taki leur donna la recette et partit de son côté pour continuer son travail.

''C'est la première fois qu'on travaille ensemble

-C'est aussi la deuxième fois que je te vois cuisiner

-La finale des élections d'automnes, ça fait déjà si longtemps j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'était hier

-Moi aussi, à l'époque, tu me haïssais tant

-La faute à qui, je te signale

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu es à mes côté, c'est le plus important''

Gabriel enchaina ses douces paroles d'un tendre baiser avant que le bruit des talons d'une soubrette claquant contre le carrelage ne les fasse s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Les deux commencèrent finalement à cuisiner, Gabriel attacha son habituel bandeau à son front et s'attela finalement à la préparation des desserts pour cette soirée du nouvel an.

Chacun avait sa partie à faire et pourtant les deux semblaient travaillés en synergie, ils arrivaient à coordonnés leurs mouvements en pouvant aidés l'autre et à la fois ne pas le gêner et alors que Gabriel commençait les finitions, il s'adressa à Suna.

''Suna, le sucre glace, il a une odeur étrange, ton palais divin peut m'aider''

Suna termina ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour voir le problème de ce sucre glace et alors qu'elle approcha son nez du récipient, Gabriel secoua d'un coup le récipient, envoyant par la même occasion du sucre glace sur le visage de Suna.

Et alors qu'il rigolait de sa blague, Suna pris le premier objet qui vint pour se venger et c'est ainsi que cette dernière éclata un œuf sur la tête de Gabriel mais ce n'était pas fini loin de là, il repartit aussitôt à l'attaque en prenant le chocolat fondu et le jeta sur la tête de la jeune fille, son cri strident résonna à travers toute la cuisine, mais désireuse de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il vient à nouveau de faire, Suna repris un aliment pour à nouveau le jeter sur Gabriel et les deux partirent ainsi dans une bataille de nourriture jusqu'à l'arrivé d'une mauvaise personne.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?'' cria Taki

Les deux jeunes furent pétrifiés de peur, aucun des deux n'osaient parlés mais même sans rien dire Taki était furieux du comportement des jeunes et les emmena dans le bureau d'Erina pour qu'elle leur passe une soufflante.

''Qu'avez-vous fait !... Non mais quel âge avez-vous pour faire ce genre de jeu, cria-t-elle

-C'est de ma faute directrice, c'est moi qui ai commencé, je suis désolé

-Je ne cherche pas le coupable, la première règles qu'on apprend en cuisine et même en tant qu'enfant, c'est de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture, c'est du bon sens

-Je suis désolé mère

-À là là, les jeunes de nos jours… bon, j'ai beaucoup de chose à régler alors je ne vous punirais pas mais la prochaine fois, je serais intraitable, compris ? menaça-t-elle

-Oui'' répondirent les deux

Ils sortirent finalement de la salle poussant un soupir de soulagement d'avoir évité une punition proche de l'enfer.

''Je suis désolé Suna de t'avoir fait faire mes bêtises

-Moi aussi j'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans, mais ça fait du bien de m'amuser avec toi''

Alors que les deux rejoignirent leurs chambres respectifs pour aller se changer et se laver et tandis que la toilette de Gabriel ne dura que quelques minutes, celle de Suna durait bien plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'un majordome amenât une tenue spécial à sa maitresse, la forçant ainsi à terminer son bain plus tôt que prévu.

''Ojo-Sama, la tenue que vous avez commandée est arrivé

-Elle est pour mon invité, amenez là lui

-Bien''

Le majordome quitta le devant de la porte et se rendit à celle de Gabriel

''Ascalon-Sama, puis-je entrer ?

-Oui aller-y

-Nakiri Ojo-Sama, vous a fait cadeau de cette tenue pour le nouvel an

-Suna-San ?

-Oui, elle a été faite par les grands couturiers en charge de la fabrication des uniformes des élèves de Tootsuki

-Je-je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau, je vais la voir

-Vous ne pouvez pas voir Ojo-Sama pendant qu'elle se change, vous auriez de grand problème si vous voyez son corps dénudée… En ce qui concerne le cadeau, lorsque Ojo-Sama m'a demandé d'aller commander cette tenue, ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation, je pense qu'elle serait heureuse si elle vous voyait la porter

-Vous avez raison, je la mettrai pour le nouvel an

-Bien, je vous la dépose dans cette armoire

-Merci''

**Note de l'auteur : Review Shokugeki no Soma Gou no Sara Episode 2**

**Comme la dernière fois, j'avais oublié de faire ma review sur le dernier épisode, je vais la faire dans celui-ci donc que dire de cette épisode. Il était très bon, j'ai trouvé l'idée de ces qualifications pour le BLUE très sympa avec cette petite surprise de voir Megumi terminée 1****ère**** du classement devant Soma et Takumi, le passage du duel entre Asahi et Joichiro était ce qui était attendu et pour finir, ce teaser du duel entre Soma et Asahi, même si le coronavirus nous retarde le moment, seul point négatif, c'est que cette épisode est un recyclage de beaucoup d'autres, j'aurais préféré des scènes inédites mais bon, tant pis.**

**Episode 2 : 8 sur 10**


	53. Le nouvel an

**Note de l'auteur : **

**-Merci à Kreew pour la correction**

**-Bienvenue à tous, exceptionnellement , le chapitre sort ce vendredi et non le dimanche comme j'en ai l'habitude car aujourd'hui, la fanfiction Shokugeki no Soma New Generation fête ses 1 an, et oui, le 1 mai 2019 sortait le chapitre 1 de cette belle aventure. Personnellement, je ne pensais jamais garder la même envie durant tout le long et que j'allais finir par abandonner mais non, 1an après je garde encore toute ma motivation pour écrire chaque chapitre, je suis très loin d'avoir fini tout ce que j'ai à vous raconter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

« J'ai l'impression d'être habillé comme un clown » pensa Gabriel

Le 31 décembre, ce jour spécial qui marque la fin de l'année et pour l'occasion, Gabriel avait été inviter par Suna et en plus de ça, elle lui avait offert un magnifique costume fait par un grand couturier.

Lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier menant devant le hall d'entrée où les agents de sécurités étaient déjà à leurs postes, en traversant les salles, Gabriel vu Erina entrain de donner les dernières directives à ses employés réquisitionnés de ses différents restaurants à travers le monde pour cette soirée.

D'ailleurs, la tenue d'Erina était ravissante, ni trop aguicheuse ni trop coincé, juste ce qu'il fallait pour mettre en valeur sa beauté.

Après quelques minutes à traverser les différents couloirs du manoir, les premiers invités arrivèrent, ils s'agissaient d'un couple accompagné d'une jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, ils furent salués par Erina et ses remerciements indiquer sûrement qu'ils étaient des fournisseurs de Tootsuki, très vite, les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres.

Alors que les différents patron de société agricoles discutaient entre eux, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha en direction de Gabriel.

''Il me semblait bien que je te connais, tu es le disciple de Yukihira'' déclara l'homme d'âge mure

À l'appellation du nom de Soma, tous les invités se tournèrent vers Gabriel, s'en suivi alors des vagues de chuchotements des gens intéressés par les talents de Gabriel et alors qu'il commençait à être invité par ses hommes pour qu'il soit leur cuisinier attitré, Misa et Fubuki le sortir de cette situation prétextant vouloir avoir une discussion entre élèves de Tootsuki.

''Merci tous les deux

-C'est normal entre camarade

-Et moi, je ne te laisserais pas partir avant d'avoir pris ma revanche des demi-finales des élections

-Nakiri-San, je serais ravie d'acceptée ta revanche, je mettrais même mon siège en jeu si tu veux''

Gabriel, Misa et Fubuki restèrent à l'écart le temps que la foule se calme, ils en profitèrent pour débriefer de cette année écoulée à Tootsuki et sur l'entrée au lycée de la 113ème promotion qui côtoieront l'année prochaine.

Alors que l'ambiance dans la salle principale commença à se calmer, les trois retournèrent à l'intérieur pour profiter de la soirée et alors que l'ambiance dans la salle était bruyante, il eut un silence de cathédrale lors qu'un bruit de talon haut claqua contre le carrelage.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le haut, Gabriel inclus, et se fut le choque pour tout le monde, la personne en haut de l'escalier n'était autre que Suna dans une tenue somptueuse, à l'œil, la tenue devait valoir plusieurs millions de yens mais ce n'était pas la seul chose, ses cheveux étaient bien tressés et attachés à une barrette en or, de magnifiques escarpin noir à ses pied, elle était encore plus ravissante que lors de leur rendez-vous galant aux restaurants de sa mère.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, Gabriel compris réellement pourquoi Suna lui avait demandé de venir à cette soirée du nouvel an car à peine elle descendait les marches que les familles présentèrent leurs fils à la princesse dans l'espoir d'obtenir sa main et de fonder une alliance forte avec la famille qui détient le monopole de la gastronomie au Japon.

''On se croirait au moyen-Age

-Je le pense aussi, mais tu sais, pour Suna, c'est comme ça tous les ans, intervient Misa

-Bon sang, je vais intervenir''

Gabriel brula de rage intérieurement de voir des hommes tournés autours de sa petite amie.

Au bout d'un moment, il quitta sa place pour rejoindre Suna avec à ses mains des rafraîchissements, il traversa la marée humaine pour finalement l'atteindre.

''Je viens avec les rafraîchissements, Suna-San

-Merci'' dit-elle en prenant la coupe

Gabriel tel un gentleman tendit son bras à Suna dont cette dernière s'empressa de l'attraper avant de s'en aller profiter de la soirée sous les regards médisant des invités.

''Merci de m'avoir sortie de là

-J'en avais marre de voir des hommes tournés autour de toi

-Oh là, je ne te savais pas jaloux

-Donc ça te plairait de me voir avec d'autres filles que tu ne connais même pas

-Même pas en rêve… Sinon, comment tu me trouves ? dit Suna

-Tu es magnifique''

Suna répondit par un simple sourire charmeur avant de trinquer et de boire.

La soirée continua tranquillement, Suna arrivait à être tranquille grâce à l'aura que dégager Gabriel, éloignant ainsi des potentiels concurrents pour sa main mais à un moment, un majordome vint à la rencontre des deux en venant chercher Gabriel.

''Nakiri-Sama, vous demande

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Gabriel

-Nakiri Senzaemon-Dono souhaite s'entretenir avec vous''

Gabriel ne compris pas pourquoi le vénérable Senzaemon voulait lui parler, il échangea un dernier regard avec Suna avant de suivre le majordome.

''Nakiri-Dono, Ascalon-San est arriver

-Bien, faites-le entrer

-Bonsoir Nakiri-Sama''

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Gabriel fut subjugué par le physique du vieillard, Soma lui avait parlé d'un homme au physique d'haltérophile, mais ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était qu'un vieillard décrépi et brancher de partout.

''Mon petit, est-ce que tu pourrais me servir un verre de saké ?

-Je veux bien, mais sauf votre respect, est-ce vraiment bien de boire à votre âge ?

-Tu sais, j'ai vécu si longtemps, mon heure est bientôt venue, alors je profite de mes derniers instants sur cette terre''

Gabriel accorda au vielle homme son verre de saké avant de prendre à son tour à boire dans le bar.

''Sinon, pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me voir Nakiri-Dono ?

-Les jeunes sont bien impatient de nos jours

-Veui-veuillez pardonner mon insolence

-Ce n'est pas grave, assis-toi…

-…est-ce que tu te sens bien à Tootsuki ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris, je veux dire, est-ce que tu ressens un vide en toi ?''

Gabriel ne répondit pas, il était choqué par la clairvoyance de cet homme, il avait beau être en fauteuil roulant, branché de toute part et sachant sûrement que son heure était bientôt arrivée, il restait pourtant lucide.

''Je me sens comblé dans ma vie actuel, mentit Gabriel

-Hum… Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier à vivre ça, mais comme j'ai toujours dit , un trop grand talent finit toujours par se retourner contre vous, tes exploits seront peut-être un jour la raison de ton malheur

-Soyez sans crainte, mon véritable niveau est bien plus tranchant, je dirais même qu'elle l'est autant que la faucheuse, sur ceux, je dois vous faussez compagnie, ma cavalière m'attend

-Bien, je te laisse rejoindre ma petite Suna''

Gabriel quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la salle des festivités accompagné du même majordome qu'à l'arriver.

''Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien de laisser un vieil homme seul le soir du nouvel an ?

-Il s'agit du souhait de Nakiri-Dono, il souhaitait passer ce nouvel an seul pour pouvoir se retrouver avec lui-même''

Gabriel ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas briser la bonne humeur de cette soirée.

Lorsqu'il retourna en salle, le chanteur du groupe de musique engageait pour la soirée annonça le début des slows, Gabriel se dirigea vers Suna pour faire sa demande.

''M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir'' dit Suna en prenant la main tendu vers elle

Les deux se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste de danse, Gabriel pris la main de Suna tandis qu'il posa son autre main sur sa taille alors que cette dernière posa sa deuxième main sur son épaule puis doucement, ils commencèrent la danse.

''Qu'est-ce que mon arrière-grand-père te voulait ?

-Rien d'important

-C'est la première fois qu'on danse ensemble, non ?

-La première fois que je t'ai demandée, c'était lors du camp d'entrainement, tu m'avais repoussé si méchamment

-La faute à qui ?! s'énerva Suna

-Je m'en rappel, tu m'as dit, ''Que viens-tu faire ici, abruti, tu n'as pas tes groupies à faire danser''

-Je déteste ces filles, un fan-club, tu parles, ces filles en veulent juste à ta popularité pour eux

-Tu ne serais pas jalouse toi aussi par hasard

-Ce n'est pas ça, je n'aime pas qu'on t'approche juste par intérêt

-C'est un peu ce que tu vis en ce moment, tout les hommes de cette soirée voudront sûrement danser avec toi pour obtenir ta main et le nom de ta famille dans leurs affaires

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait quitter la salle ?

-Bien sur'' lui sourit Gabriel

Les deux quittèrent la salle pour aller sur un balcon à l'abri des regards.

''Il fait assez doux ce soir'' déclara Suna

Gabriel lui tendit sa veste pour qu'elle puisse avoir chaud.

''Attends-moi, je reviens dans 5 minutes''

_5 minutes plus tard_

Gabriel revint avec deux coupes d'une boisson inconnue puis lui en tendit une pour la lui donner.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, la grande détentrice du palais divin ne peut pas reconnaître le contenu de cette coupe ?

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas voir !''

Suna pris une petite gorgée et le temps que le gout arrive à son cerveau, il ne fallut qu'une millième de seconde pour repérer toute les saveurs de la boissons.

''C'est un cocktail à base de fruit composé à 25% de fraise, 20% d'orange, 20% d'ananas, 20% cerise et de 15% de miel, j'ai bon ? répondit-elle fièrement

-J'en ai aucune idée

-Oh, t'es pas croyable''

Alors que les deux étaient tranquilles sur le balcon, les invités de la soirée commencèrent à sortir dehors, ce qui interrogea Gabriel.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

-C'est l'heure du feu d'artifice

-Du feu d'artifice, mais ce n'est pas en été ce genre de truc

-La population riche ne se limite pas au saison

-Mon dieu, on est bien ici, on a qu'à le regarder ici

-Oui''

Les deux s'accoudèrent au balcon et au compte de trois, le premier feu d'artifice signifiant le début de la nouvel année au Japon venait d'exploser dans le ciel nocture.

''Bonne année Suna ! sourit-il

-Bonne année à toi aussi Gabriel'' répondit-elle à son tour

Les deux s'échangèrent un long baiser ne faisant même plus attention au feu d'artifice devant eux.

Une nouvelle année venait de démarrer mais est-ce qu'elle sera aussi bonne que la précédente, seul l'avenir le dira.


	54. Le vrai niveau de la 110ème promotion

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour la correction**

Les cours avait repris à l'académie Tootsuki , chaque élèves recommençaient à reprendre une habitude de travail après avoir passé du bon temps en famille , cela valait aussi pour les membres du conseil des dix qui recommencèrent leurs habituels réunions hebdomadaire.

Et aujourd'hui, la réunion avait pour but d'organiser deux shokugeki entre quatre membres du conseil, alors il fallut pour Haruna ainsi que les sièges non concernés par les deux duel organiser cette évènement que ce soit le choix du thème, les juges, l'organisation avec le bureau des paris mais quand ses missions ennuyante furent effectué, l'académie entière allaient pouvoir profiter de deux beaux duel de chef entre les meilleurs élèves de Tootsuki.

_Dans la Shokugeki Arena_

La salle était déjà pleine à craquer, les spectateurs attendaient avec impatience le début des deux duels de la journée.

Ce fut une joie lorsque que la commentatrice arriva sur la scène

''Pour le premier affrontement de cette journée, le 9ème siège Saito Harekura-Senpai défiera le 3ème siège Kirishima Takeshi-Senpai pour le siège de ce dernier… Mais tout d'abord voyons la promo réalisé par le club vidéo de Tootsuki'' annonça-t-elle

Les lumières s'éteignirent et la vidéo se lança, une présentation classique avec d'abord les deux participants suivi de leurs faits d'armes à Tootsuki.

''félicitations Saito-San pour ton entrée au conseil'' lui disait un élève

''Et c'est terminé, Kirishima Takeshi s'empare du 8ème siège de Tootsuki''

''Hein, Kirishima-Senpai n'était pas dans le conseil à l'origine ? demanda Gabriel qui était dans la loge VIP du conseil

-Kirishima-San n'était pas un membre du conseil, il faisait partie des potentiels membres mais n'a pas été retenu, il a obtenu le droit de les défier et la finalement obtenu'' lui répondit Haruna

Lorsque la vidéo se termina, les lumières se rallumèrent et la commentatrice revint sur le centre de la scène pour annoncer l'entrée des deux participants.

''Voici le premier participant, appartenant à la 111ème promotion, possesseur du 9ème siège, veuillez accueillir Saito Harekura-Senpai''

Les spectateurs applaudissaient l'entrée d'un des meilleurs de l'académie, Harekura les salua en retour.

''Saito-Senpai l'a défié pour prendre son siège, il fait partie du top 3 de l'académie Tootsuki, merci d'accueillir le 3ème siège Kirishima Takeshi-Senpai''

L'aura que dégageait Kirishima était-elle que l'air autour de lui semblait s'évaporer au contact de sa peau.

''Êtes-vous prêts ? demanda la commentatrice

''Plus que jamais'' ''bien évidemment'' répondirent les deux

''C'est partie'' cria la commentatrice

Début du duel :

Harekura Saito ''Le samourai'' – Takeshi Kirishima ''Le léviathan''

Thème : Thon

''Bonne chance, Saito-Kun

-Bonne chance aussi, Kirishima-Senpai''

Les deux s'élancèrent vers le plan de travail pour la préparation de leurs plats, le thème était à l'avantage des deux concurrents, que ce soit Saito, le spécialiste des sushis ou alors Kirishima, spécialiste des poissons, les deux savaient parfaitement quoi faire avec le thème imposer.

Saito commença avec la découpe du thon avec le grand couteau légué par son père, sa technique était parfaitement maitrisée, il fit mariner le thon rouge dans un mélange du sauce soja, de mirin et de vin rouge, il enchaina ensuite avec un cuisson au beurre sur la face des joues.

Pendant ce temps, Takeshi était lui aussi à la préparation de son plat, il commença par découper par des potimarrons en 4 quarts de lunes, il continua ensuite en disposant les potimarrons dans un plat métallique, y versa un filet d'huile d'olive, l'assaisonna et le mis à cuire 30 minutes à 180°C.

Takeshi s'attaqua ensuite à une autre partie de son plat et pour se faire, il prit une grande casserole d'eau salé bouillante et y mis des carottes, des courgettes, des radis ainsi que les potimarrons qu'il resté et termina cette cuisson en mettant la casserole dans l'eau glacée et alors que les légumes refroidissaient, Takeshi prit une petite casserole pour y mélanger du jus de veau ainsi que de la tartuffata.

Alors que Takeshi continuer la préparation de son plat, Harekura qui venait de terminer la cuisson du riz et le dressage, se dirigea ensuite vers la table des juges.

''Je vous présente mon plat, les dix mini-sushis rubis, je vous en prie''

Les juges en prirent chacun un et les dégustèrent et se fut le choque, la Shokugeki Arena commença à se transformer en château du Japon féodal, le public se transforma quant à lui en samouraï et les juges en shoguns.

''C'est incroyable, les saveurs nous absorbent dans un autre monde, c'est une explosion des gouts, chaque sushis subliment les autres tout en conservant leurs aspects propres

-C'est divin ! Rajouta un autre juge

-Avec un tel plat, il peut espérer battre Kirishima-San ! Déclara le 3éme jury

-J'aimerais que vous évitiez de m'insulter !'' interrompu Takeshi

Pendant que les juges s'extasiaient sur le plat de Harekura, Takeshi quant à lui finissait son plat avec la cuisson à la poêle des pavés de thon ainsi que celle du foie gras, le tout à l'huile.

''Voici mon plat, je l'ai nommé ''Le pavé de thon à la Rossini sauce tartaruffa'', je vous en prie''

Les juges prirent une bouchée de leurs assiettes et soudain, ils eurent une illumination, ils voyaient la cité de l'Atlantide devant, les citoyens marchant sur une route pavé d'or, les technologies étaient si avancées que même les juges ne les comprenaient pas.

''Wow, quel plat !

-C'est un travail minutieux qui nous as été proposés

-Je pense qu'il est l'heure de voter''

Résultat du duel :

Harekura Saito ''Le samourai'' 0 – 5 Takeshi Kirishima ''Le léviathan''

''Et c'est terminé, Kirishima Takeshi-Senpai conserve son 3ème siège'' cria la commentatrice

_Dans la loge du conseil_

''Alors Gabriel-Kun, tu penses toujours pouvoir dire que tu vas prendre le 1er siège ? lui demanda Haruna

-Je te rappel que j'ai réussi à battre un alumni de Tootsuki

-Shirogane Miyuki-Sama, ancien 4ème siège de la 100ème promotion. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais mais la 100ème promotion est ce qu'on appelle une génération noir. Cette promotion n'a eu que deux élèves diplômés à la fin de l'année alors qu'il y avait pourtant près de 2000 élèves au départ

-Sérieusement !

-Et oui, malheureusement cette promotion est à des années lumières de la 92ème , réputer comme la meilleur génération de tous les temps. Du coup je réitère ma question

-J'y arriverai un jour

-C'est bien mon petit Gabriel'' déclara-t-elle en lui tapotant la tête

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe d'organisation des duels qui avait nettoyé les plans de travails laisser place à la commentatrice

''Après le magnifique spectacle auquel nous venons d'assister, nous allons avoir un deuxième shokugeki pour l'un des sièges de l'académie, mais avant tout, la promo vidéo toujours réalisé par le club vidéo de Tootsuki''

Comme lors du duel précédent, les lumières s'éteignirent et la vidéo se lança, la première image que les spectateurs furent fut la première place obtenue par Hitori lors des 61ème élections d'automnes suivis de la remise des médailles après la finale où Hitori reçu sa médaille d'argent.

La vidéo continua ensuite avec la présentation des exploits de Ara Tsukasa à commencer par sa victoire lors des 62ème élections d'automnes suivi de sa victoire pour le 5ème siège de conseil.

La vidéo se termina tandis que la commentatrice remonter sur la scène.

''Nous remercions le club vidéo pour cette belle promo ''

_Dans la loge du conseil_

''Je savais pas que Watanabe-Senpai était finaliste des élections d'automnes

-Watanabe-San à le niveau d'un 1er siège mais elle préfère ne pas être sur le devant de la scène''

_Au centre de l'arène_

''Êtes-vous prêt ? demanda la commentatrice

-Oui'' répondit Ara

Ara avait répondu tout de suite tandis que Hitori s'était contenté d'un simple hochement de tête.

''Parfait, alors c'est partie'' annonça la commentatrice

Début du duel :

Ara Tsukasa ''La barbare d'argent'' – Hitori Watanabe ''La maraichère''

Thème : citrouille

''C'est partie, bonne chance Watanabe-Senpai ! s'enjoua Ara

-Bon-bonne chance à toi aussi Tsukasa-Chan'' lui répondit timidement Hitori

Les deux partirent en direction de leurs plans de travails respectifs et c'est Ara qui prit les devants en allumant le four à 180°C avant de peler la citrouille et d'enlever les pépins et la coupa en cubes

Hitori n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle aussi commençait la préparation de son plat en commençant elle aussi par l'épluchage, épinage et le découpage de la citrouille en cube, elle enchaîna ensuite avec une cuisson à la casserole pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que la chair soit fondante.

À la fin de la cuisson Hitori ôta l'eau de la casserole avant d'y ajouter du lait ainsi que des épices, l'intérieur d'une gousse de vanille et du sirop d'érable.

Pendant ce temps, Ara s'était occupée de peler des pommes de terre, de les couper en cubes et de les faire cuire avec la citrouille à la vapeur pendant 20 minutes et quand cela fut terminer, Ara réduisit les légumes en purée à l'aide d'un moulin à légumes.

Elle ajouta ensuite de la crème fraiche, des œufs, du lait, de l'emmental et l'assaisonna de sel, de poivre et de muscade.

Tandis que Ara mis au four son plat avant de le servir, Hitori avait déjà terminée le dressage de son plat et parti en direction de la table des juges.

''Voi-voici mon plat… Je l'ai appelé ''Lait de citrouilles aux épices''… Je vous en prie''

Les juges était perplexe sur le plat réalisé par la 4ème siège, il se démarquait par sa simplicité visuelle mais ceux qui avaient déjà goûter à sa cuisine savait que le véritable éclat de ce plat résidait dans son goût.

Les juges prirent le verre devant eux et prirent une gorgée qui les transporta dans un autre monde, il y avait de l'eau à perte de vue, pourtant les juges ne tombaient pas dans le fond et réussissaient à marcher à sa surface, ils continuèrent de s'avancer dans ce monde inconnue jusqu'à voir au loin un temple shintoïste et en entrant à l'intérieur, ils y trouvèrent une miko* passant le balais et cette personne n'était nulle autre que Hitori.

***Note de l'auteur :** **Les miko sont, au Japon, de jeunes femmes au service d'un sanctuaire shintoïste. Elles assistent les prêtres shintō dans leurs tâches cléricales quotidiennes.**

Ils retrouvèrent finalement leurs esprits lorsque l'odeur du plats de Ara arrivèrent à leurs nez.

''Chaud devant, je vous présente mon plat, ''Le gratin de citrouille''

-Un gratin, une spécialité française, un choix logique pour une spécialiste de cette gastronomie''

Les juges dégustèrent le plat puis ce fut une révélation, une illumination, ce plat montraient la joie d'une nuit d'halloween en Occident, les petites frayeurs, le plaisir de recevoir des bonbons de la part du voisinage, tout une partie de plaisir et de joie caché sous une couche de frayeur.

Lorsque les juges terminèrent la dégustation, ils prirent la tablette devant eux pour nommer selon eux le vainqueur de ce duel

Résultats du duel :

Ara Tsukasa ''La barbare d'argent'' 0 – 5 Hitori Watanabe ''La maraichère''

''Et c'est fini, c'est la victoire de Watanabe-Senpai qui garde son 4ème siège'' annonça la commentatrice

''J'ai rien pu faire, bravo Watanabe-Senpai

-Tu-tu as étais très forte toi aussi Ara-Chan''

_Dans la loge du conseil_

''Et bien, je ne me doutais pas que Watanabe-Senpai était si forte

-On lui propose déjà des places dans les plus grand restaurants du Japon, tu sais ?

-Elle est incroyable

-Gabriel-Kun, j'imagine qu'avec ces deux affrontements , tu as pu voir le vrai niveau de la 110ème promotion''


	55. Aurevoir, Chapelle-Sensei

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour la correction**

''J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi ce cours'' déclara Chapelle

''Alors c'est fini pour vous ?'' demanda Gabriel

''C'était mon dernier jour en tant qu'enseignant à Tootsuki'' répondit Roland la gorges nouer par l'émotion

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de Roland Chapelle en tant que professeur puisqu'à partir de cet instant, il était devenu retraité, un moment spécial après 35 ans d'enseignement à Tootsuki.

Il essaya de contenir ses larmes tant bien que mal.

''Sensei, la directrice souhaiterez-vous adressez quelques mots avant votre départ, elle vous attend dans le gymnase'' expliqua Gabriel

Roland sembla intrigué qu'Erina soit passé par l'intermédiaire d'un élève pour lui dire quelque chose mais faisant confiance aux paroles de Gabriel, il se rendit au gymnase de l'académie.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, des bruits de langue de belle-mère ainsi que des explosions de confettis se firent entendre.

Mr Chapelle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

''Bienvenue Chapelle-San, à votre pot de départ'' souriat Erina

_Trois semaines plus tôt_

Tout les membres du conseil des dix ainsi que quelques professeurs de Tootsuki étaient dans le bureau d'Erina à se demander pourquoi il y avait autant de monde ici.

''Laisser-moi vous expliquez pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis… Comme vous le savez, Chapelle-Sensei prendra sa retraite à la fin de l'année et en tant que plus ancien employé de cette académie, ils aient de notre devoir de lui rendre un dernier hommage et par conséquent j'aimerais avoir de votre part des suggestions

-On pourrait organiser une grande fête avec les professeurs, les élèves et les anciens élèves proposa un professeur

-Bonne idée, d'autres suggestions ?

-Pour le banquet, on devrait faire des spécialités françaises pour rendre hommages à sa spécialité

-En effet, ça serait bien et concernant la diffusion de la fête il va falloir s'organiser de sorte à ce que les élèves et les autres professeurs soient au courant sans que lui le soit. Pour ça, je compte sur vous pour garder la surprise

-Et, en ce qui concerne les anciens élèves, qui invitons-nous ? demanda Haruna

-En priorité, les élèves ayant une spécialité en cuisine française et ensuite les anciens membres du conseil des dix''

_Retour dans le gymnase_

Roland voyait tout les sourires des élèves qui a eu durant sa longue carrière et au bout de ce chemin se trouvait ce qui devait être les deux meilleurs cuisiniers qu'il avait eus, Kojiro Shinomiya et Eishi Tsukasa.

''Vous êtes là, Kojiro-Kun, Eishi-Kun

-C'est normal voyons, vous avez été un excellant professeur durant mes trois années de lycée, remercia Eishi

-Il n'a pas tort, on aurait sûrement pas atteint notre niveau actuel sans vos précieux cours, affirma Kojiro''

La musique commença à s'élancer et au plus grand étonnement de Roland, il s'agissait de son chanteur préféré, Daniel Balavoine.

''Comment ? demanda Roland

-Votre femme était de mèche avec nous et nous a révélés vos goûts musicaux

-Merci directrice, pour cette fête magnifique

-Oh non, c'est à vous que je dois dire merci après toutes ces années à enseigner à Tootsuki''

Alors que la fête était tournée vers Chapelle, les participants aux festivités tournèrent la tête lorsque les premiers plats du buffet furent posés sur la table

Roland fut le premier à goûter ce qu'il y avait dans le buffet préparé par la crème de ces élèves.

En prenant une première bouchée d'un des amuses bouches, il eu une véritable explosion gustative tel qui ne l'avait presque jamais vu durant sa carrière, un véritable récital gastronomique.

''Je reconnais la patte de Kojiro

-On dirait que votre palais n'a pas vieilli'' plaisanta Kojiro

Alors que la fête se dérouler tranquillement avec tout le monde inscrivant sur un livre d'or ou discutant avec Roland soudain un grand silence traversa la salle lorsque Erina monta sur scène pour un discours d'adieu.

''Cher Roland Chapelle, je vous adresse ces quelques mots pour vous remerciez de votre travail en sein de notre académie, vous qui avez vu passé trois directeurs différents pendant ces 35 longues années, vous qui avez su gérer d'une main de maitre l'organisation des épreuves pour tout les 2nde de Tootsuki ainsi que tout les évènements comme les festivals du banquet de la lune, ainsi que les élections d'automnes. Et j'aimerais surtout vous remerciez pour tout les talentueux cuisinier en gastronomie française que vous avez formé comme, Kojiro Shinomiya, Eishi Tsukasa, Miyuki Shirogane ou encore Soma Yukihira, tant de cuisinier qui font la fiertés de notre établissement, alors encore une fois, merci pour tout''

Les mots furent ceux de trop pour Roland qui tomba finalement en larme, lui qui était connu comme un chef dur et froid venait finalement de céder sous l'émotion mais c'est alors qu'un mouvement s'initia parmi les élèves qui commencèrent à demander un discours de la part de Chapelle.

''Un discours, un discours, un discours…'' crièrent-ils

Il sourit à la proposition et monta finalement sur la scène au niveau du pupitre.

''Merci chère directrice pour ce merveilleux discours, et bien que puis-je vous dire… ça aura été une grande joie pour moi de travaillé à Tootsuki, étrangement je me rappelle encore lorsque Senzaemon Nakiri-Sama était venu me rendre visite à Paris et ma proposer ce poste d'enseignant à Tootsuki, c'est en arrivant que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois de ma vie celle avec qui je passe des jours heureux, ma chère épouse, je parlais encore à cette époque très mal le japonais et je ne savais dire que les phares simples, on aurait dit un adolescent qui se déclare alors que j'avais déjà 25 ans à cette époque, quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, j'en rigole mais maintenant qu'elle et moi somme à la retraite, j'aimerais lui dire que je compte l'emmener en voyage en France pour lui faire découvrir mon pays natal''

Tout les élèves, anciens élèves et les professeurs applaudissaient le derniers discours de Roland, sa femme était montée en l'estrade pour embrasser son mari puis ses enfants montèrent à leurs tours sur la scène.

''À minuit, je serais officiellement retraité'' nota Roland

Alors que tout le monde souriait à ces dires, les portes du gymnase s'ouvrèrent en grand et à l'initiative de ça, il s'agissait du grand Soma Yukihira qui avait réussi à participer à la fête.

''Excuser-moi du grand'' dit bêtement Soma

''Je te demande qu'une chose, c'est de ne pas arriver en retard au réunion AUQUEL JE T'INVITE'' cria Erina

''Pardon, pardon ma chérie, j'ai eu quelque problème sur la route

-Oh, et quel genre de problème ?

-Ce n'est rien, juste des cuisiniers noires qui voulaient me détroussaient de mes couteaux, alors on a fait un shokugeki et je les ai renvoyés chez eux

-Encore heureux que tu gagnes contre eux, ça te donne un égaux que je peux détruite en te battant dans un shokugeki''

Roland explosa de rire devant la chamaillerie du couple.

''Vous n'avez pas changés, tout les deux, vous vous chamaillez toujours autant malgré les années, ça me rappelle l'époque où vous étiez mes élèves à l'académie, même mariés et parents

-C'est parce que je l'aime que je la taquine, pas vrai ? dit Soma

-Moi aussi, si j'aime bien l'embêter, c'est parce que je l'aime'' répondit Erina rougissant

Soma ne répondit que par un simple sourire niait, mais décompressa l'atmosphère lorsqu'il raconta une petite blague qui fit rire l'assemblé.

La fête continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que minuit sonnât annonçant officiellement qu'il était à partir de maintenant un retraité.


	56. La 110ème promotion

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à Kreew pour les corrections**

Les élèves , les professeurs ainsi que les parents d'élèves étaient réunis en ce lieu de commencement pour chaque élèves, ce même endroit où 1 an auparavant Gabriel s'était attiré les foudres des élèves de sa promotion.

Cette fameuse estrade où la directrice leurs parlaient des futurs joyaux de la gastronomie, que les pierres sans valeurs servent de marchepied à ces élites qui aurait leurs diplômes à la fin du lycée et aujourd'hui était l'un de ces fameux jours.

La directrice Erina monta sur scène en direction du pupitre pour faire un discours.

''Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour la remise des diplômes des élèves de la 110ème promotion de Tootsuki. I ans, ils y en avait au départ 974 élèves inscrits pour la 110ème promotion, seules 73 ont réussis à terminés leurs années de 2nde, tandis qu'il n'y a eu que 10 élèves qui ont finis l'année de 1ère et enfin, 7 élèves ont participé à la dernière épreuve de Tootsuki plus connue sous le surnom de ''The last'' pour au finale avoir ces 5 élèves, ces 5 élus qui sont parvenues à bouts de ces trois longues années, à force de travail et d'acharnement. Et maintenant j'aurais le plaisir de pouvoir remettre leurs diplômes à chacun de ces 5 jeunes''

Erina prit l'un des diplômes et appela l'élève concerné.

''Midoriya Izuku, il aura réussi à prendre le 5ème siège, nous pouvons le féliciter''

Tout le monde applaudissait la performance de l'ancien élève lorsque celui-ci monta sur l'estrade pour aller chercher son diplôme, en atteignant la directrice, il salua cette dernière.

''Félicitations, Midoriya-Kun'' lui souriat Erina

Elle lui tendit le saint-graal pour les cuisiniers japonais, le diplôme de Tootsuki.

Il le récupéra et partit s'asseoir à côté du pupitre dans une petite zone préparée exprès pour l'occasion.

Erina continua ensuite avec l'ex-2ème siège, Kokona Kinoshiki, suivi de l'ex-3ème siège, Takeshi Kirishima, l'ancienne 4ème siège, Hitori Watanabe, il passait bien évidemment sous le joug des appareils photo de leurs parents ainsi que les journalistes pour faire leurs unes mais celle qui attirait le plus les convoitisent des journalistes ainsi que les chefs professionnels pour leurs restaurants étaient la majore de cette 110ème promotion.

''Et pour finir avec cette remise des diplômes, j'appelle celle qui a terminée majore de sa promotion, l'ancienne 1er siège, Akanegakubo Haruna''

La jeune fille rejoignit à son tour le pupitre avec la particularité par rapport aux autres diplômés de devoir faire un discours devant l'ensemble du public.

''Bonjour à tous, je me représente, je m'appelle Haruna Akanegakubo, j'ai été durant cette année à Tootsuki le 1er siège, je pense avoir bien rempli ce rôle très important au sein de notre académie, je suis fière d'avoir fait partie de ce groupe si prestigieux et d'en avoir occupé le plus haut rang. Je remercie mes camarades ici présent pour toutes ces années avec moi, je remercie aussi ma mère qui m'a conseillé de rejoindre Tootsuki, je pense que sans elle, je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui, ce fut une magnifique aventure pour moi mais il est temps pour nous, la 110ème promotion de déjà laisser place aux futurs de l'académie…''

''… et je sais qu'elle est déjà assurée'' dit Haruna en regardant dans la direction de Gabriel

Lorsqu'elle termina son discours , elle partit s'asseoir avec les autres pour laisser place à nouveau à Erina.

''Je vous remercie toutes et tous d'être venue à cette remise des diplômes, je remercie aussi les professeurs qui ont accomplis une très bonne année et j'espère que l'année prochaine sera encore meilleure et pour finir, je souhaite de bonne vacance à nos élèves car l'année prochaine sera encore plus dur pour eux que celle qui vienne de vivre mais c'est le chemin à parcourir pour se tenir ici-même et recevoir votre diplôme et je tiens à dire un dernier mot de remerciement à notre professeur Roland Chapelle qui a prit cette année sa retraite après 35 ans d'enseignement à Tootsuki''

Lorsque Erina termina son discours, elle fut applaudie par l'assemblé devant-elle, cette femme qui tient d'une main de maître l'empire de la gastronomie nipponne.

Elle s'en alla de la scène pour retourner voir Hisako.

''Quelle est mon programme maintenant Hisako ?

-Nous devons préparés les examens d'entrée pour les élèves transférés dans le cadre de la 113ème promotion ainsi qu'organiser les classe de cette promotion, vous devez aussi renouveler le contrat d'affiliation avec l'entreprise d'Ikumi et…

-N'en dit pas plus, j'ai compris que je serais chargée durant cette semaine

-Mais après ça, je vous aie laissée un trou d'une semaine dans votre planning et je sais que Soma rentrera au même moment

-Merci beaucoup Hisako''

La dernière phrase de sa secrétaire avait fait énormément plaisir à Erina, elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de sa famille, elle qui avait appris à vivre sans son mari pendant des années, elle chérissait très fort ses rares moments avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, les nouveaux diplômés discutaient avec leurs parents, ces derniers les félicitaient pour leurs accomplissements à Tootsuki, c'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva les membres du conseil des dix restants.

''Félicitations pour vos diplômes, Senpai

-Merci Gabriel-Kun, maintenant, je te laisse les rênes du la RS Dessert maintenant que je ne suis plus là

-Avec grand plaisir'' remercia Gabriel

Alors que les anciens et actuels membres du conseils discutaient entre eux, Gabriel aperçue derrière eux les parents de leurs senpai, en particulier ceux de Kokona et Haruna.

''Mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes Satoshi et Nene Kinoshiki les 2ème et 9ème siège de la 91ème promotion et je me rappelle vous, vous êtes Momo Akanegakubo la 3ème siège de la 90ème promotion

-Tu as l'air de t'être bien débrouillé à Tootsuki, Gabriel-Kun, tu peux être fier de toi

-Merci beaucoup, Akanegakubo-Sama

-C'est pas tout, mais ça vous dit d'aller fêter ça autour d'un verre, interrompu Takeshi

-Pourquoi pas, maintenant qu'on est déchargé de cette mission, on peut profiter, acquiesça Kokona

-Oui allons-y'' dit Hitori

Alors qu'ils allaient partir Haruna s'arrêta un instant pour dires quelque chose.

''Tu veux venir avec nous, Midoriya-San ?

-Je-je savais pas que vous me considériez comme un ami

-Tu as été avec nous pendant 4 ans et comme nous tu as fini les épreuves de Tootsuki, on est plus que de simples connaissances, argumenta Takeshi

-D'accord, je viens avec vous''

Les 5 diplômés de la 110ème promotion s'en allèrent laissant derrière un avenir radieux pour les jeunes qu'ils ont vu évolués, entrer aux conseil à la place de leurs Senpai à eux, les voir se démener pour leurs prendre leurs sièges mais cela appartenaient maintenant au passé tandis que pour les 6 membres restants, leurs vies étaient tournés vers l'avenir.


	57. L'orphelinat Soukini

Les jeunes du dortoir de l'étoile polaire commençaient à préparés leurs affaires pour revenir chez leurs familles respectifs, Gabriel qui avait terminé avant les autres attendait dans le hall que Mary arriva.

Lorsque la jeune fille descendit les bras chargées de ses affaires.

''Mary, tu es sûr de devoir emmener tout ça ?

-Hein-heu je-je j'aurais pas dû ! paniqua Mary

-C'est pas grave je vais t'aider à en porter

-Tu es sûr de vouloir venir chez moi

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas''

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

Mary était au téléphone avec sa famille de l'orphelinat, elle était souriante et joyeuse.

''Soukini-San, dites à tout le monde que j'ai hâte de tous les revoirs

-Quand est-ce que tu reviens à la maison, Mary ?

-Je viens demain, le temps de dore aurevoir à mes amis''

C'est à ce moment-là que Gabriel passa derrière et voyant Mary souriante au téléphone, il lui demanda avec qui elle était à l'appareil.

''Je suis avec la propriétaire de mon orphelinat

-Qui est avec toi Mary ?

-C'est un camarade de classe et au dortoir, il s'appelle Gabriel Ascalon

-C'est un ami à toi ?

-Oui, on s'entend très bien tous les deux

-Tu peux l'inviter à la maison si tu veux

-Gabriel, est-ce que tu voudrais venir à mon orphelinat durant les vacances ?

-Demander si gentiment, j'accepte avec grand plaisir, sourit Gabriel''

_Retour au présent_

Gabriel et Mary était dans le train menant à la ville natale de cette dernière, elle était endormie pendant que Gabriel discutait par message avec Suna, le jeune garçon en profita pour regarder le paysage, les magnifiques cerisier en fleur, les beaux champ de fleurs, les étendue presque infinies de la mer.

Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, en regardant autour d'elle, Mary vu qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination.

''Le train va bientôt entrer en gare, veuillez faire attention à ne rien n'oublier à l'intérieur'' dit la voix à travers le haut-parleur

''Allons-y'' dit Gabriel

Gabriel prit sa valise et une de Mary et les deux sortirent finalement de la gare, Mary commença à balayer son regard pour voir si la propriétaire de son orphelinat était présente.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de voir une femme d'âge moyen attendre devant la gare, Mary sauta de joie et accéléra dans sa direction et sauta dans ses bras lorsqu'elles furent assez proche

''Soukini-San, vous allez bien ? demanda Mary

-J'arrive toujours à gérer les petites

-Kanao, Maya, Tia et les autres

-Tout le monde va très bien, elles attendaient toutes ton retour

-Heu… Mary, excuse-moi mais c'est qui ? interrompu Gabriel

-Ah, c'est vrai, Gabriel, je te présente Sayuri Soukini, directrice et gérante du dortoir Soukini

-Je croyais que Soukini était ton vrai nom de famille ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'on n'a choisi ce nom de famille en l'honneur de la directrice parce qu'en vrai, nous n'en n'avons pas

-Bon, les enfants, ils seraient temps d'y aller, les filles vous attendent''

Gabriel et Mary mirent leurs valises dans le coffre avant de monter dans la voiture et de partir en direction de l'orphelinat.

Sur la route, Sayuri salua à plusieurs reprises les habitants de la ville, elle semblait connue et appréciée ici.

''Vous avez l'air connue Soukini-San ?

-Je vis ici depuis ma naissance, alors je connais bien tout le monde. Au moins, je n'ai pas la réputation de vieille sorcière par les jeunes du quartier

-Soukini-San, comment ça pourrait être le cas alors que tout le monde vous adore'' interrompu Mary

Les trois rigolèrent à la remarque de Mary avant que cette dernière ne remarque le bout du toit de l'orphelinat suivi des enfants qui y jouer dehors.

Au bruit de la voiture, les enfants se retournèrent et coururent en direction de celle-ci.

Sayuri arrêta la voiture pour ne pas blesser les enfants.

En sortant de la voiture, tout le monde sauta dans ses bras mais lorsque ce vu au tour de Mary de sortir de la voiture, toute les filles de l'orphelinat crièrent de joie.

''Mary-Onee-Chan'' crièrent-elles à l'unisson

Mary fut submergée par avalanche d'enfants qui venait sur elle.

Enfin, quand Gabriel sortit à son tour de la voiture, toutes les filles furent perplexes, elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils y avaient un homme ici dans cette orphelinat exclusivement pour filles.

''Mary-Nee-Chan, c'est ton petit ami ? demanda une fille

-Hein-heu n-non, c'est Gabriel Ascalon, c'est un de mes amis à Tootsuki

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Kanao-Chan, je te dis que oui

-Euh… Mary, qui est-ce ?

-Ah, c'est vrai, Gabriel je te présente Kanao, lorsque je vivais ici, elle m'épaulait souvent avec Maya et Tia

-Salut ! dit Maya à la présentation de Mary

-Il va bientôt être l'heure du repas du soir, Mary, tu viens le préparer avec moi

-Tu veux le préparer avec nous Gabriel ?

-Si Soukini-San le veut bien

-Tu es très bon en cuisine ? lui demanda

-Gabriel est même meilleur que moi, c'est même le meilleur de notre promotion et c'est le 10ème siège de Tootsuki

-Je te fais confiance, par contre, dans ma cuisine, c'est moi le chef et vous les commis, ça te va ?

-Aucun problème

-Alors, allons-y''

Tandis qu'ils partirent tout les trois en direction de la cuisine mais dans l'ombre, les filles complotèrent en secret.

''Ils sont vraiment proche tous les deux ! chuchota Kanao

-Ouais, ils s'appellent même par leurs prénoms ! répondit Maya

-Ils feraient un beau couple, tout les deux, vous ne croyez pas ?'' demanda Tia

Les trois filles les plus âgées derrière Mary se regardèrent dans les yeux, les regards étaient complices, leurs missions étaient clairs et précis, c'était de mettre en couple leur grande sœur adoptive ainsi que le jeune garçon qui est venu avec elle, mais ce qu'elle ne savent pas, c'est que Gabriel était déjà en couple avec la princesse de la gastronomie, Suna Nakiri, comment s'y prendront-elles pour faire marché ce plan aussi absurde, qu'impossible mais est-ce qu'elle ne briserait pas l'amitié entre les deux dans l'espoir de les mettre en couple.


	58. La mission des sœurs Soukini

Gabriel et Mary partaient en direction du garde-manger pour aller chercher les aliments pour le repas de ce soir.

Ils sélectionnaient ce qui leurs semblaient les meilleurs ingrédients parmi ceux qu'ils devaient prendre, l'ambiance était détendue entre les deux mais dans l'ombre de la porte qui était entre ouverte, les regards des voyeuses pouvaient presque se faire sentir, elles étaient prêtes pour leurs coups.

''Roger, je suis parée pour la mission, chuchota Kanao au talkie walkies Hello-Kitty

-Central, lancement de la mission ''Onee-Chan en couple avec Onii-San, phase 1'' maintenant'' répondit Tia de l'autre côté

Kanao partit en direction de Gabriel et Mary mais soudain la plus jeune fit exprès de pousser Mary sur Gabriel pour que les deux soit coller l'un à l'autre.

''Kanao-Chan, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Mary

-O-oui, j'ai juste glissé''

C'est à ce moment-là que Mary se rendit compte que son corps était collé à celui de Gabriel, la vision des deux fit sourire Kanao tandis que le visage de Mary tourna vers le rouge piment avant de vers un grande pas en arrière dans la panique provoquant la chute d'un bocal en verre rattraper de justesse par Gabriel avant qu'il ne tombe sur la tête de Mary.

''On devrait vite terminer et repartir en cuisine, dit Gabriel

-Oui, tu as raison, dépêchons-nous'' répondit Mary encore gêner par leurs corps collés de tout à l'heure

Lorsque les deux furent de retour en cuisine, Sayuri les accueillis avec deux tabliers a l'effigie de l'orphelinat, les deux vêtements était très féminin pour ne pas dire enfantine, les tabliers étaient roses fuchsia avec des motifs florales et comme cela ne suffisait pas, Sayuri aida Gabriel à enfiler le tablier comme pour les jeunes enfants.

''Aller Ascalon-Kun, on se lave les mains et…

-Pas besoin de me le dire, j'ai passé les 4 ans ! s'énerva Gabriel

-Ahahah, je savais que tu étais du genre à t'énerver facilement

-Mon dieu, vous avez quel âge pour ce genre de chose''

Lorsque Gabriel prononça ses mots, un grande veine apparue sur le front de Sayuri qui se termina par un violent coup sur la tête.

''J'AI QUE 34 ANS JE TE SIGNALE'' cria Sayuri

Sans s'en rendre compte, Gabriel avait parlé du sujet tabou absolu, l'âge de Sayuri, cette dernière détestée en parler et encore moins qu'on le lui rappelle, un détail que Mary aurait certainement dû dire à Gabriel, mais loin l'idée de ne pas pardonner, il décida d'aller la voir.

''Je suis désolé Soukini-San, je ne voulais vous énervez

-J'ai eu aussi tort de te frapper, moi aussi je suis désolé

-Bon maintenant que cette petite altercation est réglée, on cuisine

-C'est parti'' termina Sayuri le poing levé

Gabriel attacha son bandeau et commença à préparer sous les yeux des jeunes filles ébahit par sa rapidité et sa précision, elles avaient l'impression que les aliments se tranchaient d'eux-mêmes.

''Il a pas l'air trop mauvais

-Soukini-San, Gabriel est le 10ème siège de Tootsuki

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est le 10ème meilleur élève de l'académie ainsi que le meilleur de notre promotion

-Un grosse pointure, en somme

-Ah, et c'est aussi le disciple de Yukihira-Sama

-C'est pas vrai ! fut étonnée Sayuri. Le vrai Yukihira, celui qui est passé de jeune restaurateur de quartier à chef mondiale

-Oui c'est bien lui, celui avec qui j'ai peaufiné mes compétences en cuisine est Yukihira-Sensei, interrompu Gabriel

-Tu m'intéresse de plus en plus, mon garçon

-Désolé, je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui aime les femmes plus agé''

Sayuri le regarda avec une envie de meurtre provoquant un frisson de peur à Gabriel.

Après 1 heure de cuisine, Gabriel, Mary et Sayuri avaient terminé la préparation du repas et après avoir déposé une grande marmite sur un charriot, Gabriel partit en direction de la salle à manger où les filles avaient déjà mis la table et attendaient l'arrivée du plat.

Gabriel commença à les servirent une à une, pour ces jeunes filles, elles avaient l'impression d'être servie par un prince charment.

''Voici pour vous, Ojo-Sama'' imagina l'une d'elle

Lorsqu'il termina enfin de servir tout le monde, Gabriel se servit à son tour et se posa pour la première fois depuis la sortie du train.

Finalement, tout le monde commença à manger le plat dans son assiette mais, plat de Gabriel oblige, toute les filles eurent un foodgasm se manifestant de différente manière parfois comme un doux rêve, parfois comme un plaisir sans fin, le plat de Gabriel avait su satisfaire les papilles parfois difficiles de ces filles.

Mais alors que tout le monde se détendaient, une jeune filles qui devait même pas avoir 10 ans posa une question à Gabriel.

''Onii-San, pourquoi tu as cette cicatrice à l'œil ?'' lui demanda la jeune fille innocente

Lorsqu'elle posa cette question, tout le monde se tut pour entendre la réponse de Gabriel, même Mary écoutait attentivement.

Il était vrai qu'elle s'était déjà posé la question mais n'avait jamais osé le lui demander.

''Hum… ça… et bien, disons que je n'ai pas été assez attentif à ce qui m'entourait, et cette erreur à bien failli me couter mon œil''

Tout le monde semblait satisfait de la réponse sauf une, Mary, elle voyait bien que Gabriel n'avait pas dit la vérité ou plutôt qu'il avait fait tourner la phrase dans un sens qui lui permettait de ne pas trop en dire mais elle voyait bien au fond d'elle que Gabriel ne disait pas toute la vérité.

Dans le fond de la pièce, Kanao, Maya et Tia observait la situation de loin, elles qui essayaient toujours de mettre en couple Mary et Gabriel et lorsque Maya vu que Mary regarder Gabriel, elle s'empressa de le partager avec les deux autres.

''Les filles regardez, Mary-Onee-Chan fixe Gabriel-Nii-San

-Je suis sûr que c'est un regard d'amour, croyait Maya

-Je pensait qu'on garderait ça pour plus tard mais je suggère de lancer la mission ''vêtement mouillé'' maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda Kanao

-Ouais, allons-y maintenant !'' répondirent les deux autres filles

Tia se leva et partit en direction de la fontaine à eau au fond de la pièce, elle assura de bien remplir la cruche d'eau au maximum avant de faire semblant de repartir en direction de sa table avant de faire tomber toute la cruche d'eau sur les vêtements de Gabriel les faisant ainsi coller à la peau de ce dernier.

''Tia-Chan, est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il

-Oui je suis désolé''

Soudain toute les filles dans la pièce devirent rouge à cause des vêtements de Gabriel, l'eau avait mouller son corps révélant un corps très bien fait en muscle sans pour autant tomber dans l'excès comme l'était à l'époque Senzaemon ou Gin.

''Je suis désolé, je vais me changer'' s'empressa-t-il de dire

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Lorsque Gabriel revint, Sayuri ainsi que Mary n'était plus là, il ne restait plus que les trois filles qui était en mission pour former un couple entre Gabriel et Mary.

''Soukini-San et Mary ne sont plus là ?

-Elles sont parti couchés les petites, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose Onii-San ? demanda Kanao

-Vas-y, je t'écoute

-Quel est ta relation Mary-Onee-Chan ?

-Nous sommes amis, pourquoi ?

-Il n'y rien d'autres entre vous deux

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kanao, c'était pas ce qui était prévue » se dit intérieurement Maya

-Non, nous sommes que des amis, rien de plus

-Pourtant, tu l'appelles pas son prénom et elle fait de même

-Comme nous vivons sous le même toit, c'est mieux d'être proche de ses amis

-Oh… ''Sous le même toit'', tu peux en dire plus

-Nous vivons dans le même dortoir à Tootsuki

-Hum… ouais''

C'est à ce moment que Sayuri et Mary revinrent dans la pièce, terminant sans le vouloir la conversation entre Gabriel et les trois filles.

''Les filles, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller vous couchez, aller dans votre chambre s'il vous plait, demanda Sayuri

-D'accord, on y va'' répondit Kanao pour tout le monde

Les filles s'en allèrent rejoindre leurs chambres laissant Gabriel, Sayuri et Mary dans le salon, une tasse de thé fait par cette dernière à la main.

''Le calme, ça fait quand même du bien

-C'est vrai que gérer un orphelinat doit être fatigant à la longue, vous y arrivez bien ou pas Soukini-San ?

-Tu sais Ascalon-Kun, je suis arrivé ici lorsque j'avais 19 ans, en remplacement de ma tante qui s'était marier, au début, je devais juste dépanner le temps qu'on trouve une vraie remplaçante, puis quelque jours après mon arrivée, Mary est arrivée ici, on m'avait donnée son dossier puis j'ai commencée à m'en occuper puis après une année, la ville m'a proposé de travailler à plein temps ici et voyant le regard des enfants qui souhaiter que je reste ici, je n'ai pas pu dire non

-Vous avez fait un choix fort Soukini-San, j'imagine que ça a dû être dur

-Non, pas vraiment, le plus dur était de voir les enfants partirent, c'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est idiot puisque c'est le but de ce genre d'endroit de s'occuper d'enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une famille qu'ils veulent les adopter mais moi, ça me faisait pleurer et à chaque fois qu'un enfant par, je vais au temple prier pour que sa nouvelle famille s'occupe bien d'elle, sur toutes celles que je m'occupais au début, il ne reste plus que ma chère Mary, merci à toi d'être à mes côtés

-Soukini-San, voyons c'est à moi de vous dire merci, vous vous occupez de moi depuis toute petite, c'est la moindre des choses que de vous être serviables

-Bon, parlons de sujet plus joyeux, Mary m'a dit que tu étais le disciple de Yuikhira-Sama, alors comment c'est ?

-Et bien… qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez que je vous dise ?

-Ah c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas Gabriel. Enfaite, Soukini-San a été à Tootsuki dans sa jeunesse

-M-Mary !

-C'est vrai ?

-C'était il y a longtemps, à l'époque lorsque j'avais vu Yukihira-Sama au BLUE, je me suis dit que n'importe qui, peu importe du milieux d'où ils provenaient, ils pouvaient quand même réaliser ses rêves alors je m'étais inscrite à Tootsuki dans le cadre de la 94ème promotion… mais malheureusement, j'ai échoué à l'épreuve finale des examens de promotion mais j'ai pu rencontrer Yukhira-Senpai… euh… Yukhira-Sama je veux dire

-Alors vous étiez une de ces kohai ?

-Oui, même si je l'ai vu de mes yeux même pas cinq fois mais j'ai été à Tootsuki et je l'ai rencontrée, il était incroyable, sur les rares moments où il était présent, Yukihira-Sama n'hésitait jamais à nous donner des conseils pour nous améliorés où nous cuisinés des plats qu'il av ait gouter à l'étranger

-Je suis désolé pour vous que vous ayez ratée cette examen

-Ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde ne peut pas réussir comme ils le souhaitent, en tous cas, je suis fière de Mary, elle a réussi là où j'ai échoué, je suis très fière d'elle

-Merci Soukini-San

-Bon, il va falloir que je me couche, ces filles sont toujours en forme alors il faut que je dorme bien pour pouvoir suivre leurs rythme

-Je vais moi aussi me coucher

-Ok, Mary, tu veux bien lui montrer sa chambre je l'ai placé à côté de la réserve, tu vois où c'est ?

-Oui, tu me suis Gabriel

-Ok''

Sayuri parti en direction de sa chambre passant une dernière fois dans les chambres pour voir si tout le monde dormait avant d'aller se coucher tandis que Mary conduisit Gabriel jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le laisser et d'aller à sont tour se coucher dans sa chambre.


	59. Cette douce journée de printemps

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à Lapetitecoop2 pour son message, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon travail est apprécié**

**Ensuite, j'ai décidé qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, les arcs seront notifiés dans ma page utilisateur et plus sur le synopsis de la fanfiction**

Gabriel était dans le noir, le même regard le poursuivait sans cesse, cette voix féminine lui répéter sans cesse la même chose.

''Pourquoi Gabriel ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Pourquoi dois-tu suivre les ordres de ce Yukihira ? Je t'en supplie reste avec moi ?'' répéter sans cesse cette voix

Peut importe où il allait, Gabriel était constamment suivi par cette voix de jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix se fit entendre.

''Gabriel… Gabriel… Gabriel'' appela une voix au loin

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vu un visage familier, celui de Mary qui lui rappelait qu'il était à son orphelinat.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mary ?

-Ce sont les filles, elles m'ont dit que tu criais dans ta chambre, alors je suis venue voir pourquoi

-C'était juste un cauchemar, c'est rien''

Mary souffla de soulagement avent de sortir de la chambre pour lui laisser le temps de s'habiller.

Lorsqu'il sorti de la jeune, il vu le regard des jeunes filles intrigués dans la salle à manger de voir ce que manger un garçon, Gabriel se contenta de prendre son petit déjeuner et de s'asseoir à une table quelconque quand soudain, toutes les filles présentes s'asseyaient à sa table, elles souhaitaient toutes partagées leurs repas avec le garçon au allure de prince charment.

Au loin, les trois soldates de l'amour regardaient la scène et cela leurs déplus au plus au haut point, ces petites filles impétueuse ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle interférait dans leurs plans pour tenter de mettre en couple Mary et Gabriel.

Kanao décida de prendre les choses en main et d'aller voir Gabriel.

''Euh, excuse-moi de te déranger Onii-San mais est-ce que tu veux jouer avec nous

-Pas de problème Kanao-Chan, à quoi veux-tu jouer ?

-Les filles, que voulez-vous ?

-Cache-cache'' ''Oh non, à chat'' ''Je veux faire du cheval sur le dos de Onii-San'' répondirent-elles toutes en même temps

Après un débat aussi idiot qu'inutile, le choix du jeu s'arrêta sur un simple cache-cache.

Le temps de finir le petit déjeuner, Gabriel accompagnaient de toutes les filles qui voulaient soit lui tenir la main ou alors grimper sur son dos, cette situation fit énormément rire Mary et Sayuri.

''C'est pas drôle ! ronchonna Gabriel

-Ahahah, mon dieu, il faut prendre une photo, obliger

-Attendez Soukini-San, j'aimerais aussi être sur la photo

-Tu es sur Mary ? Toi qui d'habitude n'aime pas apparaitre sur les photos

-Alors moi aussi'' dit une petite fille

Finalement, tout le monde voulait apparaitre sur cette photo qui devait n'être qu'une simple plaisanterie pour voir la détresse du jeune homme.

Sayuri demanda à tout le monde de sourire avant de prendre cette photo puis de continuer la marche jusqu'à arriver à un arbre où les filles et Gabriel purent se posaient.

''Les filles, je vous rappelle les règles, vous faites attention à là où vous vous cachez, vous n'allez pas dans la cabane de jardin, il y a des outils dangereux, dans le potager n'écrasez pas les cultures et enfin vous restez dans l'orphelinat, vous ne sortez pas dehors, c'est bien compris ?

-Oui'' répondirent-elles à l'unisson

''Je compte jusqu'à 100, allez-vous cachez'' dit Gabriel

Lorsqu'il commença à compter, toutes les filles partirent en courant jusqu'à ce que Gabriel n'entende plus un bruit de pas et commença à discuter avec Sayuri.

''Alors comme ça tu es un bonne élève à Tootsuki

-Je fais partie des 10 meilleurs

-Le conseil des dix, c'est ça ?

-Vous êtes vraiment allez à Tootsuki ?

-Disons que je ne savais pas grand-chose à mon arrivé et je ne m'y intéressais pas

-Pourtant Yukihira-Sensei était le 1er siège

-Je pensais que c'était une manière dire que c'était le meilleur, je savais pas qu'il y avait un conseil des dix

-Mon dieu

-Je passe du coq à l'âne mais je suis contente de voir qu'elle aime bien les hommes

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un orphelinat pour fille, elles ne voient jamais d'hommes, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre d'entre elles qui ont une phobie des hommes

-Si je peux aider, il y a pas de problème

-Et puis avec ta gueule d'ange, elles sont toutes folles de toi

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie… il serait peut-être temps que j'y aille

-Attends un peu, elle s'appelle comment ? demanda Sayuri avec un sourire malicieux

-C'est un secret'' dit Gabriel avant de s'en aller

Il partit très vite en direction du potager, en balayant sont regards, Gabriel aperçu trois petites têtes derrière le compost.

''Trouvé''

Les trois filles sortirent de leurs cachettes en pleurant de tristesse d'avoir été trouvé si rapidement.

''C'est pas grave les filles, vous avez fait de votre mieux, c'est le principal

-Tu le penses

-Bien sûr… bon il faut que je continue, vous retournez auprès de Soukini-San

-D'accord'' répondirent-elles

Gabriel repris ses recherches, il les trouvait les unes après les autres même Kanao, Maya et Tia n'ont pu réussir à l'esquiver, il continua ses recherches jusqu'à trouver tout le monde sauf une.

''Mary-Onee-Chan n'est pas là ?'' demanda l'une des filles

« Bizarre, je suis pourtant aller dans toute les pièces de l'orphelinat… elle se serait déplaçait pendant mes recherches » pensa Gabriel

Il eu un petit sourire, lui qui était un expérimenté du jeu avait quelqu'un pour se mesurer à lui.

Gabriel partit en courant pour essayer de prendre Mary de vitesse, il faisait attention au moindre bruit ou a tous ce qui voyait dans son champ de vision quand soudain, il entendit un bruit de claquement de porte, Gabriel regarda autour de lui et que la porte la plus proche était l'entrée arrière de l'orphelinat.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour essayer de la trouver mais en entrant toute l'intérieur était dans le noir complet

« Elle a baisser les stores pour se cacher dans le noir… intelligent » pensa-t-il

''Tu peux te cacher où tu veux Mary, je finirais par te retrouver'' cria Gabriel

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le bâtiment et le manque de lumière n'aidant pas, Gabriel alluma la lampe de son téléphone, on dirait dit le début d'un film d'horreur.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Gabriel tomba sur la chambre de Sayuri, le seul endroit où il n'était pas aller début le début de jeu, en entrant dans la pièce, miracle la borne de commande des stores était là, fixer contre le mur.

Lorsqu'il appuya sur un bouton, la magie opéra et tous les stores se relevèrent laissant passer la lumière de cette belle journée de printemps.

« 10h55, il me reste 5 minutes avant la fin de la partie, allez je peux le faire »

En sortant de la pièce, il entendit quelqu'un dans les escaliers, il se précipita pour trouver la personne et y vu quelqu'un courir, était-ce Mary ?

Gabriel descendit à triple vitesse les escaliers ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer la course de cette personne.

Et malheureusement pour elle, la personne fit l'erreur de se cacher dans une pièce car malheureusement, la porte se ferma mal, la laissant entrouverte.

L'intérieur de la pièce était la garde-manger, l'endroit où Mary était tomber dans les bras de Gabriel.

Finalement après que les dernières minutes s'écoulèrent, Gabriel trouva finalement Mary à quelque secondes de la fin.

''Enfin de je trouve, tu es vraiment forte à ce jeu

-J'y joue depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, je connais toute les cachettes de cette endroit

-J'ai bien cru ne pas te trouver

-Bravo Gabriel

-Félicitation à toi aussi Mary… Bon sortons, les autres doivent nous attendre''

Gabriel et Mary se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais malheur, la porte était fermée.

''La porte se ferme tout automatiquement ? questionna Gabriel

-Non, elle se ferme que de l'extérieur

-Donc, on nous a enfermés ici''

Les deux réalisèrent la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, bien que la nourriture et l'eau n'était pas le problème, celui de la vessie aller rapidement l'être.

_Pendant ce temps sous l'arbre dans la cours_

Sayuri s'amusait avec les l'enfant en attendant que les deux reviennent mais pourtant la partie, tout le monde s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que la partie se termina à 11h00 pourtant ils avaient déjà dépassé le temps.

_Un heure plus tard dans le garde-manger _

Les deux attendaient que quelqu'un ouvre, Mary était à bout de ne pas pouvoir aller aux toilettes quand finalement le bruit d'un verrou qui tourne se fit entendre avant que le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre ne viennent les délivrer.

Mary se précipita vers la sortie sans faire attention à personne pour aller se soulager la vessie.

''Toujours aussi pressé d'aller au toilettes

-Merci de nous avoir sortis de la Soukini-San

-Je suis venue voir parce que ça faisait une heure que vous étiez partis

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous inquiétez ! cria Gabriel

-Je pensais que je vous aurai dérangeais, répondit Sayuri avec un petit sourire dans le coin des lèvres

-Je suis pas ce genre de personnes Soukini-San

-Oh-là-là, les jeunes de nos jours

-C'est sûr que vous, vous n'êtes plus jeune

-Pardon'' s'énerva Sayuri en se craquant les doigts

Gabriel eu des sueur froide à cause de Sayuri mais heureusement pour ce dernière la femme se calma d'elle-même pour aller s'occuper des enfants.

La journée continua son cours, Gabriel s'amusait à tout le monde, faire de la corde à sauter, jouer à la dinette, prendre le thé, faire le cheval, tant d'énergie dépenser qu'il termina le journée sur les rotules.

Alors que Sayuri autorisa Gabriel à se reposer mais lui se dirigea vers sa chambre et sur le chemin croisa la route des trois filles, Gabriel s'arrêta pour leur parler.

''Vous trois, venez me voir, j'ai des choses à vous dire

-Un problème Nii-San ? répondit Tia

-Oui, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez ce que vous faites entre Mary et moi''

Les devinrent livides, aucunes n'osaient répondre à ce qu'il venait de dire, ils les avaient percées à jour mais dans une vaine tentative, elles essayèrent de mentir.

''Je-je vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Maya

-Entre Kanao qui pousse Mary pour qu'elle arrive dans mes bras, Tia qui fait tomber de l'eau sur mon corps et le fait qu'aujourd'hui, Mar et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés enfermer dans le garde-manger, j'ai bien compris que vous essayiez qu'on soit en couple

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de le faire si tu sais pour notre plan ? cria Kanao

-Vous pouviez pas le savoir mais j'ai déjà une copine

-Forcément, un garçon comme toi était obligatoirement déjà en couple''

Gabriel réconforta les filles en leurs caressant la tête.

''La prochaine fois qu'un garçon vient ici, ne le forcez pas à le mette en couple avec une des filles d'ici sinon vous êtes vraiment très proche de Mary pour penser à son futur avant le votre

-Mais si elle échouait à Tootsuki, si elle revenait ici sans avoir accompli quelque chose là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'elle fera ?

-Alors, c'était pour ça les évènements des derniers jours

-Onee-Chan ! s'exclamèrent les trois

-Vous pensiez à mon futur, les filles''

Mary commença à pleurer après s'être rendu compte de se qu'elles ont essayer de faire pour elle puis à leurs tours, Kanao, Maya et Tia se mirent à pleurer avant qu'elles ne se prennent dans les bras tous les quatre.


	60. Vacances chez Nakiri

La journée était calme à l'orphelinat, Gabriel se détendait dans le jardin pendant que les enfants s'amusaient, le trio Kanao, Maya et Tia avaient enfin arrêter leur plan idiot, en bref, une journée parfaite pour se reposer.

Mais alors que Gabriel flânait, le bruit de son téléphone le réveilla.

''Allo ?

-Salut Gabriel

-Oh Suna ! Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais très bien et toi ?

-Là, je ne fais strictement rien, tout va pour le mieux

-Oh, tu n'es pas possible comme garçon

-Sinon, que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

-Et bien, je m'ennuie toute seule

-Misa-San et Fukiki-San ne sont pas avec toi

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la compagnie que j'espérais, j'aimerais pouvoir te voir, tu peux venir quand ?

-C'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire

-Vraiment, alors donne-moi t'es coordonnée qu'un voiture vienne te chercher

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre le train, tu auras juste à venir me chercher à la gare

-D'accord, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, à la prochaine Gabriel

-Bonne journée, mon petit sucre d'orge''

Gabriel quitta son siège et parti en direction de sa chambre pour aller réunir ses affaires puis dit aurevoir à tout le monde.

''Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli durant cette semaine

-Pas de problème un enfant de plus ou de moins ça ne change pas de mon quotidien ! plaisanta Sayuri

-Je vous laisse, aurevoir et à la prochaine

-Bon retour à Tokyo Gabriel

-Merci Mary, on se revoie à la rentrée'' répondit Gabriel par un geste de la main

Sayuri le conduisit à la gare, le voyage fut calme et la route n'était pas bloquée par des travaux quelconque.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, Gabriel descendit de la voiture pour aller acheter un billet mais avant qu'il ne parte, Sayuri lui dit quelque chose.

''Tu es sûr de vouloir partir ce soir, tu aurais pu partir demain matin, ça n'aurait pas changer grand-chose

-C'est gentil mais je n'aimerais pas abuser de votre gentillesse

-En tout cas, tu es le bienvenue, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, les filles seront surement contentes de te voir

-Merci beaucoup Soukini-San''

Gabriel sortit finalement de la voiture pour aller en direction de la gare.

Une fois le ticket acheter et la ligne trouver, Gabriel se posa en attendant le train en se remémorant cette année passée à Tootsuki.

Son discours d'entrée qui fut conspuer par les élèves, son premier shokugeki, sa victoire aux élections d'automnes, ses stages, sa mise en couple avec Suna, l'année a vraiment été mouvementé pour lui comme jamais auparavant.

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare, la journée était à son crépuscule, il y avait quelques heures de trajet avant d'arrivée à destination, temps dont Gabriel profita pour imaginer une nouvelle recette pour le faire gouter à Suna ou alors pour battre enfin Soma en shokugeki.

Il passa tellement de temps à imaginer que Gabriel ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà arrivé mais surtout qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Suna de son arriver.

Gabriel sortit rapidement de la foule sortant du train pour trouver un coin au calme pour appeler Suna.

''C'est seulement maintenant que tu m'appelles ! gronda Suna

-Désolé, j'étais en train d'imaginer une nouvelle recette et j'ai pas vu le temps passer

-Tu es arrivé ?

-Oui, à l'instant, est-ce que tu peux faire venir une voiture ?

-Oui, attends deux minutes que je sorte de mon bain et je demande à ce qu'on t'envoie une voiture te chercher

-Ok, à toute à l'heure Suna

-Hum !''

« Attends, elle m'a appelé dans son bain »

Gabriel oublia ces paroles et sortit de la gare pour attendre la voiture mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vu une boutique qui vendais des fleurs.

« Elle doit aimer les fleurs » pensa-t-il

Gabriel se dirigea en direction de la boutique qui au loin avait l'air de préparer la fermeture du magasin.

Il accéléra le pas pour pouvoir acheter ces fleurs mais voyant qu'à ce rythme la boutique allait fermer avant, il continua en sprintant jusqu'à arrivé devant la gérante du magasin fermant la boutique.

''excuser-moi… est-ce que je pourrais vous achetez des fleurs ?

-Je suis désolé, nous venons de fermer, vous pouvez repasser demain si vous voulez

-Je vous en prie, je voulais faire un cadeau à ma copine mais avec mon voyage en train, je n'ai pas pu en acheter plus tôt

-Hum… bon d'accord mais j'espère que c'est vraiment pour votre copine''

La gérante ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Gabriel pendant que cette dernière ralluma les lumières.

''Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir jeune homme ?

-Et bien, j'ai jamais acheter de fleurs pour quelqu'un, alors je ne sais pas vraiment quoi prendre

-Si ça peut vous aider, les clients choisisse en général les fleurs préférés de leurs partenaires, ou alors en fonction de la couleur de leurs yeux ou sinon en fonction de la signification de des fleurs elle-même

-Ma copine à des beaux yeux dorés, vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Le plus important pour moi, c'est qu'elle soit choisie avec le cœur, si vous voulez lui acheter des fleurs en fonction de ces yeux, c'est votre choix''

Alors que Gabriel se dirigea vers les fleurs au couleur d'or, il vu en chemin de magnifique camélia de couleur rouge, blanc et rose.

''Elles vous ont tapez dans l'œil on dirait ?

-Elles ont une signification particulière ?

-Dans le langage des fleurs, les camélias sont un symbole d'admiration et de perfection pour ceux qui les reçoivent

-Je les prends

-Très bien, ça vous fera 9600 yen''

Gabriel devint livide, ce prix représentait une grande partie de ces économie, il se demandait si cela fallait le coup d'acheter des fleurs qui finirait par faner.

Mais il se rappela qu'elle était destinée à Suna, lui qui tenait fortement à elle, il voulait lui faire plaisir à celle qui sans le savoir arriver à lui faire oublier cette autre fille.

Gabriel sortit du magasin et se redirigea vers l'entrée de la gare pour attendre le chaffeur.

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Une voiture assez luxueuse arriva devant la gare dont un homme en costume en sortit en se dirigeant vers Gabriel.

''Êtes-vous Ascalon Gabriel ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre

-Avec plaisir''

Gabriel entra dans la voiture après avoir déposer ces affaires dans le coffre, sur la route le chauffeur lui demanda si il avait mangé, ou si ces affaires étaient à laver, en bref, il faisait son travail de majordome à la perfection.

Lorsque Gabriel aperçu l'entrée du manoir Nakiri, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer après cette semaine chez Mary et toutes ces filles beaucoup trop énergétique.

En sortant de la voiture, il fut accueilli par un groupe réduit de soubrette et de majordomes.

Quand il entra à l'intérieur, il était visible que la plupart des résidents du manoir dormaient déjà, les lumières n'étaient pas éclairées très fort, le silence régner à l'intérieur du manoir mais, une table avait été dresser pour Gabriel même si il n'y avait personne pour partager ce repas avec lui.

Le repas fut un véritable délice, Gabriel reconnu aisément le talent de Taki, le grand chef attitré de la famille Nakiri.

Une fois le repas ingérait, Gabriel monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans une chambre spécialement préparer pour lui accompagné d'un majordome pour que ce dernier puisse récupérer les affaires à laver de Gabriel.

''Excuser-moi de vous demandez ça mais est-ce que je pourrais avoir un vase avec de l'eau pour les fleurs ?

-Pas de problème, ça sera fait''

Le majordome récupéra les affaires de Gabriel avant de sortir de la chambre.

Gabriel ne dû pas attendre longtemps avant de revoir le majordome avec un vase remplis d'eau dans les mains.

Il lui tandis le vase avant que Gabriel ne le congédie, ce dernier mis les fleurs dans le vase avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller trouver celle de Suna.

Au gré de ses recherches, Gabriel trouva la chambre de Suna, il entra sans faire de bruit, les lumières était éteinte, seule la lumière de la lune éclairer le visage endormie de Suna ainsi que la pièce.

Gabriel déposa les fleurs sur la commode avant de ressortir ne disant comme dernière parole avant de dormir.

''Fais de beau rêve Suna''


	61. Test

**Note de l'auteur : Section commentaire**

**Yugi Muto : ****j'aimerai savoir si les rêves de Gabriel ou Yuno sont des évènement calculés ou si tu les as sortis sans réfléchir parce que si c'est calculé t'est trop fort**

**Alors oui, j'y ai réfléchis, d'ailleurs j'ai imaginé tout le scénario avant de commencer à le publié donc les éléments comme les rêves de Gabriel ou Yuno, ils auront un importances dans le futur de la série**

Au premier rayon du soleil, Suna se réveilla, il faisait chaud dans ce grand silence, il n'y avait pas un bruit de chaussure dans le couloir, rien.

En tournant la tête, Suna remarqua le bouquet de fleur sur sa commode, elle était heureuse de savoir que Gabriel lui avait offert un cadeau mais cette dernière s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir pu le remercier lorsqu'il était arrivé, la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée la journée précédente à gouter des plats de plusieurs chefs avait fait qu'après son bain la fatigue l'emporta, la forçant à s'endormir.

Suna sortit de son lit et s'habilla avec les vêtements préparés par les femmes de chambre avant de quitter sa chambre et de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Elle espérait y voir Gabriel mais ce dernier devait être encore en train de dormir puisque qu'il n'était pas dans la salle à manger.

La jeune fille demanda qu'on lui apporte son petit déjeuner habituel.

''Voici pour vous Ojo-Sama, votre omelette de blancs d'œufs au légumes accompagnés de ces flocons d'avoines avec des baies et des pommes à la cannelle'' annonça le majordome

L'homme déposa l'assiette avant que Suna ne profite du petit déjeuner qu'elle avait imaginée.

Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, Gabriel arriva avec une tenue décontractée pas loin d'un pyjama mais qu'importe, le plus important pour Suna était de pouvoir voire Gabriel après cette longues absences.

''Salut, Suna-San

-Bonjour, Gabriel-San, j'ai vu pour le bouquet de fleur, je te remercie pour le cadeau

-Mais de rien, ça me faisait plaisir de te l'offrir'' sourit-il

Suna était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir prendre son petit copain dans ses bras ou de l'embrasser mais malheureusement, sa relation avec lui devait rester secrète mais cela n'empêcher pas qu'elle allait passer un bonne journée en sa compagnie et elle avait déjà une idée en tête de ce qu'elle voulait faire aujourd'hui avec lui.

Gabriel et Suna s'assirent pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gabriel

-C'est le petit-déjeuner que j'ai imaginé, tu veux gouter ?

-Oui, je veux bien

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une deuxième portion pour mon ami, s'il vous plait

-Tout de suite Ojo-Sama''

Un majordome partit en cuisine avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette dans les mains et de la déposer devant Gabriel.

_Une heure plus tard_

Quand le repas fut englouti, les deux jeunes quittèrent la table laissant les majordomes et soubrettes s'occupaient du reste.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel partit s'habiller convenablement puis revint dans sa tenue habituel d'étudiant à Tootsuki.

''Tu veux faire quoi ? questionna Gabriel

-Eh bien, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais essayer une nouvelle recette, pourquoi pas maintenant, si tu veux ?

-Bonne idée, je prends ma tenue de chef et je reviens tout de suite''

Gabriel prit sa tenue de cuisinier et les partirent ensuite en direction de la cuisine, ce dernier sélectionna les ingrédients qu'il souhaitait pour sa recette et avant de commencer, il fit son petit rituel à attacher son bandeau à son front pour ne pas être gêner par ses cheveux.

Il se saisit de son couteau et commença à couper un chou en très fine lamelle, Gabriel prit d'autres légumes comme les petit-pois et des choux de Bruxelles que ce dernier réduisit en bouillit.

Suna se demanda ce qu'il comptait préparer, elle essaya d'en savoir plus en lui demandant.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas préparer ?

-C'est un secret

-Oh, tu peux au moins me dire d'où t'es venu l'inspiration

-En fait, récemment, je suis parti en visite dans un orphelinat, c'était marrant mais le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois que je faisais des légumes, personne ne voulait y toucher ni même goûter, alors, il m'est venu l'idée d'essayer de crée un plat qui donnerait envie au enfant de manger des légumes

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à vouloir faire attention à ce que les enfants mangent

-Je ne peux pas vraiment leurs reprochaient, moi aussi à leurs âges je n'aimais pas les légumes pourtant j'en ai manger encore et encore, c'était immonde

-C'est pour ça que tu as commencé la cuisine, pour bien manger

-Non, c'était pour voir le sourire de quelqu'un dont je tiens beaucoup

-Tu l'aimes cette personne

-Oui énormément

-Je vois

-Ne sois pas déçu Suna, j'ai commencé la cuisine grâce à cette personne mais aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi que j'essaye toujours de faire mieux

-C'est vrai ! répondit Suna heureuse

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai fini mon plat, tu veux gouter

-Je te préviens, je serais intransigeante

-C'est justement pour ça que je veux que ce soit toi qu'il le fasse, je veux que tu rendes un verdict objectif avec le palais divin''

Suna prit en main se qui ressemblait à une croquette, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise de cacher la couleur verte des légumes sous de la panure mais le plus important était le gout car même si un enfant ne voit pas les légumes, il est toujours capable de recracher si il n'aime pas, elle en prit une bouchée.

En dégustant la croquette, Suna était perplexe, elle n'était pas en train d'enchainer les foodgasm comme à son habitude, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dire non plus que son plat était mauvais, il était très bon mais encore perfectible.

Suna réfléchit à comment rendre se plat meilleur quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

''Je sais, je pense que tu devrais changer quelques éléments dans ta recette à commencer par le choux de Bruxelles

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pour un adulte, l'utiliser ne serait pas un problème, ça serait surement meilleur mais pour des enfants, le gout est vraiment trop prononcé, tu devrais le remplacer par du choux-fleurs qui est moins fort et je pense que tu devrais réduire la taille de la croquette. Je pense que tu devrais en faire des petits qui s'avalent en une bouchée, parce que en voyant la couleur verte, les enfants penseront à des légumes et les recracheront sans penser au gout, ce que tu veux éviter

-Ok, j'y retourne tout de suite''

Gabriel recommença le plat en prenant compte des conseils que lui avait prodigué Suna.

_Une heure plus tard_

Après avoir fini la nouvelle version de son plat, Gabriel le resservit à Suna pour que cette dernière puisse redonner un nouveau verdict, elle prit une croquette et là, un vrai récital musicale, si le plat d'avant était une sorte d'accordage d'une guitare, celui-ci ressemblait à un véritable concert.

''Je pense que c'est bon, avec ça, n'importe quelle enfant mangera des légumes

-Merci de m'avoir aidée à crée ce plat Suna

-J'ai juste donnée mon avis, c'est ton mérite à toi''

Gabriel sourit Suna que cette dernière lui redonna avant d'échanger un petit baiser pendant que personne ne les regardaient.


	62. La revanche

Les deux amoureux se faisaient les yeux doux dans la cuisine avant que Suna ne prenne la parole.

''Gabriel, maintenant que je t'ai aidée, j'aimerais te deman…''

Suna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une grande personnalité fit son entrée dans la cuisine, cette personne n'était personne d'autres que Erina Nakiri, la directrice de Tootsuki.

''Bonjour mère

-Bonjour doyenne

-Mère, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je voulais juste me détendre en préparant un plat

-C'est parfait… Gabriel-San, je te défie en Shokugeki, je prendrai ma revanche sur les élections d'automnes''

Gabriel ne répondit que par un petit sourire avant de de lui dire :

''Hahaha, tu es encore là-dessus Suna-San, c'est d'accord mais un conseil. Prépare des vêtements de rechange car le résultat sera le même que la première fois, sourit-il

-Très bien… tu ne vois pas d'objections à ce que ce soit ma mère qui nous juge

-Un palais divin, c'est parfait, ça va même m'avantager''

Suna ne répondit à la provocation de Gabriel mais sa veine frontale elle, était bien visible.

''Doyenne, nous vous laissons le choix du thème

-Récemment, j'ai commandé quelques produits exotiques dont de la chauve-souris , alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?''

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent à la proposition de Erina, Suna partit s'habille en tenue de chef avant de redescendre quelques minutes après avec des chauve-souris sur un plan de travail.

''Vous aurez deux heures à partir de maintenant'' dit Erina

Début du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' – Suna Nakiri ''Le palais divin''

Thème : Chauve-souris

Gabriel attacha son bandeau et se mis à cuisiner cette chauve-souris mais le problème était de savoir quel goût pouvait avoir de la chauve-souris.

Alors, pour répondre à sa question, Gabriel en cuit une sans accompagnement ni sauce, pour savoir le goût de la viande.

Il commença par vider l'animal de ses entrailles avant de le faire griller aux feu de bois, seul du sel et du poivre viendront accompagner la viande.

Il goûta à la viande et ce fut un véritable cauchemar, la viande était une immondice immangeable, elle avait un goût d'excrément en plus d'une odeur nauséabond.

Gabriel recracha le morceau de viande avant que le reste de son estomac ne ressortent avec.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour m'en débarrasser ? » se demanda-t-il

Pendant ce temps, Suna qui était elle aussi à la dégustation de la viande seul se retenait de vomir pour des raisons similaires à celle de Gabriel.

Que devait-elle faire pour rendre cette viande bonne à manger.

Tandis que Suna y réfléchissait, Gabriel de son côté avait imaginé le plat qu'il avait présenté.

Il se ramena avec du lait de coco, des épices très forte ainsi que du gingembre.

Le jeune homme commença par cuire la viande dans le lait de coco pour laisser le temps au premier de s'imprégner du deuxième et masquer son goût terrible et pendant ce temps, Gabriel découpa le gingembre finement.

Après une heure de cuisson, Gabriel ajouta du curry rouge et de la cardamome puis mélangea avec la viande avant de dresser le plat.

Dans le même temps, que la finalisation du dressage du plat de Gabriel, Suna entamer elle aussi la fin de la préparation de son plat, la jeune fille l'avait préparée en friture et pour masquer l'odeur, Suna avait ajouter à sa cuisson de l'ail, de l'oignon et de la bière avant d'à son tour dresser le plat.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel se dirigeait vers Erina.

''Je vous présente mon plat, le Nyuseihin no batto, bonne dégustation'' dit Gabriel

Erina regarda dans un premier temps le plat, sur ce point de vue-là, ce plat n'avait pas à rougir des autres productions de Gabriel mais le plus important dans un plat était bien sûr le goût, surtout pour une viande comme celle-ci.

La femme pris une bouchée qu'il l'emmena en plein milieux du Moyen-Age Occidental au XVème siècle en Transylvanie, Erina était vêtu d'une longue robe rouge sang, elle marcha seule le long de la route pavé où seule quelques calèches passaient de temps à autre quand soudain un bruit vint de l'arrière, Erina se retourna pour voir d'où provenait le bruit mais rien, elle continua sa route jusqu'à entendre un nouveau bruit dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Sentant la peur la gagnait, Erina empressa le pas pour quitter la zone mais une main l'arrêta, elle était aussi glaciale que la neige et aussi solide que la roche, elle était terrifiée mais encore plus quand le propriétaire de cette main commença à parler.

''Ce n'est pas bien de se balader comme ça toute seule dans la nuit'' lui dit une voix crispante

''Garde tes conseil pour toi'' lui répondit Erina

Erina répondit à la chose derrière lui en lui lançant un mélange d'épices à base de curry rouge et cardamome avant de plantée un poignard trempée dans le lait de soja de la chose qui commença à se désagréger jusqu'à être réduits en cendre ramenant ainsi Erina dans le vrai monde.

« Voilà, la véritable nature de ces plats, ils arrivent à nous transportés dans un autre monde en une seule bouchée, comment un si jeune cuisinier peut arriver à ce résultat, ça ne peut pas être juste un entraînement avec Soma » pensa-t-elle

''Dis-moi Ascalon-Kun, d'où viens-tu ?'' demanda Erina

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de réponde que Suna posa son assiette devant Erina.

''Voici mon plat mère, un Estufa de morcego''

Erina bu un verre d'eau pour se remettre d'aplomb après la claque gustative infliger par Gabriel.

Pour le côté décorative Suna avait littéralement explosé ses standards, ce plat ressembler à un décoration en pierre qu'on pourrait retrouver dans une église gothique en Occident.

Elle prit une bouchée puis la mis en bouche et comme pour le plat précédent, celui-ci l'emmena dans un autre monde où plutôt le même que le précédent mais dans une version alternative.

Erina se retrouva dans une soirée mondaine en pleine cœur de la nuit, une verre à la main avec à l'intérieur un liquide rouge mais en buvant le contenu, cela n'avait pas un goût de vin mais de sang.

Encrée dans son trône, plusieurs personnes venaient la voir pour la complimenter mais ces paroles étaient vides de sens, leurs haines se lisaient dans leurs regards, c'est à ce moment-là que homme semblant avoir une trentaine d'années avec une longue chevelure et une barbe noire avec des yeux d'un rouge rubis et vêtu d'un costume trois pièces fit son entrée dans la pièce lui adressant des compliments sincère avant d'accaparer l'attention de la salle.

''Votre attention, en ce moment de fête, je souhaite que vous fissiez quelque chose pour moi, le vampire ramenant la plus belle jeune fille vierge pourra obtenir la main de ma fille ici présente''

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que l'intégralités des convives quittent la salle en quête d'une belle jeune fille vierge pour Erina.

Après quelques minutes, les premiers convives revinrent avec les cadavres de plusieurs jeunes filles quand l'un d'entre eux arriva avec une magnifique jeune fille à la chevelure blonde dorer et à la peau blanche comme la porcelaine.

Erina et son père reconnu surent immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la plus belle jeune fille vierge de la soirée

''Bonne dégustation ma fille''

Erina dévora le cadavre lui permettant d'aspirer la beauté de la jeune fille.

« Je pourrait mourir planter par un pieu pour ses délices » pensa-t-elle

Ce moment de joie intense la ramena à la réalité pour pouvoir délibérer du gagnant entre les deux, le choix était difficile tant les deux jeunes cuisiniers ont réussi à travaillés ce produit pour le rendre délicieux et beaux visuellement, ils avaient réussi à la transporté dans un autre monde le temps d'une bouchée mais l'un d'eux quand même, un monde où tout ne lui était pas acquis, un monde où elle se sentait forte.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

Résultat du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' 1 – 0 Suna Nakiri ''Le palais divin''

''Ravie de servir'' dit Gabriel en retirant son bandeau

Suna devint rouge de rage, elle n'était pas loin de pleurer comme une petite fille et pour ne rien arranger, Gabriel lui faisait un petit sourire narquois totalement énervant.

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'y suis pas arrivé après tout les efforts et le travail que j'ai fait

-Tu te fies trop à ton palais divin mais face à moi, cet avantage ne marche pas

-Comment ça ?

-C'est un secret

-Dis-le moi Gabriel-San, je veux savoir''

Suna commença à poursuivre Gabriel dans les couloirs du manoir pour avoir sa réponse laissant Erina seule dans la cuisine rigoler de ce qu'elle voyait repensant à sa vie de lycéenne à Tootsuki.

**Note de l'auteur : Review de Shokugeki no Soma Gou no Sara épisode 3 et 4**

**On va commencer par l'épisode 3 qui reste dans les standards de la qualité niveau animation de ce qui se faisait avant la pause du coronavirus, par contre j'ai été un peu déçu du duel entre Soma et Asahi, j'ai l'impression qu'on est allé trop vite tout comme les révélations durant l'épisode qui n'arrive que plus tard dans la série comme le véritable lien entre Joichiro et Asahi, le nom et le visage de la mère de Soma ou la provocation de Asahi qui va prendre la main d'Erina après le BLUE, par contre les cuisiniers noires, ils me mettent mal à l'aise, le costume ressemble au membre du Ku Klux Klan, j'aurais préféré autre chose comme chara design.**

**L'épisode 4, on perd pas de temps on commence avec la première épreuve du BLUE, les personnages sont vraiment différents que ce que j'imaginais, comme Lanterby, Sarge qui a des cheveux bleu ou le cuisinier noir au cheveux vert, j'imaginais plus un mec roux me demandez pas pourquoi bon sinon y'a rien à redire vu que c'est comme dans le manga sans scènes rajoutés n'y enlevée, en revanche, le retour de Tsukasa était un plaisir, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage.**

**Episode 3 : 7 sur 10**

**Episode 4 : 8 sur 10**


	63. L'élève contre le maitre

Un jour était passé depuis la victoire de Gabriel sur Suna.

Les deux adolescents étaient entrain de prendre le thé sur un des balcons du manoir Nakiri, l'ambiance était détendue quand une femme de chambre vint frapper à la porte.

''Ojo-Sama, le maitre vient d'arriver

-Le maitre, vous voulez dire, Yukihira-Sensei ? demanda Gabriel

-Oui, Ascalon-San''

Gabriel se leva immédiatement de sa chaise pour rejoindre le hall mais fut stoppé par Suna.

Cette dernière fit la moue, elle n'appréciait pas que son petit ami la quitte pour aller voir son père.

''Tu pars pour aller voir mon père, je pensais que je comptais plus que ça pour toi ! dit Suna mécontente

-… et puis, tu sais très bien à quel point je déteste mon père, il partait tout le temps au bout du monde laissant mère et moi seule surtout que tu es en partie en responsable que je sache ! continua-t-elle

-Suna ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose avec lui

-Fais comme tu veux

-Aller, tu vas voir ça va être bien

-J'ai pas envie de le voir

-S'il te plait, tu peux faire ça pour moi

-Mon dieu… bon, c'est d'accord''

Gabriel et Suna quittèrent finalement le balcon pour rejoindre le hall où Soma devait y être.

En arrivant devant les escaliers, les deux jeunes virent Erina et Soma s'embrassant, pour les deux époux qui avaient rarement la chance d'être ensemble à cause du travail, ils voulaient profités de chaque instant ensemble.

''Tu as pu trouver des indices sur ''Reapers'' ?

-Non, rien du tout

-Bon ce n'est pas grave, on va prendre le thé ?

-Avec plaisir''

Soma déposa ses affaires pour aller se reposer mais c'est à ce moment-là que Gabriel et Suna descendirent les escaliers pour saluer Soma.

''Bienvenue chez vous Yukihira-Sensei

-Bonjour père, dit sèchement Suna

-Bonjour tout les deux, vous allez bien ?

-Parfaitement bien et vous ?

-Je reviens d'un nouveau voyage avec de nouvelles recettes''

Gabriel ressemblait à un jeune enfant impressionner par ce qu'il l'entoure, mais malheureusement pour Soma, Suna était totalement hermétique à ce qu'il disait, en revanche Gabriel était totalement absorbé par les récits de Soma.

''Yukihira-Sensei, je voudrais vous demandez quelque chose

-Vas-y, je t'écoute

-J'aimerais vous défiez en Shokugeki ?

-Tu utilises ta chance annuelle pour me défier aujourd'hui

-C'est ça, et aujourd'hui je compte bien gagner

-C'est si beau de rêver

-On va voir si c'est un rêve

-Avec plaisir… Chérie, Suna, vous voulez bien être les juges ?''

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent à la proposition de Soma.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous ensemble vers la cuisine, Soma et Gabriel mirent leurs tenues de chefs, sortirent leurs couteaux avant de s'affronter.

''Tu veux un thème précis ? lui demanda Soma

-Pourquoi pas un petit duel de udon ?

-Je vais gagner de toute façon peu importe le thème''

Gabriel enragea de la déclaration de Soma et il comptait bien lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

''Vous aurez trois heures pour préparer vos udon, vous pouvez commencer à partir de… maintenant''

Début du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' – Soma Yukihira

Thème : Udon

Les deux chefs attachèrent leurs bandeaux à leurs fronts et commencèrent à cuisiner.

Les deux débutèrent la préparation de leurs plats par la fabrication des udon, leurs mouvements était presque identique, on pouvait facilement deviner que Gabriel était bel et bien le disciple de Soma.

Ils prirent de la farine, du sel et de l'eau avant de mélanger le tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent une pate ferme.

D'ailleurs, voir Soma faire les nouilles udon à la main la fit sourire, lui qui lors du régiments de cuisine avait fait les nouilles à la machine alors que son adversaire, Nene, une spécialiste des udon le faisait à la main.

Les deux continuèrent de malaxer la pate avant de étaler et de la plier puis les découpa à l'aide d'un udon kiri* puis les mirent à cuire dans de l'eau bouillante.

***Note de l'auteur : le udon kiri est un couteau fait spécialement pour la découpe des nouilles udon**

Après qu'ils eurent lancés la cuisson de leurs udon, les deux prirent une route différente dans la préparation de leurs plats.

Gabriel coupa de la ciboule et du kamaboko puis plongea de l'algue wakame dans l'eau froide pour les réhydrater avant de les mettre de côté pour la suite.

Le jeune garçon continua ensuite avec la préparation du bouillon dashi dont il versa de l'eau à ébullition dans le bol avant d'y ajouter du konbu et de la bonite séchée.

Pendant ce temps, Soma qui avait fait lui aussi du bouillon dashi était entrain de finaliser sa garniture dans laquelle il y avait des narutomaki ainsi que du tofu frit.

Lorsque la cuisson des nouilles furent effectués, les deux chefs dressèrent leurs plats avant de les amener aux juges.

''Bonne appétit'' dirent les deux chefs en même temps

''Par qui peut-on commencer ? se demanda Suna

-Personnellement, on a déjà gouter le plat de Ascalon-Kun hier, alors on a qu'à commencer cette fois-ci par le plat de ton père

-Peu importe''

Erina et Suna se demandaient ce que Soma avait pu bien préparer, elles saisirent de leurs baguettes pour avaler les nouilles qui les amenèrent sur une petite île entouré par un cours d'eau avec un arbre au milieu de l'île, au pied de celui-ci se trouvait une jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'or et au yeux azur vêtu d'un kimono assis tenant une ombrelle à la main, en s'approchant, Erina et Suna virent que cette femme avait au bas de son dos une fourrure orange avec les bouts blancs.

Les deux comprirent qu'elles étaient en face d'un kitsune, cette être divin pouvant apporter le bonheur et le malheur.

La kitsune remarqua les deux femmes et marcha dans leur direction, elle leur adressa un sourire avant d'utiliser son feu bleu pour les transformaient à leurs tours en kitsune.

Malheureusement pour eux, dans le monde, cela eux pour effet de les dévêtir, les deux femmes rouge de gêne se revêtir rapidement avec un peignoir avant de passer au plat de Gabriel mais Soma n'avait pas terminé ce qu'il avait à dire.

''Alors ma chère Erina, comment était mon kitsune udon ? c'était délicieux, hein ! insista Soma

-C'était pas trop mal, bon, passons au plat de Ascalon-Kun

-Je te le ferais dire un jour'' enragea Soma

Elles passèrent finalement au plat suivant laissant Soma frustrer.

Comme pour le plat précédent, Suna et Erina se demander quel plat Gabriel avait préparée.

''J'ai préparé des tanuki udon

-Oh, intéressant, tu pouvais m'en servir une portion ? demanda Soma

-Alors moi aussi, je veux gouter votre plat Yukihira-Sensei

-Ok'' sourit Soma

Soma et Gabriel préparèrent une portion pour l'autre alors que les deux femmes goutèrent le plat de Gabriel qui eut pour effet immédiat d'à nouveau les dévêtir, Erina et Suna avait l'impression que plein de Tanuki venait frotter leurs fourrures soyeuse contre la peau des deux femmes.

Elles furent rejointes ensuite par Soma qui avait gouté à son tour le plat de Gabriel mais après un moment, les trois commencèrent à voir pousser une queue de tanuki avant d'être complétement transformé en tanuki.

Ils furent ensuite ramenés tous les trois dans le vrai monde alors que Gabriel prit un première bouchée du plat et fut à son tour transporté devant la kitsune mais cette fois-ci, la femme lui fit un regard terrifiant, elle dégagea une aura qui ferait trembler de peur même les plus courageux, tu ne peux pas gagner.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui-même, Gabriel n'arrivait même plus à se tenir debout tant le plat lui avait mis une violente claque.

''Je pense qu'on peut rendre le verdict'' dit Erina

Résultat du duel :

Gabriel Ascalon ''L'ange culinaire'' 0 – 2 Soma Yukihira

''Ravie de servir'' dit Soma en retirant son bandeau

Soma regarda Gabriel qui était dépité après le plat que venait de servir son sensei, lui pensait qu'il avait évolué, il était encore bien loin de le dépasser.

''Tu t'es bien amélioré depuis que tu es arrivé à Tootsuki, je te félicite

-Ce n'est pas encore assez pour vous dépassez

-Alors continue ta formation à Tootsuki et peut-être qu'un jour, tu y arriveras''

Soma termina en lui tapant dans l'épaule.

''Un jour j'y arriverai, un jour, je vous battrais

-J'attends ce jour avec impatience'' sourit-il


	64. La fin d'une ère

**Note de l'auteur : Le premier chapitre de ''Frère de sang'' est enfin disponible aller le lire si vous avez le temps**

Un jour était passé depuis la victoire de Soma contre Gabriel mais cela ne semblait pas affecter les deux qui s'entendaient toujours à merveille bien que Soma le charrient sans cesse sur sa victoire.

Alors que du côté des hommes, ils s'amusaient comme des enfants, de l'autre côté, Erina et Suna les regardaient faire se demandant comment elles ont pu tomber amoureuse de ces deux garçons.

Soudain le téléphone de Erina se mit à sonner, elle regardac le numéro et son visage commença à devenir livide lorsqu'elle reconnu qu'il s'agissait du numéro de l'hôpital dans lequel son grand grand-père était hospitalisé.

Elle décrocha le téléphone pour écouter ce que la personne au bout du fil lui disait jusqu'à ce que soudainement Erina commença à pleurer avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Soma alla vers Erina pour lui demander pourquoi elle pleurait.

''Grand père… grand-père est… il est décédé

-Je suis désolé Erina''

Soma prit Erina dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler tandis qu'à son tour Suna commença à pleurer dans les bras de Gabriel, Senzaemon qui été un grand homme pour eux comme pour le monde de la gastronomie au Japon.

Erina essaya de sécher ses larmes avant de se lever en prenant son téléphone pour appeler les autres membres de sa famille.

Elle commença par sa cousine Alice qui malgré son habituel entrain et sa facilité à toujours sourire, cette dernière avait fondu en larmes.

''Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ? demanda la femme aux cheveux d'argent

-Je… je pense qu'il aura lieu durant la semaine prochaine

-D'accord… je me charge de prévenir mes enfants et mes parents

-Merci Alice''

Alice raccrocha laissant à nouveau Erina seul avec elle-même et après quelques secondes de flottements, elle se décida à appeler ses parents.

''Allo Erina

-Bonjour mère

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu as une petite voix

-C'est grand-père, il est décédé i heure''

Mana ne répondit pas, la nouvelle l'avait abasourdi, elle qui était partie de la maison dans sa quête de recherche du goût en abandonnant sa fille et le reste de sa famille.

''Merci de m'avoir informée Erina

-L'enterrement sera la semaine prochaine

-Je transmettrais le tout à ton à ton père, a plus tard Erina

-À plus tard mère''

Erina raccrocha le téléphone qui resta seul jusqu'à ce que son mari arrive pour la prendre dans les bras, la femme essaya de se retenir mais l'émotion fut trop forte et elle pleura à chaud larme, ses cries de détresse pouvait s'entendre dans tous le manoir dont seuls les pleures de Suna pouvait être encore plus entendu.

La journée passa si vite que Erina fut surpris de voir le soleil déjà se coucher, elle venait de prendre toute une après-midi à contacter les personnes proche de Tootsuki ainsi que l'organisation des obsèques, elle n'eut même pas le courage d'aller manger et rapidement se coucher.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Toute la famille Nakiri, les personnes proches de Tootsuki, des anciens élèves tel que Gin Dojima, Joichiro Saiba, Kojiro Shinomiya, Eishi et Rindo Tsukasa et encore d'autres étaient présent pour l'enterrement du grand homme tous vêtu d'une couleurs noires exprès pour les enterrement, tous étaient réunis devant l'hôtel dont trôner un énorme mur de fleurs de couleurs divers et variés avec au-dessus, une photo de Senzaemon Nakiri et devant l'hôtel de l'encens et au centre de tout ça, le cercueil de Senzaemon, chaque personne avait au préalabre, déposer l'enveloppe avec écrit dessus, le nom d'une personne et le montant à l'intérieur tandis que les invités reçurent un set pour faire du thé.

Le moine bouddhiste commença à réciter les sutras* pendant que la famille Nakiri saluèrent une dernière fois le défunt.

***Note de l'auteur : Les sutras sont des textes dans le bouddhisme qui son la parole de Bouddha et son notamment réciter lors des enterrements. Si certaine personnes connaisses bien le sujet, qu'il me contacte par MP pour que je fasse les changements**

Ce fut ensuite le tour des invités de saluer le défunt en commençant par saluer la famille Nakiri avant de saluer Senzaemon puis de prendre de l'encens, porter à sa tête et de faire une prière.

Les invités firent cette action trois fois en tout avant de resaluer la famille puis de laisser la place à la personne suivante.

La cérémonie dura près de trois heures où chaque personne, un par un saluèrent la famille Nakiri.

Quand la première cérémonie fut terminée, les invités reçurent un sachet de sel avant de saupoudre leur épaule pour éloigner les esprits avant de rentrer chez eux.

_Le lendemain_

Seul la famille proche était présentes ainsi que les époux et épouses des membres de la famille et bien que la cérémonie reste la même que celle d'hier, on pouvait sentir beaucoup plus d'émotion que la veille.

Lorsque que la deuxième cérémonie fut réalisée, La famille et les invités plus proche de la famille partirent tous ensemble au crématorium où tous le monde regarda une dernière fois le cercueil partir bruler.

_Une heure plus tard_

Tous les personnes présentes entrèrent dans une salle spéciale avec en son centre, les restes des os de Senzaemon attendait d'être déposées dans l'urne funéraire.

Avec l'aide de de grande baquette et par groupe de deux, ils prirent un os sur la table avant de le passer à la personne d'à côté et celui-ci déposa l'os dans l'urne.

Gabriel venait à ce moment de comprendre pourquoi il était mal vu de se passer des choses de baguettes en baguettes, elle rappelait ce rite funéraire et le faire était associé à la mort.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent la cérémonie, tous les invités se réunirent pour partager un repas, tout le monde avaient à manger y compris Senzaemon pour montrer d'une certaine manière qu'il était encore avec eux.

Quand tout le monde termina le repas, la famille Nakiri ramena l'urne chez elle pour une durée de 49 jours.

**Fin de la 1****ère**** saga**

**Note de l'auteur : Review de Shokugeki no Soma Gou no Sara épisode 5 et 6**

**Tout d'abord l'épisode 5, à vrai dire l'épreuve du konbini était sympa, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de devoir préparée un plat gastronomique avec seulement des aliments bon marchée pour montrer qu'on peut faire de la grande cuisine avec des ingrédients de monsieur tout le monde, bien évidemment revoir Eishi Tsukasa fait toujours plaisir, c'était sympa de voir qu'il a bien évolué depuis Tootsuki. Autre point j'ai adoré la voix de Mana Nakiri, je sais pas qui est la seiyu mais j'ai trouvé que c'était une très belle voix qui coller bien au personnage. Seul truc que j'ai trouvé dommage, c'est qu'on ait un peu passer la préparation de Soma pour passer directement à la dégustation.**

**Et l'épisode 6, alors là, on a carrément sauté presque toute l'épreuve du 3****ème**** portail pour passer directement à la vrai épreuve du BLUE en commençant par le match Sarge contre Soma. Personnellement, j'ai bien rigolé devant cette épisode, c'était tellement n'importe quoi que ça en ait devenu drôle, peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai déjà lu le manga et que je m'attendais à la suite avec les explosions et la tronceneurse spécial cuisine.**

**Episode 5 : 7 sur 10**

**Episode 6 : 6 sur 10**


	65. Le nouveau C10

Gabriel venait d'arriver devant les grandes portes du dortoir de l'étoile polaire.

Alors qu'il allait entrer, un crie venant de l'arrière l'arrêta dans son action.

En regardant d'où provenait le bruit, il vu ses amis arrivés tous ensembles, ils y avaient Basara, Florentino, Mira, Mary et Noaki, ils avaient les valises à la main, la mallette de couteaux dans l'autre.

''Salut tout le monde

-Salut Gabriel, on t'a manqué ? demanda Mira en plaisantant

-Pas du tout''

Tout se congela à la déclaration de Gabriel qui venait de jeter un grand coup de froid dans le groupe avant que ce dernier fasse un petit sourire narquois.

''Je rigole vous m'avez tous manqué''

C'est à ce moment qu'une femme connue des habitants du dortoir les accueillis et cette personne était nul autre que la gérante du dortoir, Rika Daimido.

''Vous êtes tous arrivez, c'est génial, aller dépêchez-vous d'entrer''

Les élèves reprirent leurs valises et entrèrent à l'intérieur et récupèrent leurs clés de chambre.

Alors que tout le monde partait pour posés leurs affaires dans leurs chambres mais Rika les rappela avant qu'il ne parte dans leurs chambres.

''Les jeunes, vos kohai devraient passer le test ce soir alors je veux que vous preniez soins d'eux cette année surtout toi Gabriel

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je veux pas que tu testes des recettes bizarres sur eux comme le faisait Yukihira-Sama

-Je suis pas comme ça, vous me prenez pour qui ?''

Gabriel de ne pas exploser de rire sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades et Rika.

''D'accord, je promets solennellement que je ne traumatiserai point mes kohai''

Gabriel et ses amis repartirent s'installés dans leurs chambres.

Quand Gabriel atteignit la chambre 303, il retrouva le plaisir de l'environnement scolaire.

Mais à peine il eut le temps de déposer ses affaires qu'il reçut un message sur le groupe de discussion de conseil des dix.

En ouvrant ce message, Gabriel lu qu'il y avait un rendez-vous dans le bâtiment du conseil dans 30 minutes.

Il se dépêcha de sortir avant d'enfourcher sa moto et de partir au rendez-vous du conseil.

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Lorsqu'il arriva, Ara Tsukasa venait elle aussi juste d'arriver, le deux se saluèrent et se racontèrent leurs vacances après ne s'être pas vu pendant plusieurs semaines.

En entrant tous les deux dans la salle, ils virent tous les membres du conseil qui les attendaient pour commencer la réunion.

''Enfin, j'ai cru qu'on allait encore attendre ! gronda Valero

-Désolé, j'étais en train de poser mes affaires à mon dortoir

-Bon commençons sans plus attendre'' dit Harekura

Les six membres du conseil s'installèrent à la table de réunion mais problème pour Gabriel, il ne savait même pas qu'elle était le sujet de la réunion.

''Bon, comme vous le savez, nos senpai nous ont quittés et par conséquent, ils ont laissé leurs sièges vacants donc nous devons les remplacés, annonça Ara

-Pour les sièges du 1er au 4ème, nous allons nous six, gagnés 4 sièges par rapport à celui actuel''

**Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris la phrase plus haute voici le schéma du conseil actuel :**

**Ara Tsukasa : 5****ème**** siège **** 1****er**** siège**

**Takara Ouki : 6****ème**** siège **** 2****ème**** siège**

**Lorenzo Begora : 7****ème**** siège **** 3****ème**** siège**

**Valero Sanchez : 8****ème**** siège **** 4****ème**** siège**

**Harekura Saito : 9****ème**** siège **** 5****ème**** siège**

**Gabriel Ascalon : 10****ème**** siège **** 6****ème**** siège**

**7****ème**** siège : Vacant**

**8****ème**** siège : Vacant**

**9****ème**** siège : Vacant**

**10****ème**** siège : Vacant**

''Maintenant, il faut désigner qui parmi les élèves de la 112ème promotion rejoindrons le conseil, des idées Ascalon-Kun ? demanda Takara

-J'ai bien des idées mais, je sais pas trop, on ne peut pas organiser une compétition ouverte à tous les élèves de la 112ème promotion ?

-C'est possible mais ça va être dur de l'organiser aujourd'hui, il faudra réunir des juges et réserver la salle

-Pour la salle, on est en début d'année personne n'a encore demander un shokugeki et pour les juges, on peut demander à nos senpai, ils n'ont pas encore trouvé du travail, si ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible sous ses conditions, Saito, tu te chargeras de la réservation de la salle tandis que Sanchez et Ouki se chargerons de contacter nos senpai et Ascalon, Begora et moi, on se chargera de prendre les candidatures pour les participants''

Tout le monde acquiesça et partit réaliser les taches demander, Gabriel, Ara et Begora partirent donc en direction des classes où se trouvait les élèves de la 112ème promotion et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'avoir des demandes de participations.

Gabriel entra dans la classe de gestion du budget, lorsqu'il entra tout le monde salua Gabriel y compris le professeur, tout le monde savais le pouvoir que possédait les membres du conseil et qu'il valait mieux ne pas se faire ennemi avec eux.

''Que nous vaut l'honneur de la présence d'un membre du conseil des dix ici

-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais aujourd'hui à 16H aura lieu un concours ouvert aux élèves de la 112ème promotion pour obtention des sièges vacants

-C'est ouvert à tous ?

-Oui, comme je viens de le dire, la seul condition pour participer à ce concours est de faire partis de la 112ème promotion donc vous êtes tous libres d'y participer''

Alors que tout le monde hésitait à participer, une main sur le côté gauche de la salle se leva.

''J'aimerais participer''

Tout le monde se tourna en direction de la voix et ils virent que cette personne était Suna.

Gabriel enregistra le nom de Suna sur la liste et alors qu'il allait demander si d'autres personnes voulaient participés, personnes n'eut le courage de lever la main.

''Vous savez, il y a 4ème siège vacants, même si vous ne gagnez pas le meilleur siège disponible, il y en a encore d'autres''

Mais malheureusement pour lui, personne n'osait participer de peur de paraitre ridicules devant Suna.

''Bon, juste Suna-San, je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté''

Les élèves et le professeur saluèrent Gabriel qui sortait de la salle.

Alors que le jeune garçon qui se dirigeait vers la prochaine salle, en entrant dans la salle, il remarqua certains de ses amis étaient présents dans cette classe.

Gabriel dit la même chose à cette classe qu'à celle de Suna et cette fois ci, il eut plus d'une demande de participations

En effet, Gabriel reçu la demande de Mary, Basara et Florentino ainsi que Tomatsu Haruka* inscrivirent à la compétition.

***Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent plus, cette fille est la présidente du fan-club de Gabriel**

Gabriel continua son chemin où il inscrivit en plus des noms déjà présent, celui de Mira et de Noaki.

Lorsqu'il retourna vers Ara et Lorenzo et pour comptabiliser les noms inscrits, ils arrivèrent à une liste de 32 personnes soit un groupe un peu plus élevés que celui des élections d'automnes.

Ouki et Sanchez arrivèrent ensuite pour informés que leurs senpai ont validés leurs participations en tant que juges tandis que Saito qui venait d'arriver valida la réservation de la salle.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Il était un peu moins de 16H, les élèves participants à la compétition attendaient que l'annonce du départ soit donner.

Et ce fut Gabriel qui entra sur la scène avec le micro.

''Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette compétition pour la nomination des 7ème, 8ème, 9ème et 10ème siège, pour le jury de cette épreuve, nous avons l'immense honneur d'accueillir les anciens élèves et membres du conseil des dix''

Les quatre anciens étudiants entrèrent dans l'arène sous les salutations des élèves actuels de Tootsuki, les quatre s'installèrent à la table des juges.

''C'est bizarre d'être ici après avoir été pendant des années de l'autre côté, dit Takeshi

-Tu as raison, c'est spécial comme sensation'' exprima Hitori

Gabriel salua ses senpai avant de reprendre la présentation de la compétition avec l'annonce du thème de l'épreuve.

''Pour le thème de l'épreuve, nous avons fait exprès de ne pas révéler le thème, nous voulions prioriser l'inventivité des participants, nous ne voulons au conseil que les meilleurs élèves. Sans plus attendre, voici le thème de l'épreuve''

Gabriel souleva la cloche pour la découverte du thème.

''Des fraises, voici le thème de la compétition, proposés aux anciens membres du conseil le meilleur plat à base de fraise possible et les quatre meilleurs recevront une place au sein du conseil, les juges pourront attribuer une note de 25 points maximum, vous aurez 4 heures pour proposer le plat que vous voulez, c'est clair pour tout le monde, très bien, vous êtes prêt ? C'est parti dans 3… 2… 1 … maintenant''

Tous les élèves se mirent à réfléchir au plat à faire pour le concours.

Mais les idées commencèrent à gemmer dans la tête des élèves les plus doués qui se dirigèrent vers le garde-manger dans un coin de l'arène où se situer plusieurs ingrédients divers.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel discutait avec ses senpai qui attendait de pouvoir juger les plats.

''Alors, Ascalon-Kun, comment ça va ? demanda Takeshi

-Tout va bien, je suis un peu sous pression avec l'organisation de l'épreuve mais sinon tout va bien

-Tu as pu aller voit la RS Dessert ? questionna Haruna

-J'ai pu y faire un tour, tout le monde a bien travailler, ils se sont entrainaient pendant ses vacances et j'ai trouvé leurs plats excellant

-C'est étrange de te voir complimenter le plat de quelqu'un d'autre

-Il faut bien que je motive les membres de ma RS

-Soit, mais ne sois pas trop conciliant avec eux, il faut qu'ils améliorent''

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une première participante arriva devant les jurés.

''La première participante à venir est Tomatsu Haruka''

La jeune fille posa son plat devant les jurés pour qu'ils puissent gouter son plat.

''Je vous présente mon plat, la tarte au fraise à la crème pistache, je vous en prie''

Les quatre dégustèrent le plat que Tomatsu avait préparée mais malheureusement pour elle, ils n'eurent pas de réaction visible, c'était à prévoir, il en fallait bien plus pour impressionner ceux qui ont trôné sur Tootsuki, les juges poussèrent le plat de Tomatsu et s'interrogèrent sur la note à donner pour le plat.

**Note de l'auteur : Comme pour les préliminaires des élections d'automnes, les noms des juges seront écrits en initial**

**H.A : 11 points**

**T.K : 13 points**

**H.W : 15 points**

**K.K : 12 points**

**1****ère**** : Tomatsu Haruka : 51 points**

''51 points pour Tomatsu Haruka, et c'est avec ce score que nous démarrons ce concours, arrivera-t-elle à rester dans le top 4 et à glaner un des sièges du conseil''

Les spectateurs furent assez choqués de cette performance car même si Tomatsu ne fait pas partir des tous meilleurs de Tootsuki, elle est quand même une élève meilleur que la moyenne, alors, avoir une note de 51 sur 100 montrer à quel point ces sièges seront durs à gagner.

La compétition continua et malgré la note moyenne de Tomatsu, personne n'arrivait à dépasser les 50 points même la vice-présidente, Sumira Takari n'a pu faire mieux que l'obtention de 47 points et une 2ème place pour le moment.

Mais ce n'était pas terminer puisque c'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva Fubuki Nakiri en mode Berserker.

''Voilà mon plat, le chou vanille et fraises des bois, allez bouffer

-T'es excité mon grand, tu crois parler à qui ?

-Je parle à un gars qui n'est plus ici

-Du calme vous deux, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver'' intervenu Gabriel

Les deux se calma lorsque plusieurs professeurs vinrent les arrêter.

Takeshi gouta avec les autres le plat de de Fubuki et le moins que le puisse dire, c'est que ce plat eu l'effet d'un véritable blizzard qui congela les jurés, il n'était pas qu'un provocateur, le plat arriva à faire baisser le niveau de température dans la salle.

''Alors, qu'elle note j'ai ?'' demanda Fubiki

**H.A : 16 points**

**T.K : 20 points**

**H.W : 25 points**

**K.K : 19 points**

**1****er**** : Fubuki Nakiri : 80 points**

**2****ème**** : Tomatsu Haruka : 51 points**

**3****ème**** : Sumira Takari : 47 points**

**4****ème**** : Ren Ichigo : 44 points**

''Et c'est Fubuki Nakiri qui s'empare de la 1ère place de la compétition en prenant 29 points d'avance sur la deuxième place, qui arrivera à dépasser ce score''

La compétition continua et personne n'arrivait à dépasser Fubiki n'y même arriver dans le top 4.

Mais beaucoup de personne attendait de pouvoir passer et ce fut le cas de Florentino Aldini qui arriva avec 4 assiettes à la main, il les déposa devant les juges avant de présenter son plat.

''Je vous ai réalisés un tiramisu aux fraises, je vous en prie'' indiqua Aldini

Les juges se saisissaient de la cuillère mis à leurs dispositions pour gouter les plats des participants.

Ils avalèrent une bouchée qui les transporta directement en plein cœur de Florence en Italie, la chaleur estival réchauffe la peau et le vent venant de la Mer Méditerrané qui rafraichissait les esprits des diplômés de la 110ème promotion, ils s'amusèrent à faire les magasins, à se prendre en photo devant des belles œuvres d'arts, les 4 terminèrent finalement leurs journées devant un coucher de soleil.

_Dans la loge du C10_

''Nos senpai ont l'airs de bien profiter'' dit Lorenzo

''Gabriel-Kun à lui aussi l'air de bien s'amuser, rigola Ara

-C'est lui qui a voulu faire le présentateur'' reprit Valero

Les juges prirent leurs tablettes pour inscrire la note qu'ils ont donné au plat.

**H.A : 17 points**

**T.K : 16 points**

**H.W : 17 points**

**K.K : 23 points**

**1****er**** : Fubuki Nakiri : 80 points**

**2****ème**** : Basara Aldini : 73 points**

**3****ème**** : Tomatsu Haruka : 51 points**

**4****ème**** : Sumira Takari : 47 points**

''Et Basara Aldini s'empare de la 2ème place dans cette compétition grâce à ses 73 points même si il reste à 7 longueurs de la 1er place toujours détenu par Fubuki Nakiri''

Gabriel écarta son micro de sa bouche pour parler avec Basara.

''Bien jouer pour la deuxième place Basara

-Merci Gabriel, j'aurais espéré la 1er place mais j'ai pas réussi malheureusement

-T'inquiète pas, t'as encore une chance d'entrer au conseil mais il va falloir espérer que les autres devant ne réussisse pas et puis on a encore Florentino, Noaki et Mary

-D'ailleurs, Florentino arrive, je te laisse''

Florentino posa les assiettes pour laisser les juges appréciaient sa création.

''Je vous présente mon plat, il s'agit d'une soupe de fraise pink paradise'' dit Florentino

Le plat avait l'aspect du soupe rouge sang avec des fraises qui donner un effet d'île perdu au milieux de nulle part.

Les diplômés prirent la coupe et avalèrent une première gorgée qui les emportèrent sur une île déserte, les cocotier, le sable chaud, l'eau turquoise.

Un véritable paysage idyllique qui s'offrait à eux, les 4 juges faisaient la fête, danser autour du feu et s'amusait à se raconter des histoires terrifiantes, ils vivaient des vacances paradisiaques jusqu'à ce que la soupe de fraises fût totalement engloutie par chacun des juges.

''Tu as réussi à nous proposer un tel avec peu de choses, on sent dans ton plat une véritable authenticité que peu plat jusqu'à présent on eut, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Takeshi

-Florentino Aldini

-Personnellement, ce n'est pas le ressenti que j'ai eu, j'aurais espéré quelque chose de plus complexe pour un plat dans un concours pour un siège au conseil, intervenu Haruna

-Alors cher senpai, quelle note attribuez-vous à ce plat ?'' questionna Gabriel

Les juges se attrapèrent leurs tablettes pour noter le plat de Florentino.

**H.A : 13 points**

**T.K : 25 points**

**H.W : 14 points**

**K.K : 18 points**

**1****er**** : Fubuki Nakiri : 80 points**

**2****ème**** : Basara Aldini : 73 points**

**3****ème**** : Florentino Aldini : 70 points**

**4****ème**** : Tomatsu Haruka : 51 points**

''70 points pour Florentino Aldini qui vient accrocher la 3ème place, expulsant ainsi du classement, Sumira Takari''

Florentino partit en direction de son cousin qui le félicita pour son classement, il le félicita à son tour pour l'obtention de sa 2ème place.

''Je suis le seul à avoir apprécier le plat ? demanda Takeshi

-Ce n'était pas le meilleur plat de la compétition pour moi, répondit Hitori

-J'ai trouvé le plat de son cousin meilleur'' finit Haruna

Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de terminer le plat de Florentino que le plat suivant qui était celui de Noaki.

Elle déposa les assiettes tranquillement une à une mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa sœur ainée, la peur commença à l'envahir jusqu'à ce que Kokona la reprenne.

''Tu ne veux pas que je goûte ton plat, Noaki-Chan ?

-Si… bien sûr… voilà pour toi, Onee-Sama''

Noaki déposa l'assiette devant Kokona avant de se reculer de quelques mètres et présenta son plat.

''J'ai préparé un tian aux fraises… je vous en prie''

Les juges commencèrent la dégustation et lorsque la fraise se déposa sur le palais des juges, ils entendirent le bruit d'une armée, ils y avaient des son de pas et d'autres de chevaux au trot soudain les voix des hauts-gradés se firent entendre.

C'est haut-gradés n'étaient autres que Haruna, Takeshi, Hitori et Kokona.

Tous vêtus d'une grande armure à dos de leurs chevaux respectifs, ils ordonnèrent de lancer l'offensif sur l'adversaire.

Le temps d'une bataille qui dura à la fois plusieurs jours mais en même temps une fraction de seconde, les quatre généraux sortirent victorieux de la bataille et rentrèrent au pays en héros.

Les juges ouvrirent les yeux et se retrouvèrent dans la Shokugeki Arena en face de Noaki qui attendait sa note.

**H.A : 14 points**

**T.K : 17 points**

**H.W : 19 points**

**K.K : 15 points**

**1****er**** : Fubuki Nakiri : 80 points**

**2****ème**** : Basara Aldini : 73 points**

**3****ème**** : Florentino Aldini : 70 points**

**4****ème**** : Noaki Kinoshiki : 65 points**

''65 points pour Noaki Kinoshiki qui s'empare provisoirement de la 4ème place et de 10ème siège du conseil des dix''

Gabriel fit un clin-d 'œil à Noaki pour la féliciter, ce à quoi cette dernière lui fit un petite signe de remercîment.

''Et sans plus attendre, nous passons tout de suite au prochain plat qui est celui de la candidate, Mary Soukini

-Voici pour vous, un éclairs aux fraises'' annonça Mary

Haruna fut surpris de ce choix, jusqu'à maintenant, les participants avaient tous réalisés un dessert mais Mary avait pris le parti de réaliser une pâtisserie, un choix qui paraissait audacieux étant donné qu'une spécialiste en la matière faisait partit des juges.

Mais c'était mal connaître Mary qui croyait dur comme fer en ses chances de victoires.

Les juges avalèrent la première bouchée et espace autour se transforma en plaine verdoyante et les quatre juges retombaient en enfance s'y amuser.

Ils jouaient avec les petites brebis en leurs donnants à mangés, en les caressants.

L'ambiance dura jusqu'à ce que la maitresse qui n'était autre que Mary les appels pour les ramenés.

''Alors, quelle note attribuez-vous au plat ?'' questionna Gabriel

**H.A : 16 points**

**T.K : 19 points**

**H.W : 17 points**

**K.K : 17 points**

**1****er**** : Fubuki Nakiri : 80 points**

**2****ème**** : Basara Aldini : 73 points**

**3****ème**** : Florentino Aldini : 70 points**

**4****ème**** : Mary Soukini : 69 points**

''69 points pour Mary Soukini qui vient chiper la 4ème place provisoire à Noaki Kinoshiki

-Désolé Noaki, s'excusa Mary

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas que ce soit toi''

Alors que la compétition arriva bientôt à son terme, une des dernières participantes arriva devant la table des juges et il s'agissait de Mira.

''Voici pour vous, des fraisiers fraises des bois et verveine

-Et ce plat sera d'une importance capitale puisque qu'en comptant celui-ci, si aucun plat ne dépasse les 80 points de Fubuki Nakiri, ce dernier sera automatiquement assuré de faire partie du conseil des dix'' annonça Gabriel

Les spectateurs furent excités d'apprendre la nouvelle, le temps était bientôt écoulé et les derniers plats étaient en train de reposer au frais, en attendant d'être jugé.

Les juges prirent un morceaux du plat proposé par Mira mais malheureusement pour, le plat n'eut pas les effets des plats précédents, pas de foodgasm mais un concentration dans la dégustation du plat.

Dans la foulée, les quatre se saisirent de leurs tablettes et nota le plat de Mira.

**H.A : 13 points**

**T.K : 15 points**

**H.W : 16 points**

**K.K : 15 points**

**1****er**** : Fubuki Nakiri : 80 points**

**2****ème**** : Basara Aldini : 73 points**

**3****ème**** : Florentino Aldini : 70 points**

**4****ème**** : Mary Soukini : 69 points**

''59 points pour Mira Tsukami mais malheureusement pour elle, cela ne suffira pas à entrer dans le top 4 de la compétition. Ce qui veut dire que le Fubuki Nakiri est assuré d'entrer dans le conseil des dix de Tootsuki , nous pouvons tous le félicitez, même si sa place reste à définir'' dit Gabriel

Les élèves applaudissaient Fubuki pour son entrée au conseil avant que tous les spectateurs se reconcentre sur l'épreuve mais alors que Suna s'apprêtait à sortir son plat du frais, Misa la devança et servit avant ce qui eut pour conséquente d'énerver la première.

''Voilà pour vous, senpai, je vous ai préparez des fraises arc en ciel'' sourit Misa

Le plat ressemblait à une expérience de physique chimie, il était dressé dans des tubes à essais, il y en avait des roses, des oranges, des verts, des bleus et même des violettes.

''Il y a-t-il un ordre précis pour le déguster ? demanda Hitori

-Vous commencez par l'extrémité que vous souhaitez puis vous continuez dans l'ordre jusqu'à arriver à l'autre extrémité'' répondit Misa

Les juges avalèrent un premier tube à essais avant de prendre le suivant et au fur et à mesure de la dégustation, les jurés commencèrent à ressentir les effets de chaque tubes à essais qui se superposer les uns sur les autres et enfin avoir un foodgasm les emmenant sur des arc en ciel.

**Note de l'auteur : il n'y que des fruits dedans, pas de drogue étrange même si je sais que c'est l'effet que ça donne dans mon récit**

''Je pense que vous en avez fini avec la dégustation de ce plat, je vous laisse passez à la nota…

-Attendez, il me reste un dernier plat à vous montrer'' interrompu Misa

La jeune fille amena un dernier tube à essai dont la couleur était cette fois ci noir.

En le buvant, les juges se remirent à courir sur les arc en ciel mais contrairement à fois précédente, ils sentaient comme un doux vent d'été les poussés .

''Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de mon plat chez senpai ?''

**H.A : 18 points**

**T.K : 18 points**

**H.W : 20 points**

**K.K : 21 points**

**1****er**** : Fubuki Nakiri : 80 points**

**2****ème**** : Misa Nakiri : 77 points**

**3****ème**** : Basara Aldini : 73 points**

**4****ème**** : Florentino Aldini : 70 points**

''77 points pour Misa Nakiri qui prend directement la 2ème place de la compétition et s'assure en même temps de faire partie du conseil des dix, bravo à elle'' dit Gabriel dans le micro

Alors que Misa célébra sa victoire, une ombre glaçante arriva derrière elle, cette ombre n'était autre que Suna qui était énerver que Misa l'ait passée devant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir

''Voici pour vous, la mousse légère au champagne, litchis et fraises des bois'' présenta-t-elle

Le plat ressemblait à une véritable œuvre d'art, il était si magnifique que même Haruna semblait intrigué par ce plat, les juges prirent le cuillères et avalèrent une première bouchée et ce fut l'extase, les juges virent le monde depuis le royaume des cieux, ils y voyaient les simples mortels les priés espérant obtenir leurs faveurs

Lorsqu'ils revirent à eux, il fallu un petit moment d'adaptation pour qu'ils se rappellent où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils s'attrapèrent leurs tablettes pour donner la note au plat de Suna.

**H.A : 22 points**

**T.K : 25 points**

**H.W : 23 points**

**K.K : 24 points**

**1****er**** : Suna Nakiri : 94 points**

**2****ème**** : Fubuki Nakiri : 80 points**

**3****ème**** : Misa Nakiri : 77 points**

**4****ème**** : Basara Aldini : 73 points**

''Oh là-là, 94 points pour Suna Nakiri qui prend la 1er place de la compétition et s'assure elle aussi de faire partie du conseil des dix''

Gabriel alla voir Suna pour la féliciter, le jeune garçon lui susurra à l'oreille.

''Félicitation Suna, tu as servi un plat vraiment incroyable

-Bien évidemment, je ne vais pas te laisser prendre de l'avance sur moi

-Tu peux toujours rêver pour me battre en shokugeki''

Alors que le petit couple était dans le monde, des bruits de pas rappela la mission de Gabriel qui était de commenter la compétition.

''Voici notre dernière concurrente ce soir, il s'agit de Sakura Hayama

-Je vous ai préparée un fin sablée aux fraises avec du crémeux basilic, je vous laisse profitez de la dégustation'' dit Sakura

Pour la dernière de la soirée, les juges prirent leurs cuillères pour goûtez le plat de Sakura.

Lorsqu'ils avalèrent la portion dans leurs cuillères, les juges se retrouvèrent dans un grand jardin, il n'y avait pas d'animaux féroce, seulement des petits lapins et canards, la forêt était luxuriante, les plaines verdoyantes et l'eau claire comme de l'eau de roche, cet endroit ressemblait à un véritable petit paradis qui s'arrêta finalement à la fin de la dégustation.

''Alors cher juges, quelle note attribuez-vous à ce dernier plat ?''

**H.A : 22 points**

**T.K : 22 points**

**H.W : 24 points**

**K.K : 25 points**

**1****er**** : Suna Nakiri : 94 points**

**2****ème**** : Sakura Hayama : 93 points**

**3****ème**** : Fubuki Nakiri : 80 points**

**4****ème**** : Misa Nakiri : 77 points**

''93 points pour Sakura Hayama dans cette fin de compétition et vient prendre la 2ème place expulsant ainsi Basara Aldini du top 4''

''J'ai pas réussi à faire mieux que toi Suna-Chan

-Tu sais, j'ai peut-être eu une meilleur note mais plus de juges on jugeait ton plat meilleur que le mien

-Et c'est ainsi que nous terminons cette compétition et j'annonce qu'en tant que membre du conseil des dix. Misa Nakiri avec ses 77 points devint la nouvelle 10ème siège, Fubuki Nakiri avec ses 80 points devint le nouveau 9ème siège, Sakura Hayama avec ses 93 points s'empare du 8ème siège et pour finir, avec ses 94 points, Suna Nakiri devient la nouvelle 7ème siège du conseil des dix de Tootsuki'' annonça Gabriel

Les spectateurs applaudissaient les 4 nouveaux membres du conseil mais eux était focalisés sur Gabriel qui les a tous battu lors des élections d'automnes l'an dernier et il souhaitait ardemment rattraper leurs retards.

**Review Shokugeki no Soma Gou no Sara épisode 7 et 8**

**L'épisode 7, on termine le duel entre Sarge et Soma, j'ai pas grand-chose a rajouté, Soma nous a sortit une nouvelle astuce pour vaincre Sarge. En revanche en ce qui concerne le duel Eishi Tsukasa – Asahi Saiba, je suis toujours autant déçu, détruire en quelques minutes ce qu'il a construit en plusieurs années (dans le manga), j'ai trouvé ça fort dommageable, en revanche j'ai bien aimé le foodgasm avec les anges déchus autour d'Asahi et le fait qu'on ait montré le plat d'Eshi. Par contre la fin avec Isami qui se fait kidnapper par les cuisiniers noires, j'ai trouvé ça un peu glauque.**

**Et l'épisode 8 où l'on retrouvé le duel par équipe entre Takumi et Soma contre Don Calma et ses drags queens. Personnellement, je trouve ça bizarre que Tranchant sais plus ou moins que Don Calma et responsable de la disparition de Isami mais qu'il ne fait rien pour l'arrêter, le disqualifier serais la moindre des choses, le shokugeki en lui-même était classique, le coup du shaker spécial est peut-être l'ustensile le moins étrange des cuisiniers noirs, pas grand-chose à rajouter si ce n'est que la victoire de Takumi et Soma étaient prévisible, je pense que même sans lire le manga, j'aurais compris que Takumi allait se qualifier. Mention spécial à la fin où l'on a eu une partie du visage de Mana qui a été révéler, j'ai trouvé que l'utilisation du roses-blanc était un très bon choix.**

**Episode 7 : 7 sur 10**

**Episode 8 : 7 sur 10**


End file.
